Tangency
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Le contact, venant après plusieurs années de séparation, parmi une animosité abondante et des circonstances discutables, n'était, quelque part, pas une surprise pour l'un ou pour l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonne année à toutes et à tous!

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure. Nous commençons l'année avec une nouvelle fic Naruto, rien que pour votre plaisir ;)  
Vous nous avez beaucoup soutenu depuis nos débuts et nous ne nous décourageons pas. Alors on remet ça! 2015 va voir ses 15 premières semaines pleines de SasuNaruSasu. Ca vous branche de passer quelques mois avec nous? 

Merci à **dmnq8** pour son autorisation de traduire son histoire. Thank you ;)  
Merci aussi à la petite équipe de traductrices: Thalira, HimeBluestar, yukiwaserah, ninou07000, Ishtar Nana, Myuiko, Meiko, kiwi-xyao, Yzanmyo, Jen-Uchi, Silivrenelya et Koro-chan (pffiou!) ainsi qu'à celle des bêtacorrectrices: Chaimette, Riingo-chu, Myuiko et Daiska.  
Good work girls!

C'est parti!

**Traductrice :** Thalira

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

\- Bougez-vous ! Bougez-vous ! Nous ne les avons eus que par chance. Par la grâce des dieux, j'ai pu retrouver Deidara et Kakuzu en même temps. Je ne perdrais pas cette chance !

Sasuke se leva en entendant la voix de Madara pénétrer la cachette. Elle était accompagnée par le son de nombreux bruits de pas.

Madara apparut, suivi de Deidara, Kabuto, Nagato, Kakuzu, Zetsu et de Sasori. Deidara et Kakuzu portaient deux corps. En les voyants, Sasuke s'avança vers l'endroit où ils avaient été placés sur le sol.

Killer Bee et Naruto. Ils avaient l'air …

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Sasuke. La guerre est terminée ?

Madara parla distraitement, tout en indiquant à Kabuto de faire invoquer le Gedo Mazo à Nagato.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que la chose qui te sert de frère a presque tout foutu en l'air. Nagato a arrangé les choses. _Dépêche-toi_, Nagato !

Sasuke essaya de comprendre.

\- Mon frère ?

Voyant les membres de l'Akatsuki qu'il savait être mort, il sentit des sueurs froides le parcourir.

\- Tu n'as pas ressuscité Itachi ?

Soit Madara ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il le prétendait très bien. Il avait fait déplacer le corps de Naruto afin de l'éloigner de celui de Killer Bee par Kabuto.

Mettant ses pensées pour son frère de côté pour l'instant, Sasuke étudia les préparations frénétiques qui se déroulaient devant lui.

\- Comment les avez-vous capturé ?

Il fit un autre pas, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Naruto. Il était étrange de le voir là, silencieux et immobile. Anormal.

\- Nagato, comme je l'ai expliqué, dit Madara en prenant sa place sur la statue démoniaque.

\- Assez de questions, nous aurons besoin de ta contribution en chakra, Sasuke. Tu peux te poster à la place d'Itachi. Ça ira comme ça.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit que Sasuke ne faisait qu'observer et il s'énerva.

\- Ils ne resteront pas comme ça pour toujours. Bouge !

Sasuke sauta sur l'un des doigts de la statue.

* * *

Naruto sentit la douleur avant même qu'il ne soit revenu à lui. Il essaya de porter la main à sa tête, qui le lançait et se trouva dans l'incapacité de remuer. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, ni même gémir. Son cœur palpitait de plus en plus vite, tambourinant, son niveau de panique augmentant. Instinctivement, il essaya d'atteindre le chakra du renard. S'il avait été capable de hurler, il l'aurait fait. Il était complètement coupé de lui. Il entendait des voix qui commençaient à discuter non loin, et il essaya de se calmer assez pour les écouter

_-Il résiste_

_-C'est impossible, personne ne peut résister à ce procédé._

_-Vous ne connaissez pas Naruto autant que je le connais. Il résistera à n'importe quoi, et il se sort de toutes les situations._

_\- Sasuke, si tu n'as rien d'encourageant à dire, alors ferme-la._

_\- Je dis juste que …_

_\- La ferme ! Nagato, est-il capable de se libérer ?_

_\- J'ai horreur de ne pas être sûr. Personne ne l'a fait avant lui, mais Naruto est sauvagement puissant et hautement imprévisible_

_\- Je vois. Vous tous, augmentez votre chakra de quarante pour cent. Plus vite ce sera terminé, mieux ce sera._

_\- Quarante pour cent ! Je suis déjà au maximum, hm !_

_\- Madara, accélérer le processus pourrait très bien tous nous faire tuer avant que nous n'ayons pu extraire le renard._

_\- C'est possible, Nagato. Il suffit juste de faire attention._

Cette conversation fit réagir Naruto. Il se débattit pour se réveiller, pour bouger, mais la douleur s'intensifiait à un tel niveau que ses efforts n'étaient suivit que d'une extrême souffrance. Contre la force de sa volonté, il sentit sa conscience être réprimée avec force et renvoyée dans les sombres profondeurs du néant.

-oOo-

La seconde fois où il émergea, ce fut pour entendre des cris, des malédictions, et ce qui ressemblait à des explosions tout autour de lui. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il se sentait allongé sur une surface dure. Cette surface remuait et se penchait alors qu'une autre explosion se produisit. Un genre de vague de chaleur propulsa son corps quelques mètres plus loin. Il atterrit contre un mur. Le bruit du métal contre le métal, et de techniques ninja se faisait entendre lui donnant l'énergie d'entrouvrir ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il voyait. Au début, simplement des flashs de lumière dans un endroit sombre, mais alors il vit ce qui avait l'air d'être plusieurs personnes contre une seule autre. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, particulièrement lorsque les éclairs se produisaient, mais Naruto plissa les yeux en direction de cette personne. Ça ressemblait presque … Personne d'autre ne se coiffait comme ça … Ces vêtements gays étaient très distinctifs …

\- Sasuke ?

Que ce soit lui ou pas, cette personne fit un sceau de ses mains qui fit s'illuminer l'espace sombre telle une super nova. Le flash et le retour de la vague de chaleur fut une des dernières choses qu'il comprit.

* * *

_En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas, en haut …_

Nauséeux. Quelque chose de dur s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son ventre alors qu'un bras musclé le maintenait fermement derrière ses genoux. Sa main se frotta légèrement contre un objet ovale en métal, alors que ce corps allait de haut en bas, de haut en bas, de haut …

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et eut la vision particulière des talons de quelqu'un sautant rapidement dans les arbres, les branches passant rapidement sous les talons chaussés, pour ensuite s'appuyer sur l'écorce d'un autre arbre. Un accroupissement d'une demi seconde, et hop ! De nouveaux les talons en vue. Il fit cligner ses yeux, voyant une paire de jambes portant un pantalon noir attaché aux talons. Son regard voyagea un peu plus haut, et il vit que le truc en métal contre lequel ses mains touchaient, était une épée retenue par une ceinture violette en diagonale. Le souffle court devint paniqué, essayant de ne pas laisser son choc dépasser sa capacité à gérer la situation.

Il n'était pas possible de se tromper sur l'appartenance de ces cheveux qui ne pouvait être que la seule personne par qui il ne voulait pas être capturé. Comment il avait fait pour en arriver là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Uchiha Sasuke l'emmenait probablement vers un endroit inconnu, certainement vers Madara.

-oOo-

Sasuke jura quand Naruto revint à lui et qu'il bondit hors de sa prise sur son épaule. Son action fut si violente et inattendue qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et dégringola à travers les arbres, se dirigeant rapidement vers le sol. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, il vit Naruto en train de chuter.

Il se rattrapa sur un tronc d'arbre, se servant de son chakra afin de rester à quatre pattes à l'envers. Cet arbre précis était immense, trop gros pour lui pour qu'il puisse voir tout autour. Il s'avança avec prudence vers la droite, courant précipitamment comme une fourmi sur le tronc couvert de mousse, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir de l'autre côté. Là, gisant dans un buisson quatre mètres plus bas, se trouvait Naruto.

Se relevant sur le côté de l'arbre, Sasuke descendit lentement, approchant Naruto avec précaution. Naruto n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait atterrit, mais tout ça pouvait être un piège afin de leurrer Sasuke. Le buisson se tenait au pied de l'arbre. Sasuke s'arrêta à environ trois mètres au-dessus de l'autre garçon.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient ouverts. Il voyait bel et bien Sasuke, mais il ne bougeait pas. Après une meilleure inspection, Naruto semblait respirer avec difficulté. Se servant seulement de son sharingan, Sasuke vit que le corps de Naruto était encore lourdement endommagé, et qu'il s'inquiétait plus que de raison alors que cet idiot essayait de bouger. Certain maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire, il se laissa tomber sans ménagement à côté du buisson et commença à en tirer Naruto.

\- Lâche … moi, souffla Naruto.

Sasuke le relâcha. La tête de Naruto atterrit dans un craquement sur le sol de la forêt, alors que ses jambes et ses hanches restaient surélevées dans le buisson.

\- Bien, ricana Sasuke, relève toi si tu peux.

Il croisa ses bras et se releva pour observer.

Après plusieurs longs et embarrassants instants, Naruto ravala sa défaite. Sasuke murmura son dégoût et se dirigea de nouveau vers lui. Il le sortit du buisson d'un seul geste et le laissa tomber au sol. Il ne voulait pas être tendre.

Le corps de Naruto était inutile, mais ses yeux contenaient une tonne de rage et de suspicion pendant qu'il regardait Sasuke ouvrir une gourde d'eau. Sasuke but, s'essuya la bouche sur son poignet et mit la gourde au-dessus des lèvres de Naruto. Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Cracha Naruto. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis- je ? La dernière fois …

Sasuke agrippa une poignée de cheveux blonds et leva la tête de Naruto. Il versa l'eau droit dans sa bouche bafouilleuse. Naruto toussa, cracha et s'étouffa. Sasuke fut obligé de le mettre sur le côté et de lui taper le dos. Quand Naruto réussit à reprendre son souffle, il hurla assez fort pour faire fuir tous les oiseaux de la forêt. Sasuke mit sa gourde de côté dans le seul but de pouvoir frapper la bouche de Naruto.

Naruto tourna la tête, sa bouche le lançait et il avalait du sang. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit, puis il les écarquilla bien grand en découvrant Sasuke à moins de dix centimètres de son visage.

\- Avant tout, siffla Sasuke, je t'ai sauvé la peau. Tu serais mort si je ne l'avais pas fait. Ensuite, il se trouve que nous sommes en fuite, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, tu garderas ta grande gueule fermée …

\- Tu viens juste d'essayer de me noyer.

Apparemment Naruto n'avait retenu que ça.

Sasuke s'imagina à le faire juste pour s'amuser, avant de serrer les dents dans un effort de contrôle.

\- Madara vient pour ton cul. Pour les nôtres en fait. Je peux te laisser ici et sauver ma peau, ou je t'emmène avec moi. Fais ton choix.

Naruto semblait réfléchir au mieux.

\- Choisis vite, lui lança Sasuke.

\- Tu pourrais aussi me mentir …

Sasuke se leva et commença à partir.

\- Mais je peux en fait sentir Madara et plusieurs autres nous tendre une embuscade.

Sasuke observa derrière lui scannant l'endroit.

\- Quelle distance ?

\- Je ne suis pas en mode ermite, alors c'est vraiment léger.

La voix de Naruto semblait s'éteindre. Le peu de force qu'il lui restait était parti dans son effort pour échapper à Sasuke, ainsi que dans l'incident avec l'eau.

\- Six, peut être huit kilomètres. Ils approchent vite, dit-il en haletant, ses yeux trop lourds pour rester ouvert.

Il vit Sasuke courir vers lui et il se baisser pour le soulever. Il fut de nouveau posé sur l'épaule de Sasuke, et de nouveau ils bondissaient à travers les arbres. En haut, en bas. En haut …

_La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est Nagato se servant __du chemin humain__ sur moi. Itachi était là, oncle Bee … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Les pensées de Naruto devinrent floues pendant qu'il s'évanouissait de nouveau. _Et comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour finir avec _ce_ mec ?_ Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasuke ait vraiment changé d'avis et l'avait sauvé. Sasuke le voulait mort.

* * *

A suivre...

Malgré ce jour funeste dont on se souviendra longtemps à Paris (attentat à Charlie Hebdo), j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu que ça vous donne envie de continuer l'aventure. Aventure dont vous pourrez lire un nouveau chapitre chaque mercredi (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes^^) pendant 15 semaines.

Encore merci à Thalira et aux bêtas pour ce premier chapitre!


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci de votre soutien malgré les évènements de la semaine passée. Haut les coeurs, voilà un deuxième chapitre mes amis!  
Bonne lecture ;)

**Traducteur :** HimeBluestar

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur le noir complet et sentit le goulot de la flasque d'eau être à nouveau porté à ses lèvres. Il supposait que c'était la nuit. Il aurait pu être inconscient des jours, pour le peu qu'il en savait. Il ne se souciait pas de demander à ce moment sa gorge était brûlante et rugueuse, et l'eau était fraîche et apaisante.

Il pencha la tête en arrière pour faire savoir à Sasuke lorsqu'il en eu assez, puis s'allongea tranquillement pendant que ses yeux s'ajustaient au noir. Il réalisa qu'il était adossé à un arbre. Levant les yeux, il vit une ou deux étoiles à travers la couverture abondante de branches et de feuilles. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il pouvait à peine distinguer Sasuke accroupi sur la pointe des pieds pas très loin. Il ne pouvait dire si Sasuke l'observait ou non.

Il essaya de se déplacer dans une position plus confortable et réalisa que ses muscles ne répondaient toujours pas. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, même maintenant, tout ce temps après _quoiqu'il se soit passé_. Il n'était pas habitué à ça son corps se remettait généralement, même après de sérieuses blessures. Ses poumons se battaient pour s'étirer et tirer un souffle correct, en vain. Ce maigre effort fut suffisant pour qu'il soit à nouveau fatigué. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

-oOo-

Le soleil chaud de midi dans la nuque de Naruto le réveilla doucement le jour suivant. Il gémit, se sentant nauséeux d'être baladé sur l'épaule de Sasuke depuis si longtemps. Sasuke s'arrêta en l'entendant et le laissa tomber au sol tout aussi peu cérémonieusement qu'il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Naruto put bien le voir au moins, lorsque Sasuke tendit brièvement son dos, avant de se détourner.

Sasuke était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux. En fait, toute la zone autour des yeux de Sasuke était meurtrie, ce que Naruto avait loupé plus tôt. Il semblait plisser les yeux à la lumière, comme si ses yeux y étaient sensibles. Et ce n'était pas tout. Naruto pensait qu'il avait l'air faible. Pas comme son habituel attitude blasée.

Naruto se souvint vaguement l'avoir vu attaquer l'Akatsuki.

Madara était quelqu'un de si fort que son propre père avait scellé un démon dans son fils nouveau-né dans le but que le village ait un moyen de le stopper. Ajouter à ça qui que ce soit qui était avec Madara à ce moment, et Naruto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il se demandait ce que ça avait coûté à Sasuke de s'enfuir d'une telle bataille, et avec une personne inconsciente pour commencer.

Mais non, Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'air si épuisé hier. Il n'avait pas plissé les yeux non plus alors. Etudiant les nouvelles déchirures et écorchures sur les vêtements de Sasuke, Naruto sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale. L'Akatsuki les avait probablement rattrapé pendait qu'il était inconscient, et Sasuke avait été obligé de les combattre encore. Naruto parcourut des yeux le brun plus attentivement, notant maintenant la fatigue, les souffles courts. Il vit la sueur que Sasuke essuyait de son front et pensa que peut-être son unique ami était proche de ses limites. La tentative de le récupérer avait probablement été féroce, mais ils étaient encore libres. Un témoignage du savoir-faire de Sasuke pour le combat. L'idée de Sasuke le protégeant bec et ongles d'être à nouveau capturé serra sa gorge

«Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi cool tout le temps ? _Bien entendu_ qu'il les avait battus encore une fois à lui seul, il est le putain d'Uchiha Sasuke.»

Jamais encore Naruto n'avait condamné des blessures personnelles comme il le faisait en ce moment. Il avait l'occasion de remettre sa vie à Sasuke, et il était là, paralysé et incapable de prendre l'avantage. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de retirer le poids de s'occuper de lui, des épaules de Sasuke, et le protéger à son tour. Sasuke l'avait sauvé. Deux fois. Si ça n'était pas une réponse à sa quête de longues années pour l'attendre, il mangerait sa veste.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Sommes-nous en sécurité ? murmura-t-il.

Sasuke avait ses avant-bras enroulés avec lassitude autour de ses genoux. Il leva ses yeux, encore plissés.

-Pas pour longtemps.

-Est-ce possible pour toi de créer un genjutsu autour de nous pour qu'on soit indétectables ? Même s'ils étaient au dessus de nous ?

C'était une bonne question, que Sasuke n'aurait pas cru Naruto capable de formuler. Une qu'il aurait du penser lui-même, Sasuke bouillait intérieurement. Il débattit brièvement sur la sagesse de rabaisser Naruto pour essayer d'agir intelligemment, mais au final conclut que leur situation était trop embourbée pour des différences mineures à l'heure actuelle.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est définitivement du haut niveau. Pourquoi ?

Il y avait une racine le piquant dans le bas de son dos. Naruto essaya de se déplacer, mais abandonna.

-Ton frère était capable de lancer un genjutsu sur ce corbeau… en fait, le corbeau était un genjutsu, alors il a mit un genjutsu sur un genjutsu… ou alors c'était une invocation, alors le genjutsu était… non, attends…

-Toujours le même idiot.

Sasuke regarda sur le côté avec un dégoût feint, secouant la tête. Intérieurement, il était content. Il en avait assez de Zetsu le divertissant sur la croissance de force de Naruto. Ça apaisait sa nature jalouse de voir que le blond était encore stupide. Et, évidemment, Naruto ne pouvait pas être si fort, ou il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être secouru.

Piqué au vif, Naruto grimaça. Puis il essaya encore.

-Ton frère, quand il était encore en vie, m'a chargé de te ramener à Konoha. Sans te tuer. Il voulait que je te sauve de toi-même, d'après ses mots. Alors il m'a donné un peu de son pouvoir. Tout à l'heure… enfin avant que je me réveille avec toi, je me battais contre son corps ressuscité. Il a fait quelque chose qui a fait que le pouvoir est sorti de mon corps. En fait c'était ce corbeau sur lequel il avait implanté l'œil de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Shisui. Itachi a lancé un genjutsu dessus, avec pour ordre de _protéger Konoha_. Je ne comprends pas, mais c'est ce genjutsu qui a permis de briser le contrôle que Kabuto avait sur lui. Il pensait par lui-même et m'a aidé. Alors tout ce que je voulais dire c'était que s'il pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi cool que ça avec son genjutsu, ne pourrais-tu pas faire en sorte que personne ne puisse nous sentir ou quelque chose du genre ?

Sasuke voulait terriblement questionner Naruto à propos de son frère ce qu'il avait dit sur lui -s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit- mais il suivit la narration attentivement. Son intérêt était éveillé. Une chose pareille pourrait bien les sauver. Il parla doucement, sa tête inclinée.

-Peut-être.

Il regarda Naruto d'un air spéculatif. Il n'aimait pas que Naruto ait des idées astucieuses ça le faisait passer pour un idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé en premier, et ça laissait entendre que Naruto était tout ce que Zetsu lui avait dit.

Naruto vit son regard et sourit.

-Hé, c'était une suggestion géniale, pas vrai ? Avoue-le.

Il attendit un mot de Sasuke, qui se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Puis son sourire se dissipa.

-Si tu peux nous cacher avec un genjutsu tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de 24h d'affilées, peut-être 30h de sommeil. Sans interruption. Mon corps guérira, et j'arrêterais quiconque nous chassera, OK ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se leva et disparut pour un moment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait un lapin pas les oreilles. Il se tenait là à regarder Naruto.

Naruto était tombé en essayant de s'éloigner de la racine. Il était face contre terre, et actuellement en train de suffoquer. Il faisait des sons étranglés.

Sasuke lui donna un coup sur le côté. Naruto aspira de l'air en grandes bouffées haletantes. Il avait également aspiré de la poussière et des brins d'herbe. Sasuke le regarda platement, incrédule que cette personne soit considérée capable d'en valoir pour son argent. Naruto sembla se remettre tout seul après que son visage soit devenu bleue. Sasuke l'ignora après qu'il soit devenu évident que l'idiot vivrait, et s'assit avec le lapin.

-Neh, Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

Naruto se racla la gorge et cracha.

-Ce lapin est pour diner ? Parce que je meurs de faim.

-C'est pour s'entraîner.

-Oh. Tu n'as pas de nourriture ?

Sasuke plissa les lèvres, déterminé à montrer à quel point Naruto était insignifiant en gardant son sang-froid.

-Comme si j'avais eu le temps d'emballer le nécessaire pendant que je fuyais.

-Tu avais cette flasque d'eau, fit remarquer Naruto.

-C'était déjà sur moi.

-Et bien… est-ce que tu peux aller chasser ? S'il te plait ?

-Plus tard.

Sasuke s'installa pour se concentrer, redoutant le mal de tête qu'il allait avoir.

Naruto fut silencieux pour en tout 5 secondes.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux… mon dos est sur cette racine et… tu pourrais juste… tu sais ?

Sasuke passa la distance les séparant et tira Naruto dans une position assise une nouvelle fois.

-Aie, non, c'est pire, tu peux me mettre là-bas, s'il te plait ?

Sasuke le traîna avec mauvais grâce jusqu'à un coin d'herbes fraîches et le laissa là.

-Autre chose, abruti ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent et s'humidifièrent.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me réchauffe le cœur de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça à nouveau.

-Trou du cul, murmura Sasuke.

Il tourna le dos à Naruto et se remit accroupi avec le lapin.

Naruto entendit le commentaire. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient ignoré l'énorme éléphant dans la pièce : le fait que Sasuke était allé contre tout ce qu'il avait prêché durant les quatre dernières années et qu'il l'avait sauvé.

Le fait que Sasuke ne considère pas ceci comme une branche d'olivier en aucune façon, et le détestait très probablement encore, n'avait pas échappé à Naruto. Il ne voulait simplement pas le mentionner pendant qu'il était invalide. Pour l'heure, il semblait sage de laisser Sasuke s'occuper de sa mission de sauvetage comme il le sentait, et l'ennuyer aussi peu que possible. Une fois que Naruto aurait regagné sa force et sa mobilité, ce serait le moment pour redevenir sérieux et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il pourrait se défendre contre toute colère que Sasuke montrerait et, plus important, le pourchasser si Sasuke venait à changer d'avis et s'enfuir.

Pour le moment, il s'assit et regarda le Sharingan de Sasuke, puis le Mangekyo Sharingan, tandis que Sasuke regardait le lapin. Il était intéressant de noter le Sharingan dans les yeux du lapin et savoir qu'il était sous le contrôle du brun. Naruto se demanda à quoi il s'entraînait alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer les douleurs de la faim. Son corps avait besoin de nourriture pour guérir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pouvait déjà se sentir guérir, et se demanda juste combien de dégâts il avait reçu. C'était déconcertant cet extrême de passer de combattre à pleine puissance à être transporté sur l'épaule de son rival, mou et sans défense. Ces deux mots n'avaient jamais été associés à lui, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pas plus que le fait que la guerre continue sans lui. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup à cause de ces maudits clones de shinobis. Mamie Tsunade l'avait spécialement laissé passer pour qu'il donne sa force dans cette guerre et fasse pencher la balance en leur faveur… et le voilà absent.

Mais il avait Sasuke. Il avait une vraie chance, peut-être la seule véritable chance qu'il n'ait jamais eu, de ramener son ami à la maison. Si c'était un choix entre ça et la guerre… et bien, il choisirait son ami. Pourtant, ses blessures ne guérissaient pas assez vite. Être allongé inutilement n'était pas au goût d'Uzumaki Naruto.

« Patience » se conseilla-t-il. « J'ai juste besoin de me concentrer à aller mieux, puis faire en sorte que Sasuke rentre à la maison avec moi. Les autres iront bien pendant un moment. Ils ont encore Oncle Bee. »

* * *

Il avait du s'assoupir. La deuxième chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'on lui donnait des coups de pieds dans la jambe et que Sasuke l'appelait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit qu'ils étaient près d'un ruisseau. Ils avaient encore bougés pendant qu'il avait dormi, et il ne l'avait même pas senti. Pire encore, il pouvait voir que c'était le matin. Très tôt, juste avant l'aube.

Sasuke semblait dans un état pitoyable. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, et il tremblait visiblement d'épuisement. Voyant Naruto éveillé, il pointa du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois là ?

Naruto regarda.

-Où ?

-Juste là, crétin. Là où je pointe. Où, à part ça ?

Naruto fixa ce point. Regarda Sasuke. Fixa à nouveau le point.

-De la poussière. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ?

Naruto put accéder à un filet de son chakra, et l'utilisa pour augmenter son attention.

-Non. Rien.

Sasuke regarda le point, et soudain le lapin apparut. Naruto hurla, et Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-Vas-tu te taire ? siffla-t-il furieusement.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

-Tu l'as fait ! murmura-t-il également.

-L'endroit tout entier est sous couverture. Je ne sais pas si ça tiendra, mais ça devrait. Je suis trop…

Ses yeux se précipitèrent vers Naruto.

Il comprit. A ce stade, Sasuke était trop lessivé pour se soucier qu'ils se fassent prendre. Sachant à quel point il était méticuleux, ça voulait en dire beaucoup. Il regarda Sasuke s'étirer avec précaution.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, dit-il avec un sourire vivifiant.

Sasuke ignora le compliment.

-Vingt-quatre heures ? demanda-t-il à Naruto d'une voix faible.

On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tourna simplement sur le côté et regarda Naruto.

-Trente, au plus.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir besoin de plus que ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais maintenir le genjutsu.

-Un jour. Donnes-moi un jour sans bouger ou être dérangé.

-Un jour.

Sasuke s'arrêta alors que son mal de tête menaçait de le faire s'évanouir.

-Après ça, tu es tout seul.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à HimeBluestar et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
A mercredi prochain ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Me revoilà! J'avoue être un peu surprise par le petit nombre de commentaires, vous m'avez habitué à mieux les gens! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que vous êtes là derrière vos écran à nous lire impatiemment^^ Merci à vous ;)  
Et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!

**Traducteur:** Yukiwaserah

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le lapin, ayant été soumis et manipulé intimement par Sasuke, s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il trottinait allégrement et le réveilla de son profond sommeil.

Sasuke grimaça lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose chatouillant son visage. Il bougea faiblement sa tête sur le côté et passa vaguement la main sur son oreille.

Il s'éveilla complètement en sentant de petites pattes fraîches et douces, trottinant sur son visage, sur sa poitrine, vers sa ceinture. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, Sharingan activés.

\- Relax. Je crois qu'il s'est inquiété pour toi.

Il était douloureux de simplement tourner la tête, mais Sasuke réussit à le faire sans savoir comment, sans vertige.

Naruto était debout dans un rayon de soleil matinal, la tête penchée en quête des sons de la forêt. En regardant de plus près, Sasuke vit que ce n'était pas la lumière du soleil autour de Naruto, ou du moins pas seulement celle-ci. La lumière venait de Naruto lui-même.

-Tu as été inconscient pendant deux jours. J'ai essayé de te nourrir, dit Naruto sans se retourner. Tu avais un peu d'eau dans la gorge.

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Naruto l'ait touché il aurait été faible -même pour lui- tout bien considéré. Il s'installa pour regarder autour, bien que le léger mouvement de ses globes oculaires lui fasse ravaler un cri. Ils étaient dans un endroit différent.

\- Nous avons bougé.

\- J'étais obligé. Le Genjutsu avait disparu et je n'avais plus de forces sur le moment. Impossible d'accéder à mon chakra. J'ai dû te traîner un moment, pour me ressourcer. Mais mon chakra est de retour pour une durée de six bonnes heures maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, Madara est avec Kabuto et ses zombies en arrière. Il n'y a pas encore eu de confrontations.

Il regarda Sasuke du coin de l'oeil.

\- Nous sommes loin d'eux, mais Kabuto est un problème. Il doit être éliminé. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre Ero-Senin ou ma mère ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sasuke ne savait pas si Naruto lui demandait s'il était en état pour le faire, ou s'il lui disait qu'il devrait partir pour le faire lui-même. Il ne voulait pas admettre à quel point il avait du mal à répondre à la première, donc-

\- Là, couche-toi.

Naruto était à ses côtés, le faisant doucement redescendre vers le sol.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait quand tu m'as sauvé, mais tu ne sembles pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais.

\- Tu n'es pas à cent pour cent toi-même, remarqua Sasuke.

Naruto se déplaça rapidement, mordant sa lèvre quand il se mit à genoux, comme si l'action avait été un effort.

\- Quand nous serons à la fois en lieu sûr et capables de récupérer, tu pourras me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour l'instant, laisse-moi de prendre soin de toi.

Cela exaspéra Sasuke de le lui permettre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait utilisé son Mangekyô sharingan éternel trop tôt après la chirurgie, et le prix était élevé. Le fait de transporter Naruto et de rester en tête de course, au lieu de se reposer n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

Il détestait être vu dans une position aussi vulnérable, surtout par Naruto. Heureusement, il ne s'acharna pas sur lui. Cela l'aida. Ils ignorèrent tous deux combien il était étrange pour eux de fuir des ennemis, d'être dépendants l'un de l'autre et pour ça, Sasuke en était secrètement reconnaissant. Il ne doutait pas que la conversation allait venir, celle qu'il redoutait, mais il espérait que d'ici là, il irait mieux et pourrait laisser tomber Naruto. En attendant, ce fut pourtant avec soulagement qu'il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller entre les mains finalement capables de son ancien coéquipier.

Il avait fait sa part pour le sauver. En ce qui le concernait, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Cette situation était une aberration provisoire, rien de plus.

-oOo-

Naruto regardait les muscles tendus du visage de Sasuke se détendre dans son sommeil. Que Sasuke soit même prêt à abandonner le contrôle de la situation en disait long. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait tenter de trouver un medic-nin. Sasuke ne disposait pas de moyens pour guérir lui-même comme Naruto le faisait avec Kyuubi. Le temps jouerait contre Sasuke plus tôt que pour lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, débattant avec lui-même.

Non. Trop risqué. Ils seraient obligés de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de faire face à Madara. Laissant le lapin et un clone garder Sasuke, Naruto partit à la recherche de nourriture.

* * *

Madara garda les yeux fixés sur Zetsu, de façon prolongée et flagrante, il voulait entendre la réponse qu'il attendait de l'homme.

\- Eh bien? dit-il calmement quand les yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent. Quelles nouvelles?

Zetsu leva les doigts de la terre, et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il considérait Madara de sa position accroupie.

\- Les mêmes que précédemment, Boss. Nous ne pouvons pas, au-delà de quinze kilomètres, nous approcher de Naruto sans nous faire détecter.

Les lèvres de Madara s'amincirent de colère contenue. Approcher Naruto maintenant n'était pas envisageable. Le garçon était en possession de Sasuke, l'objet même de sa propre obsession. Toute tentative de prendre Sasuke l'aurait sans doute engagé dans un combat dont il ne voulait même pas penser au résultat. Aucune hésitation de sa part ne devrait être perçue s'il espérait se sauver les apparences. Non, la force brute et écrasante de Naruto était hors de propos. Le garçon devrait être plus malin.

Pourtant, toute approche serait détectée, déguisée ou non.

\- Sasuke doit être tué au moment où il sera extrait, murmura-t-il à ses compagnons. A ce moment précis, sans poser de questions, est-ce clair?

Les autres hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

* * *

L'odeur de viande cuite réveilla Sasuke. Naruto venait de glisser l'un des paons dodus qu'il avait chassé sur la broche de fortune qu'il avait utilisé pour la cuisson. Il en posa un sur une grande feuille qu'il avait arraché à cet effet et s'approcha de Sasuke pour le lui donner. Il s'assit alors avec son propre oiseau grillé et se mit à manger.

Les sons de la forêt étaient absents pour le moment. Le soleil était encore haut, bien que sa descente fût notable dans l'après-midi. Naruto garda juste assez de chakra de Kyuubi en lui pour être conscient de leur environnement sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais autrement conserva sa force. Son corps aspirait la nourriture. Il mangeait avec appétit, suçant les os de son propre paon. Sasuke mangea la moitié de son oiseau, vit les yeux avides de Naruto sur le reste, et le poussa vers lui. Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde invitation.

En le regardant manger, Sasuke admit que comme il était le plus apte à les protéger maintenant, il était logique pour Naruto de reconstituer sa force aussi rapidement que possible. Secrètement, cependant, il n'avait pas peur d'être encore capturé. Il en était inconsciemment venu à la même conclusion que Madara : Naruto combattrait et donnerait sa vie pour le garder auprès de lui. Ce fait permit à Sasuke de baisser un peu sa garde. Cela, et le fait que la nourriture l'aidait à se sentir mieux l'amena à envisager de dire merci. Il ne le fit pas. Il trouva sa gourde pleine d'eau de source fraîche à la hanche et bu à la place.

Tandis qu'il buvait, il prit note de la nouvelle carrure de Naruto. La lueur de son chakra était plus sensible à la lumière de l'après-midi. Le nouveau sceau n'était pas familier, mais la simple pression de ce chakra ... Sasuke sentit sa peau frissonner d'une manière qu'il n'aima pas; Naruto avait grandi. Plissant les yeux, il se força à s'installer dans une position assise.

\- Hé. Idiot.

Naruto se stoppa, un pilon dans sa bouche, levant les yeux.

\- Mmf?

\- S'enfuir avec ce genre de chakra c'est comme avoir une pancarte au-dessus de nos têtes et leur dire où nous sommes. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'utilisais pas mon chakra en voyageant avec toi?

Naruto finit d'arracher un morceau de viande avec ses dents et mâcha. Il tourna paresseusement le pilon entre ses doigts, à la recherche de morceaux supplémentaires de viande, avant de répondre.

\- Sans le mode chakra, je ne peux pas connaître leur localisation. Grâce à ça, ils savent que je peux les sentir partout où ils se trouvent. Oh… Disons à 10-15 kilomètres de rayon de l'endroit où je suis assis. Ils ne peuvent pas nous toucher tant que je les vois. Peu importe s'ils masquent leur chakra, utilisent un henge, des clones, ou un jutsu de Zetsu, je sais que c'est eux. Je peux sentir leur intention. Donc, c'est soit ça, soit se faire prendre. Point.

Sasuke ferma la bouche, correctement éduqué. Pas même Karin n'avait été capable de le détecter aussi précisément.

**-oOo-**

Plus tard, il y eut une brève dispute.

-Je peux marcher, souffla Sasuke.

-Pas assez rapide. Laisse-moi te porter-

-Pour aller où? Sais-tu seulement où tu vas?

-Retourner chez la vieille, où d'autre?

Sasuke perdit l'équilibre en essayant de se retourner.

-Konoha?

Il chassa les mains stabilisatrices de Naruto, loin.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-En fait, le camp de base est-

-J'en ai… rien… à foutre !

Sasuke tomba en avant. Naruto le rattrapa.

-Doucement. Juste-

-Dégage, bordel.

Sasuke le poussa faiblement de son chemin.

-Je n'irais nulle part près de Konoha ou de Tsunade, où qu'ils soient. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu puisses te racheter en me sauvant et me transportant loin d'eux alors que je suis sans défenses.

Naruto essaya d'être raisonnable.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais du tout, mais où veux-tu que nous allions ? Nous appartenons à Konoha. Nous pouvons être tous les deux en sécurité là-bas, au lieu de juste s'enfuir loin de Madara.

-Non.

Sasuke se détourna. Il utilisa une main pour protéger ses yeux, et sauta d'arbre en arbre, se frayant un chemin plein ouest.

Naruto se hâta de rattraper son retard.

-Très bien. Où allais-tu quand j'étais inconscient? Où vas-tu en ce moment?

Sasuke se concentra à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Son mal de tête revenait de plus belle, et il sentit soudain sa nourriture remonter. Il s'arrêta en posant sa main contre un arbre. Il entendit Naruto s'arrêter à côté de lui et il garda les yeux fermés. Il commença un lent compte à rebours de cinq. Quand il atteignit 2 ...

-Sasuke?

-Ça te tuerait de me laisser cinq minutes, juste cinq minutes, sans entendre ta putain de voix ? _Ça te tuerait_?!

Sasuke respirait fort à la suite de cette explosion, et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, mais ça valait le coup de voir le regard blessé sur le visage de Naruto.

\- Enfonce bien ça dans ton crâne épais, crétin. Nous ne sommes pas en mission amicale ensemble. Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes idées pathétiques sur notre _partenariat_ ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du bordel qui se passe dans ta tête, et pas besoin d'utiliser mon état comme excuse pour me forcer à retourner à Konoha. Compris?

\- Compris.

\- Très bien.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, alors?

Sasuke tomba à moitié, à demi stupéfait, marchant de nouveau.

-Va te faire foutre

\- Tu comptes partir? Madara te trouvera. Tu le sais, non? Je ne peux pas m'imaginer à quel point il doit être heureux, vu la façon dont tu l'as évincé. Merci pour ça, soit dit en passant.

\- Je le préfèrerais lui plutôt que ton cul en ce moment.

Sasuke serra les dents pour garder l'eau et la viande qui venaient de son estomac. Il déglutit. Naruto ne faisait aucun bruit pendant qu'il le suivait de près, derrière lui, un fait dont Sasuke était conscient. Il faisait lui-même beaucoup de bruit, trébuchant à travers les broussailles. Il s'arrêta pour se reposer à nouveau et dû raidir ses genoux afin de rester debout. Inacceptable, la manière dont le vent avait tourné. Lui impuissant, et Naruto le protégeant. Une situation qui pourrait nourrir l'obsession de l'idiot qui voulait le_ sauver_ lui, sans doute. Putain.

Naruto pouvait voir à quel point la douleur rongeait Sasuke. Son visage était si pâle et la peau autour des yeux si sombre et gonflée, qu'il avait l'air proche de la mort. Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond, il savait combien il était difficile de demander à son ennemi de l'aide. Et Sasuke ne serait même pas dans cet état s'il n'avait pas sauvé Naruto. Tolérer un tel tempérament était un petit prix à payer pour avoir cette chance de le convaincre. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Naruto attendit cinq petites minutes cette fois avant de demander doucement:

-Tu veux que je te porte?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il regarda soigneusement dix pieds à gauche de Naruto, tout en laissant l'arbre le soutenir.

Naruto fit un pas vers lui. Les yeux noirs n'avaient pas bougé de cet endroit sur la gauche. Un autre pas. Encore un autre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Sasuke. Légèrement, en cas de refus violent. Rien. Pas même un coup d'œil. Une résistance légère, et Sasuke se laissa tirer. Naruto se tourna sans un mot, prenant le silence comme une permission tacite, et s'accroupit. Il aida Sasuke à grimper sur son dos, accrochant solidement ses bras sous les genoux de Sasuke, et attendit que les bras forts de Sasuke, maintenant faibles, s'accrochent autour de son cou.

Il réussit à maintenir un rythme soutenu à travers les arbres pour le reste de la journée. À l'ouest, avec Sasuke, et vers l'inconnu.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Yukiwaserah et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
Allez, lâchez-vous ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Ah vous me faites plaisir! Merci à vous!  
En route pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

**Traducteur :** Ninou07000

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Au début, il ne compris pas pourquoi son mal de tête semblait s'estomper juste après avoir posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés de palpiter en même temps que son pouls, et la force remplaçait partiellement la faiblesse de ses membres. Il sentit la douleur diminuer. Pour la première fois depuis que Naruto et Killerbee avaient été apporté au quartier général de Madara, il se sentait ... eh bien, pas bien, mais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il était capable de ressentir une satisfaction d'acier l'envahir au même rythme que sa course folle à travers les arbres qui sifflaient.

Il faisait noir maintenant, mais les alentours étaient illuminés grâce au chakra de Naruto

Son chakra.

Sasuke était entourée par la substance. Ce qui était reflété sur les arbres et le sol n'était juste qu'un reflet, mais le chakra blanc jaunâtre de Naruto se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres au-delà de son corps, et Sasuke était en contact direct avec lui. Il avait été conscient de la faible chaleur que générait ce contact, mais distraitement. Son apitoiement sur sa douleur et sa honte d'avoir besoin d'être porté avaient occupé la majorité de ses pensées. Cependant, il était maintenant conscient de ce que lui faisait le puissant chakra de Naruto et il lui donna toute son attention.

Zetsu n'avait été que trop heureux de lui annoncer que Naruto avait maîtrisé le Kyuubi. L'homme avait prit connaissance en premier lieu de ce fait via son lien avec les événements se déroulant sur le champ de bataille et avec ses clones. Sasuke avait ressenti la même incrédulité envers Naruto, qu'il pensait ne _jamais_ réussir à avoir le contrôle de lui-même. Ce fait avait également titillé son intérêt parce que, avouons-le, Zetsu devait savoir ce dont il parlait. Réfléchissant à cela, Madara avait été très inquiet que Naruto se réveille et ne reprenne ses esprits avant que la procédure ne puisse être achevée, et c'est pourquoi il avait accroché temporairement Nagato à l'âme de Naruto pendant que Bee était scellé. En outre, personne ne s'était risqué à une confrontation directe avec l'un d'eux depuis que Naruto avait récupéré. Toutes ces choses suggéraient que Madara était méfiant vis-à-vis de l'enlèvement de Naruto, et ça... et bien, c'était vachement _pathétique._

Sentant le pouvoir particulier de Naruto s'infiltrer à travers lui, Sasuke ricana. Si Madara avait peur d'enlever Naruto, alors il ne valait pas le temps que Sasuke lui consacrait. Il sentit une rage emplie de mépris pour l'homme, et un sentiment de supériorité envers ses hommes de main. Maintenant, il était heureux d'avoir déjoué les plans de Madara. L'homme était faible, il méritait d'échouer.

Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de Naruto et ne résista pas à s'assoupir.

* * *

Un jour ou deux passèrent, ce qui leur permis de récupérer suffisamment pour marcher, courir, et chasser par eux même. Ils voyageaient à travers les arbres avec une certaine hâte quand Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et l'appela.

\- Hé!

Sasuke atterri sur une branche d'arbre plus haute. Il tourna la tête regardant Naruto d'un seul œil.

Naruto le rattrapa et atterrit à côté de lui. La grosse branche ploya un peu sous leur poids combiné, mais tint.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu me dises où nous allons.

Sasuke aurait préféré éviter cette conversation, mais il admit lui-même que plus tôt il aurait fini, plus tôt il pourrait revenir à ses propres plans. Il regarda légèrement dans ses larges yeux bleus, anticipant sa réticence.

\- Je vais trouver le reste de mon équipe. Toi et moi devrions nous séparer.

Naruto n'était pas d'accord.

-Tu crois que je peux te laisser trouver Madara par tes propres moyens? La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas plus après nous, c'est parce que toi et moi sommes ensemble. Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne vais pas me comporter comme une merde et te tourner le dos maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Sasuke se retourna pour partir.

-Retourne au village.

Naruto senti une quantité incroyable de douleur et de rage l'envahir, du fait d'être rejeté si facilement. Après _tout ça,_ après que Sasuke l'ait sauvé, après qu'ils aient pris soin l'un de l'autre, le bâtard était encore le même trou du cul misérable qu'il avait toujours été.

Rien n'avait changé.

Mais Naruto savait cela. Il savait que Sasuke serait capable de le sauver de la mort et puis de lui tourner le dos encore, le moment venu. C'était Sasuke après tout. Au lieu de perdre un temps précieux à le réprimander pour ce qu'il en était venu à comprendre, à savoir que quelque chose pouvait être hors du contrôle de Sasuke, Naruto ravala sa douleur et se plaça en face de Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé?

Sasuke évalua les sourcils baissés et la voix tremblante qui sortit dans un grognement. _Ca y est, son baratin « reviens avec moi ou autre chose »…_

\- Considère toi juste chanceux que je l'ai fait.

Mouvement. Il esquiva.

Naruto bloqua à nouveau.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, ce que tu veux.

Cette fois Sasuke s'échappa et eut le temps d'être plusieurs arbres devant avant que Naruto n'atterrisse en face de lui.

-Tu veux que je parte?! S'écria Naruto d'un ton mordant. Alors, dis-moi la vérité ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as sauvé après avoir passé quatre ans à me haïr en jurant de me tuer !

-Je te déteste toujours.

Naruto attendit.

Sasuke regarda Naruto de haut en bas avec un reniflement de dégoût. En voyant que cela n'avait pas dérouté le blond, il secoua la tête brièvement.

-Tch. Il jeta un regard pointu sur Naruto.

-Tu passes ton chemin si je te le dis?

-Si tu me dis _la __vérité._

Sasuke soupesa les avantages d'être à nouveau seul, contre celui d'avouer honteusement la vérité.

-Très bien.

Naruto sourit de son sourire mille watts et bondit près de Sasuke.

-Alors, tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami, n'est-ce pas? Je le savais !

-Non, dit Sasuke honnêtement. C'est faux. Je ne peux pas te supporter. Mais je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir non plus. J'ai dit que je te tuerais si tu te mettais en travers de mon chemin, et je le pensais, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Naruto redevint sérieux au moment où Sasuke lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- Mais pourquoi aller à l'encontre des plans de Madara alors ? Tu as reconnu qu'il te tuerait pour ça. Je compte à ce point pour toi?

-T'est sourd ? Sasuke se mit face à Naruto et articula ses prochains mots. J'exècre. L'air. Que tu respires. Je hais tout _ce qui te concerne…_

Naruto sourit calmement ... ou, ce qui était considéré comme calme pour lui.

-Ha. Non, c'est faux. Si c'était vrai, tu m'aurais laissé mourir. Tu _es_ un meurtrier, Sasuke. Tu as presque tué Sakura, et presque tué ta coéquipière, Karin. Mais ca va. Je veux dire, non, mais je peux faire avec si tu m'as sauvé, cela signifie qu'il y a de l'espoir pour toi, je n'aurais pas renoncé à toi même s'il n'y en avait pas, mais maintenant ? Oh ouais ! Mon travail est beaucoup plus facile. Il balança ses mains derrière sa tête et fit le sourire que Sasuke avait toujours détesté.

-Peu importe. Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir. Dégage.

-Non.

Les yeux noirs s'étrécirent dangereusement.

\- Tu as promis.

-Ouais. Mais je n'ai pas dit quand je te laisserai, pas vrai ?

Sasuke poussa soudainement Naruto de la branche et fila comme un éclair dans la direction opposée, en employant le _Shunshin_.

-OOo-

Naruto se rattrapa lui-même à un côté de l'arbre, à deux pieds du sol, puis finit sa descente lentement. Il observa Sasuke au loin, regardant autour de lui, puis s'appuya contre l'arbre pour l'attendre. Il étudia ses ongles sales, avant de sortir un kunai pour les nettoyer.

* * *

A quelque mètre plus loin de là, la concentration de Zetsu se fit plus vive.

\- Boss, ils se sont séparés ... pas de beaucoup. Seulement un kilomètre ou deux, mais l'écart se creuse. Nous pouvons avoir une chance d'obtenir Sasuke ..."

Madara réagit immédiatement.

\- Nous y allons tous.

Ils atterrirent près de lui et partirent dans un tourbillon de particules.

* * *

Sasuke voyagea difficilement, remerciant la chance qui avait retardé Naruto dans sa poursuite immédiate. Il estimait qu'il avait creusé le fossé entre eux par pas mal de kilomètres, lorsque Madara apparut sur l'arbre sur lequel il était sur le point d'atterrir, et attrapa sa ceinture.

Il pouvait sentir la désagréable sensation d'être aspiré dans l'une des dimensions de Madara, mais même ainsi, il mit un coup de pied chargé de chakra au masque de l'homme, brisant l'emprise sur lui. Sasuke tira sa lame en sautant, il y insuffla son chakra de foudre, et coupa court à la double menace de Kakuzu et Deidara qui sautaient à sa rencontre.

Des clones.

Un oiseau d'argile de la taille de sa tête explosa juste derrière lui, presque avant qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver, tandis qu'une foule d'épais fils noirs pullulaient vers lui d'en bas. Il sentit Deidara plonger vers lui. Essayant d'échapper à ces deux attaques, Sasuke jura entre ses dents en sentant quelque chose de dur et d'inflexible s'enrouler autour de son torse. Baissant les yeux, il ne vit rien, mais alors Kakuzu et Deidara s'approchèrent.

Madara observait attentivement à courte distance. « Il a définitivement guéri de manière significative depuis notre dernière tentative de récupération, mais il n'est pas à 100%. Il se retient »_._ Le caméléon de Nagato redevint visible, avec Nagato lui même se tenant au-dessus de sa tête. La langue de la créature gardait les bras de Sasuke épinglés à ses côtés, tandis que les fils de Kakuzu couvraient Sasuke de la tête aux pieds. Deidara envoya une douzaine de créatures ailées argile vers l'Uchiha immobilisé_._ »La chance est avec moi, le trouver encore seul et incapable de faire appel à sa véritable force ».Madara s'en réjouit brièvement. « La dernière fois, il avait immédiatement appelé Susanoo. On dirait que cette fois-ci, il se méfie ».

\- Mettez-le en morceaux.

-Boss-! cria Zetsu en avertissement.

\- _Rasenrangan!_

Sasuke cria alors que les vrilles le transpercèrent, la langue du caméléon se resserra, et quelque chose de chaud grésillait à son oreille. Quoi que cette dernière chose fut, elle laissa une trace sanglante sur le côté de sa tête, mais le rendant libre du fait que ses ravisseurs étaient dispersés. Il fut libéré et tomba, et se rattrapa avec la main et le genou sur une branche d'arbre basse. Il n'attendit pas, mais leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où ce cri familier était accompagné par une tempête de chakra. Ses yeux rougissaient alors qu'il montrait ses dents dans un rictus.

-OOo-

Naruto esquiva l'énorme bombe d'argile en forme de hibou pour envoyer ses bras de chakra monter en flèche à la poursuite de Deidara. Il le saisit par sa queue de cheval, et le balança en arc de cercle avant qu'il ne frappe avec un craquement écœurant un arbre. Ca n'était pas bon. Nagato et Kakuzu venaient tous deux à lui, et Nagato au moins, avait une merde difficile à combatt-.

\- Maintenant ! rugit Madara. Pendant que le Genjutsu est actif!

Naruto cligna des yeux sur le paysage monotone de rouge, puis sentit quelque chose le frapper durement. Sons et paysages éclatèrent brusquement à travers ses sens, le laissant ébranlé. Il vit Sasuke en plein milieu d'un saut, qu'il ferait en sens inverse s'il voulait attaquer Naruto. Sasuke avait été celui qui l'avait cogné, Naruto le comprit, dans le but de briser le Genjutsu sur lui.

Toujours accroupi sur une main à l'endroit où Sasuke l'avait frappé, Naruto laissa son ancien coéquipier gérer la situation pour le moment. Joignant ses mains, il ferma les yeux.

_« Je te hais encore._

_Je ne suis pas un assassin._

_J'exècre l'air que tu respires._

_Je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir._

_J'ai dit que je te tuerais et je le pensais. »_

Toutes les choses que Sasuke avait dites. Mais ses actes contredisaient ces mots. Naruto n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que Madara puisse laisser passer une chance de permettre à Sasuke de s'en tirer si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait avoir le Kyuubi. Ce qui voulait dire que Sasuke venait de laisser une occasion en or de s'échapper et de filer entre ses doigts. Sasuke pouvait être motivé par un besoin de vengeance, c'est vrai. Naruto pouvait même voir maintenant les actions de Sasuke comme un juste retour des choses pour avoir ressuscité Itachi. Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto après tout. Il était peut-être seulement question de contrecarrer Madara, auquel cas Sasuke profiterait de chaque occasion pour mettre autant de bâtons dans les roues qu'il pouvait dans les plans de cet homme.

Mais Sasuke l'avait sauvé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Naruto se leva.

\- Madara !

La lutte, ensanglanté et penchant nettement en faveur de Sasuke, s'arrêta au son de ce cri. Sasuke et ses agresseurs levèrent les yeux, tout comme Madara, regardant Naruto en ce que Zetsu avait mentionné comme le Mode Sage.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, dit prudemment Madara à travers la distance qui les séparait et en faisant face au garçon. Ils étaient tous les deux debout sur des branches d'arbres.

\- Dites-leur de laisser partir Sasuke, et je viendrai avec vous.

Naruto gardait en tête les positions de Kabuto -qui était deux mètres au nord-ouest de sa position- ainsi que Deidara, Kakuzu et Nagato, qui s'étaient fondus au feuillage et s'approchaient de lui de trois directions différentes.

Madara pencha la tête, donnant l'ordre au trois de se replier, tout en paraissant réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'attitude?

\- Laisse partir Sasuke, réitéra plus tranquillement Naruto.

-Naruto, souffla Sasuke.

Madara attendit en tout dix secondes.

\- D'accord. Prenez-le, dit-il aux trois qui apparurent derrière Naruto.

A ce moment, cependant, Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara s'effondrèrent. Madara eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils de confusion et d'incrédulité avant que Naruto ne soit juste là, devant lui, avec une main de chakra qui arrivait rapidement vers sa gorge. Madara tomba de l'arbre à la renverse, se retourna et disparu dans sa dimension alors même qu'il apercevait un autre bras de chakra fracasser l'arbre à côté de l'endroit où il se tenait.

-OOo-

Sasuke marchait sur le côté, regardant vers le haut.

-Tu l'as laissé s'en tirer. _Typique._

Naruto laissa le bras de chakra encore encastré dans le tronc d'arbre se retirer. Attaché à lui se trouvait le corps sans vie de Zetsu. Sasuke le regarda d'un air hébété.

-En fait, dit Naruto laissant tomber le corps par terre, j'ai fait en sorte de donner à mes clones du temps pour atteindre Kabuto.

Sasuke avait les yeux fixés sur le trou ensanglanté dans la poitrine de Zetsu. Sa tête fit alors un mouvement pour suivre Naruto alors qu'il sautait à côté de lui.

\- Kabuto? Tu-

\- Mort. Il était tellement concentré sur ses zombies qu'il n'a pas vu les clones arriver. On y va?

Sasuke regarda Naruto comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Naruto semblait ne pas le remarquer alors qu'il se baissait et hissait le corps de Zetsu sur une épaule. Il se mit en route, vers le nord-ouest, comme si de rien n'était. Un bruissement fit se retourner Sasuke, l'épée levée, mais c'était juste un autre clone blond, empilant les trois corps de Deidara, Nagato, Kakuzu sur son dos. Celui-ci suivit Naruto.

Après une autre minute à regarder autour, Sasuke rengaina pensivement son épée et le suivit aussi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, bordel ? »

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à ninou07000 et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà voilà, j'arrive! Pas de blabla ce soir, juste un gros Merci pour vos commentaires ;)  
En avant la musique!

**Traducteur:** Ishtar Nana

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le corps de Kabuto était à peine reconnaissable. Des mouches y étaient déjà regroupées en masse, formant une seconde peau. Sasuke et Naruto se tenaient debout le regardant d'en haut, tandis qu'un clone se tenait derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Choudama Rasen Tarengan.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto expliqua le mouvement.

\- Kabuto était un connard en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance. C'est peut-être exagéré, mais mieux vaut être en sécurité qu'avoir pitié.

Il déposa le corps de Zetsu à côté de celui de Kabuto, et son clone fit de même avec son fardeau. Il mordit son pouce, et exécuta les signes incantatoires pour une invocation.

\- Kuchiose no Jutsu!

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil inexpressif à l'énorme crapaud, puis regarda l'endroit où Naruto se trouvait avec deux rouleaux à dessin vierges et un matériel d'écriture qu'il avait également invoqué, probablement grâce à un autre rouleau. Bien qu'il essaya, il ne réussit pas à croire que Kabuto ait été neutralisé aussi facilement.

\- Il ne s'est pas battu ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

\- Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. D'un côté, comme j'avais cent clones tenant tous un Cho Oodama Rasengan, je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Il m'a dit que le tuer n'annulera pas toutes ses techniques, que seul lui le pouvait. Il a dit qu'il le ferait si je le libérais. Je l'ai laissé croire que je le laisserai partir. J'ai pris soin de lui dire de le faire pour toutes ses résurrections, et pas uniquement ces trois-là.

Naruto s'agita avec les rouleaux et l'encre.

\- Et puis ? Sasuke était pendu à ses lèvres contre sa volonté.

\- Il a annulé ses techniques, et je l'ai frappé vite et fort.

Sasuke le fixait, les yeux vides, essayant de se l'imaginer. Il baissa la tête pour regarder Kabuto. La seule chose vraiment reconnaissable était ses cheveux.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? Et non pas un substitut comme un de ces gars ?

Il pointa du pouce les corps qui avaient été sacrifiés pour ressusciter Nagato, Deidara et Kakuzu. Ils avaient changé aussitôt que l'un des clones de Naruto les avait récupérés.

\- Je suis sûr.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur.

\- Yosh, murmura-t-il à Sasuke tandis qu'il plongea son pinceau dans l'encre. Il commença à écrire.

Le sujet de la mort incroyable de Kabuto ne semblait pas l'intéresser.

\- Ce dont j'ai besoin venant de toi c'est d'un sceau. Un qui va mettre ces types dans le rouleau qui est là - il pointa l'autre rouleau - pendant que j'écris cette lettre à mamie. 'Kay ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et plissa les yeux vers Sasuke à cause de la lumière du soleil.

\- Quoi ?

Sasuke se força à se concentrer sur le présent. Il montra le rouleau prêt pour lui.

\- Un sceau ? Tu veux dire pour le transport ?

\- Ouais. Naruto se pencha à nouveau sur sa lettre.

Suivant ce que Naruto lui avait expliqué des mouvements utilisés pour tuer Kabuto, et regardant le corps sans vie de Zetsu, Sasuke hésita.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Ça devrait être facile avec ton niveau.

Naruto s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, l'encre gouttant sur le rouleau. Il leva doucement la tête. Sasuke vit que les yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, le fixant.

\- Je le crois pas, murmura Naruto avec admiration. Est-ce un compliment ? Venant de toi ? Sa bouche était béante

\- Salaud.

Sasuke attrapa le rouleau et s'assit en face de Naruto. Il le contempla, passant mentalement toute les méthodes de scellement. Naruto arrêta ses taquineries et sourit :

\- En fait, le fait que ce soit toi qui fasses le sceau c'est comme laisser ta signature avec ton chakra, preuve que ce que je dis à mamie dans ma lettre est vrai.

Sasuke ouvra le rouleau et leva les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu ne lui dis pas où me trouver.

\- Nope. Je lui fais juste savoir que je suis vivant, et que ces corps sont un cadeau pour elle, pour lesquels elle me doit des ramens gratuits jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Oh, et que Madara est toujours en liberté, et que je ne rentre pas tant que tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je la connais. Elle sera contente. Elle approuvera que te coller est la bonne méthode. D'un côté oncle Bee est là pour se battre pour elle à ma place pendant que je-

\- Killerbee est mort, dit Sasuke d'un air absent.

Il loucha sur le rouleau vierge face à lui tandis qu'il élaborait une méthode pour le sceau. Il plaça ses mains en préparation pour le premier signe incantatoire.

\- Ouais, et…attends. Quoi ? Naruto pencha sa tête d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Que Killerbee est mort ? A quel niveau de sécurité veux-tu ce rouleau soit scellé ? Niveau Jounin ou plus fort ?

Naruto fixa Sasuke. Son pinceau suspendu au-dessus du rouleau, faisant à nouveau goutter l'encre. Il semblait ne pas comprendre la déclaration de Sasuke.

\- Bee va bien…

\- Non, il est mort. Nous l'avons scellé avant de commencer à te sceller toi. Sasuke leva les yeux du rouleau. Ça a pris trois jours. Tu étais mort tout ce temps. Nagato devait prendre ton âme tant que tu étais invalide, ou tu te serais enfui avant qu'il n'ait pu extraire le Kyuubi. Il l'a restauré pour le processus d'extraction, mais tu as commencé à résister…

Naruto sentit une déplaisante montée de vertiges. Ce que Sasuke disait était complètement incroyable, mais Sasuke était beaucoup trop coincé pour blaguer. Ce qui sortait de sa bouche était donc la vérité. Qu'importe que ce qu'il avait dit semble avoir disparu depuis l'autre jour, Naruto pouvait entendre ces mots hauts et forts. Il avait été mort. Pendant plusieurs jours apparemment. Naruto se remémora combien son corps avait résisté à chaque mouvement, à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Ils n'auraient pas commencé à le sceller à moins que le Hachibi ait déjà été scellé…

Oncle Bee. L'un des meilleurs profs qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et maintenant également mort. Juste comme sa maman et son papa. Juste comme Ero-sennin. Juste comme tous ceux qui avaient été un mentor pour lui. Il n'y avait plus que Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei maintenant, et la guerre n'était même pas encore finie. Sans mentionner le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'y survivre.

Naruto retourna à son rouleau, plongea son pinceau dans l'encre fraiche, et reprit sa tâche d'écriture.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à une sorte d'explosion ; il n'avait pas perdu le terme « d'oncle ». Mais Naruto continua d'écrire, faisant une pause assez souvent pour examiner une phrase. Etudiant son expression, Sasuke sentit un étrange tiraillement ; Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne les laissa pas couler.

* * *

Un certain temps passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Le crapaud que Naruto avait invoqué s'assit comme s'il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne bougeant que lorsqu'il sortait sa langue pour attraper les mouches qui se posaient sur le corps de Kabuto. Sasuke laissa enfin son chakra diminuer et ouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est fait.

Naruto roula le rouleau sec et le verrouilla avec un de ses sceaux.

\- Scelle les corps, dit-il calmement.

Lorsque Sasuke eut fini, il prit les deux rouleaux et les donna au crapaud.

\- Apporte-les à mamie. Personne d'autre. Assure-toi que ça soit elle qui les ouvre. Et dit lui de ne pas essayer de répondre. Je viendrai dès que je pourrai.

Le crapaud croassa une fois après avoir pris les rouleaux, puis partit.

Sasuke se leva.

\- Je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'on-

Naruto lui fit face.

\- Si tu comptes me faire un speech sur le pourquoi on devrait se séparer, gardes-le pour toi. Peu importe que tu viennes avec moi, ou que je vienne avec toi, mais on reste ensemble.

Sasuke prit le temps de chercher un argument qui pourrait influencer Naruto. La blessure sur le côté de son crâne, oubliée dans le feu du combat et le choc de la victoire, commença à redevenir lancinante.

\- Je t'ai sauvé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Que tu reviennes à la maison.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas ma maison. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à mon frère.

Naruto mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises que je peux te forcer à revenir avec moi ? Tous les Kage viendraient ici pour prêter leur force pour te garder prisonnier. Tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir.

Sasuke mesura la distance entre eux.

\- Est-ce que c'est le plan que tu envisages ?

Il ne pouvait arrêter de regarder le visage sérieux de Naruto. C'était si…différent du Naruto habituel. Et maintenant qu'il savait combien la description du développement de Naruto était fidèle…

\- Si ça l'était, dit Naruto, tu serais là-bas et non ici.

\- Je ne viens pas avec toi, dit Sasuke avec précaution. Où est-ce que ça nous mène ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? contra Naruto. Tuer les habitants de Konoha ? Me tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de revenir ?

Sasuke souhaitait pouvoir répondre. Il s'était fait transplanter les yeux d'Itachi dans le seul but de tuer Naruto et le reste des anciens. Les anciens étaient toujours des morts en sursis, mais Naruto…

\- Nous sommes quittes maintenant. Je t'ai sauvé, tu m'as sauvé, alors laisse-moi-

Naruto haussa un sourcil, et Sasuke jura.

\- J'ai besoin de faire ce que j'ai besoin de faire, rectifia Sasuke.

Mais c'était trop tard. Naruto savait que Sasuke était au courant pour leur différence de force. Il fit un pas vers Sasuke.

\- Tu es le crétin le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu.

Les narines de Sasuke se dilatèrent, mais il ne répondit pas.

Naruto s'avança droit vers lui avec un regard de défit.

\- Madara viendra pour te tuer maintenant. Je dois croire qu'il n'a pas pris part au combat contre toi quand tu m'as secouru, où il n'y aurait pas eu de secours. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas participé. Pas vraiment. Alors le résultat d'un combat entre lui et toi est inconnu. Sauf que… je sais ce qui se passera. Tu perdras. Et tu es trop stupide et têtu pour réaliser ça. Tu as ton grand et éternel Mangekyo maintenant, alors tu te crois invincible. Et bah tu sais quoi. Il a la même chose. Alors ? Arrête d'agir comme si tu allais me tuer si je m'oppose à toi. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que ce bateau navigue. J'ai pensé que c'était de t'unir avec Madara, mais non. Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que tu aurais pu le buter de plein de manières. C'était moi. Tu ne peux pas me voir mourir, et je vais compter là-dessus. Il y a du bon en toi, peu importe à quel point tu es diabolique à côté. Je ne vais pas te forcer à revenir, mais je ne vais pas non plus te quitter. Alors. Où ça nous mène, tu disais ? En arrière, retour où nous avons commencé, et apparemment, pour trouver le reste de ton équipe.

Sasuke regarda Naruto croiser les bras, défiant. Avec son Mangekyo éternel et le retour de sa force, il n'avait pas besoin d'une équipe, un fait qu'il avait découvert lors de sa dernière embrouille avec Madara. Il débattit de l'opportunité d'accompagner Naruto dans le but d'infiltrer le conseil de Konoha, et ainsi d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Probablement trop risqué. Il serait surveillé de très près, s'il n'était pas mis directement derrière les barreaux. Et avec tant de shinobis déjà mobilisés, il ne serait pas en mesure d'aller jusqu'aux anciens.

Donc s'il ne rejoignait pas son équipe, et s'il n'allait pas avec Naruto, il était bloqué. Il n'avait pas d'autres buts. Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner, comme s'il avait une destination en tête, bouillonnant de rage à la façon dont il était déjà pris au piège. Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

-oOo-

\- Tu devrais nettoyer cette plaie que tu as à la tête, dit Naruto après un moment.

\- La plaie que tu m'as faite ? Toi et tes mouvements incontrôlables.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou dans un mouvement d'humeur.

\- Incontrôlable, hun ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité ce petit coup tout seul, alors ? Naruto n'obtint pas de réponse. Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais.

Sasuke remarqua l'attitude renfrognée et l'attribua à ce que Naruto ressentait par rapport à la mort de Killerbee. Qu'importe, il accueillit cette anormale démonstration de rudesse comme une excuse pour évacuer ses propres sentiments. Il se retourna et frappa Naruto fort, l'envoyant voler de son mode chakra en un clin d'œil. Il dégaina son épée et suivit d'un bond pour atterrir entre les jambes écartées de Naruto.

\- Peut-être que j'avais un plan, abruti. Y as-tu pensé avant de te lancer ?

\- Non, dit honnêtement Naruto.

Puis il referma rapidement ses jambes, piégeant Sasuke tandis qu'il roula sur lui-même, étant sur le dos. Son kunai s'arrêta sur la gorge de Sasuke.

\- Mais si tu en avais un, il était stupide. Tu étais presque foutu quand je suis arrivé… ce que j'ai délibérément retardé pour attirer Madara. Tu devais le savoir.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Soulever d'une main Zetsu et Kabuto, éloigner Madara, les rouleaux, la force, le chakra, et maintenant la merde qui s'était découvert un putain de cerveau, et qui en plus le retenait en otage ? Sasuke craqua.

Naruto était prêt pour une lutte enragée. Il bondit hors de la trajectoire, mais Sasuke était sur lui. Ils glissèrent dans la poussière, le poing de Sasuke enveloppé de chakra alors qu'il augmentait les coups sur le visage de Naruto. Naruto bloqua d'un bras, et attrapa Sasuke à la gorge, et le poussa sans ménagement. Sasuke fut projeté en arrière, rebondit sur un arbre, et se lança sur Naruto… qui remit en place son mode chakra. Sasuke s'écrasa quand même sur lui.

\- Fils de pute !

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Amène-toi, Batârd !

\- Connard !

\- Tu te crois meilleur que moi ?

\- Je suis meilleur que toi.

\- Peut-être que tu l'étais, mais je t'ai rattrapé maintenant, prétentieux, donc-

\- Quoi ? Parce que tu as pris quelques gars qui étaient déjà morts ?

\- Kabuto et Zetsu n'était pas mort, pour ton information, c'est moi qui ai dit à Kabuto de laisser tomber les zombies, attardé.

\- C'est toi l'attardé, tu l'as toujours été, et maintenant tu crois que je vais décamper avec toi dans la forêt pour que tu puisses-

\- Ne t'auto-congratule pas, d'accord ? Je préfèrerai aider mamie avec la guerre-

\- ALORS VAS-Y ! hurla Sasuke hors de lui.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de se battre un moment auparavant et ils appuyaient maintenant leur visage l'un contre l'autre.

\- Vas-y bordel ! Personne ne te retient.

\- Pas tant que tu ne viens pas-

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te tuer, je le jure devant Dieu. Est-ce que tu vas fermer ta gueule sur Konoha et moi ? Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu me veux mort ? Je suis juste là. Tue-moi. Je ne vais même pas me défendre. Fait-le, si t'en as les couilles.

Naruto avait les bras grands ouverts, le regard sérieux.

Sasuke rétrécit la distance entre eux et empoigna le T-shirt de Naruto.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- C'est mon but. Tu ne fais que râler sur ton souhait de me voir mort et tes menaces de morts, je pourrais te trainer chez mamie. Ne pousse pas ta chance.

\- Comme si tu pouvais.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Lâche-moi.

Ils étaient à présent nez contre nez. Les yeux de Sasuke lançaient des regards haineux à Naruto, tandis que les yeux bleus étaient obscurcis par des cils blonds. Naruto soutint le regard de Sasuke une minute, avant que Sasuke ne bouge le reste de son visage. Ses yeux atterrirent sur la bouche de Naruto une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne le repousse violement et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées dans la forêt.

Naruto atterrit sur ses talons et dût balancer ses bras pour retrouver son équilibre. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru que Sasuke allait réellement le tuer. Tout du moins essayer. Il l'entendit s'écraser à travers les sous-bois, secoua la tête, et s'arrêta pour ramasser son kunai. Une minute plus tard il avançait vers Sasuke.

Il réussirait à le persuader même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Franchement, pourquoi Sasuke continuait à le sauver ?

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Ishtar Nana et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	6. Chapitre 6

Arrg je suis tellement désoléé... La fin de semaine à été dure et j'ai laissé ce chapitre, traduit par mes soins, de côté. Je n'ai pas oublié pour autant alors je me rattrape tout de suite. Pas de panique, vous aurez le chapitre suivant mercredi, comme d'habitude hein!  
Merci pour vos commentaires et votre patience ;)  
Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur :** Myuiko

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Tsunade ferma les yeux et laissa le rouleau se refermer silencieusement. Le chagrin et le soulagement se mélangeaient dans sa poitrine, si bien que sa respiration fut tremblante et hâtive lorsqu'elle expira.

\- Alors ?! le Raikage gronda. Ça vient de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? S'il est en vie, alors mon frère l'est aussi ! Où sont-ils ? _Où_ ?

Il avançait sur elle de façon menaçante.

Inoichi et Shikaku regardaient leur Kage avec inquiétude.

\- Hokage-sama ?

Tsunade inspira profondément pour se stabiliser et jeta un coup d'œil au reste des visages inquiets. Ceux qui étaient venus avec le Raikage étaient particulièrement tendus.

\- C'est bien ce que nous redoutions. Naruto et Bee ont été capturés par Madara.

Il y eut des halètements, grognements et froncements de sourcils dus à la confusion. Tsunade se dépêcha d'annoncer le reste. Elle rencontra le regard du Raikage et s'arma de courage.

\- Bee… Je suis désolée, Raikage-sama, mais Killerbee a été tué et le Hachibi extrait. Apparemment, Naruto était pratiquement scellé lorsque Sasuke l'a sauvé…

Le Raikage était silencieux de façon inquiétante, mais les ninjas de Konoha s'exclamèrent tous bruyamment :

_\- Sasuke_ ? Comment ?

\- Selon Naruto, Sasuke s'est opposé à Madara et les membres ressuscités de l'Akatsuki à lui tout seul et au grand risque de sa vie. Il a été capable de s'enfuir avec Naruto, mais il a été malade pendant un certain temps après. Il…

Tsunade ouvrit le rouleau brièvement pour le consulter.

\- … a pris soin de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il aille assez bien pour les protéger. À cet instant, Naruto a établi un plan et a attiré l'Akatsuki dans un endroit dégagé, où il a pu les tuer tous sauf Madara. Il nous envoie les corps de Zetsu et Kabuto, ainsi que les sacrifices utilisés pour ressusciter Nagato, Deidara et Kakuzu.

Elle toucha le second rouleau qui se trouvait sur son bureau, le poussant légèrement vers Sakura.

Il y eut un moment de silence glacial alors que cette nouvelle était digérée. Sakura regarda le second rouleau sur le bureau de son mentor avec étonnement, puis le récupéra. Shizune se tenait à ses côtés et le regarda avec autant de stupeur.

\- Sasuke, murmura-t-elle.

Le Raikage se tourna et s'en alla sans un mot.

Tsunade le regarda partir. Elle lui donnerait un peu de temps seul avant de l'approcher. Pour l'instant, elle se tourna vers le crapaud qui avait livré des rouleaux.

\- Est-ce que Naruto allait bien lorsque tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, Hokage-sama.

Sa voix était étonnamment profonde.

\- Où était-il ?

\- Naruto ne veut pas être contacté.

Tsunade fit la grimace, exaspérée.

\- Il m'en a en effet informé. Donne-moi au moins ses dernières coordonnées connues ?

En réponse, le crapaud disparu avec un pop bruyant et une explosion de fumée. Tsunade passa la langue sur ses dents. Puis elle regarda ses hommes.

\- Au rapport.

Inoichi baissa la tête.

\- La guerre est quasiment terminée. Ceux ressuscités se sont tous effondrés au même moment et les clones de Zetsu ont tous été neutralisés par notre camp. Il y a toujours des combats en cours, mais… Naruto l'a fait, Hokage-sama. Il a mit fin à la guerre.

Elle dû tourner la tête rapidement pour cacher ses larmes de fierté. Naruto n'avait pas mit fin à la guerre, pas à lui seul, mais il y avait certainement largement contribué. Elle leva la tête à nouveau et cligna fortement de ses yeux trop clairs.

\- Alors nous allons lui donner le temps dont il a besoin. Peut-être peut-il accomplir deux miracles et sauver Sasuke également. Shizune, toi et Sakura, mettez vous au travail et analysez ces corps.

Elle se leva, une fois ses larmes essuyées sur l'ourlet de sa veste et fit le tour de son bureau.

\- J'ai besoin de parler avec le Raikage.

* * *

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à se souvenir qu'il était blessé. Il n'avait pas vraiment oublié, mais en scellant les corps pour Naruto et leur dispute qui avait suivi le fait que ces vrilles avaient percé son flanc et que ce caméléon lui avait probablement fêlé quelques côtes avait semblé lui sortir de l'esprit. A présent, cependant, toutes les blessures et douleurs semblaient le rattraper en même temps. Sa sueur gouttait régulièrement sur le côté de son visage et son cou ainsi que son torse saignaient à plusieurs endroits. Dieu merci il s'était retenu d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de plus puissant que le sharingan. Il s'arrêta pour ouvrir son haut et inspecter les dommages.

Naruto siffla, grimaçant à la vue de certaines mauvaises blessures.

\- Elles sont peut-être sérieuses. Tu veux que je…

\- Ne me touche pas, répondit Sasuke sèchement.

Il referma son haut d'un mouvement brusque.

\- … te trouve un médecin ?

Naruto suivit ses pas en colère à travers les arbres.

\- Pourquoi je te toucherais ? Je ne suis pas guérisseur.

Sasuke pensa aux capacités guérisseuses du chakra de Naruto et pouffa. L'idiot ne connaissait même pas l'étendue de son pouvoir.

\- Je suis sûr que je pourrais demander à Gamakichi de ramener Sakura ou quelque chose…

Sasuke se retourna vivement.

\- Ok, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta mission auto-imposée de me ramener, ça s'arrête _maintenant_.

Il dégaina sa lame. Après s'être reconcentré pour dissiper son mal de tête, il laissa son Mangekyou se montrer à son tour.

\- Soit tu rentres à Konoha et _tu me laisses tranquille_, soit je te tue ici et maintenant. Je le jure sur ma vie.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis son visage s'assombrit.

\- On est à nouveau là-dessus ? Je pensais qu'on avait fait des progrès. On s'était pas mis d'accord sur le fait que je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de rentrer ? Et que si tu voulais vraiment que je parte, tu aurais à me combattre ? Et que je gagnerais ? Puis tu serais de retour à Konoha où tu ne veux pas être ? Et donc…

_\- FERME ! LA !_ hurla Sasuke violemment. Juste ferme-la ou, crois-moi, je te vais te tuer.

Il se tourna et commença à marcher à nouveau.

\- Ne me parle pas. Du tout. Point.

\- Ou tu me tueras ?

Naruto secoua la tête tristement et reprit sa marche. Marrant comme Sasuke ne menaçait pas de tuer les autres gens, il le faisait simplement. Mais quand ça le concernait lui, Sasuke menaçait mais ne passait jamais à l'action. Fixant le dos large de Sasuke, Naruto se demandait pourquoi. Après tout, Sasuke ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas vrai ?

Sasuke fut maussade le reste de la journée. Naruto n'essaya pas de lui parler, mais il le sentait d'après son expression et la façon dont il voyageait à plus de deux cent mètres devant lui. Si Naruto accélérait pour essayer de réduire l'écart, Sasuke accélérait aussi. Il voulait être seul et Naruto s'y pliait à contrecœur. Tant que Sasuke était à portée de vue, il ne pensait pas que grand-chose puisse mal se passer.

* * *

Ils voyagèrent pendant des jours, Sasuke traitant ses blessures la nuit. Ils marchaient la plupart du temps, renonçant aux arbres. Naruto suspectait Sasuke de ne pas vouloir se refaire prendre au dépourvu comme il l'avait été lorsque Madara avait attaqué pour la dernière fois. Il pensait honnêtement que ça n'arriverait pas tant que lui-même maintenait le mode chakra. Le silence l'énervait, mais il le préférait à l'attitude hostile de Sasuke. Il était toujours en train de s'habituer au miracle d'être même _près_ de Sasuke, alors il se contentait de se taire. Pour l'instant.

-oOo-

En réalité, Sasuke se déplaçait lentement car il n'avait pas de destination. Sa colère s'était évanouie après le premier jour pour être remplacée par une indifférence stoïque. Naruto le rattrapa et il l'ignora. Montrer de la colère ou de la peur, ou même parler à cet abruti, c'était encourager les arguments de Naruto. Évidemment lui, Sasuke, était au dessus du fait de se disputer avec un imbécile…

Il modifia ses pensées. Naruto n'était pas un imbécile. Il pouvait s'avouer au moins ça. Ce…mec, Naruto, avait un cerveau qui fonctionnait. On pouvait le raisonner, conclut Sasuke. Il avait juste besoin de trouver les bons mots.

Il passa la journée à essayer de trouver un argument qui tiendrait Naruto loin de lui, seulement pour s'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait exactement maintenant. Ce n'était pas de tuer Naruto, déjà ça, il le savait. Et approcher les anciens serait impossible sans Madara. Il ne pouvait pas retourner auprès de Madara et espérer avoir la vie sauve, pas même s'il amenait Naruto avec lui et aidait à le sceller. Premièrement, deux personnes ne pouvaient pas sceller un Jinchuuriki. Deuxièmement, Madara le tuerait par principe, malgré le blond présenté sur un plateau. De ce fait, rejoindre Madara serait sans intérêt, même s'il _pouvait_ maîtriser le blond.

Et n'oublions pas que comme Madara le voulait mort, Sasuke avait une cible dans le dos. Sûrement que le seul assez puissant pour tenir Madara éloigné était Naruto lui-même et voilà qu'il était en train de passer une grande partie de son temps à penser aux façons d'amener son ancien coéquipier à le laisser tranquille. Qui était l'imbécile à présent ? Ce genre de pensées ne manquait jamais de fendre son stoïcisme. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il regardait de côté et jetait un regard de pure révulsion à Naruto. Ce dernier prétendait interpréter ces regards comme des sourires auxquels il répondrait par un sourire ensoleillé, ou alors il regardait Sasuke de façon indifférente. En ce qui le concernait, il ne montrait pas de colère.

* * *

Alors que les jours passaient, cependant, même son dégoût diminuait. Il n'était pas complètement parti, simplement inutile à entretenir et à montrer lorsqu'il ne recevait pas de réponse venteuse. Finalement, Naruto recommença bien à parler. Calmement, comme à lui-même. Il parlait de Konoha, des gens qu'ils avaient connus, ou des choses qu'il avait fait. Sasuke fixait son regard devant lui, sans commenter ni regarder Naruto, mais il entendait. Pas que ça lui importait pour le moins du monde, mais il entendait tout.

Naruto arriva au sujet de Pain et de l'invasion de Konoha.

\- Tout le village s'est soulevé et lui a résisté. Ils ont refusé de m'abandonner, même si… même s'ils étaient en train de mourir. Quand je suis arrivé là bas… ben, il était trop tard pour sauver le village. Je ne savais même _pas_ que c'était le village jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me le dise.

Il leva le regard et trouva Sasuke, le regard fixé au loin, comme d'habitude. Il continua.

Sasuke fit en fait, particulièrement attention à comment Naruto élimina les corps de Pain. Il lui vint quelques questions qu'il aurait aimé poser, des théories sur le mode Sage qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé de formuler, mais il ne dit rien. Il pensait en réalité, à des applications de Senjutsu lorsque quelque chose que Naruto dit le fit enfin regarder vers lui. Naruto avait la tête baissée, divaguant de façon absente.

\- Quoi ?

Naruto leva le regard rapidement, surpris par la réponse après tant de jours de silence. Sasuke paraissait indifférent comme d'habitude.

\- Hein ?

\- Hinata a fait quoi ?

\- Oh. Elle s'est occupée de Pain quand j'étais immobilisé. Tu te souviens de Hinata ?

\- Je me souviens d'une créature timide qui ne méritait pas l'appellation ninja. Elle te suivait tout le temps partout.

\- Ah bon ?

Naruto se gratta la tête.

\- Elle s'est donc opposée à Pain ? Pour toi ?

\- Ouais.

Ce fut tout ce que Naruto dit.

Sasuke attendit, marchant et regardant à nouveau devant lui, mais Naruto ne dit plus rien d'autre. Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il vit une expression pensive sur le visage de Naruto, habituellement si ouvert. C'était comme si Naruto continuait le reste de l'histoire dans sa tête. Sasuke attendit presque vingt minutes avant de décider qu'il devait simplement savoir.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

Il y avait un ruisseau au loin, slalomant entre les bois. Naruto attendit qu'ils l'atteignent et s'assit avant de continuer.

\- Hinata a grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Elle a des mouvements qui déchirent sérieusement, mais elle aurait dû savoir que Pain était un niveau au dessus. Mais elle… Elle lui a tenu tête. Je suppose qu'elle avait l'impression que personne ne m'aidait, même si j'avais justement demandé à tout le monde de rester en arrière. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir en se battant pour moi parce qu'elle… parce qu'elle m'aimait.

Sasuke le regarda brusquement, le regard dur et fixe.

\- Elle s'est bien battue. Vraiment bien. Vu ce qu'elle a mit dans le combat, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que beaucoup de gens aurait résisté à ça, mais c'était Pain. Il l'a abattue comme si elle n'était rien.

Le visage de Naruto se tordit et Sasuke vit des larmes faire leur chemin au-delà de ses barrières de contrôle. Elles tombèrent sur ses mains, que Naruto avait posées sur ses genoux relevés.

\- J'ai cru qu'il l'avait tué. Et j'ai juste perdu la tête, dit Naruto désespérément.

Il fixait une pierre dans l'eau à présent, sans prendre la peine de cacher ou de sécher ses larmes.

\- Je veux dire, je venais de découvrir que Kakashi-sensei était mort et tant d'autres gens aussi, juste à cause de moi, parce que Pain me voulait moi, et elle va mettre sa vie en jeu directement, en faisant face à Pain et elle se fait éliminer. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Ma faute. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé après ça. Je me souviens juste avoir pensé que j'allais me faire ce connard.

Sasuke pensa que peut-être c'était le point dans la narration de Zetsu où Pain avait été forcé d'utiliser _Chibaku Tensei_. Zetsu n'avait rien dit de la déclaration de Hinata ou de son combat avec Pain. C'était une information intéressante à avoir. Particulièrement parce que c'était ça qui avait déclenché la transformation de Naruto. Ce que Sasuke ne savait pas était si la défaite de Hinata avait produit la transformation parce que Naruto était rongé par la culpabilité de voir d'autres gens mourir pour lui, ou à cause de la déclaration. Est-ce que Naruto aimait Hinata ? Était-ce ce qui avait provoqué la…

\- J'ai vu mon père.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que ses pensées furent complètement perturbées.

\- Tu as vu qui ?

\- Mon père.

Naruto frotta les paumes de ses mains sur son visage, laissant des trace de saleté noires.

\- Pendant que j'étais en train de perdre la tête. Il avait scellé une partie de son chakra en moi avant de mourir. Il m'est venu en esprit et m'a aidé parce que le sceau était sur le point de se défaire complètement. Il m'a empêché de libérer Kyuubi jusqu'au bout.

L'esprit de Sasuke allait à toute allure avec une centaine de questions soudaines, mais tout ce qu'il pensa à dire fut :

\- Qui était-ce ?

Et là Naruto fit un large sourire plein de fierté.

\- Minato Namikaze, le Quatrième Hokage. Tu y crois toi ? _Moi_. Le fils d'un Hokage.

Sasuke répondit à son sourire avec émerveillement ainsi qu'une forme élémentaire et viscérale de joie quant au fait que Naruto rencontre enfin un de ses parents. Il sourit en apprenant que Naruto avait eu un parent tel que le Quatrième. À ce moment-là, la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête fut une pensée brillante, une espèce de bonne volonté : _Tu mérites de rencontrer tes parents plus que je ne mérite la vengeance. Je suis heureux pour toi, Naruto. Tu as attendu ça toute ta vie._

Naruto vit le sourire, en compris la pensée muette et lui sourit à son tour avec gratitude pour le remercier. C'était un instant pour eux, tout petit, de compréhension mutuelle sans amertume ou envie. En cet instant précis, Naruto atteignit Sasuke, le vrai Sasuke, sous l'homme qu'il devenait.

Mais alors le caractère de Sasuke afflua par-dessus tout ça et il pensa que le sentiment, le moment était passé. Son visage se renferma dans ses traits habituels d'ennui et d'indifférence et le sourire de Naruto diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Il détourna le regard avec un soupir de regret.

* * *

Sasuke ne demanda pas le reste de l'histoire mais Naruto le raconta quand même.

\- Et ensuite, quand nous sommes arrivés au village, il y a eut une énorme acclamation. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que Konoha était encore attaquée, mais l'acclamation était pour moi.

Il rougit et pencha la tête.

\- Ils m'appelaient leur héros et tout. Et Sakura m'a embrassé.

Les yeux de Sasuke sortirent de leur orbitent cette fois. Naruto regardait ses mains, toujours rougissant, et Sasuke lâcha :

\- Alors vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?

Il le dit rapidement et faiblement.

\- Et Hinata était d'accord, ou...

\- Sakura et moi, on est juste amis, comme on l'a toujours été, dit Naruto, un peu surpris.

Il remarqua la façon dont Sasuke sembla relâcher sa posture raide d'alerte.

\- Bien qu'elle ait dit après qu'elle en avait fini de courir après un tocard comme toi, et qu'elle me voulait moi maintenant. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien.

Sasuke avait le regard fixe. Exprimer son mélange de trahison, jalousie et outrage était au-delà de ses capacités à ce moment là, et c'était probablement une bonne chose. Quelque chose que son propre père lui avait un jour dit, était que si l'on ne pouvait pas s'expliquer son raisonnement, il était sans espoir d'essayer de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se contenta alors de fixer le ruisseau, les poings serrés autour du bout de sa ceinture. Il se sentait complètement sauvage, animé par la rage et le besoin de violence.

Naruto étudia le visage rouge de Sasuke, les narines dilatées, les lèvres pincées fermement. Il tenta une espèce d'excuse.

\- Je lui ai dit non, dit-il avec hésitation.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui avait agacé Sasuke.

\- Que je n'aimais pas les menteurs et je pouvais voir qu'elle mentait. À moi. À elle-même. Ses sentiments pour toi sont forts, de vrais sentiments et ils ne s'en iront pas de sitôt. Je le sais. Alors si tu… tu sais, si toi tu as des sentiments pour elle…

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. D'un côté, Sakura qui désirait Naruto plutôt que lui, soulignait comme rien d'autre, combien Naruto avait fait du chemin. Même Sakura, qui l'avait rabaissé des pires façons, avait décidé qu'elle le voulait. Sasuke était à présent un « tocard » à ses yeux et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un tel jour viendrait. Lui. Un tocard pour Sakura. Sakura embrassant Naruto, le désirant… Non seulement il se sentait trahi, mais aussi choqué. Fondamentalement choqué. Profondément même. Que Naruto puisse atteindre un tel degré de style. Plus que tout, à quel point lui même était tombé bien bas. Pas étonnant que Naruto semblait le surpasser à présent. Lui, Sasuke, était tombé si bas que même sa plus fervente supportrice le larguait. Et si Sakura l'avait laissé tomber, Kakashi aussi probablement. Et peu importaient les choses qui le concernaient et auxquelles il ne pouvait pas faire face maintenant, le souvenir de l'équipe 7 avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans ses pensées. Dans son cœur. Elle avait été sa famille lorsqu'il n'avait personne d'autre. Ils étaient ceux qui le poursuivaient toujours, qui l'attendaient toujours et qui étaient toujours prêt à l'accepter à nouveau parmi eux s'il décidait de revenir. Naruto était juste le plus bruyant et le plus têtu de l'équipe, mais Sasuke avait été conscient qu'ils souhaitaient tous son retour. Conscient et… reconnaissant. Il avait senti, inconsciemment en tout cas, qu'aussi sombre ou mauvais qu'il devenait, qu'aussi longtemps que son équipe l'attendait, il serait capable de quitter le chemin qu'il avait choisit. Être abandonné c'était ne pas avoir l'espoir de sauver sa vie. Son filet de protection n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le sauver de lui-même à présent, à part… lui-même. Il avait, sans le savoir, compté sur le fait de toujours avoir un endroit ou revenir lorsque tout serait terminé, même s'il jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Mais Sakura avait fait une croix sur lui, pensait à lui avec mépris. Malgré ce que Naruto croyait savoir de ses véritables sentiments, Sasuke ne pouvait se débarrasser des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Et d'avoir embrassé Naruto… Sasuke pouvait tout à fait imaginer cette scène. Naruto apprécierait, la prendrait dans ses bras, répondrait au baiser. L'estomac de Sasuke bouillait d'acide à cette image. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Naruto avait Hinata maintenant aussi. Elle était en vie, c'est vrai, mais il connaissait Naruto. Ce genre de loyauté et de dévotion lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et quoi qu'il arrive, Naruto resterait avec elle à son tour.

Sasuke se sentit mal. De peine. De jalousie. D'un soudain désespoir et de dégout de lui-même, mais surtout de Naruto. Le garçon qui n'avait rien, et qui pourtant semblait tout avoir, _tout_ ce que Sasuke avait toujours désiré. Le pouvoir. La sécurité. Une place dans le monde. Avec incrédulité, Sasuke sentit ses yeux le piquer et détourna la tête aussi nonchalamment que possible. Il ferait bientôt sombre, remarqua-t-il avec plaisir.

-oOo-

Naruto était nerveux. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi Sasuke pensait. Il avait été si agréable de parler et de partager ses pensées avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tant de choses à dire à Sasuke, des choses qu'il avait toujours voulu dire. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait dire à une fille comme Sakura, ou un pauvre mec comme Sai, ou des adultes comme Kakashi-sensei ou Yamato-sensei. Il y avait eu tant de fois où il avait souhaité avoir un frère… ou que Sasuke soit simplement son ami et soit là pour écouter. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu un aperçu de ça. Et Sasuke l'avait ressentit aussi. Naruto s'en souvenait très précisément. Ça ne fit rien d'autre que renforcer sa détermination à l'atteindre une bonne fois pour toute.

Après un moment, il se leva et s'approcha de l'eau.

* * *

Sasuke tourna un peu la tête en sentant Naruto bouger et le trouva en train de boire et de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide à pleines mains pour laver sa sueur. Naruto s'était défait de sa veste et de son haut, et s'aspergeait également le torse. Libre de le faire, Sasuke fit courir son regard sur cette partie de son corps.

Naruto était fort. Très fort, pensa t-il. Physiquement et mentalement. Il ne pouvait plus non plus continuer à se leurrer et se dire que c'était la force de Kyuubi. Une personne faible n'aurait pas été capable de maîtriser le Bijuu de la façon dont Naruto l'avait visiblement fait. L'imbécile avait raison Sasuke perdrait face à lui, exactement comme il avait perdu contre Madara. Et il préférait ne pas subir cette humiliation. De façon plus importante en tout cas, en essayant de le regarder à travers les yeux d'une fille, Sasuke devait admettre que Naruto pouvait attirer n'importe quelle fille. Ajouté à cela le sauvetage du village, et Dieu savait quoi d'autre, ce n'était pas surprenant que ce pauvre con ait son propre harem à présent. Une fois que Tsunade aurait cette lettre et que les Nations Alliées auraient appris comment Naruto avait probablement fait tourner la guerre en leur faveur, _seul_, il aurait à chasser les femmes avec un bâton. Littéralement. À moins qu'il ne cède et prenne ce qui lui est offert. Cela paraissait être tout à fait possible. Naruto n'avait rien dit à propos de rejeter Hinata, et la Sakura dont il se souvenait poursuivrait celui pour qui elle avait des sentiments peu importe si le garçon en question la rejetait ou pas.

C'était juste que… pendant tant d'années, il avait eu l'issue de la Vallée de la Fin pour renforcer sa croyance que Naruto était inférieur. Depuis Konoha, il n'avait passé aucun moment qui en valait la peine auprès de Naruto pour se faire une autre opinion. Chaque rencontre qu'ils avaient eu ensuite n'avait rien fait d'autre que renforcer sa croyance solide que Naruto était quelconque à l'exception de son niveau ahurissant d'idiotie et de détermination bornée. Tout avait changé. _Regard- le_, pensa-t-il, furieux. Sauveur, héros, et maintenant aimant à filles et femmes. Envieux, Sasuke serra ses mains sur son vêtement.

« Bah, il ne t'a pas abandonné, pas vrai ? » Dit une voix dans sa tête. Non, Naruto ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était le seul qui croyait toujours en lui, semblait-il, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Avant, Naruto n'avait rien eu _d'autre_ que Sasuke à qui s'accrocher. À présent il avait tout. Les filles inclus. Au pluriel. L'andouille n'avait pas pu décrocher un rendez-vous au prix de sa vie à l'époque où ils étaient coéquipiers et maintenant les chiennes se battaient pour lui. « Mais il est là avec moi maintenant. Moi, pas elles. »

-oOo-

Ayant fini de se laver, Naruto se détourna du bord du ruisseau pour chercher son haut et trouva Sasuke en train de le fixer du regard. Il hésita, se pencha et attendit de voir s'il allait parler. Il n'en fit rien, continua seulement de le fixer avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Ce regard commençait à effrayer Naruto. Les yeux de Sasuke descendirent de sa poitrine nue à son estomac, puis remontèrent, avant d'atterrir à nouveau sur son visage. Naruto se regarda, essayant de localiser quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il essaya d'offrir un sourire de travers à Sasuke, mais il ne lui fut pas retourné. Mal à l'aise en raison du regard fixe prolongé, Naruto de retourna et mit son haut.

Ce fut au moment où son haut obscurcit brièvement son visage qu'il sentit soudainement un poids de chakra énorme, entendit le faible bruit métallique du sabre de Sasuke étant tiré et ce dernier faire un petit bruit soit de surprise ou de douleur. Naruto tira sur son haut avec empressement et trouva Madara tourbillonnant pour disparaitre, laissant tomber le sabre ensanglanté de Sasuke dans le processus.

Naruto sauta comme un fou sur la silhouette en train de disparaitre, hurlant, des mains et des bras de chakra soudainement tendus, pour seulement se refermer sur le néant. Il ne sentait Madara nulle part et se tint debout à regarder autour de lui avec frustration, le souffle lourd de la montée d'adrénaline.

\- N-Naruto…

Il tourna sur lui-même… puis s'arrêta.

\- Oh non.

Il courut et s'agenouilla auprès de Sasuke.

\- Non, non, non… Sasuke !

Il commença à le toucher, à placer ses mains sur la plaie d'où jaillissait le sang, puis hésita.

\- Je-je peux aller chercher de l'aide, je peux invoquer un des crapauds pour ramener Mamie… juste tiens bon, Sasuke.

Il se leva et plaça son pouce contre ses dents.

\- Ne… la voix faible de Sasuke s'affaiblissait à chaque seconde et du sang jaillissait de ses lèvres. Ne… me laisse. Pas. _Prends_-moi dans tes bras… Naruto. P…

Le sang sortait plus épais à présent, alors que sa voix se réduisait à un quasi silence.

\- Dépêche-toi.

Choqué, effrayé, étourdi par la rapidité avec laquelle le chaos les avait trouvés, Naruto s'agenouilla une fois de plus et essaya de tenir le torse de Sasuke. Le coup de Madara avait séparé Sasuke de l'épaule au nombril, en diagonale et de façon nette. Le bouger n'était pas possible. Il s'allongea et serra Sasuke contre lui, le tenant aussi fort qu'il osait pour ces derniers instants. Il mit une main contre le jet rouge vif de la carotide sectionnée de Sasuke, incapable d'en supporter la vue. Pendant un instant, il appuya dessus, espérant le sauver, mais le sang ne faisait que couler entre ses doigts.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il devait admettre la vérité, tout comme Sasuke l'avait fait Mamie n'arriverait pas à temps pour le sauver. Ça y était, c'était la fin. Après tout ce temps, après avoir enfin rattrapé Sasuke et l'avoir presque atteint. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou ensanglanté, sanglotant bruyamment.

\- Sasuke, je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, Sasuke, tout est de ma faute !

Sasuke s'accrochait à l'éveil d'un air grave. Oui, Naruto n'avait pas été en mode chakra pendant quelques heures, incapable de le maintenir indéfiniment, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Et ça ne rendait service à personne de gâcher de l'énergie si précieuse à penser aux torts. Tout ce qui comptait était que Naruto continuait à le serrer fort. Qu'il ne lâchait pas. Pour être sûr, il le dit, à travers l'engourdissement qui emprisonnait ses lèvres.

\- Ne me lâche pas. Peu importe ce que tu fais, ne me lâche pas…

Naruto le serra plus fort.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Promis, déglutit-il. Oh Dieu, Sasuke, tu saignes _tellement_. Ne parle pas.

\- Ne relâche pas… le mode chakra non plus.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. S'il revient, je le tuerai, je te le _promets_...

\- Continue juste à me tenir dans tes bras.

Naruto tient bon, essayant de respirer à travers le galop effrayé de son cœur. Sasuke allait mourir dans ses bras, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. La douleur à cette idée était trop grande à supporter, trop importante à endurer pour lui. De tous les gens qu'il avait perdu, de tous ceux dans sa vie, Sasuke était la personne qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ perdre. _S'il vous plaît, jamais Sasuke_.

Mais il _était_ en train de le perdre. Et il allait devoir regarder cela se passer.

Dans son chagrin et sa peur, Naruto tira fort sur tout le chakra de Kyuubi, créant un soleil de lumière dans le crépuscule de la forêt silencieuse, qui rivalisait avec le véritable soleil couchant dans le ciel.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci aux bêtas pour la correction de ce chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 7

Ouais je sais c'est moche... Aussi bien d'avoir terminé un chapitre comme ça (mais ça c'est pas ma faute^^) que d'avoir du retard dans la publication (ça oui c'est ma faute...). Je devrais arrêter de faire ce genre de promesse hein? Mouais...  
Allez, bonne lecture!

**Traducteur :** Ninou07000

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Sasuke fut sauvé lorsque Naruto posa sa main sur l'artère carotide blessée. Aucun d'eux n'en était conscient à ce moment-là. Sasuke avait certainement d'autres hémorragies, mais c'était la pire blessure, celle qui aurait causée sa mort quelques instants plus tard.

La nuit enveloppait l'espace largement éclairé par le chakra de Naruto. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la forêt. Toutes les créatures et les insectes près d'eux étaient très conscients de l'être puissant et restaient sagement attentifs. Seul le flux d'eau, ce qui ne valait vraiment guère mieux qu'un ruisseau, continuait à murmurer sur son chemin sans fin. Celui-ci, ainsi que la respiration sifflante et laborieuse de Sasuke, était tout ce que Naruto entendait.

Cela signifiait que Sasuke respirait encore lentement auprès de lui. Ainsi enfermé dans la puissance du choc, de la tristesse et de l'impuissance que ressentait son esprit, une heure s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne réalise que Sasuke était toujours avec lui. Il souleva sa tête lentement et prudemment du cou de Sasuke et regarda attentivement son visage.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient fermés. Son visage était horriblement blanc, et ses lèvres, bleues. Mais il respirait à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil là où son bras reposait dans le sang froid et collant. Il ne voulait pas regarder, mais sentit qu'il le fallait. Il commença à bouger son bras.

\- Non ... ne fais pas ça.

Naruto haleta.

\- Sasuke? Es-tu avec moi?

Il se redressa un peu plus, pour mieux voir son visage.

\- Ne bouge pas. Juste ... reste où tu es.

-Okay. Okay, mec, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Mais c'est une chance que Madara soit un escrimeur si nul, hein? Peut même pas te tuer-

Sasuke ne se sentit pas pressé par Naruto, geignant d'excitation et de nervosité, mais il sentit qu'une petite explication était attendue.

\- C'est toi dit-il avec difficulté d'une voix rauque.

Il avait tellement soif. Sa gorge était très sèche, et voulait horriblement tousser. Il se tendit de peur à l'idée de secouer son corps déchiré. Il resta aussi immobile que possible, au cas où la toux passerait d'elle même, et parce que jusqu'à présent, son corps était trop en état de choc pour ressentir de la douleur. Il ne voulait pas savoir combien une blessure comme celle-ci pourrait le faire souffrir.

En ce moment, il se sentait horriblement ... las. Brisé. Quand il put, il reprit la parole dans un murmure rauque.

\- Ton chakra, le chakra de Kyuubi ... me maintient en vie. Il ... me guérit.

Naruto regarda par-dessus le corps de Sasuke lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

_\- Vraiment_? Mais-

Sasuke grimaça à l'augmentation de son excitation, et Naruto s'adoucit. Il fut calme un moment, submergé par un tel soulagement que ç'en était presque insupportable. Il n'était pas en train de perdre Sasuke. Tant qu'il continuait à le garder près de son chakra, il irait bien. Ses larmes coulaient douces et chaudes, mais il ne libéra pas Sasuke pour les essuyer.

-Yosh, murmura-t-il violemment. Si c'est moi qui te maintiens en vie, alors je ne te laisse pas. .

Sasuke plissa ses yeux lorsqu'il senti une montée de chakra de Naruto, qui avait déjà un débit prodigieux, et vit plusieurs bras de chakra s'étendant sur son corps pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Presque aussitôt, l'épuisement qu'il avait ressenti s'amoindrit au lieu que la proximité de Naruto le garde simplement en vie, elle commençait à endiguer tous les saignements. Il ferma ses yeux à nouveau, maintenant en sécurité sachant que Naruto ne le laisserai partir que s'il était mort.

_Mais ca a toujours été comme ça, _dit cette voix dans son esprit encore à la dérive. _Il n'a jamais été disposé à te laisser partir._

* * *

Naruto était vigilant. Il regarda Sasuke somnoler durant les heures qui suivirent, le tenant serré contre lui pendant tout ce temps. Quand le jour se leva, il vit que le sang dans lequel trempait Sasuke avait séché en une tache sombre. Pas de sang neuf en évidence, et le filet chaud et révélateur qui avait signalé les saignements de Sasuke s'était complètement arrêté depuis quelque temps. Sasuke était toujours gravement blessé, oscillant toujours sur le bord de la mort, mais avec bon espoir ne pas y glisser. Naruto détourna ses yeux du visage de Sasuke pour regarder autour de lui rapidement.

Il n'y avait rien à voir à part des arbres et des feuilles mortes, des brindilles et d'autres arbres. Le ruisseau gargouillait, et les oiseaux étaient maintenant assez habitués à lui pour gazouiller au lever du jour. Bougeant ses mains avec prudence tout en gardant ses bras autour de Sasuke, Naruto réalisa un sceau à la main.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

Il leva les yeux vers les cinquante clones.

\- Allez chercher un endroit pour nous, un endroit sûr et hors de vue.

Sans un mot, les clones hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions. Naruto se rassit et attendit.

-OOo-

Il fallut moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Un clone envoya les informations concernant un grand trou creusé sous certaines racines d'arbres surélevées, mais Naruto ne voulait pas exposer Sasuke à une infection, pas plus qu'il n'en avait déjà. Un autre clone trouva une grotte sous une colline habitée par des renards. Un clone alla assez loin pour atteindre une plaine ouverte, puis au-delà d'une chaîne de montagnes où un village se trouvait à sa base. Naruto estima que c'était à la fois trop loin et trop public. Enfin, un clone découvrit une cabane délabrée en plein cœur de la forêt. Il y avait un lit simple à l'intérieur, et rien d'autre. Elle était presque entièrement envahie par la vigne et les mauvaises herbes. Naruto pensa qu'elle serait parfaite, et mit fin à sa technique pour le reste de ses clones.

Il estima que la cabane était à au moins vingt kilomètres de sa position actuelle. Dans des circonstances normales, il pourrait le faire en une heure, de la même façon que son clone l'avait fait. En transportant Sasuke ... il ne savait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'ils devaient se déplacer alors que Sasuke était dans cet état, il savait seulement que, concentré sur Sasuke de cette manière, il ne serait vraiment pas en mesure de les défendre. Il se sentirait juste mieux avec un abri autour d'eux, peu importait à quel point il était fragile. Il décida d'essayer, au moins.

Avec précaution, se déplaçant si lentement que son dos et ses bras criaient en signe de protestation à la contrainte d'essayer de se déplacer tout en restant immobile, Naruto se mit sur ses genoux. Il tenait Sasuke dans ses deux bras, et utilisait six autres bras de chakra pour envelopper Sasuke de la nuque aux talons. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre appui sur un pied. Puis sur l'autre. Il s'accroupit là, contrôlant avec inquiétude la respiration et la pâleur de Sasuke, avant de se redresser et de se tenir debout. Il laissa échapper un souffle une fois que ce premier obstacle fut maîtrisé.

Il marchait très, très lentement, et la moitié supérieure de Sasuke semblait horriblement décousue sous ses mains. Ses bras de chakra le serraient fermement, évitant au torse de Sasuke de bouger. Il était capable de scruter jusqu'à quelques pieds devant lui, de garder son équilibre, et de garder un oeil sur Sasuke, mais c'était difficile. Essayant de ne pas déplacer ou déranger Sasuke avec sa démarche naturelle était difficile également, mais il le fit. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que Sasuke aille bien.

* * *

Il lui fallut encore le reste de la journée pour y arriver. Il était affamé. Ses membres tremblaient après avoir maintenu le mode chakra pendant si longtemps. Il l'avait été pendant plus ou moins une semaine, moins les quelques heures avant que Madara n'ait frappé. Il espérait qu'il n'en manquerait pas, pas maintenant, alors qu'il en avait tant besoin. La nuit tomba avant qu'il n'ait atteint la crête d'une petite colline et n'ait vu la cabane nichée dans un creux de terre. Il s'appuya en titubant contre un grand arbre.

Il descendit lentement le chemin, glissant sur des feuilles sèches, et fit presque un plongeon en bas de la minuscule colline. Quelques bras de chakra sortirent rapidement de lui pour s'appuyer contre le sol et le garder stable. Il haleta dans la foulée, et serra étroitement Sasuke.

Sasuke ne s'était pas réveillé.

Naruto arriva à la cabane, eut du mal à tirer la porte qui semblait avoir pourri alors qu'elle était fermée, et réussit finalement à entrer. Son chakra éclaira l'intérieur.

Il était clair que personne n'avait vécu dedans depuis des décennies. Les écureuils et les tamias couinèrent et détalèrent à travers un trou dans le toit. Les vignes sur le sol terreux venaient de ce trou, où elles se glissaient et se courbaient en un tapis naturel. Naruto regarda le lit. Il était étroit. Le matelas était le seul souvenir d'un meuble entier et utilisable. De bonnes bandes de bourrage, ou de peu importe ce que ca pouvait être, étaient visibles dans les déchirures. Certains animaux l'avaient complètement mis en lambeaux. Naruto vit de petits yeux le scrutant de la bourre, et compris que quelque chose avait fait un nid là-dedans. Il se tourna vers le sol et se baissa doucement sur ses genoux, avant de poser Sasuke avec soin.

Ce fut un soulagement de s'allonger et de détendre ses muscles. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, tendus et pliés en nœuds. Il soupira profondément, regardant Sasuke, éreinté de la tête aux pieds, puis reposa sa tête sur une touffe de feuilles près de l'épaule de Sasuke, le tenant toujours. Il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Pour ce faire, il tomba dans un état de transe tout en restant aux aguets, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins sourd et muet à tout autre chose que la respiration de Sasuke, et à ses propres maux et douleurs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient besoin de nourriture. Il pouvait à peine réunir l'énergie, mais créa un unique clone à cet effet. Le clone revint plus tard avec de l'eau du ruisseau dans la flasque de Sasuke, l'épée de Sasuke, la veste de Naruto qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, et un cuissot de chevreuil entier. Naruto demanda à son clone de faire couler quelques gouttes d'eau entre les lèvres de Sasuke. Il but le reste, puis envoya le clone fait cuire la viande à l'extérieur. Il lui demanda également de trouver quelque chose de plus grand qu'une flasque pour pouvoir recueillir plus d'eau.

Naruto s'inspecta lui-même comme il le put. Il était en fouilli. Le sang avait séché sur tout un côté de son visage et sur tout le reste de son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke. Pas pour quoi que ce soit. Soupirant, il atteignit la viande, que le clone avait laissé près de ses mains.

-OOo-

Après avoir mangé -une chose difficile à faire quand vous tenez une personne- il se sentait mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Il baissa la tête encore une fois avec un certain degré de confort, et Sasuke gémit faiblement. Naruto décida qu'il valait mieux regarder la blessure au final, et doucement assoupli son bras autour du torse de Sasuke, laissant les bras de chakra le retenir.

Le sang séché pelait et se craquelait, libérant une petite quantité de sang frais dans le processus. Sasuke cria d'une voix faible, surtout quand Naruto enleva la moitié de sa chemise de la croûte de sang. Naruto fit une grimace de sympathie.

C'était mauvais. Très, très mauvais. La blessure était béante et à vif, mais malgré cela, Naruto pouvait voir où l'os essayait de se reconstituer. Par miracle, les os qui avaient été soigneusement coupée guérissaient dans l'alignement les uns avec les autres. Le poumon droit de Sasuke, sans doute gravement endommagé la veille au soir, semblait être entier et fonctionnait. C'était dégoûtant à regarder, mais Naruto se força. Il était préoccupé qu'une telle blessure reste à l'air libre, mais ne voyait aucun moyen de la bander.

C'est alors que le clone revint avec de l'eau (dans un tonneau en bois assez important), et il eut une idée. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, il ordonna au clone de dissimuler la cabane avec toutes les branches vertes et abandonnées qu'il pouvait trouver. Toute personne capable de sentir son chakra pourrait voir à travers. Comme protection, ce n'était pas génial, mais c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

_Sasuke ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou s'il était réveillé, mais pour lui le temps semblait n'avoir aucun sens.__Parfois, il était un enfant, parfois il était aussi son « lui » présent.__Parfois, il voyait Naruto, parfois il voyait des fantômes étranges de son passé.__Naruto avait douze ou seize ans, ou parfois il avait l'air d'être le quatrième Hokage lui-même, mais son chakra chaud et piquant reposait toujours fermement contre le corps de Sasuke._

_Parfois, Naruto lui chuchotait dans cet état de rêve de tenir le coup, et il voulait lui répondre qu'il_ s'accrochait_.__ Qu'il s__'accrochait à Naruto, et au pouvoir qu'il pouvait sentir se déplacer à travers eux deux.__ Le __pouvoir de Naruto.__C'était impressionnant et humiliant.__Il essaya de se rapprocher de lui, de ce sentiment d'être aimé, mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger.__Une fois il réussit à croasser un "serre moi plus fort", mais sa voix ne fit aucun bruit, alors peut-être Naruto ne l'avais pas entendu.__Cependant, Naruto le serra avec une force soigneusement retenue, alors peut-être que si. Qu'il soit endormi ou éveillé, ces yeux bleus étaient un roc stable sur son visage, malgré les cercles assombris autour d'eux.__Et quand les tremblements commencèrent, et qu'il était un coup bouillant et un coup gelé jusqu'à l'os, Naruto lui murmura que tout irait bien.__Que tout irait bien s'il tenait juste bon.__Au fond de son esprit,_ _où la conscience et la santé mentale_ _Sasuke se cachaient, il s'y retrancha et fit juste cela._

* * *

Naruto était tendu à l'extrême. Sasuke avait une forte fièvre depuis trois jours. Il était chaud au toucher, et ses joues étaient rouge vif tandis que le reste de son visage restait pâle. La plaie se refermait lentement. Bien plus rapidement qu'une telle blessure l'aurait fait normalement, mais elle semblait ridiculement lente à Naruto, qui était forcé de tenir son mode chakra sans répit, et qui avait besoin d'un clone pour garder leur approvisionnement en eau potable, pour chasser et monter la garde. Parfois, il se glissait dans un étrange sommeil les yeux grands ouverts, pour se réveiller brusquement et trouver son mode chakra toujours en place, et ses yeux veineux et douloureux.

Il nettoyait la blessure de Sasuke et la couvrait précisément toutes les douze heures, en utilisant les bandes que son clone avait obtenu de sa veste et de sonT-shirt. Il refroidissait le front de Sasuke avec des chiffons imbibés d'eau que le clone fabriquait à l'aide du châle sur la taille de Sasuke, et le nettoyait à chaque fois qu'il se salissait avec plusieurs des chiffons. La ceinture de Sasuke était fixée à la paroi pour former une corde à linge de fortune. Le clone lavait les chiffons et les mettaient à sécher sur cette corde. Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke se tournait et se retournait, somnolait et se réveillait dans un accès de délire fièvreux. Naruto le maintint hydraté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Trois jours. Le corps de Naruto était si stressé qu'il pensait pouvoir finir aussi délirant que Sasuke sous peu.

* * *

_La forêt était inhabitée.__Les gens ne s'aventuraient que sur ses bords.__Ils n'y pénétraient pas profondément.__Il n'avait lui-même jamais été aussi loin dans la forêt, préférant sa simple maison, en sécurité près des faubourgs. __Des choses dangereuses vivaient dans la forêt profonde__.__Effectivement, il avait été attaqué non pas une, mais deux fois au cours de son long voyage.__La première fois, c'était un renard.__Il avait subi une morsure à une jambe, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il boitait maintenant.__La deuxième fois fût un grand serpent, qui l'avait heureusement manqué.__Il avait eu besoin de courir péniblement sur sa jambe blessée sur une longue distance avant de trouver un endroit sûr pour se cacher._

_Par la suite, il reprit la trace de celui qu'il poursuivait depuis tant de jours.__Il pouvait le sentir.__Pas le compagnon puissant, juste lui.__Il y avait un fil qui les reliait, ce qui l'avait attiré en avant.__Toujours en avant, bien que ses pauvres jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal, par tant de voyages.__Il sentait que celui qu'il poursuivait s'était arrêté, et il s'était arrêté depuis un certain temps maintenant.__Il pourrait être en mesure de le rattraper, finalement._

_-OOo-_

_Il l'avait fait.__Enfin.__Il se tenait sur la petite colline, et regarda ce qui semblait être un gros tas de vigne et de branches.__Se déplaçant lentement et péniblement, il boitât vers la cabane, et l'inspecta de plus près._

_Il pouvait creuser sous le côté de la cabane, mais c'était trop douloureux.__Il sentait celui qu'il cherchait, et leva la tête vers le toit de la cabane. Après quelques fouilles, il grimpa avec soin les branches incrustées et les vignes enchevêtrées.__Il trouva l'ouverture dans le toit, poussa soigneusement les contours, puis tomba à l'intérieur._

_La chute aurait fait beaucoup plus de mal si le sol en terre n'avait pas été tapissé de plantes grimpantes.__Il trouva celui qu'il chassait, ainsi que son_ _puissant compagnon ... et un autre compagnon un peu moins puissant.__Ce troisième le regarda pendant un moment, puis regarda de nouveau les deux endormis. Il jugea l'atmosphère suffisamment détendue pour l'approcher, et se dirigea directement vers celui qu'il voulait. _

_Il eut une sensation immédiate de retour à la maison.__Le fil qui les reliait palpitait en le reconnaissant. Il fredonnait à cette proximité, et il était heureux.__Fatigué, endolori, mais heureux._

_La maladie.__Il pouvait la sentir, surtout dans toute la sueur versée de celui qu'il avait poursuivi.__La plupart de la maladie était dans la sueur, mais il était blessé et sentait le sang aussi.__Il plongea son regard dans le visage endormi, mais les yeux étaient fermés. Puis, il se tourna vers le compagnon, et le trouva aussi les yeux fermés. Le compagnon murmura et se retourna, et son pouvoir__vaciller__, juste comme ça.__Le troisième garde disparu avec un son qui le fit sursauter, et puis plus rien.__Rien d'autre que lui et les deux personnes endormies._

* * *

Se déplaçant lentement, le lapin avec qui Sasuke avait sympathisé clopina jusqu'à l'espace entre le cou et l'épaule du Uchiha, et s'installa dans ce creux douillet. Son nez était contre la clavicule de Sasuke, les pattes rentrés proprement dessous sa tête. Il resta ainsi, las mais alerte sur son bonheur d'être réuni avec Sasuke. Sans le savoir, le lapin monta la garde que le corps de Naruto était trop épuisé pour maintenir.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à ninou07000 et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voilà! Encore en retard! C'est pas la grande forme depuis deux jours et j'étais particulièrement mal hier aprem... Bref! Je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant: à chaque fois que j'ai du retard, je publie toujours dans la semaine vous remarquerez^^  
Je me rassure comme je peux... D'ailleurs vos messages me font beaucoup de bien au moral ;)  
Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Traducteur :** Meiko

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Naruto dormit comme une souche.

Sasuke passait des profondeurs de l'inconscience à un éveil complet un peu plus souvent. Les sensations lui revinrent en premier, avec une douleur sourde dans tout son corps. Celle-ci s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait la pente. Il retrouva son ouïe et son odorat quand il se redressa, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se réveiller en haletant de douleur. Il se redressa à demi en position assise, puis retomba sur le sol, presqu'à nouveau inconscient sous la douleur causée par son mouvement. Il mit faiblement la main sur son torse et trouva des bandages râpeux. Il baissa les yeux.

Des bandes de couleur orange, blanche et noire sillonnaient son torse. Certaines des bandes avaient été nouées ici et là pour les allonger. Les bandages étaient trempés de sueur et étaient froids de manière inconfortable contre sa peau. Il reconnut les affaires de Naruto et son haut, et il tourna sa tête automatiquement pour chercher le blond.

Un lapin. Juste là, à quinze centimètres à peine de son visage. Son corps était aplati de peur et de soumission. Un examen plus approfondi lui révéla que c'était le même lapin sur lequel il s'était exercé il avait la même cicatrice incurvée sur son oreille gauche, comme si un animal l'avait mordu il y avait longtemps. Il vit que ce lapin était sale, avec de la bardane et des feuilles coincées dans sa fourrure et il se demanda s'il l'avait suivi tout ce temps. Probablement. Il avait eu des expériences similaires avec des animaux dont il avait pris le contrôle dans le passé. Il les tuait simplement s'ils le suivaient ou quand il en avait fini avec eux. Maintenant, il ne fit que bouger mollement sa main dans la direction du lapin et celui-ci sautilla immédiatement par-dessus son bras pour s'installer entre son bras et son corps. Aussi légère qu'elle fut, cette faible pression fit crier Sasuke entre ses dents. Le lapin trembla d'excuse contre son flanc.

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla d'un autre sommeil agité, il tourna la tête et trouva Naruto lui tournant le dos à moins de trente centimètres de lui. Sa voix avait complètement disparu quand il essaya d'appeler son nom, rien de plus qu'un murmure éraillé. Il était toujours en sueur, mais maintenant il avait aussi besoin d'aller à la salle de bain et il était affamé. Et il souffrait. Une monstrueuse et incessante douleur qui l'obligeait à garder ses dents bien serrés pour retenir des cris déments. Naruto ronflait légèrement, sourd à l'appel de son nom. Sasuke fixa le plafond, les murs, tentant d'ignorer l'imposante douleur et les autres incommodités. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient, mais où que cela fut, c'était à l'intérieur. Il se rendormit, trop faible pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Il rêva de la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé à côté d'un blond.

-oOo-

_Il était assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains fermement jointes devant sa bouche. Orochimaru entra dans sa chambre et resta debout dans l'entrée, l'étudiant._

_\- Tu as été incapable de te concentrer dernièrement, dit calmement le Sannin. Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_\- Non. _

_\- Kabuto dit que tu n'es pas malade. Il y a eu des erreurs de ta part… J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu es en quelque sorte plus faible. _

_Il ne dit rien, regardant fixement le mur du fond et il sentit son corps pris par une bouffée de chaleur. _

_\- Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? demanda Orochimaru avec perspicacité._

_\- Quatorze ans. _

_Une légère pause. Un coup d'œil vers le lit et ses draps emmêlés. _

_\- Ah._

_Il ne dit rien de plus. Orochimaru le quitta en silence. Il ne revint que le lendemain soir et il le fit avec un invité. Sasuke releva les yeux de là où il était étendu sur son lit pour trouver un garçon d'environ son âge se tenant docilement derrière Orochimaru. Il se redressa lentement._

_\- Il arrive un temps où les besoins notre corps doivent être assouvis. dit Orochimaru avec tact en guise d'explication. _

_\- Sinon des distractions arrivent. J'aimerais autant ne pas te voir distrait alors que tu progressais si bien. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il convient ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver quelqu'un avec ces couleurs particulières. Ce n'est pas du tout commun. _

_Sasuke regarda les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus ciel et la peau bronzée que le garçon avait. Les cheveux n'étaient pas hérissés mais c'était la bonne teinte. Sans rien admettre -ni ses besoins, ou ses rêves ou l'utilisation honteuse qu'il faisait de ses mains presque chaque nuits- il hocha la tête simplement. _

_\- C'est bon._

_Orochimaru avait observé sa réaction aux couleurs du garçon avec attention, Sasuke le savait. _

_\- Oui, dit alors à voix basse son mentor. Je pensais bien qu'il conviendrait._

_Sasuke avait jeté un coup d'œil à Orochimaru ensuite mais il n'admit rien concernant son commentaire ou du pourquoi le garçon convenait. L'information non-dite suspendue dans les airs, jusqu'à l'homme plus âgé parla d'une voix forte. _

_\- Utilise-le bien. Je t'attends de retour à l'entrainement dans la semaine. _

_Plus tard, quand Sasuke était en train d'apprendre différentes leçons au lit, il demanda au garçon, _

_\- Quel est ton nom ? _

_\- Qui veux-tu que je sois ? _

_Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, pas à voix haute. Il avait bien utilisé le garçon._

* * *

Le corps de Naruto se permit vingt-quatre heures de profond sommeil, c'est à ce moment qu'il se réveilla soudainement et complètement, et se redressa vivement. Il remarqua immédiatement que son clone avait disparu, que son mode chakra était parti et qu'il avait été inconscient suffisamment longtemps pour que les écureuils reviennent et pour qu'un lapin s'allonge le long du bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke avait l'air mort. Son visage était gris. Ses lèvres qui étaient roses avec la fièvre étaient désormais de nouveau bleues. Avec un cri d'effroi, Naruto se précipita en avant et plaça son oreille sous le nez de Sasuke puis sur son torse après avoir chassé le lapin de son chemin. Les battements de cœur du jeune homme étaient rapides et irréguliers, mais la fièvre était heureusement partie.

Le mode Chakra vint facilement. Il ne se sentait pas comme s'il était à cent pour cent, mais il était au moins à quatre-vingt. Peut-être quatre-vingt-cinq. Plus qu'assez. Il vint rapidement, éclatant autour de lui et il enroula ses bras de chakra et ses propres bras autour de Sasuke. Il envoya un des bras de chakra de l'autre côté de la pièce pour remplir la flasque dans le baril d'eau. Il l'apporta aux lèvres de Sasuke et y versa quelques gouttes. Sasuke avala de la manière dont il le faisait toujours, mais cette fois ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi et Naruto les fixa avec surprise et joie.

\- Sasuke ?

\- …Mal…

\- Je suis là.

\- Eau…

Naruto lui en donna davantage. Il pensait que les lèvres de Sasuke paraissaient moins bleues maintenant et son teint progressait petit à petit vers sa couleur normale.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Sasuke secoua faiblement la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Naruto comprit et s'installa.

Sans créer un autre clone qui drainerait son chakra plus vite, Naruto réussit à nettoyer Sasuke et à changer ses bandages en utilisant seulement ses bras de chakra et ses mains. Cela nécessita un niveau monumental de concentration et de dextérité, mais il y parvint. Sasuke fut éveillé tout du long. Il ne commenta pas qu'il lui dise d'utiliser la salle de bain de là où il était, il se contenta de le faire. Il ne commenta pas non plus que Naruto l'essuie soigneusement avec des chiffons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. Il endura simplement et sembla se rendormir seulement une fois qu'il lui eut donné de l'eau et un morceau de gibier que Naruto mâcha pour lui. Naruto garda son corps fermement pressé contre celui de Sasuke.

* * *

Ce fut un très long et difficile processus. Un processus qui prit beaucoup, beaucoup de jours mais Sasuke _guérissait_. Il fut graduellement capable de rester conscient plus longtemps que quelques minutes à la fois. Sa fièvre revint parfois. Une fois, ce fut vraiment mauvais. Elle arriva à un point où Sasuke eut une légère attaque, mais Naruto émit son chakra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pendant les sept ou huit heures que cela dura. La fièvre baissa, et Sasuke se calma. Après ça, son état sembla s'améliorer de manière constante. Lentement mais sûrement.

Naruto ne fit pas l'erreur de se rendormir et de les laisser sans protection. Comment ils avaient réussi à surmonter son erreur était un mystère mais il s'assura de ne pas la répéter. S'il sentait qu'il devait absolument dormir, il laissait un clone en mode Sage à l'extérieur de la cabane tandis qu'il le faisait. Il fut capable de conserver et de partiellement restaurer son chakra de Kyuubi alors qu'il dormait, conscient que Sasuke ne ferait pas une rechute pendant ce temps comme la première fois, son état cessait simplement de progresser. Naruto se permettait quelques heures de sommeil, se réveillait puis se remettait en mode chakra et sa veille recommençait à nouveau. Il n'était pas toujours capable d'épargner l'énergie nécessaire pour un clone et il ne réussit jamais à dormir plus de quelques heures mais il y parvint.

-oOo-

Ils découvrirent dans les jours suivants que Sasuke ne pouvait pas sentir ou bouger ses jambes. Quand Naruto exclama son inquiétude, Sasuke lui dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre puisque sa moelle épinière avait certainement été rompue. Naruto demanda s'il serait paralysé pour toujours, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de peur.

\- Je ne sais pas, avait répondu Sasuke. Espérons que ton chakra continue de me soigner.

Une fois que Sasuke commença à aller mieux, il fut capable de rester éveillé pendant un peu plus d'une heure à la fois. Il dit à Naruto qu'il pouvait faire un Genjutsu pour les dissimuler pendant cette heure, tandis que Naruto ferait une petite sieste, ce qui lui permettrait de dormir plus souvent que ces derniers jours. Naruto fut réticent au début mais il finit par céder. Sasuke dit qu'il avait besoin d'être dehors pour ça, pour voir la zone qu'il camouflait.

C'était la première fois que Sasuke bougeait depuis l'attaque. Au moins trois semaines étaient passées. Naruto le souleva avec prudence dans ses bras et marcha dehors.

Sasuke plissa les yeux sous le soleil. Il respira profondément l'air frais de la forêt, puis tressaillit immédiatement alors que l'expansion de son diaphragme le faisait souffrir. Il toussa faiblement mais hocha de la tête devant l'air inquiet de Naruto.

\- Je vais bien.

Naruto avança suffisamment loin pour que Sasuke puisse voir toute la zone entourant la cabane. Le Mangekyou ne semblait plus blesser Sasuke désormais. Il l'avait activé puis désactivé en moins d'une minute. Naruto dût réprimer son cri lorsque la cabane parut s'évanouir devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que l'arbre sur lequel s'appuyait la cabane.

Sasuke fut obligé de le guider vers la porte avec des mots. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke se nourrit de viande qu'un clone avait chassée et cuisinée et but de sa flasque. Il s'étendit à nouveau, vidé de son énergie et attendit que Naruto s'allonge à côté de lui.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils parlaient. L'étreinte constante dans laquelle ils vivaient jour après jour était maintenant tellement ancrée dans leurs journées qu'elle semblait tout à fait normale. C'était nécessaire. Sasuke s'allongea contre le corps chaud et écouta Naruto s'endormir.

Il était nu. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose dont Sasuke s'était habitué. Parfois il était capable de retenir ses intestins et parfois non. Il avait sali son pantalon si souvent que Naruto avait opté pour simplement le retirer. Maintenant c'était juste une chose de plus à laquelle Sasuke s'était habitué. Naruto était lui-même torse-nu, portant seulement son pantalon.

-oOo-

Le lapin était toujours avec eux. Le premier jour où Naruto s'était endormi et réveillé, il avait voulu le tuer. Sasuke l'avait arrêté.

\- Mais nous avons besoin de nourriture. Se plaignit Naruto. Je ne peux pas gâcher de l'énergie là maintenant pour faire un clone et l'envoyer chasser pour nous, et je ne peux pas te laisser pour chasser moi-même. Nous avons de la chance que le lapin soit passé par ici.

Il tendit la main pour l'attraper avec un de ses bras de chakra.

\- _Non._

L'effort de parler d'une voix forte fit tousser Sasuke jusqu'à ce que du sang tâche ses lèvres. Naruto eut peur, se pressant à côté de Sasuke dans le besoin d'arrêter sa toux et de soulager sa peine.

Il est… à moi, siffla Sasuke quand il put parler. Il semblait prêt à s'évanouir. Celui sur lequel je me suis entrainé. Il m'a trouvé.

\- Shhhh. Ok. Très bien. Touuuut ira bien. l'apaisa Naruto avec urgence, tout pour garder Sasuke calme. Nous garderons cette stupide chose. Juste reste calme et repose-toi, ok ? Ok. Shhhh. Seigneur.

Deux-trois heures s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles l'estomac de Naruto grogna bruyamment dans le petit espace de la cabane. Il fixait le lapin qui était écrasé contre l'autre flanc de Sasuke avec envie, l'eau à la bouche jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se réveille et le voit. Il y eut à nouveau une rapide dispute chuchotée entre les deux sur le pourquoi le lapin ne pouvait pas être mangé, après laquelle Sasuke eut brièvement recours au Sharingan.

Le lapin leva les yeux vers lui comme si Sasuke l'avait appelé par son nom. Sasuke l'avait _bien _appelé mentalement mais Naruto n'en savait rien. Tout ce que le blond sut fut que les yeux du lapin affichèrent alors aussi le Sharingan, avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus les jambes de Sasuke et ne monte par les plantes grimpantes jusqu'au trou dans le toit. Il fut parti pendant une bonne heure.

Quand il revint, il y avait une demi-douzaine d'autres lapins qu'il le suivait. Ils se laissèrent tous tomber dans la cabane après le lapin de Sasuke et s'y amassèrent.

\- Voilà, avait grincé Sasuke. Il y avait l'ombre de son ancien rictus sur son visage. La nourriture, espèce d'idiot.

\- Sup_eeeerbe_ ! chantonna Naruto d'une voie aigue. Ton lapin peut chasser pour nous pour le moment.

\- Peu importe. Ne te trompe pas et ne tue pas le mien quand tu tueras les autres.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, promit Naruto.

Il se mit au travail avec joie.

* * *

Alors que le temps passait, Sasuke avait suffisamment guéri pour prendre son tour de garde durant les nuits, tandis que Naruto restait éveillé durant les journées. Un jour, il fut capable de se redresser pendant une heure, puis deux. Sentant que ces jambes recommençaient à fonctionner par à coup. Sasuke surmonta la douleur de la même manière qu'il surmontait tout. Rapidement après ça Naruto se mit à l'aider à bouger ses jambes pendant quelques minutes chaque jour. Il pliait les jambes de Sasuke au niveau des genoux, massait les muscles contractés et créait une résistance quand Sasuke appuyait ses plantes de pieds contre les paumes de Naruto.

Sasuke se leva pour la première fois huit semaines après l'attaque, après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses. Il était faible, chancelant, instable mais il fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et tint les mains de Naruto pour se stabiliser quand il s'accroupit et fit son affaire. Il se nettoya, puis laissa Naruto le soutenir alors qu'il trainait des pieds pour retourner à la cabane, où il se rallongea avec soulagement. Cette petite sortie l'avait épuisé pour le reste de la journée, mais ils étaient sans le dire tous les deux fiers de cette réussite. Naruto le célébra en ressortant le pantalon de Sasuke et en lui laissant le remettre.

Sasuke insista pour utiliser la salle d'eau de l'extérieur après ça. Il devenait plus fort avec cette activité quotidienne, et son corps paraissait guérir plus rapidement. Il ne toussait plus. Il réussissait à rester éveillé pendant douze heures d'affilé et il avait cessé d'avoir de la fièvre. Naruto relâcha le mode chakra pendant plus d'une journée pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Il prit une bonne semaine de repos, laissant Sasuke les camoufler tandis qu'il dormait et utilisant le mode Sage seulement quand il était réveillé. Le lapin, toujours sans nom, avait réussi à rester dans la cabane alors que Naruto avait laissé Sasuke pour aller enfin chasser. Ce qui était bien puisque le lapin ne ramenait que d'autres lapins et les deux garçons en avaient sérieusement marre de la viande de lapin.

Il n'avait pas peur de quitter Sasuke pour de courtes périodes maintenant. D'une part, Sasuke camouflait la cabane tout du long. D'autre part, Naruto ne pensait pas que Madara réapparaitrait dans un avenir proche. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait l'étrange sensation de ne pas être seul dans la forêt avec Sasuke.

-oOo-

Une nuit, il interrogea Sasuke à ce sujet alors qu'ils s'installaient. Se tenir l'un l'autre était une habitude maintenant, une qu'ils ne brisaient pas et ils évitaient toujours soigneusement d'en parler. Ils discutaient de pleins d'autres choses mais jamais de ça.

\- Tu as déjà eu la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose là dehors qui nous surveille ? demanda-t-il quand Sasuke mit son bras autour de lui. Pas Madara, mais… quelque chose ?

\- Non. Quelque _chose _ou quelqu'un ?

Naruto y réfléchit.

\- Je pense que c'est une chose. Je ne peux sentir aucune mauvaise intention, ou aucune… humanité du tout. Rien. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose là dehors.

\- Tu penses que c'est bon ?

\- 'Sais pas. Naruto haussa les épaules.

Sasuke fut silencieux un instant.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de quelque chose se cachant en ce moment à juste nous regarder comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas une _chose_. C'est intelligent. Ça pense. Une chose avec un sang-froid comme ça c'est une chose dont il faut se méfier. Ce n'est pas un animal, quoi que ce soit là dehors.

Maintenant Naruto était effrayé. Il déglutit, regardant autour de lui dans la cabane nerveusement.

\- T… Tu penses qu'elle veut quelque chose de nous ? Sa voix couina sur le dernier mot.

\- Je dirais que oui… mais elle n'a pas approché.

Naruto frissonna fortement.

\- Oh bon sang, pourquoi il a fallu que tu dises ça ? Maintenant je ne vais pas réussir à dormir.

Sasuke le regarda curieusement.

\- De quoi es-tu effrayé bordel ?

\- Ce truc, là dehors !

Les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés par la peur maintenant, et la bouche de Naruto était incurvée sous la détresse. Sasuke sentit un léger frisson passant sur le corps de Naruto et fut honnêtement étonné.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu savais pour cette chose avant que je te dise tout ça et tu n'étais pas effrayé.

\- O… Ouais, mais…

\- Et tu es _toi_, espèce de gros crétin. Le Jinchuuriki des neufs queues. Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu penses qui soit dehors que tu ne pourrais pas écraser d'un doigt ?

Naruto était maintenant parti trop loin pour reconnaître le compliment qu'on lui avait fait. Il y avait quelques semaines il avait percé une fenêtre sur le côté de la cabane au-dessus de là où ils dormaient. Ça permettait à Sasuke de regarder dehors et de les camoufler sans avoir à quitter la cabane. Naruto se tourna maintenant pour se mettre sur ses genoux pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord de la fenêtre.

\- C'est justement ça, _je ne sais pas,_ geignit-il. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Et c'est toujours là-dehors, je peux le sentir.

Sasuke essaya de voir la situation du point de vue de Naruto et ne le put tout simplement pas. Mais les yeux de Naruto passaient rapidement ici et là suivant de légers bruits au dehors de la fenêtre, des choses que Sasuke pouvait dire être des oiseaux et des écureuils, mais qui semblaient néanmoins attirer les sens de Naruto jusqu'au point de rupture.

\- Naruto, dit-il brusquement, essayant d'arracher le garçon à ce qu'il pensait pouvoir évoluer vers un comportement problématique. Tu t'es battu contre Pain et tu l'as vaincu à toi tout seul. Tu as buté Kabuto. Tu…

Naruto le coupa.

\- Mais je savais ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient des _gens_. Quoi que ce soit dehors ça pourrait être _n'importe quoi_, Sasuke ! Ça pourrait être quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais vu ou dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler avant et- »

\- Ça pourrait aussi être quelque chose d'ordinaire, comme un wapiti lança Sasuke.

Cela fit se tourner Naruto de la fenêtre pour baisser les yeux vers lui. Il pouffa de rire.

\- Un wapiti ?

Puis il gloussa carrément, laissant tomber la fenêtre pour s'asseoir, le dos contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Un wapiti ! Il frappa sa cuisse, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Sasuke n'aimait pas le caractère sauvage du rire de Naruto. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ? Il pensait que peut-être Naruto pouvait être stressé ou en manque de sommeil. Pendant que Naruto était occupé à rire à gorge déployée avec hystérie, Sasuke saisit l'occasion pour évaluer sa condition physique avec le Sharingan. Naruto paraissait toujours si inépuisable que sa véritable condition pourrait aussi bien passer inaperçue. Il ne put trouver rien de mauvais quand il le regarda mais il admit en lui-même qu'il ne serait pas capable de dire si Naruto était malade ou épuisé au-delà des signes évidents de toute façon. Il le regarda prudemment alors que le rire s'affaiblissait.

Le lapin sauta sur les genoux de Naruto, pressé d'être câliné. Naruto baissa les yeux vers lui. Une autre courte vague de rire le secoua alors qu'il baissait sa main sur la tête du lapin. Il y avait eu un début de conversation sur comment le lapin devait être appelé. Naruto voulait le nommer Kizuato. Sasuke pensait qu'il devrait juste être appelé Lapin.

\- Un wapiti gloussa Naruto. Il gratouilla derrière les oreilles du lapin. Ouais, vrai.

Voyant Naruto plus ou moins calme à nouveau, Sasuke dit,

\- Ce lapin est un wapiti.

Naruto l'examina, un sourcil haussé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Dingue ? Non, c'en n'est pas un.

\- Si, il l'est. Il a des pouvoirs de lapin et il peut se transformer en un gros wapiti dégoûtant à tout moment.

\- Sasuke.

Naruto le fixait. Il avait un demi-sourire sur son visage, attendant la chute.

\- Tu t'attends vraiment que je crois ça ? Des pouvoirs de lapin ?

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment sur les lapins ?

\- Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs ou ne se transforment en wapiti.

\- Mais tu n'as aucun moyen d'en être sûr, non ?

Ils avaient discuté de beaucoup de choses depuis leur confinement dans cette cabane, mais Naruto n'avait jamais entendu Sasuke s'investir à ce point dans une conversation. Son demi-sourire disparût quand il réalisa que Sasuke était sérieux. Il regarda vers le lapin sur ses genoux.

\- Arrête d'essayer de foutre la merde dans ma tête. Je _sais _que les lapins n'ont pas de pouvoirs ou ne se changent en wapiti.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Bon sang, mec. Je sais que tu penses que je suis le plus grand cinglé de tous les temps, mais sérieusement ? Si les lapins avaient des pouvoirs ils ne vivraient pas dans des trous, ou ne fuiraient pas devant des prédateurs, ou… ou d'autres trucs.

Choisissant ses mots avec soin, Sasuke dit,

\- Donc ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que logiquement les lapins sont exactement ce qu'ils semblent être ?

\- Yep.

\- Et malgré que tu n'aies aucun moyen _d'être_ _sûr_ de le savoir, tu peux néanmoins déduire la vraie nature d'un lapin en suivant tes anciennes interactions avec des lapins et d'autres récits sur le comportement des lapins ?

\- Hm… ouais.

Sasuke posa sa tête sur l'une de ses mains.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que s'il y avait quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un Juubi, Madara se serait donné la peine de collecter les Bijuu ?

Naruto cligna des yeux au soudain changement de sujet.

\- Uh… non ?

\- Donc il n'y a probablement rien de plus puissant qu'un Juubi, c'est ce que tu dirais ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, y réfléchissant.

\- Rien qui ne servirait les objectifs de Madara, je suppose.

\- Et dirais-tu que Madara est l'une des plus puissantes, si ce n'est _la _plus puissante, personne en vie aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Donc. Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que le Juubi, mais le Juubi n'est pas là. Ce qui _est_ là, c'est toi. Et les autres Bijuu. Mais Madara a déjà collecté ceux-là. Tu es le dernier et tu es celui qui est le plus puissant, vrai ?

\- J'imagine, Naruto haussa les épaules, fixant Sasuke. Je veux dire, ouais, j'étais- je _suis_ le plus puissant.

\- Et Madara est la personne la plus puissante, ou en est proche… _pourtant il n'a jamais opté pour te combattre directement_. Ça veut dire qu'il sent que tu es plus puissant que lui, non ?

\- Eh bien ouais. Mais nous savions déjà ça en quelque sorte.

\- Alors dis-moi, Naruto. Si l'homme le plus puissant veut t'éviter, ça ne ferait pas de _toi _la personne la plus puissante ?

Naruto bougea mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je… pense que oui ?

\- Donc logiquement parlant, en tant que la personne la plus puissante, la _chose_ la plus puissante en dehors du Juubi lui-même, est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour que ce qu'il y a dans la forêt, quoi que ce soit, puisse prendre le dessus sur toi ?

Le front de Naruto se dégagea alors qu'il voyait enfin à propos de quoi tout cela était. Il répondit lentement, voyant parfaitement où voulait en venir Sasuke.

\- Non, je suppose que non.

\- Même si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Il avait besoin que Naruto formule la raison à voix haute.

\- Parce que… si cette chose voulait quelque chose de nous, et qu'elle était plus puissante que moi, elle serait simplement venue et l'aurait prise. Le fait qu'elle ne l'a pas fait veut dire qu'elle plus faible que moi ou alors qu'elle ne veut pas nous blesser.

Sasuke combattit l'envie de sourire.

\- Et ?

\- Et donc je devrais arrêter d'agir comme un gros attardé.

\- Exactement. Content que nous ayons tiré ça au clair.

Il se roula ensuite de l'autre côté et tourna le dos à Naruto.

Naruto se pelotonna contre le dos de Sasuke. Il ne le tint pas mais il s'étendit de sorte à être aligné contre lui, comme ils le faisaient souvent quand ils étaient dans cette position. Le lapin était une boule de fourrure chaleureuse entre leurs corps.

\- Appelons-le Wapiti. J'aime ce nom.

Sasuke ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

\- Hn.

Ils restèrent allongés là un temps, écoutant les bruits de la nuit de la forêt et sentant Wapiti somnoler entre eux. Après un moment, le bras de Naruto trouva son chemin autour de Sasuke et celui-ci leva son propre bras pour le laisser faire.

\- Merci, Sasuke.

* * *

Maintenant que Sasuke semblait s'être totalement remis, il s'était mis à reconstituer sa force. Au départ lui et Naruto ne faisaient que marcher. C'était un exercice intense pour son corps affaibli. Il pouvait difficilement faire plus de cent mètres. Il était jeune cependant et il était en excellente forme avant l'attaque donc son corps récupérait rapidement. Bientôt, il marcha trois-quatre kilomètres par jour, puis trottina avec Naruto à ses côtés, puis fit la course contre le blond à travers les arbres, en utilisant son chakra et perdait presque toujours. Il soupçonnait que les fois où il avait gagné étaient celles où Naruto avait eu pitié de lui.

À partir de là, ils avaient progressé avec un léger entraînement ensemble. Naruto se retenait, utilisant seulement autant de force que Sasuke lui-même pouvait fournir. Sasuke s'améliorait un rythme constant. Il travaillait son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit luisant de sueur, ou alors il s'entrainait avec son épée jusqu'à ce que ses muscles tremblent de fatigue. Parfois il passait des jours et des nuits entières à s'exercer, à utiliser le Ninjutsu, ou le Mangekyou et ensuite le Mangekyou éternel dans le but de développer son endurance aux deux après la chirurgie.

Il arriva un moment, quand ils eurent vécus dans la cabane pendant cinq mois, où lui et Naruto s'affrontèrent l'un l'autre et eurent un simulacre de combat à force égale, chacun testant sa force contre l'autre. Naruto se retint d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de plus fort que le Mode Sage au départ. Le Mangekyou éternel de Sasuke nécessita bien l'utilisation du mode chakra à plusieurs reprises cependant, ce qui rendit Naruto heureux et Sasuke satisfait. Cela fit du bien au garçon plus âgé de savoir que même sans son sceau il pouvait plus ou moins tenir tête à Naruto. Et aucun d'eux ne combattit de manière sérieuse. Dans l'ensemble, alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin vers la cabane, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été avant l'attaque. Plus fort. Plus puissant. Madara aurait deux sérieux adversaires s'il choisissait de les attaquer à nouveau.

-oOo-

Cette nuit, après qu'ils se soient arrêtés près de la rivière pour se laver et s'apprêter à dormir à tour de rôle, Sasuke dit,

\- Finis de me raconter, à propos de l'île.

Naruto racontait habituellement des histoires de son passé quand ils étaient à l'horizontal comme ça. Il s'étendit sur son lit et leva son bras. Sasuke se positionna automatiquement contre le flanc de Naruto. Ils prétendaient tous les deux que c'était toujours nécessaire, même si le mode chakra n'avait jamais plus été invoqué. Naruto n'en avait plus eu besoin puisque Sasuke avait découvert comment avoir un clone qui maintienne le camouflage de Genjutsu tandis qu'ils dormaient tous les deux.

\- 'Kay, dit Naruto. C'est un bon choix. J'ai rencontré Oncle 'Bee là-bas et nous avons tout de suite commencé du mauvais pied…

Sasuke l'écouta attentivement, se perdant dans le monde coloré de la vie de Naruto. Il y avait tellement de personnes dedans, tellement de profondeur et de détails. C'était comme manger une grosse cuillère pleine de sentiments exacerbés, tout ça dit d'une voix éraillée qui pouvait être étonnamment douce et veloutée quand l'occasion le méritait.

Entendre parler des Chutes de la Vérité fit Sasuke incliner sa tête pour voir le visage de Naruto.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es vaincu ?

\- J'ai dû m'accepter. Il y a cette part de moi qui existait et qui se sentait détestée mais qui m'aidait à faire de moi qui je suis.

Naruto inclina la tête pour voir le visage de Sasuke aussi.

\- Si tu avais été aux Chutes, à quoi tu penses que ton vrai toi ressemblerait ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais vu ?

Il sourit à Sasuke, attendant sa réponse.

Sasuke était plus intéressé par le contact direct de leurs yeux à une distance si proche mais il y consacra quelques pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas… vraiment beaucoup de choses qui se passent en moi comme c'est le cas pour toi.

Naruto se tourna sans relâcher Sasuke, les mettant torse à torse, nez à nez.

\- Je pense que tu as tort là, Sasuke. Je pense que tu as tout un tas de choses qui se passent en toi. Tu n'en parles simplement pas. Tu ne le fais jamais.

\- Je parle..

\- Non, tu fais des commentaires sur des trucs que je dis. Tu ne parles jamais de toi. Pas une fois durant tout le temps où nous avons été terrés dans cette cabane.

Les yeux bleus refusèrent de ciller. Ils étaient résolus et entièrement focalisés sur les propres yeux de Sasuke, regardant profondément en eux.

Sasuke réalisa abruptement que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en cinq mois. _Beaucoup_. Il avait été blessé. Naruto l'avait soigné jusqu'à le ramener en bonne santé au dépend de son propre bien-être. Naruto avait essuyé ses fesses, l'avait nourrit, lavé Naruto qui était en ce moment-même enroulé autour de son corps à moitié nu.

Et lui Sasuke, aimait ça.

Il avait été proche de la mort. Naruto l'avait ramené. Il avait été forcé à vivre dans les bras de Naruto pendant des mois, littéralement, et dépendre de lui pour tout. Quelque part en court de route, son apparence endurcie s'était évaporée. Elle s'était probablement brisée quand Madara l'avait frappé en un coup, et il avait juste été trop mal puis trop occupé à s'en remettre pour penser à arranger ça. Maintenant il était ici complètement vulnérable et exposé, avec sa carapace contre le reste du monde depuis longtemps disparue et Naruto qui regardait à l'intérieur de son âme.

Si Sasuke était reconnaissant pour tout jusque-là, c'était sans compter le fait que sa carapace augmenta avec le choc et sa vulnérabilité directement une fois qu'il y pensa. Il repoussa Naruto, roula sur ses pieds et se leva en fusillant du regard les yeux bleus surpris.

\- Quoi, tu penses que parce que nous avons été coincés ici ça te donne le droit aux détails de ma vie ? cracha-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Que j'allais juste te dire tout ce qui est dans ma tête et être ton meilleur ami ?

Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix qui tremblait, mais tout son corps. La rage et l'adrénaline inondèrent ses sens, ses veines. C'était d'autant plus fort que ça avait sommeillé en lui pendant si longtemps. Il haletait, les yeux écarquillés tout en regardant fixement vers Naruto.

Naruto répondit en se levant calmement sur ses pieds. Il combla la distance entre lui et Sasuke et dit,

\- Tu _es_ mon meilleur ami. Là maintenant, mon seul ami. Tu peux être aussi furieux que tu veux, mais ça ne va pas changer.

Il haussa les sourcils et les épaules. Comme s'il disait _C'est comme ça, peu importe combien tu détestes ça._ C'était un fait. Comme la couleur des yeux de Naruto était un fait. Juste quelque chose qui devait être accepté, disait le haussement d'épaules, donc Sasuke pourrait aussi bien accepter.

Sasuke regarda Naruto se retourner vers le lit de fortune qu'ils avaient fait il y a quelques mois. Sa colère ne diminua pas, mais s'intensifia. Il se sentait comme si ça allait exploser là maintenant. Son esprit juste totalement submergé par une rage pure.

Ami.

Il était un ami, c'est ça ? Le _meilleur_ ami de Naruto ? Sasuke se sentait minimisé. Naruto l'avait tenu jour et nuit, usant sa propre force de vie pour le faire aller mieux, parce qu'ils étaient _amis_. Même maintenant, Sasuke avait insulté Naruto pour son altruisme et sa gentillesse et cet idiot toujours aimant venait juste de lui tourner le dos après avoir dit qu'il se moquait de la colère de Sasuke parce qu'ils étaient _amis_. Sasuke pensa que s'il devait entendre encore une fois le mot 'ami' pour une relation entre lui et Naruto, il dirigerait la pointe de son épée entre ses yeux bleus.

Pour le moment, il arrêta Naruto avant que l'autre garçon puisse s'allonger sur le lit de fortune en disant,

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami.

Naruto se tourna en entendant la voix basse qui était toujours secouée par l'émotion.

\- Seulement un ami ferait ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Il sourit. Quelqu'un d'autre t'as essuyé le cul quand tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même ?

\- À vrai dire, Sasuke haussa la voix. Un souvenir venait juste de lui revenir. Karin l'a fait pour moi et plus encore. Elle m'a aussi laissé absorber son chakra directement quand j'ai reçu une blessure similaire dans un combat pour capturer Killerbee.

Naruto se détourna pour retirer d'un coup de pied ses sandales.

\- Apparemment elle t'était très dévouée.

\- Elle l'était. Juugo m'a aussi sauvé la vie en utilisant sa propre chair.

Naruto s'était interrogé sur la tache de peau décoloré sur le torse de Sasuke. C'était à peine visible maintenant, s'étant totalement incorporé dans le corps de Sasuke, mais il se demandait.

\- Il semble que tu reçois régulièrement des blessures mortelles. Quelqu'un comme toi devrait se faire plein d'amis ou tu seras bientôt mort. Tu serais déjà mort si…

Sasuke jura, fit un brusque pas pour traverser le petit espace et attrapa l'épaule de Naruto pour le retourner.

\- Tu dis que je suis faible ?

Naruto était imperturbable devant cette violence, mais son visage était fermé.

\- Ça en a tout l'air.

\- Espèce de saleté…

\- Chaque fois que je te vois, en fait. La fois avant que tu ne me sauves, toi et moi étions sur le point de nous battre, mais tu as dû partir à cause de tes yeux, c'est ça ? Et cette fois où tu m'as sauvé et presque fait tuer dans le processus. Et puis Madara ne s'est pas approché de toi en douce une fois, mais deux…

Sasuke le frappa. Fort.

Naruto chancela, récupéra puis le frappa en retour. Sasuke n'esquiva ni ne bloqua.

Une bagarre de bousculade et de coups de poing s'ensuivit. Elle se déroula dans un silence lugubre. Naruto essayait d'éviter de toucher la longue et disgracieuse cicatrice le long du torse de Sasuke. Il savait qu'il restait une légère douleur, surtout si Sasuke s'entrainait pendant de longs moments. Il devint vite évident que Naruto se retenait d'une certaine façon. Livide de rage, Sasuke tendit la main pour atteindre son épée, avant que son mouvement ne soit bloqué par la main de Naruto se refermant autour de son poignet.

Sasuke lui envoya un revers. Naruto se le prit mais il arrêta de riposter. Sasuke le frappa encore et encore, conscient que Naruto ne s'engagerait pas dans un combat sérieux avec lui parce qu'ils avaient trop partagés et étaient amis. C'était l'insulte de trop. Il bloqua le visage de Naruto, respirant difficilement.

\- Frappe-moi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ou est-ce que je suis trop faible pour toi ?

Naruto se décala prudemment sur le côté, gardant ses yeux sur Sasuke.

\- Tu es visiblement en colère après quelque chose. Viens t'allonger…

\- Pourquoi, pour que tu puisses me tenir et me guérir une fois de plus ?

\- Si tu veux… dit lentement Naruto. Ils savaient tous les deux que Sasuke était complétement guéri.

\- Si je veux ? C'est ce que toi, tu veux. Tu es celui qui nous considère comme amis. Moi ? Je te déteste.

Naruto s'inquiéta que la fièvre ne soit revenue. Tout ça sortait de nulle part. Sasuke avait dit beaucoup de choses bizarres quand il était brûlant de fièvre aussi. Il bougea pour mettre sa main sur le front de Sasuke et il fut dégagé violemment de là.

\- Ne me touche pas ! cria Sasuke.

\- Bien. Naruto se recula, les mains levées. Je ne te toucherai pas, ok ? Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous sommes ennemis. Tu peux te soigner tout seul, très bien. Ce que tu veux. Viens juste t'allonger avant que tu ne finisses vraiment par être malade à nouveau.

La respiration de Sasuke s'était accélérée pendant le discours de Naruto. Son visage se crispait désormais.

\- Tu t'en moques.

Naruto perdait patience.

\- Si c'était vrai, je t'aurais apporté à Grand-Mère pendant que tu étais inconscient plutôt de me drainer encore et encore dans une tentative d'honorer tes vœux. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de ce qui ne va pas avec toi tout d'un coup, je ne mérite pas toute cette merde de ta part.

Il se tourna avec colère vers le lit de fortune une fois encore.

Sasuke se jeta en avant et lui donna un coup de pied de sorte que Naruto atterrisse la tête la première dessus. Naruto tourna la tête pour lancer un regard noir avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Sasuke tenait l'épée qu'il avait dégainée quand Naruto avait eu le dos tourné. Naruto le regarda et grogna,

\- Tu dois te foutre de moi.

La foudre crépitait le long de la lame.

Jaugeant l'intention dans les yeux noirs furieux, Naruto secoua la tête.

\- Je ne me battrais pas avec toi sérieusement, Sasuke. Allez, d'où ça vient- arrgh !

Sasuke essaya de le frapper et Naruto l'esquiva. Il se précipita vers la porte et s'échappa de la cabane avant que Sasuke ne puisse l'abattre de l'une des puissantes attaques. Une fois dehors, il se retourna et forma juste à temps un bras de chakra pour dévier vers le bas le coup de Sasuke. Un autre bras de chakra repoussa violemment Sasuke, uniquement pour être bloqué alors que Sasuke réalisait une version abrégée du Susanô, qui s'opposa au bras de chakra et permit à Sasuke de poser son épée directement contre le cou de Naruto. Surpris, Naruto se figea, une fois encore nez à nez avec Sasuke. La forêt était éclairée autour de lui par leurs jutsu respectifs. Assez pour que Naruto voit le Mangekyou et réalise que la pression derrière le bord de la lame augmentait.

\- Mec, dit-il tout à fait perplexe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait,_ bordel ?

Il ne doutait pas que la colère de Sasuke était réelle, ou qu'elle était en majorité dirigée vers lui-même plutôt que vers Naruto. Il avait la vague idée que c'était le résultat du sentiment d'embarras que Sasuke avait ressenti à son impuissance prolongée, mais la psychologie n'avait jamais été le point fort de Naruto. Il apaisa donc Sasuke en restant immobile, mais dans le fond de son esprit il était inquiet que Sasuke devienne finalement fou furieux après lui.

Sasuke cilla à la question ahurie. Il parut réaliser que son épée était prête à percer la peau, qu'il tenait Naruto par la gorge et il recula enfin. Naruto frotta son cou et le regarda avec inquiétude. Il fit un pas vers lui mais Sasuke grogna après Naruto pour qu'il le laisse seul.

Naruto l'ignora.

Sasuke tenta un coup que Naruto évita facilement. Ce dernier se risqua à donner un léger coup de poing en représailles dans le but que Sasuke lui donne un coup à nouveau, le garçon semblait avoir besoin de se battre. Sasuke bloqua le coup de poing. Naruto le refit, maintenant jouant avec Sasuke dans l'espoir que le bâtard buté admette que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. Sasuke se tourna et le bouscula avec une dose inattendue de force, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur branlant de la cabane. Toute la structure chancela mais Sasuke fut sur lui, tirant ses cheveux et usant son autre main pour assener des coups de poings sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Naruto échangea des coups avec lui pendant quelques minutes, avant de décider que ça suffisait, c'était loin d'être aussi puissant que leur simulacre de combat d'il y avait quelques heures. Quoi qui ait pu énerver Sasuke, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il se batte sérieusement contre Naruto ou il y aurait eu du sang à ce moment. Il attrapa Sasuke par la taille et le maintint comme ça, fatigué de leur _combat_ et prêt à empêcher Sasuke de déconner.

\- Arrête de me frapper et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai dit quelque chose ?

\- Lâche-moi. fulmina Sasuke

Naruto commença à le tirer vers l'intérieur de la cabane mais Sasuke résista. Il rencontra les yeux de Sasuke pour essayer de le résonner et trouva le brun en train de le fixer.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Quoi… ou tu vas me frapper avec ces coups de fillette à nouveau ? Allez, tu es beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu viens juste de montrer, même fatigué comme tu l'es et tu le sais. Juste rentre et allonge-toi et puis je dormirai de l'autre côté de la cabane pendant ce temps si c'est ce que tu veux. Arrête d'être si buté.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et laissa tomber son sourire pour réellement regarder le visage de Sasuke.

Le bâtard le regardait fixement avec colère. Probablement toujours en colère pour un truc quelconque. Ses yeux noirs et furieux bougèrent légèrement alors qu'ils cherchaient ceux de Naruto. Il se tenait avec raideur, n'aimant apparemment pas la manière dont les bras de Naruto étaient toujours autour de sa taille, mais ne faisant rien pour s'éloigner de lui-même. Naruto devint soudainement conscient de la façon dont il tenait Sasuke et il laissa rapidement tomber ses mains.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Dieu, il avait tenu Sasuke comme s'il était une fille. Il se mit à reculer, mais Sasuke fit un pas de côté et le bloqua.

Naruto pensa que peut-être leur combat n'était pas fini, mais Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, ramenant leurs torses à un centimètre à peine l'un de l'autre. Il fixa durement Naruto, mais ne dit rien au départ. Naruto le vit déglutir.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami. énonça clairement Sasuke. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Enfonce ça…

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la bouche de Naruto avant de rapidement se relever à nouveau.

\- Enfonce toi ça dans ton crâne épais, abruti.

Sasuke fut celui qui se détourna, mais _cette _fois Naruto avait surpris le coup d'œil vers sa bouche. Sasuke rentra dans la cabane enfin, tandis que Naruto resta debout dehors et réfléchit en faisant des cercles lents et confus.

* * *

Le temps passa. Naruto regarda fixement la lune aux trois-quarts avec sa tête appuyé contre la cabane.

Il n'y avait pas eu de grand moment de réalisation. C'était plus comme s'il y avait cette chose entre eux, les maintenant ensemble, entretenant leur lien malgré la désertion d'Orochimaru, la trahison, la haine et toutes ces années qui les avaient séparés. Une chose. Ça avait été juste là tout ce temps qu'ils dormaient ensemble et parlaient et guérissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Naruto n'avait même pas vraiment su que c'était là jusqu'à… maintenant. Et puis, le voyant, il réalisait qu'il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il le faisait courir après Sasuke. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et à espérer malgré le fait que le monde entier lui disait que c'était sans espoir. C'était ça alors, la chose qui l'avait guidé vers Sasuke. Ça l'avait guidé jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la lune et réalisait qu'il avait fini de faire semblant.

Et n'oublions pas cette fois, il y a une paire d'années quand il s'était réveillé dans son sac de couchage d'un rêve sur Sasuke. Le devant de son pantalon était trempé et collant, et Ero-Sennin avait dû lui expliquer ce que les rêves humides étaient. Ils étaient arrivés de temps à autre pendant une année et à chaque fois ça avait été après un rêve sur Sasuke. Quand c'était arrivé pour la première fois, il avait pensé que son obsession de ramener Sasuke l'avait rendu gay, mais il aimait tout de même Sakura. Il aimait toujours les seins et la pensée d'autres parties des filles. Il l'avait emporté sur les rêves mouillés… enfin, il n'avait pas été capable de les expliquer donc il les avait ignorés. Maintenant il devinait que c'était cette chose qui était entre eux et qu'il avait toujours été en quelque sorte obsédé par Sasuke pour une raison.

Durant les cinq derniers mois il s'était réveillé quelques fois pour trouver sa main serrée autour d'une érection et lui-même en train de venir. Plusieurs fois Sasuke l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux quand il se réveillait et avait probablement été témoin de lui en train de se branler dans son sommeil. Il n'avait rien dit à Naruto et celui-ci s'était simplement levé et dirigé vers la forêt, où il avait fini son affaire et nettoyé son pantalon dans la rivière. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était éveillé pour trouver Sasuke supportant certaines érections de bois lui aussi, et une fois il avait suivi Sasuke dehors quand l'autre garçon avait dit qu'il partait chasser. Naruto avait opté pour lui coller aux basques, s'ennuyant et était tombé sur Sasuke s'adossant d'une main contre l'arbre et se branlant en faisant de rapides et durs mouvements de main. Il s'était tenu là à regarder un moment. De toutes les fois où il avait vu la bite de Sasuke, il ne l'avait jamais vu si dure. Et quand Sasuke vint un moment plus tard, Naruto avait senti ses joues s'enflammer d'embarras pour avoir regardé. Il s'était détourné et était retourné dans la cabane.

Être ensemble pendant si longtemps, si proches, les avait laissé tous les deux…agités. Juste une chose de plus qu'ils avaient ignoré.

-oOo-

Naruto alla à l'intérieur de la cabane et trouva Sasuke face au mur du fond. Il se dirigea vers lui, avançant lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste derrière lui. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'arrière des jambes de Sasuke, à son torse et à la longue cicatrice rose qui menait au côté droit de son cou, et descendait autour du côté gauche de ses côtes. Les yeux de Naruto bougèrent plus haut et il vit Sasuke reposant son front contre le mur. Il voulait le toucher mais ne le fit pas. Il voulait demander, mais ne le fit pas. Il voulait…

Il se recula à nouveau. Se détourna. Il fit la moitié du chemin à travers la petite pièce, puis se retourna vers Sasuke vivement, attrapa son bras, le tourna de l'autre côté et l'embrassa.

C'était rapide. Fini bien avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse y penser. Naruto s'éloigna à nouveau hâtivement, les yeux écarquillés.

La main de Sasuke s'était levée sur la défensive. Elle restait en l'air maintenant, oubliée, alors que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement ceux de Naruto dans la cabane obscure. La lumière de la lune filtrait par le trou dans le toit. Naruto se tenait juste derrière cette faible lumière. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke fit un pas en avant, abaissant sa main.

Naruto l'imita, avançant aussi en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Sasuke regardait la bouche de Naruto. Puis ses yeux. Sa bouche, encore. Il avança sa tête d'un centimètre. Et s'arrêta, incertain. Naruto mordit sa lèvre nerveusement, puis élança sa tête vers l'avant pour rapidement baiser les lèvres de Sasuke. Puis il fit un bond en arrière, attendit. Il se rapprocha de Sasuke à nouveau. L'embrassa presque encore. S'éloigna à la dernière seconde, intimidé par le regard noir.

Sasuke pensa que peut-être ça s'arrêterait là. Que Naruto avait décidé que c'était trop fou, même s'il avait initié le premier baiser. Il observa Naruto se ronger l'ongle du pouce, en fixant le sol. Il attendit. Un signe, que Naruto était dégouté et qu'il se retournait vers leur lit de fortune, ou que ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant ne l'avait pas choqué. L'un ou l'autre. Un signe, un petit signe, parce que ça ne tenait qu'à un fil, là. Et il avait besoin de savoir quel chemin prendre. Parce qu'ils avaient arrêté de faire semblant, maintenant que la vérité était découverte et qu'ils se regardaient en face, ils devaient faire avec ou Sasuke devrait s'en aller honteux.

Les yeux de Naruto se levèrent lentement vers les siens dans le clair de lune et il soutint son regard.

Sasuke le saisit abruptement par les bras et le tira d'un coup sec vers lui, écrasant leur bouche ensemble dans un baiser auquel aucun d'eux ne pouvait échapper.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Meiko (toujours aussi efficace!) et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!

A mercredi prochain?


	9. Chapitre 9

Eh beh, on dirait que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu^^ Et c'est pas fini (vous entendez pas la pub SFR là, non?)!  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis à l'heure pour poster le nouveau chapitre. C'est pas beau ça? C'est mes élèves qui seraient impressionés (je viens de leur rendre un Devoir Maison qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances de Noël...) Quand je vous dis que les délais et moi c'est pas une bonne résolution pour 2015...  
Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**Traducteur :** Kiwi-Xyao

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde, pas plus que cela, lorsqu'ils laissèrent échapper un petit gémissement de soulagement à la fin. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quel point ils avaient voulu cette chose, ou pendant combien de temps; essayant de donner à l'autre autant que lui en avait envie, surtout de cette manière, et le fait de le savoir représentait un croisement entre une douce soumission et une incontrôlable excitation. Le meilleur de tout _ou le pire, selon la manière dont vous le voyiez_ était qu'il n'y avait aucune surprise. Pas vraiment. Quelque part dans les pensées douteuses des deux garçons, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient chacun de l'autre, et maintenant ... maintenant ils laissaient simplement les choses se faire.

Il s'agissait d'une envie fiévreuse qui les avaient pris tous deux, l'un étant plus sauvage après avoir été repoussé pendant trop longtemps. Ils savaient qu'ils voulaient l'autre, bien sûr, et _tout_ ce qu'ils voulaient d'ailleurs -s'embrasser ou même se toucher- n'était pas tout à fait clair. Sasuke, qui était le plus expérimenté, bloqua rudement Naruto contre un mur.

C'était vraiment suffisant pour les mettre hors course, tellement le baiser était bon. Naruto avait rapidement appris ce qu'il fallait faire et embrassait sauvagement. Leurs bouches s'étiraient à travers leurs visages, haletaient, aspiraient, dégustaient... Ca n'en finissait pas. Ca venait ... et encore ... et encore. De doux grognements de plaisir se faisaient entendre, et le nom de chacun était murmuré dans des soupirs, ou gémi avec envie. Les mains fortes de Sasuke laissaient presque des marques sur les épaules de Naruto, sur ses bras toniques, ou bien là où il attrapait le torse de Naruto. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto, le long de son cou, autour de son dos, mais maintenait le blond collé à la paroi grâce à son corps sans arrêter de l'embrasser, pas une seule fois.

C'était pire. Ou mieux. Le toucher ne cessait de croître, et le baiser s'intensifiait, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne plonge une main sous la ceinture de Naruto et soulève une fesse qui se crispa au toucher. Il la pressa dans sa paume.

Naruto rompit le baiser et hoqueta.

Sans se laisser décourager par la façon dont Naruto tourna la tête de côté, Sasuke posa sa bouche sur le cou de Naruto, continuant de masser agréablement la chair souple et moelleuse.

\- Sasuke, arrête !

Cela lui parvint enfin. Ca, et la façon dont Naruto se détachait de lui.

\- Quoi, haleta-t-il.

Il essaya d'embrasser Naruto à nouveau.

\- Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La respiration de Naruto était tout aussi lourde, mais ses yeux n'étaient que de larges soucoupes apeurées.

Sasuke se força à se reculer et regarda Naruto attentivement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais que nous étions ... ?

\- Eh bien, oui, balbutia Naruto. Mais tu as ta main sur mon cul.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Les mains de Naruto reposaient de chaque côté de son cou. Ils étaient transpirants et commençaient seulement à retrouver une respiration normale. La main qu'il avait sur les fesses de Naruto semblait vraiment évidente maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le feu de l'action. Sasuke la retira lentement, mais ne résista pas à un dernier resserrement. C'était si... ferme.

Naruto sursauta un peu à la compression, mais ne fit rien de plus que lécher ses lèvres nerveusement.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Sasuke décide de comprendre.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, dit-il interrogateur.

\- Oui je voulais ... Je veux dire, j'ai aimé le... Hum ... le baiser était bon.

\- Alors ... ?

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Alors, tu n'aimes pas être touché ?

\- Je m'en fiche que tu me touches» dit timidement Naruto. Il regarda ailleurs, embarrassé. Mais c'était sur mes fesses que ta main était.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors c'était mes _fesses__ !_

Un long instant perplexe s'ensuivit pendant que _Sasuke comprit qu'il avait mal interprété certains signes durant leur baiser, _lui et Naruto ne semblaient pas avoir les mêmes envies. Il fit un pas en arrière et laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de Naruto de haut en bas. Les mains de Naruto se détachèrent de lui en même temps.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Sasuke regarda le torse de Naruto. Naruto regarda le coin de la cabane où était Wapiti. Paisible.

Enfin, Sasuke s'avança à nouveau vers Naruto et Naruto se sentit prêt. Il y alla un peu plus lentement cette fois. Plus prudent, moins sauvage ... mais leur avidité pris le dessus, et la nouvelle sensation d'embrasser un partenaire les excitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre une fois de plus.

Juste pour être prudent, Sasuke gardait ses mains au-dessus de la taille de Naruto.

* * *

Excepté la façon dont les deux garçons semblaient traiter les choses différemment, le nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation n'était pas un sujet sur lequel ils avaient déjà discuté. Les jours qui suivirent, ils furent plus proches que jamais. Sasuke ne s'ouvrait pas de lui-même, mais ils se touchaient. Ou, plus exactement, Sasuke touchait Naruto. Il trouvait des excuses pour toucher les bras de Naruto, ou son épaule, ou une autre partie. Cela ne dérangeait pas Naruto. Il semblait assez heureux pour autoriser ça, aussi longtemps que le toucher restait assez innocent pour être ignoré.

La nuit, ils se prenaient dans les bras et s'embrassaient jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Une fois, lorsque Sasuke avait essayé d'embrasser Naruto durant la journée, Naruto avait rougi, une nuance de rose colorant fortement ses joues tandis qu'il jetait des regards autour de lui. Sasuke avait compris l'allusion et s'était reculé ... jusqu'à cette nuit. La nuit, Naruto n'était que mains et lèvres, profitant avidement des baisers de Sasuke. Une nuit, Naruto s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de son amant pour lui dire

\- Sasuke, tu fais les meilleurs baisers.

Puis il s'était repositionné de suite, laissant Sasuke se demander combien de fois Naruto avait embrassé Sakura et Hinata s'il jugeait que leurs baisers étaient les meilleurs.

Si Naruto ressentait toute sorte de stress pendant leurs baisers, il ne le montrait pas. Sasuke guettait attentivement le moindre signe d'excitation, ou quelque chose de semblable, mais ne vit rien. Pour lui, cela devenait très vite difficile d'embrasser Naruto sans aller plus loin. La seule fois où il avait laissé tomber sa prudence en reposant son érection contre la cuisse de Naruto, l'idiot ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait soutenu le regard de Naruto, essayant de crier ce qu'il voulait à travers ses yeux et son érection, mais tout ce que Naruto s'était contenté de dire était,

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il avait embrassé chaudement Naruto.

\- Mmm, donnes-en-moi un autre.

Et la nuit avait ainsi continué.

Environ une semaine après leur premier baiser, Naruto, assis à l'extérieur de la cabane, arrachait les plumes d'un oiseau maigre qu'il avait attrapé dans la jungle. Sasuke, de retour de son entraînement, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Wapiti sauta immédiatement sur lui, s'installant sur ses genoux. Naruto surprit Sasuke en disant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

_Après tout ce fichu temps._

\- Je suis d'accord.

Naruto sourit.

\- Très bien, alors je pense vraiment que ça fait un moment que nous aurions dû parler de..

En même temps Sasuke annonça.

\- Nous avons vraiment besoin de parler du-

\- Repartir

\- Sexe

Encore une fois, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Sasuke arrêta de caresser entre les oreilles Wapiti, et Naruto se tétanisa, sa main crispée autour d'une poignée de plumes.

\- Quoi ? dirent-ils à l'unisson. Puis, _Quoi !_

\- Repartir à Konoha ... ? Siffla Sasuke. Qui a parlé de retourner à Konoha ?

\- Qui a parlé de sexe !

La voix de Naruto était rauque à cause de la surprise.

\- Je ne repartirais pas !

\- Et je ne veux pas de sexe !

Ils étaient debout maintenant, l'un devant l'autre en face de la cabane. Wapiti était étroitement serré dans un bras contre la poitrine de Sasuke, oublié. Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- De nous deux, je pense que j'ai plus le droit d'être choqué, maintenant. Nous nous sommes engagés dans une longue série de préliminaires ... environ quatre ans de préliminaires. Le sexe est la prochaine étape logique, alors que remonter à Konoha sort complètement de nulle part. Tu sais que je ne reviendrai pas alors pourquoi en parler ?

La bouche de Naruto bougea un peu lorsqu'il réalisa le genre de discussion qu'ils avaient. À haute voix. En plein jour. Il se ressaisit rapidement, et se tint plus droit.

\- D'accord, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que sont les préliminaires, mais je devine que ça un rapport avec les bai ... Il se racla la gorge. Avec les baisers. Peu importe. C'est à cause des bai-... _baisers,_ souffla-t-il, que je pensais que repartir était une option. Je veux dire, tu ne me déteste évidemment plus ... n'est-ce pas ?

Wapiti secoua finalement ses pattes de derrière contre l'estomac de Sasuke essayant de se libérer de l'emprise étouffante que Sasuke avait sur lui. Sasuke le laissa tomber.

\- Non

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment prévu un aveu. Il sourit de plaisir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- A ton avis ? Sasuke ne partageait pas son sourire. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de repartir.

\- Ouais, eh bien, mon avis c'est que tu ne me hais plus. Et puisque ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai pensé ...

\- Quoi ? Que mes sentiments au sujet de Konoha avaient changé aussi ? Ce n'est pas le cas.

Naruto se gratta la tête.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que tu prévois toujours de tuer le conseil ?

Sasuke opta pour le silence.

\- Ou revoir ton ancienne équipe ?

Un silence de plus.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de rester ici.

C'était à moitié une question et une déclaration. Incrédule, Naruto attendait.

Sasuke haussa une épaule.

\- Je me plais ici. Pas toi ?

\- Franchement ? Non, je ne vois pas comment tu fais.

Sasuke tressaillit légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait particulièrement la cabane ou leur pauvre existence, mais il aimait être isolé avec Naruto. Que Naruto ne semble pas ressentir la même chose le mit en colère, surtout compte tenu de l'état de frustration qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours.

\- Si tu détestes tant, vas-t'en. Je ne t'en empêche pas.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Naruto secoua lentement la tête, en regardant les plumes dans sa main.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnés en quatre ans. Je ne le ferai pas maintenant.

\- Eh bien, je ne repartirai pas.

\- Donc tu comptes rester ici pour de bon ? Demanda Naruto de nouveau.

Sasuke commença à renifler, puis à réfléchir

\- Quel autre choix j'ai ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une famille à retrouver. Tsunade va m'emprisonner dès que je serais dans le Pays du feu à nouveau, et ça, c'est si elle est capable d'empêcher de me faire exécuter pour mon statut de déserteur. Je ne peux pas imaginer être aimé ou désiré par quelqu'un dans le village, donc oui. Rester ici semble être un bon plan.

Naruto semblait réfléchir. Il écarta ses bras jusqu'alors croisés, caressant son menton avec une plume d'avant en arrière, regardant Sasuke fixement.

\- Tu as changé d'avis à mon sujet... Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais changer d'avis sur le reste ?

\- Non

\- Cela signifie que tu as l'intention de tuer le conseil à un moment donné.

Sasuke ne le niait pas, mais clarifia,

\- Ce ... ici ... avec toi ... Je suis bien comme ça. Je peux ... rester ici. Avec toi. Mais si tu attends de moi que je vive là-bas ... non, oublies ça. _Si je pars d'ici_, dit-il, en désignant dans la forêt autour d'eux, ce sera uniquement pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. C'est tout.

\- Que ... tu veux dire que c'est soit vivre ici avec moi le reste de ta vie, soit tuer le conseil ? Ce sont tes seules options ?

Wapiti, peu habitué à la voie forte de Naruto, resta aux pieds de Sasuke. Les oiseaux dans les arbres prirent la fuite au ton montant d'un Naruto choqué.

\- Oui. Mais de toute façon tu ne sembles pas partager l'idée de rester avec moi alors vas-y.

\- Mec ...

Naruto, troublé, se retourna d'un quart, serrant ses cheveux avec sa main couverte de plumes. Il regarda les grands arbres couverts de mousse comme s'il se demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Être avec toi n'est pas vraiment le problème ...

Le visage de Sasuke se desserra de son expression sur la défensive. Si Naruto ne partait pas, alors il était prêt à écouter.

\- Quel est le problème, alors ?

\- Le _problème c'est, _dit Naruto avant de refaire face à Sasuke c'est que je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie ici.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

C'était une question honnête, posée avec un véritable désir de savoir. Naruto lui-même faisait des efforts pour énoncer clairement ses raisons même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui.

\- Parce que, mec. J'ai une vie. Des objectifs. Des projets. Aucun d'entre eux n'inclut de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke pesaient gravement le visage sérieux de Naruto qui se débattait pour que cette discussion prenne la tournure qu'il souhaitait. Aussi vrai_ que possible._

\- Je pensais que j'étais ton but ?

\- Quoi ?

\- M'avoir. N'était-ce pas ton objectif ? Eh bien, tu m'as.

La profondeur de cette déclaration n'avait pas été ignorée par Naruto, qui jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de rappeler à Sasuke que l'objectif réel était de rentrer avec lui, et pas seulement de le chercher. Et il n'avait jamais rêvé d'_avoir_ Sasuke, et pas dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'un objectif. Au lieu de ça, il dit.

\- Je sais. Et être avec toi, pour te joindre, t'avoir comme mon ami et ... et tout ça ... c'est génial. Mieux que génial. Mais Sasuke ... il y a tout un monde là-bas auquel nous appartenons _tous les deux_. Tu ne comprends pas ça ?

Apaisé par l'opinion de Naruto sur le fait d'être avec lui, Sasuke regarda la main que Naruto utilisa pour montrer la forêt, puis les arbres au-dessus de cette main. Il se retourna vers Naruto.

Naruto soupira, prenant une posture affalée.

\- Non, je crois que tu ne saisis pas. Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas besoin des gens, ou du bruit, ou ... ou autre chose, mais peu importe ce qui est dans ta tête. Quelqu'un pourrait t'enfermer dans une boîte, et si le conseil était mort, tu serais heureux de rester dans cette boîte. Tu n'essayerais même pas d'explorer la boîte, la tester ou essayer de t'enfuir si tu souhaites quelque chose. Mais c'est toi. Moi, c'est l'inverse...

Sasuke pencha la tête quand Naruto se tut simplement. Les yeux bleus fixaient bizarrement les parcelles de ciel bleu visibles entre les arbres.

\- Tu te rends compte Demanda Naruto, que je donnerais mes _yeux_ en ce moment pour un bol de ramen ? Ou voir ma rue ? Ou m'emmitoufler dans mon lit, ou chier dans mes toilettes ou même sentir l'odeur du lait pourri dans mon frigo ? Ou… et je ne peux pas croire que ce que je vais dire – un savon. Je tuerais pour un morceau de savon et de l'eau chaude. Je voudrais vraiment acheter un déodorant pour la première fois dans ma vie, et je pense que si je pouvais mettre une paire de boxeurs propre en ce moment, je m'allongerais et mourrais de bonheur. La vie, Sasuke. Me brosser les cheveux, me brosser les _dents,_ entendre, voir, sentir, toucher, _vivre._ Ca, au-delà d'ici ... nous pouvons le faire, mais en ce moment non. Je ne peux pas _vivre_ comme ça Sasuke. Pas pour toujours.

\- Tu as raison, dit Sasuke quand Naruto sembla attendre une réponse. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je t'ai toi. Et aussi longtemps que cela durera, je peux vivre ici. Tu es ... (_ma_ _vie. Tu es toute ma vie)._ Tu devrais partir. Tu peux y aller, si tu as besoin de ces choses. Je ne t'arrêterais pas. Mais ne t'attends pas à me faire changer d'avis au sujet de la vengeance. Ils doivent payer, Naruto. Et à la seconde où je quitterais cette forêt, ils payeront.

Sasuke reprit Wapiti et ils laissèrent rapidement leur petite clairière._ Je ne peux pas croire que je lui ai dit tout cela,_ pensa-t-il _Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui. Merde, merde, merde ! Non, ça ne devait pas arriver. Merde !_

-oOo-

_Putain,_ pensa Naruto avec, à contrecœur, un respect stupéfié. _Il a gagné sur ce point. Autant pour moi et mes efforts pour être clair. Ce bâtard a démonté mon argument, et l'a mis en morceaux en quelques mots. _Mais en ressassant ses mots dans son esprit, Naruto se sentit enthousiaste et pétillant, comme lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Même maintenant, sachant qu'il était seul, il regarda autour de lui nerveusement. Il s'assit là où il avait laissé tomber l'oiseau et le ramassa distraitement.

Sasuke avait besoin de lui. Si Sasuke l'avait, alors Sasuke était heureux. Un Sasuke heureux égalait le Sasuke raisonnable. Dans ce cas, très bien. Il donnerait à Sasuke ce qu'il fallait. Par ailleurs (un autre coup d'œil rapide autour) ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé.

* * *

Dans la soirée, après avoir mangé, fait la vaisselle et tué simplement le temps jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit en jouant avec Wapiti, Naruto ne dit qu'un seul mot. _Sexe._

Ils se trouvaient dans la zone située en face de leur cabane, un endroit surnommé _le perron_. Sasuke regarda Naruto sèchement.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais parler de sexe. Naruto évita soigneusement de regarder Sasuke en gardant les yeux sur le creux de sa main que Wapiti reniflait. Je t'écoute.

Cette évolution, présentée de manière simple, n'en était pas moins d'une importance telle que Sasuke était momentanément sans voix.

Naruto risqua un coup d'œil vers lui.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Tu avais l'air contre, était tout ce que Sasuke trouva à dire. Puis, quand Naruto se retourna vers Wapiti, il ajouta, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas exactement, dit Naruto après un certain temps. Je veux dire ... j'ai réfléchi à ça.

\- Et alors ?

Sasuke fit un effort conscient pour freiner son enthousiasme.

\- Et alors j'ai réfléchis. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais pour moi, c'est un peu beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te faufilais tout le temps dans les magasins pour adultes pour mater des magazines pornos.

\- Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les mecs, Sasuke.

Il y eut a eu un silence. Sasuke examina ce qui aurait dû être évident pour lui et se sentit comme un idiot. Aucuns sentiments communs. Naruto mesura l'expression de surprise sur le visage doux de Sasuke et se demanda comment il n_'avait pas_ deviné que Sasuke était intéressé par les hommes. Le mec avait eu de grave fixation que sur des hommes, garçons, peu importait. Kakashi. Gaara. Neji. Orochimaru. Son propre frère. Rien à voir avec sa vie sexuelle, mais le fait était que Sasuke remarquait les membres de son propre sexe avant le sexe opposé. Comme si les filles et les femmes n'existaient même pas.

\- Mais tu es intéressé, maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke.

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et observa ses mains.

\- Non, pas les mecs, en général. Juste toi. Peu importe, tu as dit que tu voulais du sexe, non ?

Sasuke balaya le sourire inattendu de son visage et se concentra.

\- Oui.

Naruto hocha la tête, transpirant soudainement.

\- D'accord. Eh bien, Je ne suis pas une souillon qui s'abandonne simplement parce que tu le veux, mais ... Et finalement il croisa les yeux de Sasuke. Je suis un peu curieux. Sur tout ce qui concerne le sexe. Qu'est-ce qui rend les gens fous à ce sujet. Si c'est quelque chose comme masser mon propre engin, c'est probablement dingue, alors ... D'accord. Mais cela reste entre nous, hein ? rajouta Naruto précipitamment tandis que Sasuke se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Nous sommes seuls ici. A qui le dirais-je ?

\- Non, je veux dire ... quand ... euh, oublies ça. Dis juste que tu ne le raconteras pas.

\- Je ne le raconterais pas.

\- Tu jures ?

\- Tu as ma promesse.

Naruto se détendit ... jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'approche de lui, atteigne le tour de sa hanche, et saisisse ses fesses d'une poigne charnue. Naruto sursauta violemment.

\- Hé! Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il commence à faire sombre. Rentrons.

Cette suggestion, murmurée chaudement à l'oreille de Naruto, eut pour effet de remplacer ses nerfs tendus et son indignation par une sournoise envie d'anticiper l'interdit. La main sur son postérieur devenait moins déconcertante, et un peu plus intéressante. Peut-être que c'était comme ça le sexe: un peu étrange et inapproprié, mais aussi passionnant.

-oOo-

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabane, il se tourna vers Sasuke dans l'attente et était prêt à accueillir les lèvres avides qui rejoignirent les siennes. Son corps ressentit instantanément cet éclair enflammé, comme à chaque fois que Sasuke l'embrassait, et comme d'habitude la pensée qui flottait dans son esprit était _Sasuke m'embrasse, je me fais embrasser par Sasuke, Sasuke m'embrasse..._

Sasuke ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. Naruto s'abandonnait pour le sexe ? Après tous les rejets silencieux, Sasuke était plus affamé que jamais. En partie parce qu'il avait seize ans et avait des besoins, mais plus particulièrement parce que c'était Naruto qui se soumettait à lui, se donnant à lui, l'_acceptant_ tel qu'il était. C'était comme leur premier baiser dans cette cabane, mais multiplié. Ses mains allèrent directement derrière Naruto et la seule chose qui semblait occuper ses pensées de plus en plus était: les fesses de Naruto.

Être nu devant l'autre n'était pas plus nouveau. En toute honnêteté, Sasuke avait vu Naruto nu bien avant qu'il ait quitté Konoha. Lui, Kakashi et Naruto s'étaient baigné pendant des missions, répondant aux appels de la nature, visitant les sources d'eau chaude, etc. Il avait toujours pensé que les fesses de Naruto étaient une merveilleuse étendue de chair élastique qu'il aimerait explorer. Les rêves qu'il avait fait sur Naruto présentaient généralement son cul bien en évidence. Il saisit maintenant les moitiés à deux mains et _pressa _un peu.

Naruto était assez docile. Il se laissait tripoter en tout cas, tout en embrassant Sasuke. Rien de l'urgence ou de la nouveauté n'avait disparu du baiser, ils ravalaient la moindre pensée, enlacés à merveille, mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour s'avancer. Son corps agissait de lui-même.

Naruto ne fut pas dérangé quand Sasuke se recula. Il vit Sasuke baisser son pantalon, et laissa aussi le sien tomber. Il se tenait prêt et attendit d'avoir son univers complètement secoué par la magie du sexe, mais tout ce que Sasuke se contenta de faire était un demi-tour puis s'agenouilla derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, il sentit la sensation des cheveux de Sasuke chatouillant ses fesses, et puis le sentiment encore plus chatouilleux de Sasuke grignotant une de ses globes de chair. Il se retourna pour regarder en bas et derrière lui.

La langue était juste...humide. La main qui serrait allait, mais Sasuke poussa contre l'arrière de ses genoux et Naruto tomba, se rattrapant à quatre pattes. Il était supposé savoir ce qui allait arriver. Un doigt mouillé titilla son anus à quelques reprises, puis l'embout du sexe de Sasuke poussa en lui. La douleur n'était pas étrangère à Naruto, mais il se prépara au pire.

Il analysa l'expérience comme il le ferait pour n'importe quelle chose nouvelle qui susciterait son intérêt. Cela faisait mal pendant un certain temps, mais il n'avait envie de rien, excepté la longueur de chair qui allait et venait dans son cul. Il vit un mille-pattes rampant sur une vigne en face de son visage pendant qu'il écoutait la respiration hachée de Sasuke. Ça devait être les quatre ou cinq derniers coups durs qu'il recevait, puis son cul fut rempli d'un flot de sperme chaud. Sasuke se ramolli à l'intérieur de lui, puis ses fesses frissonnèrent à l'air froid quand Sasuke se retira et s'étendit à ses côtés.

Naruto resta où il était, le menton appuyé sur une main. Le mille-pattes rampait désormais le long du mur. Il s'est finalement tourné vers Sasuke et nota les paupières tombantes.

\- C'est tout ?

Sasuke le regarda content, tournant sur son côté pour soutenir sa tête vers le haut.

\- Je peux recommencer si tu veux.

Il sourit. Un de ses rares sourires.

Naruto roula des yeux et se leva.

\- Ne t'embête pas. C'est une véritable perte de temps.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre avec une poigne de fer. Sasuke se redressa lentement en regardant Naruto essuyer son cul dégoulinant avant de mettre son pantalon.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était nul. Je veux dire, je comprends que t'aimes et tout, et je sais que je ne suis pas gay, mais je m'attendais à ... eh bien, à plus. C'était ennuyeux.

Vexé et insulté, Sasuke se leva.

\- Attends, ce n'était pas ... bon ?

\- Même pas possible d'employer le terme bon, Naruto renifla. Je n'ai tout simplement pas aimé.

Le visage désormais rouge, Sasuke digérait.

\- Rien de tout ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Le baiser, Dit Naruto. C'était bien, c'est toujours agréable. J'ai juste cru que faire l'amour serait mieux que nos baisers. Ce n'est pas le cas. Naruto regarda par la fenêtre. Peut-être que c'est différent avec les filles.

Sasuke, dont la tête s'était abaissée par la honte, leva rapidement les yeux. Avec les filles ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec Hinata ? Ou Sakura ?

Naruto faillit éclater de rire. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. Sa déception était trop vive pour permettre un grognement et un sourire.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si Sakura me laisserait vivre si je ne faisais que _considérer_ la question. Et Hinata mourrait probablement si je disais que je voulais lui tenir la main. Elle peut à peine dire mon nom quand je suis là. Je sais que tu as cette idée bizarre sur le fait que je serais le roi des hommes de retour à Konoha, mais sérieusement ? Qui diable voudrait coucher avec moi ? A part toi.

Atteint d'un sentiment de honte en réalisant qu'il avait merdé sa première fois, Sasuke regarda Naruto marmonner quelque chose à propos de se laver dans le ruisseau et quitta la cabane.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent indéniablement tendues. Naruto ne repoussait pas Sasuke, mais il ne participait plus à leurs câlins du soir et semblait perdre de l'intérêt aux baisers. Comme lorsque Naruto dit à Sasuke un jour,

\- Ce n'est pas excitant quand je sais que ce qui vient après est juste… _blah._ Au regard sur le visage de Sasuke, il se hâta de rajouter. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je t'aime _toi. _C'est juste que… je n'aime pas coucher avec toi. Ce qui est bien, aussi. Nous pouvons avoir toutes sortes de proximité sans être dans le pantalon de l'autre, non ? Amis ? Meilleurs amis ? Naruto avait sorti son sourire ensoleillé.

Sasuke passa ses nuits tout seul. Naruto était juste là, derrière lui, ronflant, recroquevillé sur le côté, mais il était seul. Comme il l'avait été après avoir perdu sa famille. Comme il l'avait été après qu'il ait tué Itachi. Et maintenant ... maintenant il avait perdu Naruto. Amis ou pas (Peu importe ce que cela signifiait. Sasuke ne pouvait se rappeler une seule personne qu'il ait appelé ami dans sa vie), ce qu'il avait eu avec Naruto avait disparu. La proximité. La chose particulière qui torturait son estomac chaque fois que Naruto revenait de la chasse, la seule chose qui le rendait jaloux était quand Naruto passait trop de temps à caresser Wapiti. Maintenant, il se sentait malade, et c'était désagréable. Et c'était une honte pour lui d'admettre que la tension avait eu l'étrange effet de renforcer le sex appeal de Naruto. Il était exaspérant et agréable pour la beaucoup de choses, mais absolument _inébranlable_ sur cette seule chose ... c'était un défi. Mais il y avait aussi l'idée que Naruto lui avait fait partager, sur le fait qu'il s'y était mal pris... au point que ça ne soit_ pas_ excitant. Ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il avait été ... mauvais. Le mec qu'il avait baisé chez Orochimaru ne s'était jamais plaint, mais c'était un prostitué payé.

Pendant beaucoup de nuits, Sasuke restait éveillé songeant qu'il s'était bien foiré quelque part.

Mais le pire, bien pire, peut-être _le_ pire du pire, était que sa performance avait été si horrible qu'il avait dû dégouter Naruto sur les ébats sexuels entre hommes. _Ça,_ il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Naruto ramenait le sujet du retour encore et encore, en citant sa volonté de soutenir Sasuke par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Ne peux-tu pas être reconnaissant envers Konoha en retour ? s'énerva-t-il.

Sasuke refusait d'en entendre parler. Il avait tellement de raisons. Naruto l'empêcherait de tuer le conseil ; tout le monde l'arrêterait, ou essayerait ; il pourrait très bien se faire attraper et exécuté avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et la raison la plus insidieuse de toutes ... et s'il réussissait ? Que faire s'il surmontait sa chance stupéfiante contre lui, s'échappait de Naruto, arrivait au conseil, et égorgeait ces menteurs. Que ferait-il alors ? Il serait très probablement tué sur place, mais s'il réussissait à quitter Konoha à nouveau (grand si), et s'il réussissait à rester en dehors des griffes de Madara (un plus grand si), qu'était-il censé faire de sa fichue vie ? Alors il refusa. Et refusa.

Les choses dégénérèrent rapidement. Le conflit s'éternisait une fois de plus. Pas de touchers, pas de baisers, et pourtant certaines choses les divisaient maintenant. Une partie de leur histoire. Sasuke se surprit à regarder Naruto plus d'une fois et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas vomir de dégoût de lui-même. Il avait eu un rêve à sa portée, _dans ses mains _même, et il l'avait ruiné avant de s'être racheté.

Ils étaient retournés au point de départ semblait-il, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait tout à fait croire qu'ils avaient bouclé la boucle de manière définitive.

Parfois, Naruto captait le regard fixe de Sasuke, Sasuke arborait un demi-sourire inhabituel sur son visage, Naruto se détournait, et Sasuke se souvenait qu'ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ou parfois Naruto roulait contre Sasuke dans la nuit, murmurant et s'accrochant, et Sasuke répondait seulement pour voir Naruto se lever brusquement avec dégoût.

Ils se disputaient Wapiti. Sasuke pensait, comme c'était son animal de compagnie, que Naruto ne devrait pas poser les mains sur lui. Naruto, lui affirmait que c'était _le leur,_ et qu'il devait être partagé.

* * *

Inévitablement, Naruto confronta Sasuke un matin devant un petit feu de camp face à leur cabane.

\- Je vais rentrer, Sasuke. Aujourd'hui. Et je t'emmène avec moi que ça te plaise ou non.

Sasuke le surpris en refusant de commenter. Il était assis dans la poussière, regardant Wapiti grignoter les quelques légumes vert qu'il avait trouvé, et ne dit rien. Naruto ne savait pas s'il fallait être encouragé ou non. Il songea que Sasuke se battait contre lui, mais ... Sasuke était simplement _assis_ là. Il était sur le point de d'activer son chakra et de le soumettre à lui quand Sasuke se mit à parler.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais compris.

« C'est reparti », pensait Naruto en roulant des yeux. « _Le bon vieux discours je suis tellement incompris ». _

\- Ce que je comprends..

\- C'est absolument rien, fini Sasuke pour lui.

Il parlait pensivement tout en regardant fixement Wapiti.

\- Dis-moi. Maintenant que tu as rencontré tes deux parents, peux-tu imaginer la vie avec eux ? Grandir avec eux ?

Toujours très conscient de la direction vers laquelle allait la discussion, Naruto croisa les bras.

\- J'y ai pensé.

\- Que penses-tu de la vie que tu aurais eu avec eux?

En fait, c'était son rêve favori, celui qu'il aimait le plus imaginer. Naruto sourit malgré lui, en y pensant.

\- Je pense que mon père aurait été un peu comme moi. Aimant s'amuser. Blagueur. Il était très intelligent, donc il m'aurait probablement appris toutes sortes de trucs cool. Et maman, eh bien ... je pense qu'elle avait un sacré tempérament. Elle m'a tabassé quand j'ai cru qu'elle était Kyuubi ... mais elle était si tendre et douce. Je parie qu'elle crierait sur moi et papa pour avoir laissé des traces de boue dans la maison, avant de nous servir un tas de choses délicieuses à manger. Et je parie qu'elle serait du genre à me faire prendre un bain tous les jours. Mon père s'assurerait que j'ai passé l'examen Chuunin. Il m'aiderait à étudier, et ma mère me montrerait des moyens d'exploiter le pouvoir de Kyuubi ... » Sa voix s'estompa quand l'émotion le prit.

Sasuke le regardait maintenant.

\- Et si tu découvrais que quelqu'un avait donné l'ordre de les assassiner? Souhaiterais-tu les venger?

Naruto cligna des yeux en réalisant, et son sourire s'effaça. Il connaissait la réponse qu'il _devrait_ donner, mais ce n'était pas celle qui était dans son cœur.

\- Oui. Je pense que je le ferais.

\- Pourrais-tu abandonner simplement parce que les gens te le demande?

\- Non, murmura-t-Naruto. Si quelqu'un avait donné l'ordre d'assassiner ma famille, je ne m'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il se tourna vers Naruto en signe de supplication.

\- Ils ont entièrement tué mon _clan_, Naruto. Pire, ils ont demandé à mon frère de faire le sale boulot pour eux. Madara l'a aidé, oui, mais c'est le conseil qui en était à l'origine. Mon frère a été mêlé à ça. Il devait tuer sa famille, son peuple, et rejoindre l'Akatsuki, et tout cela pour me protéger. Comment peux-tu _penser_ que je pourrais vivre sans le venger ? Que je laisserais passer ça ? Je ne laisserais jamais tomber, Naruto. Jamais.

Naruto était déchiré. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Sasuke, et pourtant tuer le conseil était... mal. Il s'installa

\- Si tu ne changes pas d'avis, alors il n'y a pas de différence si nous restons ici ou pas. Donc, comme je l'ai dit. Je rentre aujourd'hui, et tu viens avec moi. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, et je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai essayé de te donner du temps

Sasuke se leva.

\- Je ne te hais plus, mais je me battrais contre toi. Je ne me retiendrais pas.

Naruto pouvait voir, le Mangekyou éternel briller dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il était préparé depuis un moment à l'idée de se battre contre Sasuke et ça le rendait malade que les choses en arrivent là.

\- Sasuke, s'il te plaît

\- Chut !

L'entière attention de Sasuke s'était tournée vers sa gauche, à droite de Naruto. Une fois qu'il tendit l'oreille, Naruto entendit aussi. Un craquement de brindilles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Sifflait Naruto. C'est la chose ! Celle qui vit là-bas ! Il fut immédiatement prit de frissons. La chose, peu importe ce qu'elle représentait, était à l'extérieur depuis si longtemps que lui et Sasuke avaient parfois tendance à l'oublier. Le fait que Naruto soit plus fort qu'elle lui était largement passé au dessus de la tête simplement parce qu'il l'_avait_ oubliée. Surtout au vu de la manière dont les choses entre lui et Sasuke s'étaient récemment passées. En plus de cette nouvelle prise de conscience, sa peur refit surface.

Naruto activa son Chakra en un clin d'œil laissant l'air se former autour de lui. Il vit que Sasuke avait sorti son épée. Bon. Il n'était pas le seul à contrôler sa panique.

Le bruissement continua, s'approchant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les nerfs de chaque garçon se tendent et se serrent. Wapiti se coucha sous la porte de la cabane, parfaitement immobile. Impuissant, Naruto avait son _Rasenshuriken_ formée dans une main pleine de chakra. Sasuke leva sa main libre à ses lèvres, prêt à former un signe.

En provenance des arbres et des buissons denses, un personnage solitaire fit son apparition. Il se leva et leur fit face une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Le chakra de Naruto s'éteignit.

L'épée de Sasuke se baissa.

\- Itachi?

* * *

A suivre...

Tintintintin! Suspense!  
Encore merci à Kiwi-xyao et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	10. Chapitre 10

Et voilà encore un retard... En tout cas merci pour votre patience et je vois que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas laissé indifférents, bien au contraire! Alors sans perdre plus de temps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ;)

**Traducteur** : Yzanmyo

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Sasuke rangea son épée. L'expression de surprise sur son visage était presque comique. Presque... Si la situation n'était pas si tendue. Naruto retint son souffle, attendant de voir comment Sasuke allait réagir. Itachi semblait s'être figé, attendant de voir comment son frère l'accueillerait. Et Sasuke semblait être tiraillé dans des directions opposées, par la joie et l'incrédulité. Il regarda Naruto. Regarda Itachi. Puis sa paralysie éclata, il y eut une course sauvage et bondissante avant qu'il ne se jette sur son frère .

C'était un câlin, vit Naruto.

Itachi l'encaissa bien. Il attrapa Sasuke, retourna l'étreinte maniaque avec la discrétion qui était la sienne, et le tint près tout au long du baragouinant, larmoyant et soudain flot d'excuses qui suivit. Il brossa calmement les longs cheveux de Sasuke d'une main, et lui tapota le dos de l'autre. Pour le moment, il ne dit rien.

\- Et puis j'ai découvert comment le conseil t'a utilisé, et je devais leur faire payer. Ils vont payer, je le jure, je le jure sur ma vie, ils vont payer, tout comme Danzo a payé.

Itachi mit finalement un terme à la tirade quasi-hystérique de Sasuke, se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte. La scène venait à peine de commencer, mais Naruto pouvait le dire. Il pouvait dire que ce serait l'un des moments les plus marquants de la vie de Sasuke. C'était la première fois que Sasuke voyait son frère depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur lui, donc Naruto s'attendait à beaucoup d'émotions, beaucoup de larmes, et au final... rien à changer. Ce qui pourrait ou pas changer radicalement Sasuke. L'idée lui vint qu'il devrait peut-être donner aux deux frères un peu d'intimité, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher du drame qui se déroulait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ses propres larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais ce par quoi tu as dû passer, dit Sasuke, tout cela entre deux baisers frénétiques qu'il donna aux joues et aux yeux d'Itachi, montrant le plus grands amour et respect. Il en disait encore davantage, tout en manœuvrant adroitement sa tête hors de portée des mains d'Itachi qui tentaient de le retenir.

Itachi saisit finalement Sasuke fermement par la tête et la tint immobile. Lentement et délibérément, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère.

Sa douceur écrasa le flot de paroles de Sasuke, le réduisant au silence. Les épaules de Sasuke se secouèrent avec des sanglots silencieux. Il s'accrocha aux avant-bras d'Itachi, laissant sa tête s'incliner sous le poids de ce baiser.

Lorsque Itachi fit un pas en arrière, il tenait encore le visage de Sasuke.. Il y avait de l'amour et de la fierté sur son visage.

\- Sasuke...

\- Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke hoqueta brusquement. Tu étais ici pendant tout ce temps ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? Nous aurions pu être ensemble tout ce temps. Tu…

\- Sasuke, _tais-toi_.

C'était un effort, mais Sasuke se tut. Il regarda Itachi avec de grands yeux adorateurs.

\- Je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses en me montrant. Je suis venu te parler. Tu veux bien écouter ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Itachi fit un geste vers le sol, et Sasuke croisa les jambes sous lui, tombant dans une position à genoux si rapidement et si doucement que Naruto faillit éclater de rire. Il ne le fit pas. Itachi lui-même se replia plus lentement, en ajustant son manteau de l'Akatsuki pendant qu'il exécutait la même position.

Maintenant qu'il était attentif, Sasuke évalua son frère de près. Il nota les yeux différents, mais il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de la forme ressuscitée de son frère, celui qui avait aidé Naruto. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ressemblait à Itachi, parlait comme Itachi, avait les souvenirs d'Itachi, et il était donc Itachi. C'était plus que suffisant pour lui.

\- Sasuke, Itachi commença lentement. Tu dois rentrer. C'est l'endroit auquel tu appartiens. Où tu seras le plus en sécurité.

Ses yeux dévièrent en direction de Naruto.

Pour son crédit, Sasuke ne rétorqua pas ni ne fit une scène à propos de l'espionnage d'Itachi sur lui et Naruto. Il dit seulement :

\- Je vais y aller... pour te venger.

Itachi soupira.

\- Ta loyauté est forte, je sais. Mais tu as tort. Ce n'est pas ton devoir de me venger.

\- Si ce n'est pas le mien, alors qui ? Qui en a plus le droit ? Pleura Sasuke.

Il semblait blessé qu'Itachi le considère comme peu digne de l'honneur de le venger.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de droit... mais puisque tu en parles, je vais utiliser ton argument. Qui en a le plus le droit ? Moi, Sasuke.

Maintenant, Sasuke semblait perplexe ainsi que blessé.

\- Je ne comprends pas Nii-san -.

\- Ne penses-tu pas, interposa Itachi, que si je voulais punir le conseil pour m'avoir utilisé, je l'aurais fait ? Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai accepté la mission. Un shinobi existe pour être utilisé, Sasuke. Ils sont les outils de leur village, lui-même un outil du pays qu'il sert. Si tous les outils se levaient et protestaient contre ce traitement, rien ne serait fait. Un shinobi ferait mieux d'arrêter sa carrière à ce moment le déshonneur serait interminable.

C'était clairement un argument qui n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Sasuke. Il cligna des yeux, son regard errant quelque part sur le sol en face de lui, y réfléchissant. En l'entendant, Naruto senti une touche de soulagement et de triomphe dans ses viscères. Il savait que poursuivre le conseil était un tort, il n'avait juste pas su l'expliquer en des termes que Sasuke comprendrait.

\- Ta réflexion est compréhensible, reprit Itachi d'une voix plus basse. Et ma faute. J'ai été celui qui a planté la graine de la vengeance dans ton cœur.

Il regarda vers le bas, comme si, dans sa honte, croiser les yeux de Sasuke était maintenant au-delà de ses forces.

\- Ce fut peut-être la pire erreur de ma vie.

Sasuke était aussi immobile que la pierre, digérant les paroles de son frère avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Madara dit que tu l'as fait parce que tu avais peur pour moi.

Il y avait l'ombre d'un doute dans cette déclaration.

Lorsqu'Itachi leva les yeux, le changement horrible en eux fut rendu plus affreux par l'éclat de larmes.

\- Je le répète, j'ai eu tort de le faire. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. Croire en toi. J'aurais dû avoir confiance et croire que tu deviendrais plus fort et que tu serais vigilant tout simplement parce que ton frère te l'aurais dit. J'aurais dû croire que ton amour pour moi te rendrait plus fort que ta haine. Si je t'avais parlé de Madara, jeune comme tu l'étais, ça ne t'aurait pas blessé. En tout cas pas assez pour croire, même pour un instant, que ce que j'ai fait était guidé par des raisons égoïstes. Sasuke ... je t'ai fait_ tellement de mal._

\- Non.

Sasuke essaya, sans aucun succès, d'arrêter ses propres larmes de couler encore, mais voir les larmes de son frère, et entendre combien Itachi l'aimait de sa propre bouche, annula pratiquement cet effort. Il marcha en avant sur ses genoux, l'atteignant.

\- Non. _Non_. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je te pardonne, nii-san, alors non. S'il te plaît non.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il effaça les gouttes de son nez et ses larmes avec un geste brusque de son avant bras, et regarda les frères réunis s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, vivant à travers leurs peines.

\- J'étais si jeune, murmura Itachi. Tout le monde m'appelait un prodige, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est enchainer les erreurs. Même jusqu'à ma mort. Quand tu m'as trouvé alors j'aurais pu te dire la vérité, mais je… Je voulais te donner la paix. Je voulais que tu ais le Mangekyo… et par là j'étais déjà en train de mourir, Sasuke.

Et là Itachi s'effondra complètement, son front sur le sol avec des supplications misérables.

\- Pardonne-moi!

Sasuke se jeta sur le dos de son frère, et c'est à ce moment-là que Naruto décida que c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il se mit sur ses pieds et disparut dans la forêt, les yeux humides.

-oOo-

Sasuke et Itachi restèrent comme ils étaient pendant un long moment. Il y eut plus de mots, plus de larmes, plus d'étreintes tendres. C'était une tentative pour refermer l'abîme terrible entre eux. Les années passées séparés, les mensonges, la haine mal placée, et l'amour qui n'avait pas été exprimé quand ça aurait dû compter. Quand ça aurait pu faire toute la différence. Ils avaient essayé, mais le fait était qu'Itachi était mort. Rien ne pouvait changer ce qui avait été fait. Maintenant… Maintenant tout n'était plus que douleur.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, quand tous deux furent calmés et que la lumière faiblissait au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, Sasuke renifla.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux laisser partir le conseil.

Itachi hocha la tête, compréhensif. Mais il était ferme.

\- Ils ont fait ça pour protéger le village, bon ou mauvais. Et si c'était mal... et bien. Tout le monde se retrouve un jour devant la Justice. Laisse-les et elle viendra à eux. Crois-moi.

\- Ils vont me tuer si je reviens.

Sasuke semblait déterminé à trouver un argument qui contrebalancerait ceux d'Itachi, ne voulant pas aller contre lui à titre définitif.

\- Tsunade est à la fois compatissante et juste.

\- Que dois-je faire de ma vie ?

Itachi sourit. Sasuke se rappela le sourire que son frère avait porté au moment de sa mort, et il avait pensé qu'il deviendrait fou de douleur à ce moment-là.

\- Tu peux vivre, conseilla Itachi. Naruto est un bon compagnon. Ferme et résolu.

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Puis, avec un commencement de rougissement de gêne

-Est-ce que… Quand nous… _tu écoutais_ ?

Itachi regarda un papillon voltiger devant son genou.

Profondément mortifié, Sasuke grogna.

-Eh bien, tu as tort. J'ai foiré. Il pense que nous sommes amis. Peut-être même moins que ça maintenant.

\- L'amitié est un bon début pour commencer. Et peu importe à quel point tu ... as foiré... Naruto est une personne qui pardonne.

\- Peu importe. Je t'ai toi maintenant, alors -.

\- Non.

Et là, Itachi fit pleinement face à Sasuke.

\- Quoi. Que veux-tu dire, non ? _Tu_ reviens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis une abomination. Je suis mort, Sasuke. Je n'appartiens pas à la vie.

Sasuke sembla incapable de comprendre.

\- Mais ... tu es libéré de Kabuto. Personne ne peut t'y remettre, tu vivras toujours... je vais arriver à t'avoir pour toujours. Tu _dois_ revenir, où d'autre vas-tu aller ?

\- Je vais chercher un remède à ma maladie.

\- Quoi ... mourir à nouveau ? La voix de Sasuke était forte avec sa détresse. Non, non !

\- C'est bon, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas exister comme ça. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, et tu n'auras pas à le changer pour moi. Tu sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

\- Je ne rentre pas alors. Je viens avec toi. Nous allons chercher le remède ensemble.

\- Sasuke-

_\- Je viens avec toi._ Laisse-moi être avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'un remède soit trouvé et je te jure que je ferais ce que tu demandes. Je rentrerais et je vivrais sans toi, mais ne me fais pas te perdre à nouveau. Pas comme ça.

Itachi prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Tu me donnes ta parole que tu mettras de côté ta vengeance et que tu reprendras la place qui est la tienne à Konoha si je te laisse rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin ?

Sasuke se prosterna, touchant de son front les genoux d'Itachi depuis sa position assise.

\- Je le jure.

Posant une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke, Itachi céda.

\- Très bien.

* * *

Itachi resta avec eux pendant trois jours.

Naruto était revenue à la tombée de la nuit du premier jour où il pensait qu'il serait en sécurité, et trouva Itachi regardant Sasuke lui présenter Wapiti. Naruto s'arrêta et se laissa tomber non loin de la cabane. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke si insouciant et heureux. Jamais. C'était une transformation surprenante de ses caractéristiques normales.

Sasuke l'avait salué avec un sourire. Il expliqua comment il allait rester avec Itachi jusqu'à ce qu'un jutsu ait pu être trouvé pour le ramener dans la tombe. Naruto avait froncé les sourcils pensivement à cela, tout en se frottant le menton. Il se souvenait du jutsu de Kabuto, il avait vu l'exécution de celui-ci.

Itachi nota que Naruto ruminait, mais ne dit rien.

-oOo-

La nuit, Sasuke dormit aussi près que possible d'Itachi. Itachi lui-même ne dormit pas, mais il regarda le sommeil de Sasuke, une main caressant sa tête. Il veilla sur les deux garçons. Wapiti se recroquevilla sur la tête de Sasuke et regarda Itachi.

Pendant la journée, à la fois Itachi et Naruto eurent droit à un flot ininterrompu de paroles de Sasuke. Pour être juste, c'était dirigé vers Itachi, mais Naruto espionnait sans vergogne, écoutant la bouche ouverte, toutes les choses que Sasuke n'avait jamais partagées avec lui. Ses craintes. Ses espoirs. Ses rêves. Itachi était un écouteur alerte, se concentrant sur Sasuke intensément. Il donnait des conseils lorsqu'on lui en demandait, commentait quand il le jugeait approprié, mais autrement, il semblait se prélasser dans les mots sans fin avec un plaisir évident.

Naruto eut mal à la tête et les laissa quelques fois. Il ne savait pas que Sasuke avait un vocabulaire si étendu. N'importe qui aurait pensé que le salaud monosyllabique ne connaissait que 50 mots, et encore… Pas ce constant flot de paroles. C'était trop bizarre.

-oOo-

Itachi prit un seul jour, un seul, pour entraîner Sasuke loin dans les bois et lui apprendre une multitude de techniques dont le jeune Uchiha n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il s'agissait notamment de Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, et Kinjutsu. Des choses uniquement dans le répertoire d'Itachi. Il exécutait les jutsus face à Sasuke, l'un après l'autre, lui donnant à peine une minute pour voir, mémoriser et les exécuter parfaitement grâce au Sharingan, avant de passer à un autre.

\- Vite, Sasuke ! Pense-tu que j'ai l'éternité pour tout t'enseigner ? cria Itachi à travers la distance qui les séparaient. Ils se tenaient debout sur la cime des arbres à environ 100 mètres de distance.

C'était une blague d'Itachi. Naturellement, qu'il avait l'éternité, mais Sasuke, ainsi harcelé par son frère idolâtré, s'entraînait à un degré tel que Naruto le regardait avec une incrédulité franche et émerveillée.

Durant les cours, ils firent probablement plus d'une centaine de jutsus. À la fin de ce jour-là, Sasuke dû presque être porté à la cabane. Ses genoux se dérobèrent, et Naruto fut instantanément à ses côtés. Mais Sasuke surprit alors Itachi en train de le regarder, et il se redressa avec un grognement d'effort, repoussant Naruto au loin.

C'était la troisième nuit. Ils s'assirent autour d'un feu de camp que Sasuke avait allumé en face de la cabane et mangèrent une espèce de grosse volaille grasse qu'Itachi leur avait montré. Celles-ci vivaient sous terre et étaient très difficiles à attraper, mais une fois qu'Itachi avait fait cuire la graisse, laissant la chair rosée charnue et tendre à l'intérieur, c'étaient vraiment délicieux. Les deux garçons mangeaient avidement. Itachi n'avait pas mangé. Il les regardait à la place, ses yeux s'attardant sur Sasuke.

* * *

Quand les deux garçons finirent de sucer les dernières traces de graisse sur leurs doigts, Itachi se racla la gorge.

\- Naruto.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu as vu la façon dont Kabuto a lancé l'Edo Tensei, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke, qui était sur le point de s'endormir, se réveilla s'un seul coup.

\- Ouais, je suppose. Naruto se gratta la tête. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourrais-tu inverser ma condition ?

Naruto cligna des yeux comme un hibou surpris.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas très fort pour ce genre de chose.

\- Les personnes du clan Uzumaki était des génies du Fuuinjutsu, contra Itachi. Je pense que tu as une certaine compréhension instinctive de celui-ci. Par exemple, si tu devais essayer, comment ferais-tu pour inverser ce qui a été fait ?

Sasuke se tenait raide, presque vibrant du besoin de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Mais c'était Naruto. Naruto était puissant, mais il n'était pas un génie. Ainsi, son étonnement fut grand quand Naruto dit:

\- Eh bien ... Il me faudrait d'abord récupérer une partie de ton ADN, puis effectuer une variante du jutsu. Je ne peux juste le faire comme ça parce que ton âme est déjà en jeu avec la version de Kabuto. Je dois faire une sorte... d'inversion du sceau écrit, peut-être. Cela pourrait mettre ton âme sous mon contrôle, puis il faudrait reproduire le genre de sort que Kabuto a fait. En théorie, du moins.

Itachi hocha la tête comme s'il avait prévu d'entendre cela.

\- Peux-tu le faire ?

\- Euh ... Naruto cligna des yeux devant le feu. C'est délicat. Je peux essayer ? Je ne te fais pas de promesses.

\- Tu ne fais rien, explosa Sasuke, criant à ses pieds. Tu n'es pas…

\- Sasuke.

Ce fut tout ce que dit Itachi. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Tu m'as donné ta parole, Sasuke.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec angoisse.

\- Mais ...

Il leva les mains, impuissant, puis chuta lourdement à ses côtés.

\- Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps.

Itachi détestait voir pleurer Sasuke. Il savait qu'il brisait son cœur une fois de plus, et c'était presque trop lourd à porter. Il donna un coup d'œil à Naruto, que le blond compris. Fouillant dans son manteau, il remit à Naruto un chiffon sanglant.

\- L'échantillon dont tu as besoin, dit il.

Naruto le prit.

-oOo-

Lorsque Naruto fut parti dans les arbres, sans doute pour s'entraîner, Itachi se tourna et fi un signe à Sasuke, qui vint vers lui.

\- Allez. Parle moi.

Hors de lui, Sasuke essaya de maintenir un semblant de contrôle. Essaya et échoua. Son frère allait le quitter.

\- A-à propos de q-q-quoi ?

Itachi n'avait jamais vu son frère si accablé de douleur. C'était terrible à voir. Il serra le genou de Sasuke, rassurant, essayant d'offrir un réconfort pour quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais être consolé.

\- Parle-moi de Naruto. Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? J'étais sur le point de le faire, mais tu es intervenu avant moi.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant que Sasuke se nettoyait le visage avec ses mains. Il devait tenir le coup. Cet étalage de faiblesse ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Itachi qu'il était faible. Il avait pleuré le premier jour, mais pas plus. Il prit une grande inspiration calmante et essaya de penser à la question.

\- Il m'a fait peur, dit-il après un moment.

\- Comment ça ?

« Naruto pourrait ne pas réussir. Il pourrait échouer en essayant de trouver comment renvoyer Itachi ». Cette petite litanie ne servit qu'à porter un peu plus sur les nerfs de Sasuke, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il n'y avait que très peu de choses que Naruto ne réussissait pas, si elles existaient. Il écarta ces pensées. Il n'avait que peu de temps à passer avec Itachi et il ferait en sorte que ce soit les meilleurs.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit. Après que j'ai tué Danzo. Il a dit : Les mots ne fonctionneront pas avec toi. Si je dois te tuer pour t'arrêter, je le ferai. Nous mourrons ensemble. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il m'est difficile de me souvenir des mots exacts, mais je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il avait renoncé à moi. Ou qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Je l'ai gardé à l'intérieur, j'ai continué à travailler avec Madara. Je-

Sasuke regarda Itachi avec honte et regret.

\- J'ai pris tes yeux. Je me suis dit que je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ... il m'a fait peur ce jour-là. Et quand ils l'ont amené presque mort, j'ai senti comme ... je ne sais pas. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour moi. Puis, après qu'ils l'aient ranimé et qu'ils le tuaient encore plus lentement, j'ai senti que je ne pourrais pas le supporter une seconde fois. Je devais le sauver.

\- Tu l'aimes, Sasuke ?

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant le feu brûler jusqu'à devenir des braises.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je suis jaloux des gens qui sont dans sa vie. Je sais que je déteste la façon dont il jure que nous sommes amis. J'adore quand il ... quand il me permet de le toucher. Quand je l'embrasse, je me sens comme ...

\- Comme ? Poussa Itachi.

\- Comme si rien de mal ne m'était jamais arrivé dans ma vie. Comme si tout allait bien.

\- Mais ? Car, assurément, il y avait un _mais_ ici quelque part.

\- Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Et en même temps, je pense que oui_._ Il m'a laissé l'embrasser, et m'a embrassé en retour, il a accepté de… d'aller plus loin. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait ces choses avec n'importe qui, et je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait uniquement pour me faire revenir à Konoha. Quoi que cela signifie, ou ait signifié, ce n'est pas grave de toute façon. Je n'ai pas... eu de bons résultats quand il m'en a donné la chance. _« Et je ne peux pas croire que je vais avoir cette conversation avec mon frère. S'il rit, je vais le haïr à nouveau. »_ Puis, cinq secondes plus tard. « _Non, je ne vais pas le haïr… Je ne dois pas le laisser rire. »_

Itachi ne le fit pas.

\- Naruto-kun me semble être quelqu'un de facilement embarrassé. Il est sûr de qui il est, alors découvrir quelque chose sur lui-même qui ne correspond pas à cette image peut-être ... difficile pour lui à gérer. Aussi, brut tel qu'il est, il me semble être très tendre. Potentiellement, en tout cas. Je pense que tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il te voit tel que tu le souhaite, et comme il le fait probablement déjà, avec quelques efforts.

Sasuke le regarda longuement.

\- J'ai _fait_ des efforts ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est bouché-

\- As-tu fais des efforts dans ce qui a terni les choses entre vous?

Sasuke le regarda comme s'il avait eu une attaque, tellement sa figure était rouge. Ses yeux exorbités par l'outrage que son frère pouvait lui rappeler sa honte si abruptement, peu importait le fait que lui-même s'en était déjà rendu compte.

\- C'est ... tu ... comment oses-tu-

Itachi détourna les yeux, imperturbable.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ça semblait un peu trop rapide pour moi.

\- Connard !

Incroyablement, Itachi eut un petit rire. C'était un son doux. La rage de Sasuke fondit juste aussi rapidement, et il fut laissé à réfléchir à la réalisation bizarre que son frère jouait avec lui. Un petit rire le quitta lui aussi. Et puis, ils furent tous les deux en train de rire, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps à chacun d'eux, et c'était amer. Mais bon, cependant. C'était beaucoup mieux que de pleurer.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto trouva son chemin pour revenir vers eux, au milieu de la matinée du lendemain, il avait l'air heureux et inquiet en même temps. Sasuke et Itachi étaient en train de ramasser sur les feuilles larges des baies et des noix qu'ils avaient rassemblés, et les déposèrent dans un panier que l'un d'entre eux avait tissé.

\- Je pense que j'ai compris, dit-il. Il gardait les yeux surtout sur Sasuke, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait.

Itachi hocha la tête. Sasuke poussa simplement le panier de côté. Lui et Itachi se levèrent de concert.

\- A quel point en es-tu certain ? demanda Itachi.

\- Assez. Naruto hocha la tête, désignant le chiffon taché de sang. Peut-être 80, 90 pour cent ?

Il y eut un silence gêné. Enfin Itachi se tourna vers Sasuke, qui avait une expression soigneusement entretenue de stoïcisme sur son visage.

\- C'est tout ? Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui demander. Tu vas t'en aller, comme ça ? Tu es resté là à me regarder pendant six mois, mais tu ne peux même pas être avec moi pendant une semaine ?

Naruto remua inconfortablement, mais Itachi rencontra le regard brillant de Sasuke sans broncher.

\- J'avais bien peur que ça n'arrive…, dit Itachi. Tu m'as dit au revoir quand nous nous sommes battus. Quand je suis mort. Revenir n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, alors je suis resté là. J'ai veillé sur toi, de peur que tu ne meures, je suis sûr maintenant que Naruto ne laissera pas ça se faire. Mais là encore, j'ai eu tort, j'ai eu tort d'exiger que Naruto te ramène et arrange mon erreur. C'est mon erreur qui t'a poussé sur cette voie.. . Il est devenu clair que je serais le seul à pouvoir te faire changer de cap. Pour une fois, j'avais besoin de faire la bonne chose pour toi. Je crois que je l'ai faite maintenant.

\- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester, murmura-t-Sasuke. Juste un peu plus longtemps. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, nii-san.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que si je n'y retourne pas maintenant, la séparation deviendra impossible, Sasuke. Nous avons eu trois jours. Prends-le et sois reconnaissant que nous les ayons eut, comme je le suis.

Sasuke s'avança et serra son frère dans ses bras.

\- Je sais. Et je te pardonne. Pour tout. Je vais bien, nii-san. Au cas où tu aurais encore peur pour moi, je veux que tu sache que je vais bien. Va en paix.

Il murmura tout cela à l'oreille de son frère, et il sentit Itachi acquiescer contre son épaule. Il le tenait depuis longtemps, clignant des yeux pour y retenir les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Lâcher prise, c'était dur. Plus difficile que le tuer ne l'avait été, mais finalement il se laissa aller.

Lorsque Sasuke recula, Naruto s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux sous la concentration. Il avait écrit un sceau qu'il avait préparé avec l'échantillon de sang, et maintenant il effectua une série de sceaux avec la main.

Itachi cligna des yeux, sentant la sensation de fusion désormais familière d'avoir son corps et son âme sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est bon, encouragea-t-il Naruto. Finis-le.

Mais Naruto leva les yeux, se sentant incroyablement coupable. Sasuke allait le détester maintenant pour de bon, pour toujours et à jamais...

Sasuke le regarda.

\- Fais-le, Naruto. Mon frère mérite la paix.

Et Naruto le fit. Il fit les signes du chien, du cheval, et les sceaux du tigre, et dit : _Relachement._

Alors que le corps d'Itachi s'écroulait en cendres, il sourit à Sasuke et lui dit : _Je t'aime, petit frère._

-OOo-

Sasuke et Naruto furent laissés seuls avec le vent de fin de matinée. Wapiti vint et renifla assidûment le corps utilisé pour ressusciter Itachi. Puis, lentement, Sasuke s'en alla dans les bois.

Naruto ne le revit plus ce jour-là. Ni le suivant. Ou celui d'après. Il enterra le sacrifice loin de la cabane, et se mit à attendre.

* * *

Il aurait souhaité savoir ce que Sasuke pensait.

C'était une pensée qui revint à Naruto au cours des dix jours où Sasuke disparut. Il savait où était le bâtard ... trois miles et demi au nord-ouest de la cabane. Il ne savait juste pas ce que faisait Sasuke, s'il faisait quelque chose. Il supposa que son ancien coéquipier était en deuil, en deuil, ou quelque chose du genre, et il tenta de respecter cela. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui. Naruto avait au moins ce sens là, mais les choses étaient encore incertaines entre eux. Il voulait rentrer à Konoha, et il voulait savoir si Itachi avait réussi à pousser Sasuke à changer d'avis. Il l'espérait. Il le souhaitait ardemment, alors il resta non loin de la cabane avec Wapiti chaque fois que le lapin revenait après avoir été avec Sasuke.

C'était difficile.

-OOo-

Lorsque Sasuke revint l'après-midi du dixième jour, Naruto se leva de l'endroit où il avait été assis devant la cabane. Il se frotta les mains nerveusement sur ses jambes de pantalon et fit un grand sourire. Il tempéra immédiatement cette salutation, peut-être que Sasuke était encore en deuil et que le voir lui sourire serait irrespectueux.

Sasuke ralenti en voyant Naruto, mais ne fronça pas les sourcils ni n'indiqua autrement un mécontentement. Il s'arrêta devant la cabane, semblant envisager quelque chose, puis se retourna et fit face à Naruto directement. Il regarda le visage amène, en passant par les yeux, le nez et la bouche dans une longue recherche précise.

\- Je veux te parler.

Cela ne sonnait pas bien. Naruto avala, plus nerveux maintenant.

\- Euh ... d'accord ?

\- C'est-

\- Es-tu en colère contre moi ? Demanda Naruto désespérément. Je devais le faire, j'ai dû le renvoyer.

\- Non, et je le sais. Je te l'ai dit à la fin, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh. C'est vrai. Pourquoi es-tu resté à l'écart, alors ?

\- Assieds-toi.

Naruto s'était assis, et Sasuke s'assis à côté de lui. Ils étaient sur le perron, juste en face de la porte de la cabane.

\- Je ne veux pas parler du pourquoi je suis resté loin ou de ce que je faisais, commença Sasuke. Je pensais surtout.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Toi.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire de cela, alors il garda le silence.

\- J'ai dit à mon frère que je rentrerais avec toi, et je le ferai. Je suppose que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Ca ne sonne pas juste. En fait, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que je pense, mais j'ai confiance en son jugement. Et peut-être que le conseil aura le sien. Mais cela signifie entrer dans une situation où je vais certainement être tué, Naruto. Konoha n'est pas le seul village qui veut ma tête. Et ... Je veux savoir si tu vas laisser cela arriver.

Quelque chose s'épanouit alors en Naruto. Ce fut après un moment qu'il le reconnut comme son instinct de protection et sa fierté face à la volonté de Sasuke d'exprimer sa vulnérabilité.

\- Non, dit-il. Je ne vais pas laisser cela se produire. Tu peux compter là dessus.

\- Tu es seul, déclara Sasuke. Il était implacable. Une personne contre une armée forte de plusieurs villages.

\- Et ils auront à passer sur moi pour te toucher, jura Naruto. Ils me tuerons, m'enterrerons, et cimenteront la terre, je serais planté là et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, Sasuke.

\- Mais si tu ne peux pas les arrêter ? persista Sasuke. Si je dois faire face à une condamnation à mort, ou peu importe quoi ? Si je me bats et que je perds ?

\- Alors ... on s'en ira. Nous repartirons, si nous le devons. Je ne pense pas que Mamie voudra que tu reviennes juste pour qu'elle puisse te tuer, mais si les choses nous échappent ... nous nous enfuirons.

\- Tu serais un fugitif. Un déserteur.

\- Je ne le regretterais pas, Sasuke. Pas une minute. Je ne partirais pas car j'aurais cessé de croire en mon village, ou parce que je serais un criminel. Je le ferais pour te sauver la vie. C'est mon nindo en tant que ninja. Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses Et si cela signifie...

Le visage de Naruto se froissa un peu, puis se fixa fermement.

\- Si cela signifie l'abandon d'autres rêves, alors ainsi soit-il. Tu ne peux pas renoncer à tes amis.

Sasuke respira profondément.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais pour être vraiment sûr, je vais écrire une lettre à Mamie et lui dire que j'ai besoin qu'elle nous garantisse un passage sûr. Je ne t'ai pas pourchassé pendant quatre ans juste pour qu'ils te tuent. Je suis enfin parvenu à mes fins, maintenant elle peut sacrément bien contenir les siennes.

Il se pencha en avant et tapota timidement le bras de Sasuke.

\- Tout va être cool, tu vas voir. Je vais m'assurer de ça.

\- Je te fais confiance, Naruto.

\- Je sais. Et cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Sasuke espérait que Naruto voit les choses de cette façon.

\- Bien ... parce que je veux que tu me fasses confiance sur quelque chose en retour.

Intrigué, Naruto sourit, bien sûr que Sasuke devait plaisanter. Lui faire confiance ?

\- Euh ... bien sûr. Dis-moi.

Sasuke plissa les lèvres, puis il dit rapidement :

-Je veux que tu me donne une seconde chance.

\- Pour...?

\- Pour … pour le sexe.

\- Oh.

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire ... tu dis ça comme si ça sonnait assez important.

\- Ça l'est.

\- Je ne vois pas comment.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils maintenant, véritablement perplexe.

-Je veux dire, tu aimes ça, d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas juste ... tu sais, aller te branler si tu en as besoin ?

Sasuke pensa que, tant qu'il serait en vie, jamais plus il ne pourrait être plus embarrassé qu'à cet instant avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Parce que ... je ... te veux. Et je veux que tu le souhaites. Naruto, ne restes pas là à prétendre qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre nous. Il y a quelque chose, et toi et moi nous le savons tous les deux.

Eh bien, le visage de Naruto était rouge. Très vite, il se détourna de Sasuke, regardant tout droit alors qu'il occupait ses mains avec un brin d'herbe.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais si honte ? Demanda Sasuke. Je ne vais oublier que tu m'as embrassé aussi. Et tu voulais essayer le sexe avec moi. Tu peux ne pas avoir aimé après, mais tu étais prêt à aller aussi loin avec moi ... tu n'aurais pas fait ça si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, pas vrai ?

Naruto marmonna quelque chose et lui fit face, encore rouge.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que le faire encore une fois ne va pas me faire changer d'avis.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que nous l'avons fait ! Je sais ce que c'est maintenant.

\- Je peux faire mieux.

Cela fit Naruto le regarder à nouveau. Le froncement de sourcils était de retour.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de savoir si j'aime ça ou pas-

\- Parce que tu as dit que c'était nul ! cria Sasuke de manière inattendue.

Il se leva tout aussi soudainement et se pencha sur le visage de Naruto.

\- Tu as dit que c'était si nul que tu préférerais essayer avec les filles. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela m'a fait, tu ne peux pas, et je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça-

\- Sasuke- dit Naruto sous le choc.

\- Et nous partons. Laissant cette cabane pour revenir à la vie, au bruit et à toute cette merde dont tu disais avoir besoin quand je t'ai avoué que tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était toi. Eh bien, très bien. Je m'en vais parce que Itachi pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire, mais je ne vais pas revenir pour rien. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est toi. Ami ou autre chose, et je veux croire que tu ne vas pas simplement oublier ce qui s'est passé ici une fois que nous serons de retour. Okay ? Tu es heureux maintenant ? Je parle de ça. Je dis carrément que je veux que tu me veuille d'une manière complètement inamicale. Je veux que tu penses à moi. Je veux que tu fondes quand je te touche, et je veux que tu bandes quand je dis ton nom. Je veux pouvoir seulement te regarder et te faire comprendre que je pense à te baiser, putain ! Sans que j'ai à dire un mot !

\- Sasuke…

\- Je veux arrêter d'être vu comme ton ami, bordel ! cria Sasuke sur les protestations de Naruto. J'AI BESOIN DE PLUS QUE CA VENANT DE TOI ET SI TU DIS A QUELQU'UN QUE J'AI DIT CA JE NIERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS, JE LE JURE DEVANT DIEU !

Sasuke se rassit et regarda ses mains minutieusement comme si elles étaient les objets les plus intéressants sur cette planète.

-OOo-

Leur petite clairière semblait anormalement silencieuse dans la lumière. Naruto était toujours penché, un peu loin de Sasuke, encore sous le choc et l'esprit ailleurs.

Sasuke avait vraiment dit toutes ces choses tout à l'heure ? Non, peut être pas. Non, pas Sasuke. Naruto ne se souciait pas de si Sasuke avait subi une sorte de transformation verbale quand Itachi avait été avec lui, Sasuke ne dirais jamais les choses qu'il venait d'entendre. Pas même dans un million d'années.

Mais il l'avait fait. Et Naruto avait eu la présence d'esprit de se rendre compte qu'il avait en quelque sorte blessé les sentiments de Sasuke en lui disant que le sexe, c'était nul. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait être, ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était une si grosse affaire, mais là était le problème. Repensant à tout ce que Sasuke avait dit, en particulier la partie parlant de toucher, et de regarder, et de fondre (sainte mère de Dieu !), et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être un ami (Merde !), Naruto dit la seule chose qu'il jugea prudente. Après le passage audible d'une hirondelle, il dit :

-D'accord.

Sasuke répondit sans le regarder.

\- D'accord quoi ?

\- D'accord ... si c'est si important pour toi, je vais te donner une deuxième chance. Et... Je suis désolé si j'ai blessé tes sentiments avant. Je ne voulais pas.

Sasuke n'admit à aucun moment que de tels sentiments l'avaient blessés. Il se concentra sur la seconde chance qu'il recevait.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu voudras. Mais Sasuke ... si je n'aime toujours pas ça, tu ne vas pas partir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui

\- Et si je n'aime pas ça, tu vas t'arrêter ? Tu ne me le redemanderas pas ?

Maintenant, Sasuke le regarda.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrêterais, et je ne te le demanderais jamais à nouveau.

\- D'accord.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, un sentiment étrange après ces aveux, jusqu'à ce que Naruto dit :

\- Je devrais écrire cette lettre.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je veux écrire à Tsunade aussi.

\- Si nous trouvions un village ? Pour trouver de quoi écrire ? Je suis à sec. J'ai utilisé mon dernier parchemin pour l'Edo Tensei.

\- Nous pourrions envoyer des clones, suggéra Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent. Et toi ?

Sasuke secoua la tête.

En fin de compte, Naruto décida que la question était d'une importance suffisante pour que le vol puisse être pardonné pour cette fois. Lorsque les clones furent créés, ils reçurent tous des instructions. Naruto donna l'emplacement du village que l'un de ses clones avait précédemment trouvé quand il cherchait à récupérer, et ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

Ils ne furent pas de retour avant le coucher du soleil. Naruto prit l'encre et les rouleaux, puis regarda longuement les deux énormes sacs de papier brun que le clone de Sasuke lui tendit avant de disparaître.

\- C'est quoi tout ça? Demanda Naruto.

\- Fournitures. Pour ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir?

Sasuke le regarda simplement.

\- Oh. Naruto vira de nouveau au rouge. C'est vrai.

Il baissa les yeux sur les rouleaux.

-Euh. Je vais me mettre à écrire ma lettre.

Sasuke tendit la main.

\- Donne m'en un. J'écrirais la mienne après avoir tout mis en place.

Naruto lui tendit un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de lui demander : Qu'est-ce que tu as à mettre en place ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya dans ces sacs ?

\- Juste rejoins moi au ruisseau lorsque tu auras terminé.

Sasuke sauta hors de sa vue. Naruto fut laissé seul avec ses nerfs et son clone, qui disparut en une seconde. « _Il n'a pas intérêt à avoir un tas de jouets flippants là dedans, comme dans un des bouquins qu'Ero-sennin a écrit. Mon Dieu, je crois que j'en mourrais. Je m'allongerais et mourrais._»

-OOo-

Il prit tout son temps pour venir au ruisseau. Il avait la trouille, et c'était une pure vérité. Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur. Il regarda autour de lui avec stupéfaction.

Il y avait une épaisse courtepointe multicolore étendue à l'endroit même où Madara avait tranché ouvertement Sasuke. Autour de cette courtepointe il y avait deux ou trois douzaines de bougies de différentes tailles, toutes éclairées. Sasuke était assis à l'extérieur de cet _autel_, mettant la touche finale à sa lettre. Il leva les yeux quand Naruto se glissa sous sa vue.

\- J'ai fini, dit Sasuke.

Il roula le parchemin.

\- Quand vas-tu les envoyer ?

En réponse, Naruto se mordit le pouce et convoqua un petit crapaud. Les lettres furent mises sous sa garde, et il reçut l'instruction de remettre les deux lettres en mains propres à Tsunade.

Le crapaud disparut, puis ils furent juste tous les deux.

Naruto devait le dire.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il des bougies ?

Sasuke essaya de ne pas rougir. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait un vague souvenir de sa mère allumant des bougies quand elle voulait faire les choses bien pour son père, ce fut tout, et si le mot romantique n'était pas entré dans son esprit, il avait toutefois influencé ses actions pour ce soir.

\- Je pensais que ça t'aiderais à te détendre.

\- Oh.

Puis, en se repassant la tirade précédente de Sasuke, il ajouta :

\- C'est joli.

Sasuke dit :

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Plusieurs choses.

Naruto fut immédiatement en alerte. Il sourit, plein d'espoir et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Des cadeaux ?

\- Pas exactement. Suis-moi.

Sasuke le conduisit un peu plus loin vers le bas du ruisseau à l'endroit où la terre détrempée créait une petite chute d'eau dans le courant naturel de l'eau. A la base de cette cascade de quelques mètres, le ruisseau formait une piscine peu profonde avant de repartir à nouveau. Sasuke baissa son pantalon et se dirigea vers cette piscine. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'aux genoux. Naruto lui emboîta le pas, haussant mentalement les épaules à l'idée d'un bain, ils s'étaient baignés dans cette petite piscine naturelle à plusieurs reprises.

Naruto poussa un cri, en état de choc en entrant dans l'eau, puis s'assit rapidement.

\- C'est chaud ! Hurla-t-il. Vraiment chaud !

Sasuke s'assit plus lentement.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

C'était forcément dû à Sasuke.

\- Je chauffe les pierres dans le lit du ruisseau. Regarde.

Sasuke plongea entre leurs corps et ramassa une pierre de la taille de sa tête dans la vase. Il la leva, l'égouttement et la boue s'écoulant entre ses deux mains. Il regarda fixement.

Naruto attendait que quelque chose arrive... alors il senti la chaleur provenant de Sasuke. Cela se centrait autour de la pierre. Après un moment, la pierre devint progressivement rouge et Sasuke la laissa retomber dans l'eau, où elle grésilla et dégagea de la vapeur. L'eau qui entourait immédiatement la pierre bouillit brièvement et Naruto se pencha vers elle avec un gémissement de plaisir obscène.

\- C'est tellement cool ! Naruto posa une main dans la chute d'eau à côté de lui. L'eau était froide. Ce flux constant d'eau froide sur les pierres chauffées veillait à ce que la poche d'eau chaude ne reste pas chaude pendant trop longtemps, mais Sasuke était déjà en train de réchauffer une autre pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à ça ?

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais de l'eau chaude.

Sasuke atteint la berge derrière lui. Il y récupéra quelque chose déposé dans l'herbe que Naruto n'avait pas remarqué et il le lui envoya.

\- Et il y a le savon que tu as mentionné.

Naruto l'attrapa et a fourra son nez dedans. Il sentait les pins.

\- Merde ... Sasuke ... c'est le paradis !

Il se mit immédiatement au travail, le faisant mousser sur lui-même.

* * *

Ils se baignèrent pendant un certain temps, savourant l'eau chaude et savonneuse. Les deux garçons lavèrent leurs cheveux sales jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent de propreté, et se savonnèrent eux-mêmes à plusieurs reprises. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas de chauffer les pierres jusqu'à ce que Naruto en eu assez ... ce qui ne fut pas avant une bonne paire d'heures. Ils sortirent de l'eau à contrecœur.

De retour à la courtepointe, Naruto se défit des sandales qu'il avait glissé à ses pieds après le bain et resta tout simplement debout sur la couverture en patchwork, un certain temps.

\- C'est si doux, soupira-t-il. Et dense.

Sasuke mit la main dans le sac qui attendait à côté de la courtepointe pendant que Naruto s'asseyait appréciateur, et il revint avec une boite à emporter et une paire de baguettes. Naruto écarquilla comiquement les yeux.

\- Non ... non, _tu n 'as pas- _! le blond haleta d'incrédulité.

Après avoir chauffé le récipient de la même façon dont il avait fait pour les pierres, Sasuke le lui remit avec un petit sourire.

\- Je l'ai fait.

Naruto saisit le récipient et les ustensiles de cuisine, ouvrit le premier rapidement, regarda à l'intérieur, puis jeta sa tête en arrière et rugit :

-BORDEL DE MERDE, CE SONT DES RAMENS !

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger avec autant d'enthousiasme tout en parvenant à ne pas faire de gâchis. Naruto, même dans sa folie douce, avait pris soin de ne pas renverser une seule goutte du bouillon précieux. Cela valait la peine que son clone avait eu pour le voler. Sasuke regardait Naruto faire son chemin à travers le récipient de taille familiale, vidant facilement la moitié, avec un plaisir discret.

Naruto traitait chaque pince de crabe et morceau de viande qu'il trouvait comme s'ils étaient des saintes reliques. Les nouilles étaient engouffrées avec religiosité, et le bouillon consommé avec humilité, avec la cupidité de l'adoration. Lorsque plus rien ne resta, il déchira le récipient en carton et lécha l'intérieur. Alors seulement, il le mit de côté et contempla Sasuke avec des yeux brillants.

\- C'était le meilleur ramen que j'ai jamais mangé de toute ma vie. Dois-je vous baiser les pieds, ô Majesté ?

La grimace de Sasuke s'élargit en un sourire. Il ne répondit pas avant de se rapprocher et de dire :

-De rien.

La proximité soudaine fana le propre sourire de Naruto en une plus petite expression de contentement. Soudain, il réalisa que Sasuke s'était préoccupé de faire un tas de belles choses pour lui, les choses qu'il avait mentionné dans ses propres tirades des jours et des jours auparavant. Sasuke ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-il.

Alors qu'il avait été dans la forêt pendant ces dix jours, Sasuke avait vraiment pensé. Surtout, il avait pensé à son frère et à sa propre vie, mais il y avait eu quelques jours où il avait pensé à Naruto et à obtenir une seconde chance. Pendant ce temps-là, ses pensées revenaient toujours au prostitué qu'il avait utilisé.

Plus que tout, il aurait souhaité avoir pris le temps d'apprendre tout ce que le prostitué aurait pu lui enseigner. Mais il n'avait pas été intéressé par tout ça. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu à l'époque c'était trouver un soulagement afin qu'il puisse retourner à son entrainement. Orochimaru avait engagé le même prostitué pour Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il le sentait sous tension jusqu'à la disparition du Sannin. Il y avait eu quelques discussions, le plus souvent après une partie de jambes en l'air, pendant lesquelles le prostitué gisait à côté de Sasuke et parlait simplement. L'une de ces discussions avait porté sur les subtilités de l'acte dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés.

Sasuke, endormi, avait écouté sans beaucoup d'intérêt la façon dont il était nécessaire de prendre le temps pour éveiller son partenaire, pour savoir ce qui l'excitait. Il devrait y avoir des taquineries et de la sensualité, avait conseillé le prostitué, pour culminer l'excitation du partenaire à son paroxysme. Il avait ensuite roulé sur Sasuke, qui était encore endormi après trois rounds consécutifs de sexe, et s'était mis à lui montrer ce qu'il voulait dire. Sasuke le lui avait permis, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'être dominé. Après un certain temps, il l'avait jeté sur son estomac, et l'avait utilisé à nouveau sans pitié.

Ces jours-là dans la forêt avaient été passés à tenter désespérément de se rappeler cette conversation particulière avec le prostitué et les choses qu'il avait faites après coup. Sasuke ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il se souvenait de tout, car il n'avait pas été à l'écoute pour commencer, mais il se souvenait de quelques trucs. Il se souvenait de la première chose que le prostitué avait dit, que ça devait commencer lentement.

Maintenant, assis en face de Naruto et à l'entendre balbutier _merci_, Sasuke jura de ne pas foutre en l'air sa seconde chance.

-oOo-

Ils étaient agenouillés. Sasuke pensa : « _c'est_ _maintenant ou jamais_. » Il se pencha sur ses mains jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de Naruto. Les yeux bleus cherchèrent les siens, descendant parfois vers sa bouche. Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Un long moment, semblait-il, mais Naruto n'avança pas. Sasuke se pencha, regardant fixement la bouche parfumée au ramen, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne la goûte.

Il n'y avait pas de résistance, mais pas de réciprocité non plus de la part de Naruto. Sasuke se rapprocha encore, la tête inclinée. Il y avait une salinité qui s'attardait sur les lèvres de Naruto que Sasuke trouva délicieuse. Il fit courir la pointe de sa langue sur la courbure de ces lèvres, dégustant, dégustant, puis suçant doucement celle du bas.

Quelque chose dans le ventre de Naruto sursauta. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la langue de Sasuke fit une incursion à l'intérieur. Il remonta sur ses gencives et le palais, avant de la frotter contre la sienne.

Quelque chose s'éveilla, en bas.

* * *

Ils s'embrassaient. Tous les deux participaient, tous les deux trouvaient leur chemin vers cette excitation grisante qui imprégnait leurs premiers baisers. Pour Naruto, ce fut presque immédiat, aiguillonné par la nouvelle façon dont Sasuke prenait les choses lentement. Il voulait plus, et il le voulait maintenant.

Sasuke ne recula pas quand Naruto grimpa sur ses genoux et verrouilla ses bras autour de son cou. C'était une position agressive de la part de Naruto. Il continua à pousser et pousser Sasuke, mais Sasuke tint bon. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Naruto, et continua de l'embrasser. Ses mains frottèrent de haut en bas ses cuisses avec lenteur, moulant les contours des muscles présents, et Naruto fit un bruit gorge. Il embrassa Sasuke plus difficilement, saisissant ses cheveux.

Il était difficile pour Sasuke ne pas répondre en nature. Il voulait tellement Naruto, et répondre à la faim du blond pour lui...

Mais non. Sasuke lui-même se rappela sévèrement qu'il se devait d'aller lentement et de susciter chez Naruto la montée de la fièvre qu'il ressentait.

Ses mains voyageaient des cuisses de Naruto à sa taille, puis sur ses côtes. Naruto semblait aimer ça aussi. Sasuke le garda sur lui, faisant courir ses mains vers le haut et vers le bas, en arrière et sur les côtés de Naruto jusqu'à ce que la peau bronzée soit chaude et humide de rosée avec les débuts d'une suée. Les gémissements de Naruto étaient plus fréquents aujourd'hui, et le baiser était devenu une confusion commune de lèvres, de langues et de suçotements féroces. Un autre souvenir refit surface alors pour Sasuke, et comme il faisait courir ses mains sur les côtés de Naruto, il effleura ses pouces sur les pointes faibles de ses mamelons.

Naruto réagit immédiatement, se frottant par réflexe sur les genoux de Sasuke. Le baiser fut cassé. Dans le même temps, les hanches de Naruto ondulaient vers l'avant. Leurs bites pressées l'une sur l'autre par accident, et puis ils eurent tous deux le souffle coupé. Baissant les yeux, ils virent qu'ils étaient tous les deux durs.

Sasuke leva les yeux et captura ceux de Naruto. Très lentement, il tendit les mains jusqu'à saisir le cul de Naruto, et tira ses hanches vers l'avant. Il tira jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes turgescents soit pressés l'un contre l'autre, et chacun pouvait sentir l'humidité de l'autre. Naruto, les yeux écarquillés fixant Sasuke, déglutit. Sasuke tira plus fort, ajoutant une pression, et ces yeux bleus s'assombrirent. Une autre pression, et Naruto frissonna. La façon dont les ongles courts de Sasuke retracèrent les fossettes de la peau des fesses de Naruto rendirent Naruto encore plus humide, et c'était tout ce qu'il put faire pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

\- Sasuke ... murmura-t-il.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

Les yeux de Sasuke tombèrent sur les mamelons juste en face de lui et il se pencha pour attacher sa bouche autour d'un pic minuscule. Les hanches de Naruto ondulèrent contre lui, et Sasuke les tint en place, sentant la façon dont leurs sexes pulsaient et battaient l'un contre l'autre. Il suça et mit le mamelon dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Naruto devint enfin plus bruyant. Les deux mamelons eurent droit à un traitement oral étendu, avant qu'il ne se déplace ailleurs.

Naruto tremblait. Sasuke l'allongea sur la courtepointe, hésita, puis continua à embrasser la région autour de ses mamelons, travaillant vers l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait couvert la poitrine haletante. Il explora, goûtant les bras de Naruto, ses biceps, ses épaules, et enfin son cou. Ici, il laissa son corps reposer entièrement sur Naruto, et enfouit son visage dans le cou aux senteurs de pin.

-oOo-

Il volait, décida Naruto. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi bien. Il détourna la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer dans l'étreinte de Sasuke lorsque cette bouche chaude se referma sur une zone derrière son oreille et aspira. Cette langue diabolique lapa le creux de sa gorge, lécha un chemin vers son menton, puis la bouche suça sa mâchoire brièvement avant de se fixer sur lui et de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Les bras de Naruto vinrent et se fermèrent autour de Sasuke, serrant fort.

Après un certain temps, Sasuke se redressa sur ses paumes et regarda Naruto. Il leva les hanches vers l'avant, glissant sa queue le long de celle de Naruto et y diffusant l'humidité lourde.

\- Oh ... Mon Dieu, siffla Naruto.

\- Je vais arrêter si tu veux ...

\- Non

\- Plus fort ?

\- Ouais ...

\- Naruto ... écarte les jambes.

Naruto le fit, et le sexe de Sasuke glissa immédiatement entre les moitiés glissantes de son cul. Son membre dur se frotta entre le derrière de Naruto à quelques reprises, avant que Sasuke ne doive faire marche arrière. Il perdait rapidement le contrôle de lui même, et il ne laisserait pas cela se produire cette fois.

Pendant que Naruto mangeait, Sasuke avait pris un autre article dans le sac sur la courtepointe et l'avait mis de côté. Il le ramassa maintenant, et se repositionna entre les jambes de Naruto. Naruto le regardait avec des yeux à moitié fermés, fronçant les sourcils à la brève perte de chaleur du corps de Sasuke. Il vit Sasuke verser un truc clair dans une main, ensuite il ressentit la même main contre son trou. Le truc clair était froid au début, mais rapidement il se réchauffa. Naruto, tendu lorsque la main le toucha, se détendait maintenant avec un soupir. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Sasuke poussa les cuisses fermes plus largement. Il fit en sorte de bien enduire tous ses doigts, avant d'appuyer son index à l'ouverture ridée. Il entra sans trop d'effort.

Naruto était d'avis que ce qu'il ressentait était décidément étrange. Sasuke n'avait pas fait ça la dernière fois, et l'idée que quelqu'un mettre le doigt dans son cul était-

\- Uh ! Mmh... oh.

Sasuke arrêta immédiatement, de peur qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- J'arrête ?

\- …Non. Continue.

Sasuke le fit, tordant son doigt pour l'insinuer tout entier dedans avant de le retirer partiellement de nouveau. Il n'avait pas préparé Naruto la dernière fois, cette fois, il le ferait.

Le cul de Naruto était serré, un étau musculaire qui attrapait et poussait son doigt d'une façon très stimulante, trouva Sasuke. Les bruits que Naruto faisait, surtout quand il poussa dedans un deuxième doigt, le firent devenir dur comme un roc et serrer la mâchoire pour se retenir. Il continua à tourner et tire-bouchonner sa main, tournant parfois le poignet. Il remarqua que chaque fois qu'il brossait une certaine zone, Naruto sursautait et gémissait un peu plus fort. Il frotta cet endroit quelques fois curieusement, jusqu'à ce que le genou de Naruto se soulève et que le blond se raidisse. Un flux constant et ininterrompu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortit du gland de Naruto. Enfin, Sasuke décida qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas si Naruto était dans un état fiévreux, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

-OOo-

Quand il s'étendit au-dessus de Naruto, le blond était prêt, semblait-il. Un genou tanné se leva pour venir encadrer la hanche de Sasuke, et ces mains fortes s'installèrent sur les avant-bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke posa ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Naruto, notant déjà la différence, que le contact face-à-face donnait à cet acte. Il se pencha et s'aligna lui-même avec le trou lubrifié de Naruto, attendit un instant pendant que leurs regards se croisèrent, puis poussa à l'intérieur.

Sasuke pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas du moment précis de pénétration de la première fois où il avait baisé Naruto. Il avait eu l'esprit trop ailleurs, noyé par la joie et le désir. Maintenant, il prit le temps de le savourer, centimètre par centimètre, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur, et soutenant le regard élargit de Naruto avec le sien, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches se heurte à ce cul rond. Il continua à aller de l'avant, rendant la pénétration aussi profonde que possible. Naruto leva les sourcils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O muet de plaisir.

Il prit son temps. S'obligea à prendre son temps.

Chaque poussée était lente et juste un peu plus profonde que la première. Quand il se retirait, la tête de son membre brossait cet endroit en Naruto, et peu après, ses mains ne reposaient plus uniquement sur les bras de Sasuke. Elles creusaient dans ses épaules, puis serpentaient autour de son cou tout en le tirant vers le bas, puis s'enroulèrent autour de lui complètement. Les poussées étaient de plus en plus dures et rapides maintenant que le contrôle de Sasuke avait finalement glissé de quelques crans, ils étaient sauvages, entêtants, expression de son besoin fiévreux et désireux.

Maintenant, il y avait des cris. Des cheveux tirés. Des jurons. Le tout venant de Naruto. Puis Sasuke leva une des jambes de Naruto, voulant se donner plus de place, et Naruto explosa presque sous lui au changement de profondeur. Cet endroit en lui prit quelques coups directs et Sasuke fut surpris de sentir Naruto jouir convulsivement contre son ventre. Il cria le nom de Sasuke d'une voix rauque. Son cul se serra âprement et avidement autour du sexe de Sasuke à plusieurs reprises et ça le poussa lui-même dans le précipice de l'orgasme. Il jouit à peine quelques secondes après Naruto, il jouit, et jouit, et jouit encore.

* * *

Pendant un certain temps après, ils furent trop faibles pour se séparer. Ils reposaient ensemble en un tas gluant. Sasuke eut juste la présence d'esprit d'éteindre les bougies avec un sceau de la main, avant qu'il ne réussisse finalement à sortir de Naruto. Naruto, nota-t-il avec intérêt, avait une main qui couvrait ses yeux. Et il tremblait.

Sasuke se sentit nerveux d'un coup. Que faire si -

Naruto claqua la main dont il avait couvert ses yeux sur la couette à côté de lui et se tourna vers Sasuke avec un féroce regard flamboyant sur son visage.

\- Oh, mon Dieu. Juste…oh mon Dieu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Quoi ?! dit-il. Je vais te dire quoi. C'était foutrement hors de ce monde, voilà quoi ! Est-ce que le sexe, c'est comme ça ? Pas étonnant que les gens en raffolent. Toi, enfoiré de merde, POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS FAIT TOUT CA LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, BORDEL ?

Assommé par un sourire soudain, Sasuke cligna des yeux. Il l'avait bien fait. Naruto avait aimé, alors il l'avait bien fait cette fois. Il leva une épaule dans un haussement négligeant. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Naruto, celle qui était qu'il n'avait pas su qu'il ne le faisait pas bien la dernière fois.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je suppose que j'étais nerveux.

Naruto sembla accepter cela. Il secoua la tête avec étonnement de gauche à droite, laissant ses yeux errer de haut en bas sur le corps de Sasuke, avant de le clouer avec un long regard.

\- Eh bien. Toi et moi ? Nous n'allons nulle part.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non. Je sais que nous sommes censés partir en direction de Konoha bientôt, mais ça ne va pas être le cas. Pas maintenant.

\- On y va pas ?

\- Non

Sasuke attendit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne bouge pas d'ici, dit Naruto franchement. Maintenant, de la façon dont je m'en souviens, la dernière fois que nous avons fait cela, tu as mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'être en mesure de recommencer à nouveau tout de suite après. Y a-t-il une chance que tu te sentes comme ça encore ?

Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. Sasuke le tira par les cheveux et avala son cri de douleur avec un baiser brûlant.

* * *

A suivre...

Satisfaits?  
Encore merci à Yzanmyo et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	11. Chapitre 11

Voilà la suite ;)  
Bonne lecture!

**Traductrice :** Jen-Uchi

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

« La baise change les choses », pensa Naruto. Puis, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles, il se reprit. « _La bonne baise change les choses_ »_._

C'était encore mieux que bon, cependant. Ils avaient été sous la couette ou dans ses environs les trois derniers jours, et il semblait qu'à chaque fois que Sasuke lui sautait dessus, ce con s'améliorait d'une façon subtile, mais hallucinante. Et Sasuke lui sautait dessus assez souvent. Toute la putain de journée, en vérité.

Wapiti était venu le deuxième jour, manifestement contrarié d'être livré à lui-même dans la cabane. Il avait mordu Naruto quand il avait essayé de le caresser, et avait complètement ignoré Sasuke. Un peu plus tôt, il était couché sur un côté, mâchouillant une racine qu'il avait déterrée.

Il regarda Wapiti avec négligence, bras et jambes écartés d'une manière paresseuse, comme un coucher du soleil. Sasuke ronflait tranquillement sur sa gauche.

« Retour au sexe », pensa Naruto. Dans un premier temps, il avait juste besoin de la sensation. La sensation physique. Le toucher, la façon dont son corps se réchauffait, les baisers, la baise, et la délivrance. Sasuke lui avait donné plus ou moins sept bonnes heures d'affilées de tout cela leur première nuit au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement dit qu'il avait besoin d'arrêter. Naruto l'avait laissé. Lui, bien sûr, aurait encore pu tenir sept heures de plus. L'attente qu'il subissait, lorsque Sasuke faisait une sieste pour récupérer sa force, lui laissait anticiper la suite, le laissait tremblant. Et quand Sasuke se réveillait, Naruto était sur lui. Sasuke était prêt.

Peu à peu, les choses avaient changé. La nécessité était devenue en quelque sorte à la fois moins _et_ plus physique... tout en passant à quelque chose sans vraiment en rapport avec le plaisir physique. Naruto ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, c'était qu'il était devenu moins axé sur le sexe, et plus sur Sasuke lui-même. Et il n'appréciait pas vraiment le chemin qu'avaient pris ses pensées et sentiments.

C'était étrange pour lui de voir Sasuke nu maintenant. Mis à part sa fascination soudaine pour sa queue (et les choses merveilleuses qu'elle pouvait faire), il y avait le reste du corps de Sasuke. Avant, il n'avait été que cela. Un corps. Maintenant, il semblait à Naruto qu'il était trop conscient de la façon dont les épaules de Sasuke étaient larges, et comment ses bras devenaient encombrants de muscles. La taille de Sasuke s'effilait vers le bas en s'amincissant, tout comme son torse semblait également s'élargir. Avant l'accident, le corps de Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment changé. Une sorte de corps d'enfant. Maintenant, avec tous les exercices qu'il mettait en œuvre pour revenir à sa pleine puissance, son corps avait vraiment commencé à se modifier. Naruto se demanda si son corps avait changé aussi radicalement. Il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Et les cheveux. Les cheveux de Sasuke frôlaient ses épaules maintenant. Naruto savait ses propres cheveux longs et sauvages, mais parfois Sasuke était face au vent et…

«Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? _»_

Naruto ne savait _plus_ ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il savait juste que tout ce que Sasuke avait à faire était de lever le bras ou de se gratter la jambe (curieusement épaisse autour des cuisses et des mollets), et sa bouche devenait sèche. Sa queue montrait toujours de l'intérêt, et de plus en plus souvent Naruto sentait de la sueur perler sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Et ça empirait.

Comme si sa fixation sur le corps de Sasuke n'était pas suffisante, Naruto semblait maintenant positivement obsédé par ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sasuke. À quoi pensait-il quand ils étaient en plein acte ? Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, est-ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi cette sensation palpitante dans son ventre ? Était-ce difficile pour lui de déglutir ? Avait-il eu l'envie incontrôlable de pleurer parfois ?

« Sait-il qu'il est beau ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! IL N'EST PAS BEAU ! »

Naruto essaya de respirer par ses narines évasées en essayant soigneusement de penser à tout, sauf Sasuke... pendant trois secondes. Son esprit revenait sur le sujet à chaque fois, et il était à peine conscient du fait de le permettre.

Le pire était ce que Sasuke avait dit en sortant de la forêt. C'étaient les choses qui s'étaient accrochés dans le cerveau de Naruto, refusant de se laisser aller. Plus il méditait dessus, plus elles enfonçaient leurs crochets plus profondément.

Il se souvenait distinctement de chaque chose : _Je veux que tu me veuilles d'une manière complètement inamicale, que tu penses à moi, je veux que tu fondes quand je te touche, que tu deviennes dur quand je prononce ton nom ; Je tiens à te regarder et te faire savoir que je pense à toi sans prononcer un putain de mot, je veux cesser d'être considéré comme ton ami, j'ai besoin de beaucoup plus venant de toi._ Les mots se répétèrent à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit_._ Mélangés avec tout le reste, Naruto était assez sûr qu'il perdait la tête.

C'était le besoin, vous voyez. Pas la partie physique. L'autre partie. La partie qui avait été enracinée dans ses viscères, le rendant comme de la gelée quand il regardait Sasuke trop longtemps, et qui semblait être faite de lave brûlante quand il méditait sur ses pensées obsessionnelles. La façon la plus précise qu'il trouva pour décrire ce bouleversement viscéral était _le besoin._

Il avait besoin de Sasuke. Et Sasuke ne semblait pas être troublé par de telles pensées similaires. Le bâtard semblait se concentrer entièrement sur le sexe... Naruto l'était aussi, mais... ah, putain.

Tout cela, les pensées, les sentiments inexplicables, le besoin... tout cela était comme un gouffre béant, un abîme sous ses pieds qui s'enfoncerait dans un vide sans fin. Naruto se sentait... non, il _savait_ que s'il perdait l'équilibre et tombait dans l'abîme, il serait perdu. Son _soi-même,_ son attitude narutoesque, seraient partis. Engloutis par tout ce qui était dans cet abîme. Quelque chose était là, il le savait très bien. Alors il essaya de garder son équilibre en gardant la bouche fermée de toutes ces choses, mais ça devenait difficile. Tout semblait soudain si dur et tout était la faute du sexe. Bordel de merde, il pouvait à peine _respirer._ Le sexe changeait _absolument tout._

-oOo-

Sasuke roula sur son dos, bâilla, s'arqua en une longue étendue, puis se retourna pour faire face à Naruto.

Il le regarda. Naruto était éveillé, comme d'habitude, et paisible, ce qui était _inhabituel__._ Du moins, c'était inhabituel jusqu'à avant environ 48 heures. Comme toujours, il se demandait à quoi Naruto pensait pour faire apparaître ce froncement de sourcils entre ses deux yeux, mais Sasuke n'avait jamais demandé. Il avait peur de le faire. D'un côté, quelle que soit cette chose, elle pourrait tuer cette bulle perpétuelle de sexe pour laquelle ils semblaient vivre. D'un autre, il était moins intéressé par les pensées de Naruto qu'il ne l'était par ses réponses fascinantes.

Il ne pouvait s'avouer que, avant cette première fois, et quelques nuits après le ramen, il avait été un peu... enfin, non pas douteux, mais il n'avait pas vraiment su où il se trouvait sexuellement avec Naruto. Il y avait eu une certaine hésitation de sa part la deuxième fois, certaines incertitudes non-dits... mais Naruto les avait fait disparaître.

Si Sasuke était reconnaissant pour quelque chose dans sa vie, c'étaient pour deux choses : Avoir eu la chance de s'excuser auprès de son frère, et la grande bouche de Naruto.

En dehors de cette diatribe à la fin de leur seconde fois, Naruto avait été très loquace sur ce qui lui plaisait et ce qui ne lui plaisait pas le premier jour. Ça avait été plus que suffisant pour qu'il esquisse une carte rudimentaire dans son esprit des points sensibles de Naruto. Après que Naruto ait commencé à devenir de plus en plus tranquille, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance parce que même si les mots avaient cessé, Naruto néanmoins déclarait à Sasuke qu'il était heureux de plein de manières. Sasuke était vite devenu habile à la lecture de ces manières.

Et l'incertitude avait disparu. Il pouvait maintenant toucher Naruto comme il voulait, où il voulait, quand il le voulait. Il n'avait jamais été rejeté ou refusé. Il avait Naruto à sa merci, et faisait en sorte de profiter de cela.

Sasuke rapprocha un Naruto flasque à ses côtés et regarda un instant le visage renfrogné. Regarder droit dans les yeux bleus le mettait toujours au bord du vertige, c'était comme regarder dans le ciel pendant trop longtemps. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le bas, sur le corps brun qui commençait à devenir plus familier que le sien, et envoya bouler ses questions vers les collines et vallées peu profondes. Il sentit le tremblement de Naruto.

La tête toujours appuyée sur une main, Sasuke enroula l'autre autour de la queue de Naruto, la remplissant. Il bougea la pulpe de son pouce autour de la tête engorgée, en de cercles lents et paresseux, étalant la substance claire qui jaillissait de la stimulation. Les hanches de Naruto s'arquèrent fortement. Elles continuèrent à bouger et à se tordre nerveusement quand Sasuke tourbillonnait son pouce davantage. Il y a longtemps que la longue main de Naruto était venue saisir le poignet de Sasuke. Ce dernier se déplaça à genoux, en utilisant son autre bras pour repousser Naruto en se concentrant désormais uniquement sur ce bâton de chair. Il pressa davantage avec son pouce, en appuyant contre le gland, frottant, frottant, frottant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent haletants d'émotion. Naruto vint avec un petit cri. Le liquide blanc suintait tout au long de la main de Sasuke. Il la regarda un instant, puis fixa le visage rouge de Naruto, et eut soudainement un fort besoin de le connaître de la plus intime des manières. Il freina difficilement l'envie; Naruto, même s'il était bruyant à propos du plaisir, n'en était pas moins encore réticent quand Sasuke introduisait quelque chose de nouveau.

Mais cette queue avait l'air tellement appétissante, toute douce et couverte de sperme. Il la voulait, voulait goûter ces gouttes blanches et gluantes. L'odeur seule le rendait salivant… Il se tourna vers Naruto, et le trouva évitant son regard.

\- Naruto ?

\- Quoi ?

Son visage était rouge.

Sasuke s'était rendu compte que même en se touchant de cette manière à plusieurs reprises, il n'avait jamais réellement branlé Naruto complètement.

\- Regarde-moi.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto obéit.

\- Es-tu gêné ?

\- ... Non.

\- Si, tu l'es.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

\- Est-ce parce que je t'ai fait jouir ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne suis pas gêné.

Mais ses yeux s'étaient _vraiment _arrondis quand il réalisa que Sasuke n'allait pas s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

\- Rien. On devrait y aller.

\- Où ?

\- À Konoha.

La mention de Konoha mit fin à leur intimité. Naruto _voulait_ mettre un terme à cela.

\- Quelque chose va mal et tu ne me le dis pas. Si j'ai fait quoique ce soit que tu n'as pas apprécié…

Naruto se redressa brusquement, regarda autour de lui, puis prit son pantalon.

\- Je pense simplement que si nous allons partir, autant le faire maintenant.

Il mit son pantalon en lambeaux orange.

Sasuke était assis sur ses talons. Il n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout. D'abord les silences croissants, maintenant ceci. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Naruto d'être aussi renfermé. Il avait toujours dit ce qu'il avait en tête. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'amincirent, mais il se força à demander :

\- Est-ce mon manque de performance à nouveau ?

Il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas. Il avait pensé qu'il faisait un très bon travail, après tout.

Naruto le regarda, puis regarda ses genoux. Il avait encore grandi et Sasuke sentit une sorte de confession à venir. Il était assis là, le bout des doigts reposant de chaque côté de lui sur la couette, et attendit.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire »_,_ pensa Naruto lamentablement. « _J_e ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Ou ce que je ressens, ou pourquoi je le ressens. Si seulement je savais s'il ressentait la même chose !_ »_

\- Il n'y a aucun problème avec ta performance, comme tu le penses.

C'était tout ce qu'il savait. Dieu, si la performance de Sasuke était encore meilleure, Naruto devrait raisonnablement s'attendre à mourir de plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non, je ne mens pas. Je… ne sais juste pas comment le dire.

\- Donc, _il_ y a un truc. C'est grave ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Mais si quelque chose s'était passée, Sasuke le saurait. Lui et Naruto ne s'étaient jamais quittés de vue.

« Oui, quelque chose est en train de m'arriver »

\- On ne peut pas simplement y all…

\- Je ne bouge pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui ne va pas. Dis-le, quoi que ce soit. Sasuke ferma les yeux durement, inspira profondément, et ajouta : s'il te plaît.

Mais Naruto ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire. Il ressemblerait à une fille en mal d'amour, et si Sasuke ne ressentait pas la même chose - et aucune preuve ne suggérait le contraire – alors Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter cette honte. Non, jamais. Il se recoucha, et tourna son dos à Sasuke.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit Sasuke se coucher derrière lui. Plus tard, quand Sasuke l'attira vers lui pour un baiser passionné, Naruto répondit immédiatement, se perdant dans les sensations que Sasuke faisait jaillir en lui.

* * *

Finalement, ils se levèrent, la décision de rentrer à Konoha les poussant en dehors de leur cocon douillet de sexe. Naruto mit fermement ses pensées troublantes de côté. Il semblait que rien ne troublait Sasuke, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il était plus que disposé à consacrer des heures et des heures à leurs découvertes hédonistes l'un avec l'autre, et Naruto se félicita de la distraction, même si, quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Leur route vers Konoha fut glaciale; ils s'arrêtèrent si souvent, parfois après avoir marché pendant une heure, qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien rester au bord du ruisseau.

Pour aggraver les choses, ces arrêts ne furent jamais brefs. Des journées entières avaient été perdues dans de longues siestes, paresseuses, langoureuses, seulement pour finir par se réveiller et passer la nuit entière dans un brasier torride de sexe exubérant. Parfois, ils ignoraient totalement le sommeil, repoussant leur fatigue afin de coucher ensemble. Il se passait beaucoup de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux se souvienne qu'ils étaient censés être en voyage. Alors qu'ils « voyageaient », ils s'étaient livrés eux-mêmes sans répit. C'était une autosatisfaction pure et non diluée, purement et simplement.

Parfois, Sasuke n'avait qu'à regarder Naruto avec ce sourire narquois. Dans le passé, ce sourire avait voulu montrer la dérision, le mépris ricanant de quelqu'un qui se sentait supérieur à tout le monde. Maintenant, Naruto pensait étourdiment, le souhait de Sasuke venait de se réaliser ; Naruto verrait ce regard et saurait sans le moindre doute que Sasuke pensait à le baiser. Le regard ne manquait jamais de recouvrir sa peau de chair de poule d'anticipation. Sasuke le regarderait pendant un moment, ses yeux errant tranquillement sur le corps de Naruto, avant de s'approcher de lui dans une tentative de sembler nonchalant. Ses baisers seraient lents et profonds. Ses mains se déplaceraient et serreraient, frôlant et saisissant, et Naruto serait perdu dans la flambée des sensations qui le laissaient étourdi.

D'autres fois, Sasuke les satisfaisait à la fois rapidement, dormait, puis se réveillait et tout recommençait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit presque dans le coma après plusieurs éjaculations. Cependant, Sasuke initiait toujours les choses, et Naruto serait prêt et impatient.

Pour le moment, Sasuke était aux commandes. Naruto en était heureux.

-oOo-

\- Hey, murmura Sasuke, un matin. Il n'avait pas totalement souri en voyant les yeux sommeillant de Naruto, mais ses propres yeux s'étirèrent en un sourire intérieur. Il pressa un baiser léger sur les lèvres douces et masculines. Tu veux voir quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Ils se tenaient debout, nu, avec Sasuke épinglant Naruto contre un arbre tandis qu'ils se livraient à des baisers tranquilles. Ils venaient juste de finir un tour et laissèrent l'arbre les tenir en place pendant leur rétablissement.

Naruto devint immédiatement suspicieux.

\- Euh ... d'accord ?

Sasuke leva la main droite. Naruto regardait complaisamment. Il écarquilla les yeux quand soudain la main de Sasuke brilla d'un rouge terne avec la chaleur. Sasuke baissa sa main vers l'aine de Naruto.

\- Détends-toi, dit-il quand Naruto tressaillit.

Il y avait eu une brève piqûre. Naruto poussa un cri... puis regarda les yeux écarquillés tandis les poils raides qui entouraient sa queue et ses boules étaient soigneusement roussis. Les poils carbonisés tombèrent loin de son entrejambe dans une petite chute. Sasuke essuya les poils parasites de la région dénudée avec son autre main.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto regarda vers le bas. Pas un poil n'est resté.

\- Froid. Est-ce que ma bite parait plus grosse ?

\- Hm. Sasuke fit semblant de mener une enquête de la taille de Naruto avec sa main. Je ne peux pas dire. J'aurai besoin de faire une évaluation approfondie de toute la région.

En fixant l'expression sérieuse dans ces yeux noirs, Naruto eut un petit rire.

\- Fais de ton mieux, connard.

Mais son estomac se serra d'excitation. Il se demandait si Sasuke le ferait jouir de cette façon encore une fois.

Sasuke attrapa la dernière bouteille d'huile de leur sac de fortune et vit qu'elle était pratiquement terminée.

\- On pourrait tout aussi bien en faire bon usage.

Il la pencha sur la queue semi dressée de Naruto, en répandant autour, puis glissa sa main sur l'appendice lubrifié. Faisant comme s'il appréciait vraiment ce que Naruto avait à offrir, sa main prit en coupe les bourses maintenant glabres, avant de se diriger vers le cul de Naruto. Ses majeur et annulaire glissèrent entre les deux globes de chair, trouvèrent son trou, et se courbèrent profondément à l'intérieur avant d'être retirés lentement.

Les genoux de Naruto se raidirent à cause de leur soudaine faiblesse. Il saisit les épaules de Sasuke.

Sasuke semblait déterminé dans ce qu'il faisait. Il avait son autre main serrée sur la poitrine de Naruto, le gardant droit, tandis que sa main continua à parcourir le même chemin, encore et encore. Se dirigeant vers la queue de Naruto, resserrant sa main, redescendant à nouveau, sur ses bourses, entre ses globes de chair, dans son cul, jusqu'à ce que ces doigts brossent cet endroit dans Naruto qui lui coupait la respiration.

Encore et encore, le frottement continu de la peau calleuse sur la chair de plus en plus chaude. À chaque fois que la main de Sasuke s'enroulait autour de la chair de Naruto, elle se durcissait. À chaque fois qu'il passait sur ses bourses, le plaisir se resserrait dans son ventre. Et à chaque fois que les doigts entraient en lui et touchaient cet endroit, Naruto avait l'impression que ses yeux qui se croisaient le resterait. Sa peau glabre amplifiait considérablement les sensations, court-circuitant ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine se souvenir de quelque chose en dehors de l'existence de cette main et ce qu'elle lui faisait

\- Sasuke, haleta-t-il. Le désespoir rendit sa voix filante et faible. Je vais venir…

Sasuke n'arrêta pas ni augmenta son rythme.

\- Fais-le. Viens pour moi. Viens dans ma main.

La faible intensité de cette commande fit s'arquer Naruto loin de l'arbre quand son corps éclata de libération. Il se mordit la lèvre durement, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Sasuke, et subit les contractions en silence. Il avait vu Sasuke enrouler sa main sous sa queue jaillissante, collecter la plupart de son sperme, et rougit d'embarras.

Sasuke se redressa d'où il s'était penché pour prendre sa récompense. La semence chaude et blanche dans sa main était irrésistible cette fois, le faisant saliver abondamment. Fixant Naruto dans les yeux, il tira sa langue et lécha tout le long de sa main. Du sperme finit enduit sur son nez et ses joues, mais il lécha complètement sa main. Il avait même léché ses lèvres après, dardant toujours Naruto de son regard sans ciller.

\- Tu… Naruto ne pouvait pas parler. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait et, dans son cas, qui n'avait même pas traversé son esprit.

Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto, lui laissant percevoir une forte odeur de son propre sperme.

\- J'aime ton goût. J'aime tous tes goûts. Il prit un peu de sperme de sa joue avec un doigt et le tendit à Naruto. Tiens, goûte.

Naruto essaya de détourner la tête.

\- Putain, non !

Sasuke le lui reprochait, menaçant de glisser son doigt sur le visage de Naruto, que ce dernier avait tenté d'éluder. D'une certaine manière ils avaient fini par s'embrasser.

\- Ugh,

Naruto recula aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas dégoûtant, expliqua Sasuke. Il tenait Naruto serré dans une étreinte d'ours. Rien sur notre corps n'est dégoûtant. Tu vois ? Il pressa ses lèvres, toujours parfumés, sur celles de Naruto, une fois de plus.

Naruto fronça le nez, mais Sasuke était tellement sans honte, si évidemment à l'aise même avec ce niveau d'intimité, qu'il se trouva lui-même à regretter. Il se permit le toucher. L'embrassa en hésitant. Puis avec plus d'enthousiasme alors que son propre goût l'attirait. Sasuke murmura quand sa tête s'inclina d'une façon et d'autre, se nourrissant de la faim subite de Naruto pour son propre goût.

\- Peux-tu faire ça sur les autres parties du corps ? Demanda Naruto en rompant le baiser.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, mais le regard de Naruto était stable. Quand il comprit, un sourcil s'étira d'amusement.

\- Tu es un pervers.

Naruto ignora cela.

\- Alors, tu peux ?

Sasuke laissa ses mains courir sur les épaules bronzées et nues, en notant leur plus grande largeur.

\- Tu devrais forcément savoir, j'imagine, qu'on ne peut ne peut généralement pas concentrer le chakra dans notre queue.

\- Euh... si tu le dis. Naruto cligna des yeux innocemment. Mais tu es Sasuke Uchiha. Et je crois que toi, de toutes les personnes, pourrais faire l'impossible.

Sasuke baigna dans le compliment, même en sachant que Naruto l'avait donné dans le seul but de le faire céder. Une fois arrivé sur sa timidité persistante des plaisirs nouveaux, Naruto était tout à fait sans vergogne dans la poursuite de ce plaisir, et bavard à ce sujet pour commencer.

\- Je suppose que je peux essayer, dit-il finalement. Pas de promesses.

Le sourire de Naruto était suffisant.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Embrasse-moi.

Sasuke se pencha et donna un baiser dur à ces lèvres pleines.

\- Mmm, donnes-en moi un autre.

Il s'agissait d'un petit rituel dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés au moins une fois par jour. Sasuke fusionna sa bouche avec celle Naruto, embrassant avidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils glissent vers le bas de l'arbre et sur la couverture.

* * *

Un jour vint où ils réussirent réellement à traverser plusieurs kilomètres. Sasuke était pour un peu de plaisir avant qu'ils ne commencent réellement, mais quand il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Naruto, l'autre garçon semblait déterminé à ranger le camp. Sasuke ne posa pas sa question. Ils avaient eu du bon temps, bondissant à travers la forêt apparemment sans fin en s'approchant de façon constante de Konoha. Sasuke sentit vivement les heures sans précédent du célibat.

Ce soir-là, il avait consciencieusement étalé la couette après avoir camouflé leur coin. Ils avaient mangé et répondu à tout besoin naturel, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Naruto était allongé sur le ventre, taquinant Wapiti avec une brindille, quand Sasuke roula vers lui et l'embrassa.

Naruto le lui permit, mais semblait se retenir de répondre. Sasuke pensa d'abord qu'il jouait. Il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais se retrouva avec le même résultat. Il essaya de le convaincre. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Naruto pourrait ne pas avoir envie de baiser, malgré l'interruption de plusieurs heures, Naruto était toujours prêt pour lui. Un fait qui le rendait fier.

Sasuke regarda Naruto l'ignorer pendant quelques secondes, avant de mettre une main hardie sur son cul. Il prit la chair solide à travers le fin matériau orange et pétrit fortement. Quand cela ne sembla n'avoir aucun effet, il passa sa main de haut en bas sur les muscles du dos de Naruto. Il se pencha pour embrasser son épaule, ses cheveux, sa joue. Il lécha une ligne chaude le long de sa colonne vertébrale, attendant l'attelage révélateur de souffle et les frissons de muscles qui signalaient la jouissance de Naruto.

Mais ça ne vint pas. Naruto se raidit simplement.

Lorsque Sasuke se pencha en arrière pour étudier le profil de Naruto, il le trouva se mordant les lèvres et en essayant de ne pas rire. Sasuke plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto tourna la tête pour le regarder, envoyant Wapiti trottiner en un mouvement de main.

\- Moi ? Rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

La réponse était exaspérante dans son imprécision, mais Sasuke se sentit soulagé.

\- Tu réfléchissais ? Il garda son visage et sa voix indifférents, comme s'il s'en foutait. Naruto lui avait fait peur quand il lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais être excité.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Je veux dire, aujourd'hui je pensais …

\- Chose très légèrement dangereuse pour toi…

Le regard de Naruto n'avait pas changé. Le regard constant, presque ennuyé, suggéra que l'insulte avait été notée, et qu'il n'avait pas été amusé.

Ils pourraient être impliqués physiquement, mais si oui ou non ils seraient impliqués émotionnellement était un sujet à strictement éviter. Ils n'avaient pas de longues conversations, ils ne se racontaient pas des histoires sur le chemin plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la cabane. La communication verbale était un creux sans précédent entre eux ces jours-ci, ce qui était très bien. Le fait que Sasuke retourne automatiquement à son ancienne façon de parler à Naruto n'était _pas_ bien, pas après qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'ici.

C'était un accident. Ils avaient tous deux pu dire que c'était le cas. Naruto attendit pour voir si le commentaire serait rappelé.

Il ne le fut pas. Mais après quelques silencieuses secondes de censure privée, Sasuke baissa un peu les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi pour que Naruto change d'avis au sujet de leur intimité.

Naruto accepta les excuses en silence en continuant de parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cet épisode donna un aperçu à Sasuke du côté sérieux de Naruto, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir vu depuis avant l'attaque de Madara... et même alors, les aperçus avaient été brefs. Il se trouva intrigué, et rata presque ce qui fut dit.

\- … Remarquais que tu le faisais toujours de la même manière. Ne le prends pas mal, j'adore la façon dont tu me touches, et j'aime la façon dont tu me fais ressentir les choses. Je me demandais si, tu sais... il y avait plus.

\- Plus que nous n'avons pas fait ? Sasuke semblait surpris.

\- Non, Naruto regarda ses mains, retirant la saleté sous ses ongles. Je veux dire... plus pour toi.

\- Dans quel sens ?

Les lèvres de Naruto se tordirent tandis qu'il essayait de trouver les mots approprié

\- Je ne sais pas. Oublie.

\- Dis-moi.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Dis-le.

Naruto rougissait maintenant, ce que Sasuke trouva intéressant. Allait-il lui confesser une sorte de fétiche ?

\- Je me _demandais, _commença Naruto d'une voix sourde, si nous... Je veux dire... si tu ne pouvais pas le faire d'une manière différente aujourd'hui.

Une bulle d'enthousiasme éclata dans la poitrine de Sasuke à l'idée qu'enfin Naruto participe de façon active. Il n'avait pas nécessairement de problème avec son esprit timide, car il lui permettait d'avoir le contrôle sur Naruto, mais c'était bon. Très bon. Sa queue tremblait entre ses jambes alors qu'il considérait différentes positions sexuelles.

\- Comment ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait de me rendre excité ?

Les joues de Naruto se colorèrent davantage

\- Ugh. Sasuke... oublies, je ne peux pas le dire.

Sasuke était peu disposé à laisser tomber l'affaire, mourant de curiosité. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent alors que Sasuke attendait patiemment et que Naruto revenait maintenant nerveusement à la courtepointe. Sasuke continua à faire fonctionner sa cervelle, en alternant entre les regards fixes sur Naruto et se demandant quelle nouvelle façon il avait en tête.

Naruto semblait se préparer pour quelque chose. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa, hésita. Sasuke vit sa lèvre nerveusement mâchée. Puis Naruto se mit sur ses genoux et prit sa bouche.

Le baiser était dur, mais Sasuke l'accepta. Son excitation déjà présente lui fit rendre le baiser furieusement, tirant les hanches de Naruto vers lui, le penchant en arrière…

Naruto le mordit.

Ce n'était pas un gros problème, même pas assez pour faire perler du sang, mais Naruto le fit de nouveau, plus fort, et à ce moment Sasuke prit conscience de la façon dont les doigts de Naruto creusaient dans sa peau. Il essaya de se détacher. Naruto entrepris un roulé boulé rapide qui mit soudainement Sasuke sur son dos. Leurs lèvres ne perdirent jamais le contact, et maintenant Naruto ne faisait que le dévorer. En état de choc, Sasuke s'était rendu compte que Naruto maintenait ses poignets cloués au sol au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il mouvait ses hanches sur lui d'une manière énergique et imposante.

Sasuke tourna la tête, à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

_\- Allez,_ siffla Naruto avec impatience. Ne t'arrête pas maintenant.

Mais Sasuke le repoussa, avec plus d'insistance quand Naruto résista.

\- Qu'est-ce _qui_ ne va pas chez toi ? demanda-t-il. Il remit en tremblant sur ses pieds, jetant un regard vers le bas, où Naruto haletait.

Naruto le surprit en s'élançant sur lui et il le poussa contre le sol à nouveau. La main de Sasuke referma sur son épée instinctivement, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne plaide d'une voix tremblante:

\- Je te veux, crétin. Maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essayais de faire ? cria Sasuke. Naruto malmena son visage de baisers ecchymoses. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était pris entre la volonté de se défendre, et essayer d'embrasser Naruto à son tour. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce côté agressif de Naruto.

Enfin, Naruto le repoussa avec dégoût et roula sur son dos. Il grimaça vers le ciel sombre.

\- Putain.

Passant doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre saignante, Sasuke grimaça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, putain ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'attendait à ce silence, mais Naruto le surprit pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là en disant :

\- Tu es toujours celui... qui contrôle tout le temps.

\- Et alors ? Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait une mauvaise chose.

\- Alors, parfois, j'aimerai que tu cesses d'avoir le contrôle sur moi. Je saurais dans ce cas-là que je t'excite, que tu… as besoin de moi.

Perplexe, Sasuke se redressa et fit face à Naruto directement.

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Ouais, mais tu veux probablement dire que tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie. Je veux dire _besoin de_ moi, besoin de moi. Genre, tout de moi. Genre... besoin de moi plus que tu as besoin d'air. Comme… Naruto prit une profonde inspiration. Comme j'ai besoin de toi.

_\- Quoi ?_

Naruto continua à froncer les sourcils vers le ciel, se souvenant de ses pensées d'il y a quelques jours.

\- Ça. Tout le sexe. Je commence à en avoir besoin de plus en plus venant de toi. Je me suis forcé à rester loin de toi aujourd'hui, pour continuer à voyager, juste pour que je puisse voir ce qui allait m'arriver si je le faisais. C'était de la torture. Et toi, tu as juste continué comme si ça ne t'affectait pas.

Naruto se redressa et fit aussi face à Sasuke.

-Ecoute, je sais que nous le faisons tout le temps, mais tu n'es jamais... sauvage. Je pense que si je disais que je voulais cesser de le faire pendant une semaine tu serais totalement d'accord avec ça.

La dernière phrase sous-entendait une question. Naruto fixait ses mains maintenant.

Sasuke cligna lentement des yeux. La colère fit son chemin passant de son état de choc et son excitation refroidie.

\- Tu es _incroyable. _Sa voix était un faible murmure. Ne m'étais-je pas jeté sur toi dans la cabane ? N'est-ce pas moi qui te suppliais d'avoir une seconde chance ? N'ai-je pas abandonné ma voie pour… pour…

Il se remit sur ses pieds et se tenait maintenant rigidement. Lorsque le mot approprié lui était venu à l'esprit, il le cracha sur Naruto comme une accusation :

\- Pour te _séduire,_ pour que tu sois avec moi ? C'est quoi tout ce bordel si ce n'est du besoin ? Je ne te le répète pas assez ? Qu'est-ce que _tu attends_ de moi ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, mais s'éloigna dans la nuit.

\- Je veux le sentir, murmura Naruto. La colère de Sasuke lui faisait du mal. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'être honnête.

Sasuke sembla entendre ceci juste avant que l'obscurité de la forêt ne l'avale. Il hésita, regardant par-dessus son épaule, avant de poursuivre sa route entre les arbres.

-oOo-

Naruto se coucha, désolé d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Il aurait dû continuer à garder ses pensées pour lui-même, mais ce besoin devenait de plus en plus resserré. Aujourd'hui, il avait été sûr qu'il deviendrait fou... et espérant désespérément qu'en se tendant, Sasuke ne l'attaque. Il avait même réussi à garder sa réponse quand il le toucha finalement le soir, mais Sasuke était revenu à son état habituel.

Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi était-il le seul en train de perdre la boule ? Il avait surtout peur de ce que le fait que Sasuke n'ait jamais perdu le contrôle voulait dire.

* * *

L'heure que Sasuke avait passé à sabrer avec colère les arbres qui passaient le fit finalement grimacer à cause de la manière dont il ruinait sa lame. Il s'arrêta pour traquer à travers la forêt assez longtemps pour trouver une pierre aiguisée qu'il mit dans une petite poche dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il s'était assis et commença à réparer les dommages qu'il avait fait avec de longs coups sûrs. Ce mouvement familier eut pour effet de laisser sa colère se calmer.

La question qu'il fallait se poser, s'expliquait-il à lui-même, c'était ce _qu'il_ voulait de _Naruto._ Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimerait que Naruto soit plus impliqué dans leurs ébats amoureux. Mais il aimait aussi le dominer complètement. Il aimait la façon dont Naruto miaulait et se tortillait quand ils avaient fini pour la nuit et étaient prêts à dormir. Il aimait la façon dont Naruto exigeait _plus,_ plus _difficile,_ plus _rapide,_ confiant que Sasuke ne le satisfaisait pas complètement.

Pourtant, Naruto n'avait jamais demandé. Pas après cette première fois sur la courtepointe. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais donné de raison, l'approchant toujours en premier, mais plus maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir que Naruto le voulait autant que ce dernier voulait une preuve tangible du désir qu'éprouvait Sasuke. Tout à coup, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Naruto de juste lui répondre. Il voulait des dires, des aveux, et des protestations d'amour éternel.

Mais Naruto avait toujours été plus timide au sujet de vocaliser ses sentiments. De quoi avait peur ce fou ? Sérieusement ?

Il rejoua les mots les plus récents de Naruto, sentant le même rouleau chaud d'émotions dans son ventre qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. _Avoir besoin de moi plus que tu as besoin d'air, comme j'ai besoin de toi._ C'est ce qu'il avait dit. C'était au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous d'entendre Naruto dire ça. Il ne pensait même pas que Naruto était conscient de lui accorder son souhait. Sasuke se souvient bien le jour où il sortait du deuil d'Itachi et lui criait des mots semblables. Il avait voulu précisément la même chose de Naruto, et maintenant il l'avait eu. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait tout.

« S'il te donnait au moins une partie de ce que tu voulais, pourquoi t'étais-tu enfui ? »

Bonne question. Ce n'était pas Naruto qui refusait de voir ce qui était en face de son visage stupide, admit Sasuke. Ça le bouleversait, mais ce qui l'inquiétait était la gravité de la déclaration de Naruto. Comment pouvait-il être si profondément perspicace, parfois, tout en étant un dingue de niveau le reste du temps, Sasuke ne saurait jamais. C'était comme si le sérieux, perspicace Naruto était la vraie personne et tout le reste était juste un déguisement.

C'était une pensée déconcertante.

« Arrête d'éviter le sujet. »

La pierre donnait de sourds sifflements métalliques tandis que Sasuke faisait face au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement des anciens coéquipiers qui étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre et qui passaient le temps à avoir des relations sexuelles pendant qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Il avait été conscient de vouloir Naruto depuis longtemps. Il avait attendu que les sentiments soient réciproques depuis tout aussi longtemps. Dans la brume de leur vie sexuelle, il avait repoussé cette information, mais ce n'était pas le moment de devenir lâche quand Naruto commençait à l'approcher.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prêt pour cela. »

Mais c'était plus de la lâcheté. C'était bon pour lui de crier au sujet de ses sentiments dans un accès de colère, mais quand il était descendu pour faire la même chose sans une telle protection, il était tout d'un coup trop faible pour y faire face ? Genre.

Il mit l'épée et la pierre à l'écart. En regardant en arrière vers le camp, les lèvres de Sasuke se pincèrent en une ligne, résolue.

* * *

Naruto savait seulement qu'il s'était endormi quand il sentit Sasuke tirant la couette loin de lui. Il jura à la perte de chaleur, mais le corps chaud de Sasuke était là, s'installant près de lui en enveloppant la couette autour d'eux. Il était encore à moitié endormi quand il sentit les bras de Sasuke venir autour de lui et ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, murmura Sasuke.

Son souffle était si beau et chaud. Naruto frissonna agréablement, se blottissant dans la chaleur accueillante.

\- _Je veux que ce soit dur, pour une fois, que tu me montres combien tu as envie de moi._

Il était vaguement conscient de Sasuke se tendant, mais son cerveau essayait de combattre le sommeil, bercé par la chaleur de Sasuke.

\- Alors dur ce sera, _idiot_.

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait prononcé à haute voix sa pensée au même moment que Sasuke mordit fortement ses oreilles. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

-oOo-

Incontestablement, cette fois serait différente. C'était immédiatement évident.

Non seulement parce que Naruto avait demandé de la dureté, ou parce que Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour se conformer... mais parce que la demande avait fait allusion à d'autres choses qui n'avaient pas été dites. C'était quelque chose dont ils étaient tous deux conscients. Ils avaient lutté sur la courtepointe, le produit laminé, saisissant, mais tout en étant conscient que quelque chose avait été mis à nu avec le discours de Naruto. Ça tremblait entre eux, pour l'instant sans réponse.

Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Sasuke rompit leur baiser à bout de souffle. Il glissa une main serrée dans les cheveux sur le dessus de la tête de Naruto, nez à nez avec lui.

\- Dis-le-moi encore. Ce que tu as dit plus tôt, haleta-t-il.

Encore douloureusement conscient de la chose exposée, Naruto ne prétendit pas l'ignorer. Peut-être qu'il était temps de simplement dire la vérité. Par ailleurs, l'intensité de la voix lancinante de Sasuke _lui_ donnait envie de répondre.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il encore quand Sasuke demanda une seconde fois.

Sasuke baissa sa face pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient.

\- Combien ?

\- Tout le temps. Je ne peux pas arrêter.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. Ne le fais pas. Ne cesse jamais.

Dans cette étroitesse, leur regard était presque insupportable. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient _voir_ la chose exposée qui tremblait entre eux. Elle était là, sur le bout de la langue pour la nommer, la reconnaître une fois pour toutes. Sasuke, jamais hésitant à dire ce qu'il ressentait à Naruto, était prêt. Naruto, part contre, avait perdu son sang-froid à la dernière seconde, et baissa les yeux.

Sasuke comprit. Il était lui-même un peu hésitant, honnêtement. Et Naruto lui avait déjà donné beaucoup en disant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il avait élancé un baiser d'enfer, positivement bestial avec lui. Les mots de Naruto firent plus pour réveiller son agression que la demande du sexe rugueux. Ces mots étaient un poids chaud et bienvenu dans sa poitrine qui avait envoyé son sang courser, et il était heureux d'avoir été dans la forêt. Ce développement était effrayant, il ne l'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

Il ne semblait jamais avoir assez de la bouche de Naruto. La sensation de sa bouche sur lui, le goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue, la façon dont Naruto lui rendait toujours son baiser avec tout ce qu'il avait. Les lèvres de Naruto étaient juteuses, fermes et pourtant si avides de lui. Leurs têtes s'inclinèrent dans un timing parfait. Une main forte se faufila d'elle-même à travers les cheveux de Sasuke, le traînant plus près, mais il était déjà en train de passer à autre chose.

Une main suffit pour tourner la tête de Naruto de côté, tandis que Sasuke passa ses dents dans le cou de l'autre garçon. Il mordit. Pas assez fort pour que ça saigne, mais presque. La peau satinée de Naruto s'échauffa, accompagnée d'un gémissement sourd pour plus. Sasuke lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa une ligne de suçons durs jusqu'au mamelon de Naruto, où il suça vivement pendant quelques instants. Il l'étouffa avec ses dents, mordilla sur les bouts de chair, et laissa des rayures peu profondes avec le sillage de ses dents, avant de marquer son chemin vers les abdominaux. Il laissa sa langue tourbillonnait autour du nombril de Naruto, le taquinant. Naruto grogna, l'encourageant à faire plus. Haletant dans l'urgence, tout aussi dur que Naruto maintenant, Sasuke se redressa.

Naruto prit sa lèvre entre ses dents quand Sasuke retira son pantalon, le laissant nu sous son regard sombre. Il était couché, calme, sans embarras, tandis que Sasuke jugeait son érection douloureuse. En voyant briller les yeux de Sasuke d'approbation, Naruto se raidit, commencent à fuir.

Sasuke se tendit brusquement et gifla la queue de Naruto.

La sensation pointue prit Naruto par surprise, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait que sa bite était encore plus gonflée, remplie de sang et de désir. Sasuke avait vu. Stabilisant le membre agitant d'une main, il le frappa à nouveau. Là encore, plus fort.

\- Putain... _oui,_ murmura Naruto. Ses hanches se tendirent vers le haut, vers une autre gifle.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? chuchota Sasuke. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Naruto quand il entama un autre coup. Hein ? _Slap._ C'est ce que tu veux ? _Slap._ Sa propre queue était tout aussi dure, comme s'il pouvait sentir les coups lui-même.

Naruto était à bout.

\- … Ouais.

\- Je ne peux pas entendre. _Slap._

\- Oui ! Sa queue pulsait et, suintait régulièrement. Oui, bon sang !

\- Que dis-tu de là ? Sasuke donna une gifle occasionnelle sur les bourses serrées de Naruto.

Naruto s'arqua sur la courtepointe en jurant. La dernière avait presque été trop douloureuse pour être agréable. Presque. Il regarda Sasuke à travers des yeux plissés, aspirant de l'air entre ses dents.

Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour l'orgueilleux bout de chair scintillant qui se tendait de l'aine de Naruto. Il le fixa, frottant les cuisses de Naruto d'un air absent, pétrissant les muscles tendus ici et là. Naruto se calma petit à petit. Quand il le fit, Sasuke céda à une idée qui ne partirait pas. Il avait été rappelé de plus en plus souvent qu'il voulait déguster la semence de Naruto. Il leva les yeux vers ceux bleus et regarda, se demandant ce que Naruto pourrait penser ... avant de se pencher et de fermer sa bouche humide autour de la pointe de la queue de Naruto.

\- Putain ! Naruto se redressa instinctivement, raide contre la chaleur de la bouche de Sasuke.

La langue de Sasuke, légèrement abrasive, s'enroula autour du gland sensible avant de s'aplatir. Sa tête glissa plus bas. Naruto sentit sa bite cogner le fond de la gorge de Sasuke, ce dernier déglutissant, et puis il se repliait à partir de sa position assise. Il se donna tout entier à cette nouvelle sensation.

Naruto pensait qu'il allait mourir. Son corps tout entier pleurait de plaisir, tremblant et se convulsant à cause de la gourmande et bruyante bouche de Sasuke. Les sons étaient longs et forts. L'aspiration était indicible. Naruto, impuissant, tira la tête de Sasuke vers lui par une poignée de ses cheveux au même moment où il poussa ses hanches vers lui. Ce plaisir _était_ douloureux, le genre de douleur douce qui arrachait des cris rauques déchirant sa gorge quand Sasuke arrêta juste avant qu'il puisse jouir.

Sasuke enleva la main de Naruto de ses cheveux. Il la tint dans sa main pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers le corps de Naruto, léchant la sueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur la poitrine du jeune garçon. Il se cala sur lui à l'aide de ses paumes et baissa les yeux.

Naruto lia ses mains derrière le cou de Sasuke et le tira pour un baiser, affamé de la bouche de Sasuke. Son propre goût sur la langue de Sasuke le rendit fou cette fois-ci. Il suça ce goût et les traces persistantes de liquide pré éjaculatoire avidement.

-oOo-

Ils avaient dégringolé tête baissée dans le premier véritable goût de leur passion pour l'autre. La chose qui tremblait entre eux avait déployé ses ailes et les entourait. Ça les entrainait dans un puits sombre de plaisir incroyable. Ils devenaient fous, frappaient, embrassaient, mordaient, suçaient, tiraient, et caressaient en bougeant ici et là. Ils s'étaient laissé aller complètement.

Ce ne fut que jusqu'à présent que l'un ou l'autre apprécia vraiment l'acte dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés si imprudemment. Avant, ils n'étaient que des adolescents se livrant à eux-mêmes. Ce soir-là, ils avaient empruntés des chemins considérables pour admettre la signification profonde de leur connexion mutuelle, si ce n'est de ce qui les connectait à l'autre. Pourtant, elle était là, la chose tremblante, et ils le savaient. Là, en ce moment, en cette nuit, ils avaient fait les premiers pas pour devenir des hommes. Pour vraiment mettre de côté l'embarras, la honte, l'insécurité, et les derniers vestiges de leur violence. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, pour grandir et évoluer, mais c'était un bon début.

Il y avait des excuses dans la façon dont Sasuke serra le corps de Naruto assez fort pour le blesser. Le pardon dans la façon dont Naruto ratissait ses ongles sur les côtés du visage de Sasuke. L'approbation de l'autre dans la façon dont Sasuke embrassa furieusement Naruto, l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer. C'était dans la façon dont Naruto enroulait ses bras autour de ce dos large, dans la façon dont ils respiraient le même air. C'était dans l'humidité de leurs yeux fermés fortement. Et enfin, c'était dans la façon dont ils se séparèrent enfin avec un soupir, front contre front.

Sasuke saisit les côtés du visage de Naruto, faisant courir ses pouces sur les joues humides pour les sécher. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les larmes, car ses propres yeux étaient humides.

\- J'y pensais à cette chose que tu as demandée. Sa voix était à peine audible.

Naruto répondit en même temps que son doux cœur battait contre ses côtes. Les cils de Sasuke frôlèrent sa joue.

\- De quoi ?

Sasuke bougea et les yeux de Naruto se fixèrent sur ce bâton en feu qu'était la queue de Sasuke, glissant profondément en lui.

_\- Oh_ mon d…

Il avait joui. Là, tout de suite, quand Sasuke entra en lui, il était venu hâtivement, son corps entier se courbant contre le matelas. Sasuke se pencha en arrière et prit ses hanches. Il les tenait, regardant Naruto ouvrir et fermer sa bouche sans aucun bruit.

La chaleur était incroyable, les chauffant rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trempés de sueur. Qui plus est, les mains de Sasuke étaient maintenant presque assez brûlantes pour pouvoir marquer la peau de Naruto. Ce dernier se tordait à cause de cette chaleur, à la fois intérieure et extérieure, suppliant Sasuke de le prendre déjà.

Sasuke commença un rythme féroce et sauvage. Il tira les hanches de Naruto vers lui à chaque fois qu'il poussait, redoublant l'impact. Naruto ne pouvait rien faire, partiellement élevé comme il l'était, et Sasuke en profita d'une façon flagrante. Il établit un rythme punissant qui les plongeait dans les tourbillons sombres de leur plaisir une fois de plus.

Naruto regarda dans les yeux de Sasuke, enroulant ses jambes autour de ces hanches maigres. Il soutint son regard comme Sasuke le pilonnait assez férocement pour faire couler la sueur. Il l'accepta. Il l'accepta et sentit la chaleur ridicule de cette queue fondre avec le reste de son corps, mettant le feu à ses entrailles alors que son corps lui-même se préparait à atteindre le sommet.

Sasuke les repositionna sur le sol une fois de plus. Ces mains chaudes étaient partout, semblables à l'intensité de cette queue en lui. Quand une des mains s'enroula autour de sa hampe, son orgasme fut soudain, prêt à éclater de lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait reprendre, pas de sitôt. Il était encore étourdi par son dernier orgasme... mais il s'en fichait. En ce moment, il ne se souciait pas de ce que Sasuke faisait avec lui, tant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Dieu, qu'il ne cesse jamais de le regarder comme ça, ou de le toucher comme ça.

* * *

Le matin trouva Sasuke seul sur la couette avec Wapiti perché sur son ventre. Il cligna des yeux vers le soleil, larmoyants et granuleux d'épuisement. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était son très probablement centième orgasme, et l'effondrement contre le dos de Naruto tandis que le lever du jour illuminait le ciel.

Il pensa qu'il était au milieu de la matinée, ce n'était pas encore midi, et se redressa avec une grimace; Naruto avait été un démon la nuit dernière.

\- « _Au moins j'ai rendu la pareille »._

Il sentit Naruto au loin quelque part, probablement en train de se _soulager..._ Il y avait une poignée de noix laissées sur la couette pour lui ; la dernière partie de leur nourriture. Ils auraient besoin de chasser à nouveau.

Il s'effondra en arrière et passa quelques minutes à se rappeler la nuit dernière, grattant distraitement entre les oreilles de Wapiti.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de nuit comme ça. Ou de journée. _Rien_ de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant n'était comparable au niveau d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière. Il en était encore secoué, mais n'avait plus peur. Où cela allait-il les mener ? Il se le demandait. Ils avaient certainement eu un tournant dans leur relation. Ils pouvaient avoir fait semblant d'être insouciants de tout cela avant la nuit dernière, mais maintenant... non.

Itachi lui avait demandé s'il aimait Naruto. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait été capable de le reconnaître. Ses sentiments ne seraient pas ignorés ou niés maintenant, et il cligna des yeux calmement vers la canopée des arbres en les regardant.

C'était un sentiment étrange. Désagréable dans son intensité brûlante, encore plus agréable quand il pensait que Naruto les retournerait. Il en était sûr maintenant. Complètement. Tout ce qui restait était de voir comment Naruto gérerait cette nouvelle profondeur de leur relation. Il avait trouvé cela fascinant qu'il n'ait jamais su s'il allait obtenir le Naruto muet ou le sérieux d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'était pas sûr quelle approche il avait préférée en ce moment. D'une part, il était pour garder les choses telles qu'elles étaient, un peu moins compliquées. D'autre part, ils se rendaient à Konoha, et les choses seraient compliquées _là-bas._ Il voulait que leurs sentiments soient libres, mis au clair, et délimités de suite avant d'atteindre le village.

Plus tard. Qu'importe. Peut-être bientôt. En ce moment, il se sentait bien. En paix. Beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

-oOo-

Naruto se promenait au camp avec un faon en bandoulière. Il semblait porter son pantalon dans le creux d'un bras. Une fois qu'il laissa tomber le faon, Sasuke vit pourquoi. Le pantalon comportait une douzaine de fraises, probablement les dernières de la saison. Il les examina un instant, avant de regarder Naruto, qui était en train de mettre sur son pantalon.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Naruto se retourna et lui donna un sourire éblouissant, dirigé directement vers ses yeux. _C'est bon,_ disait le sourire.

Faire confiance à Naruto pour à la fois reconnaître et ignorer leur situation, pensait Sasuke avec perplexité. C'était du Naruto avec un grand N.

Le faon avait été nettoyé, la viande coupée en lamelles, et les fraises mangées le temps qu'ils partent peu après midi. Ils marchèrent en silence, avec Naruto en tête, toute la journée. Pour couronner le tout, Naruto roula contre Sasuke cette nuit et dormit directement. Sasuke aurait commenté s'il n'était pas lui-même en train de ronfler.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent comme ça. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'adapter, ressentir leur chemin autour de la nouvelle intimité, et l'énormité de celle-ci. Quand ils l'eussent fait, rien de plus que le sommeil se passait la nuit. Ils dormaient chacun dans les bras de l'autre, fermement enlacés, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

Naruto regarda finalement Sasuke un jour près d'un ruisseau et dit,

\- À propos de cette nuit-là…

\- Tu trouves qu'elle parle pour elle-même ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça m'est égal, tu sais.

\- Moi aussi.

Il y eut une pause, tandis qu'ils essayaient d'exprimer leurs sentiments avec des mots, mais ils abandonnèrent. Il était clair qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la foi pour exprimer ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas de moyen facile pour faire une croix sur leurs enfances, pas de façon probable pour mettre _une Fin_ à toute leur colère. Naruto baissa la tête timidement. Sasuke regarda de côté.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à faire la vaisselle, éclaboussant de l'eau glaciale sur leurs armes et leurs cous. Sasuke songea à se déclarer, mais se décida à la place :

\- Je n'ai pas non plus de problèmes avec ce que tu as dit.

Naruto s'était figé.

\- Tu sais, à propos du fait que tu aies besoin de moi. Sasuke risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Naruto. J'ai aussi besoin de toi, Naruto. Tu le sais, non ?

Naruto hocha la tête avec raideur, le visage rouge, mais quand ils se remirent à marcher plus tard, Sasuke pouvait dire qu'il était plus détendu. Cette nuit-là, la tension sembla les quitter tous les deux. Ils commencèrent à parler. Vraiment parler, se dire les choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais dites quand ils étaient en équipe, ou même dans la cabane.

Maintenant, ils avaient les mots. Pour leur début. Un torrent de mots, des heures d'écoute, un désir de communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient assis côte à côte près de leur feu, ouvrant leur cœur.

Plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis. Et quand ils s'étaient réveillés cette nuit-là, c'était pour se retrouver bougeant ensemble, joints partout, les mains entrelacées et les lèvres verrouillées. C'était une douce initiation sur le territoire adulte qu'ils exploraient ensemble.

* * *

Plusieurs jours de cette proximité rêveuse suivirent. Peut-être une semaine ou deux. Parfois, ils se tenaient la main pendant la journée tandis qu'ils marchaient et parlaient, bien que Sasuke fût mal à l'aise. Se tenir la main semblait juste bizarre pour lui. Plus intimiste que les rapports sexuels, mais Naruto avait insisté. Personnellement, Sasuke se considérait comme n'étant pas le type à se tenir la main, voire même le type à câliner, à chaque fois que Naruto jetait spontanément ses bras autour de lui.

Parfois, ils voyageaient côte à côte au profit des activités sous la couette, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. La nuit, ils étaient inséparables, Sasuke arrachant des cris de jouissance de Naruto avant de s'effondrer. La conversation venait plus facilement à eux maintenant, mais il n'y avait rien à discuter, rien de grave, pas après la nuit passée à parler. Ils se disaient assez en se tenant la main, en se serrant à s'étouffer, en s'embrassant vigoureusement.

C'est pendant une matinée où ils s'étaient arrêté pour déjeuner que le crapaud que Naruto avait envoyé à Tsunade surgit. Il apparut entre Naruto et Sasuke, effrayant Wapiti qui alla se cacher dans les buissons.

\- Yo, Naruto !

Le visage de Naruto se fendit en un sourire quand il répondit avec le même entrain. Sasuke regarda le rouleau remis par le crapaud, l'écoutant dire qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps la réponse de l'Hokage, et patienta pendant que Naruto se hâta de lire le contenu.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ! Naruto chanta. Il agita le rouleau devant le visage de Sasuke. Mamie a atteint le conseil et te donne une audience !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La tension qu'il n'avait pas su retenir s'envola de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ? Il avait presque oublié lui avoir écrit.

Naruto lit rapidement.

\- Pas grand-chose. Que c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, que ta liberté est_ sub-subo-subordonnée_ à l'issue de l'audience, mais que ta lettre était très _persav-per-persuasive._ Des Jounins seront là. La guerre est finie, tout est en train de se reconstruire. Rien d'autre, sauf un tas de conneries à propos de ramener mon cul au village _maintenant,_ avec toi, avant qu'elle mette une équipe de chasseurs sur notre dos. Laisse-moi lui écrire en retour !

Naruto piqua ce dont il avait besoin hors de leur sac et griffonna une réponse dans un coin du rouleau. Sasuke perçut ces mots : _On fait de notre mieux, bon sang._ _Tu n'as qu'à garder tes promesses jusqu'à la fin._ _Et prépare des ramens. _

Le crapaud se plaignit d'être abusé, mais disparut avec la lettre assez naturellement. Naruto fixa l'endroit qu'il occupait, souriant comme un idiot. Puis il se retourna vers Sasuke.

\- On doit fêter ça.

-oOo-

Ils décidèrent de prendre du repos le reste de la journée. Sasuke roula des yeux devant cette faible excuse pour passer du temps sous la couette, mais ne se plaignit pas. Plus tard, en reprenant leur souffle, il pensa au fait qu'ils seraient bientôt à Konoha. Il considéra encore une fois d'affirmer les choses sans termes précis, mais quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit avant l'attaque de Madara, mais avec les nouvelles de Konoha encore fraiches dans son esprit, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et lui dit:

\- Qu'as-tu dit à Hinata ? Après sa confession, je veux dire.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien du tout ? Comment ça, rien ?

\- Bah rien. Eh, est-ce que tu veux…

Sasuke se redressa.

\- Attends... elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait. Et tu n'as rien dit ? Rien du tout ?

Naruto parlait comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

\- No-o-on. J'étais occupé avec Kyûubi, tu te souviens ? J'avais une bataille entre les mains ? Pain, tout ça ?

_\- Après !_

\- Oh. Naruto ignora son cri. Ouais, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il se remit à regarder le ciel, étouffant un bâillement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne remarque que Sasuke le regardait comme s'il avait poussé une deuxième tête. Quoi ?

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit, déclara Sasuke catégoriquement. Elle t'a déclaré sa flamme, je me rappelle que tu lui avais répondu comme quoi c'était la première fois qu'une personne te disait ces mots-là, et tu l'as laissé dans l'attente. Après tout ce temps.

Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

\- Quel est le problème ?

Brusquement, Sasuke se leva et commença à dépoussiérer son pantalon. Il était réticent à ruiner l'atmosphère tranquille de cette dernière semaine, mais il estima que son humeur était déjà ruinée toute façon.

\- Toi, c'est toi le problème. Quelqu'un arrive, meurt pour toi, se sacrifie pour toi, te _sauve,_ et te dit qu'il t'aime, et toi tu… l'ignores. Je sais que tu as des limites en intimité, mais _ça ?_ Non seulement tu ne lui dis rien, mais tu ne reconnais même pas ce qu'elle a dit et fait ? Sasuke s'était figé, consterné de constater que ce qu'il ressentait était une bonne dose de dégoût mêlé à tout ceci. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait voir Naruto, mais il était impuissant à ce moment. Il secoua lentement la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi. Jamais. Pas toi. Tu es la personne la plus fidèle que je connaisse, celle qui place ses amis avant tout... alors que t'as chié sur sa déclaration et son sacrifice.

Naruto le regarda. Puis se mit sur ses pieds, fronçant les sourcils, de la consternation visible sur son visage.

\- Non, Sasuke, ce n'était pas…

\- As-tu seulement une _idée de la difficulté_ que ça doit représenter pour elle ? De déclarer ce qu'elle avait sur son cœur ? Et toi… tu as juste… Sasuke ferma la bouche, grimaçant comme s'il goûtait quelque chose d'horrible. Quand il regarda Naruto, c'était comme s'il était en face d'un étranger. Ses yeux sombres scannèrent Naruto de haut en bas avec dédain. J'ai honte de toi.

\- Quoi !

\- Tu sais, c'est une bonne chose que je sois mis au courant. La prochaine personne à te dire qu'elle t'aime aura probablement la même réponse et ça sera choquant.

Naruto ne fronçait plus les sourcils. Sasuke n'était pas bouleversé à cause d'Hinata. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'elle. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime. Il regarda Sasuke se détourner avec ce regard qu'il détestait tant et se sentit soudain en colère.

\- Ouais. Vas-y. Va faire ton truc en regardant tout le monde de haut, comme tu le fais d'habitude, bouillonna-t-il. Sasuke se retourna pour regarder. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes de toute façon. Je veux dire, c'est toi qui as toujours raison, pas vrai ? Je suis l'idiot. Y'a aucune différence, même si je n'avais absolument rien à lui dire. Même si ce qu'elle avait déclaré était trop important pour que je puisse y penser. Même si dire _Merci _aurait été la honte assurée pour nous deux parce que ça n'aurait pas pu être suffisant. Même en oubliant le fait qu'elle s'attendait à une réponse similaire. À n'importe quoi, même si ce n'était que de l'espoir que je retourne ses sentiments un jour. Ouais, oublie tout ça. Oublie que j'ai dû passer outre, parce que c'était la chose la plus gentille que je pouvais faire. Toute autre décision lui aurait fait mal, et plutôt mourir.

Le regard de mépris s'était effacé du visage de Sasuke à la fin de son discours. Il regardait pensivement la terre entre eux, un léger froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Naruto était à bout, se sentant insulté comme il n'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Il commença à partir, avant de se retourner :

\- Oh, et la _prochaine_ personne à me dire qu'elle m'aime ne sera pas ignorée, juste pour que tu le saches. Pas si cette personne est celle que je veux. Ouais, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à Hinata, mais elle n'est pas celle que j'ai passé quatre ans de ma vie à poursuivre. Elle n'est pas celle qui hante mes pensées depuis des années. Celle avec qui j'ai partagé mon chakra, celle à qui j'ai redonné une bonne santé en me cassant les couilles. Elle n'est pas même celle qui m'a sauvé de la mort. Je ne fonds pas quand elle me touche, et je n'ai pas mal quand elle m'appelle que par mon nom. Quand elle me regarde, je sais qu'elle ne pense pas à me baiser, et je ne pense certainement pas ça à son sujet. Mon esprit est assez remplit avec une seule idée, une seule personne, et ce _n'est pas elle._ Je pense que je suis assez pardonné de ne pas lui avoir _répondu,_ finit-il avec un ricanement. Crois-moi, la prochaine personne à me dire ces mots-là obtiendra beaucoup plus que du silence.

Il disparut.

* * *

Quand il ne revint pas le jour suivant, Sasuke fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait fait l'impossible : offenser Naruto. Et c'était mieux que Naruto ne se soit pas présenté le jour suivant non plus, parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre comment il avait pu autant foirer. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, et ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau.

Un souvenir avait refait surface pendant qu'il était assis sur la couette pendant ces jours. Sakura, et la façon dont elle s'était déclarée alors qu'il quittait le village. Il l'avait plus remercié pour sa volonté de l'aider dans ses objectifs que pour la confession de ses sentiments, il était aussi coupable que Naruto. Pire encore, vu qu'il avait par la suite tenté de la tuer.

Et puis il y avait tout ce que Naruto avait dit. Indirectement. À propos de penser à lui, rêvant de lui pendant des années. Jour et nuit. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont Naruto avait rejeté ses propres mots vers lui, à propos de fondre et de devenir dur. Il revenait toujours à cette seule phrase, cependant, la dernière chose que Naruto avait dite : que la prochaine personne qui avouerait ses sentiments obtiendrait en effet beaucoup plus que le silence. Et il était clair que la prochaine personne ferait mieux d'être Sasuke. Il y avait eu un petit sous-entendu de menace dans les mots de Naruto, comme s'il lui disait qu'après tout ça, sa déclaration serait la seule façon pour Sasuke de s'excuser.

Avait-il réellement dit qu'il avait honte de Naruto ? Sasuke avait honte de _lui-même_ sur le coup.

Mais ensuite, il s'était mis en colère. _Il_ n'avait jamais eu de problème à dire à Naruto ses sentiments. Il avait fait comprendre comment il se sentait, et n'était en aucun cas un pleurnicheur de Hyuuga pour laisser tomber cette affaire. Naruto était le seul à devoir s'adapter au plan.

-oOo-

Naruto se montra le troisième jour, attrapant Sasuke comme s'il avait été sur le point d'aller à la chasse. Sasuke essaya d'évaluer le regard neutre sur le visage de Naruto, mais il n'en eut pas la chance.

\- Je pensais que tu serais parti pour Konoha seul pendant que je n'étais pas là, dit Naruto sans préambule. Je t'aurais rattrapé. Nous avons perdus du temps à nous réconcilier. Il se retourna et bondit dans les arbres.

Grimaçant, Sasuke suivit. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser cette question être balayée sous le tapis.

Naruto voulait aussi en parler. Il était furieux, mais il était passé outre maintenant. Il avait dépassé sa colère une heure après avoir quitté Sasuke. Il était seulement resté à l'écart si longtemps dans l'espoir que Sasuke viendrait le trouver. Un bref regard derrière lui vers Sasuke qui le suivait lui montra le plus âgé plus renfermé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il se demanda si Sasuke était même désolé. Peut-être pensait-il que Naruto était toujours en colère contre lui ? « Je ne m'excuse pas pour rien », pensa Naruto, tournant sa figure à nouveau vers l'avant. « J'en aie marre de sa fierté et de sa putain de connerie. »

Pourtant, la perte de leurs beaux jours était une déchirure pour tous les deux. Il semblait qu'ils ne seraient jamais capables de s'entendre facilement et d'être simplement en paix. C'était l'histoire de leur vie, ils semblaient destinées à s'affronter l'un l'autre, à se faire du mal chacun leur tour.

La nuit, ils dormirent séparés sur les côtés opposés de la courtepointe. Le corps de Sasuke lui manquait terriblement, mais il refusait d'être le premier à plier. Sasuke estimait que Naruto lui devait certaines explications. Sa fierté aidait ce raisonnement. Il supposa qu'il devait à Naruto des excuses, mais cela ne viendrait qu'une fois que Naruto aurait abandonné. Lorsque Naruto reviendrait vers lui, il serait prêt à lui montrer de pleins de manières combien il était désolé.

Naruto en effet brisa la glace entre eux, mais pas de la façon dont Sasuke l'avait imaginé ou espéré.

* * *

Ils se laissèrent tomber des arbres à travers lesquels ils avaient voyagé pendant plusieurs semaines maintenant, enfin, à la fin de l'interminable forêt. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils étaient, mais la plaine semblait s'étirer à l'infini. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûr. Ce qui attira leur attention était une ferme visible à l'horizon. Il faisait sombre sur le ciel rose et violet, pas de lumières visibles où que ce soit. Par accord tacite, ils décidèrent d'aller voir.

Personne ne répondit à leur coup à la porte. Les jardins modestes autour de la maison semblaient avoir déjà été récoltés. La maison était complètement silencieuse. Naruto trouva la porte ouverte, et devina que le lieu était abandonné. Il rentra à l'intérieur.

Pas abandonnée, mais peut-être pas habitée depuis des années. Un examen superficiel des deux étages révéla des vêtements dans les placards, masculins et feminins, et des marchandises sèches dans la cuisine. Il y avait une cave avec des pots de confiture maison et autres, mais rien de périssable. Il n'y avait pas de bois de chauffage nulle part pour la grande cheminée dans le salon en bas, alors peut-être que c'était une résidence d'été. Les hivers ici devaient être durs, avec aucun village ou d'autres personnes à des lieux à la ronde. De toute évidence, celui qui avait vécu ici n'était pas assez riche pour se permettre des appareils comme un réfrigérateur ou l'électricité. La salle de bain était une dépendance pointant derrière la structure principale, et la baignoire était immense, bordée de bois, s'appuyant contre le mur de la cuisine.

Naruto avait une bougie qu'il avait trouvée et allumée. Il s'arrêta dans le salon et se tourna dans un mouvement circulaire lent, en passant sur le tapis élimé, les volets brisés, et les toiles d'araignée dans les coins du plafond.

Sasuke se tenait près du canapé défoncé et sortit Wapiti du sac où il le transportait à chaque fois qu'ils se déplaçaient. Il le posa sur le sol. Comme il se redressait, il trouva Naruto qui le regardait. Il le regardait directement pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

\- Je pense, dit doucement Naruto, que lorsque nous atteindrons Konoha et que les choses seront réglées pour toi et tout, je vais faire une longue visite à Suna. Mamie Tsunade a mentionné qu'une fois la guerre et tout le reste seraient terminés, je pourrais y passer un an à apprendre comment Gaara gère ses fonctions de Kage, puis recevoir le reste de mon enseignement directement d'elle.

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

\- Alors, tu n'en aura plus rien à faire de moi lorsque nous atteindrons Konoha, c'est ça ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu essayes de dire ?

Naruto n'hésita pas.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis. J'aurais fait ma part. Je t'aurais ramené. J'ai vu que tu ne serais pas exécuté. Je vais enfin être libre de vivre ma vie, toutes mes promesses tenues. Pourquoi diable devrais-je rester ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

C'était la réponse que Sasuke redoutait. Tous deux le savaient. Sasuke pensait que le haut de son crâne allait exploser de rage à la façon dont Naruto essayait de le manipuler. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Naruto poursuivit.

\- Tu sais, je suis allé assez loin pour toi, Sasuke. Et ce fut surtout pendant que tu étais contre moi, à essayer de me tuer, fuyant loin de moi. J'ai littéralement failli mourir en essayant de t'atteindre, et tu ne peux même pas dire que tu es désolé. Tu ne peux même pas faire si peu, alors n'ait pas l'air si surpris que je te laisse. Il vaut mieux que je ne passe plus de temps à tes trousses. J'en ai fini. Je vois ce que c'est, comment sera probablement la fin. Tu vas probablement me laisser de la même façon dont tu abandonnes tout le monde. C'est ton nindo. Tu as quitté l'équipe, le village, Orochimaru, et même Madara. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire : partir. Je serais stupide de croire que tu... tu vas finir par probablement quitter le village encore. C'est mieux, si je m'en vais d'abord, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de le voir.

Et juste comme ça, tout fut clair à Sasuke. Tout sur Naruto qu'il n'avait jamais compris auparavant. Comme il pouvait être sérieux et intelligent un moment, et dense comme un brasier à l'autre. Naruto n'était pas dans la demi-mesure.

Il avait peur.

À l'instant, Sasuke comprit que la première grande gueule, imprévisible, indomptable, intrépide, et ninja déterminé vivait avec certaines insécurités assez intenses. A en juger par la façon dont il avait grandi, et comment tout ceux de qui il avait été proche lui avaient été arrachés, Sasuke supposa que ce n'était pas surprenant. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien demandé, pourquoi il n'avait jamais parlé de sentiments, et pourquoi il classait toutes ses relations dans le cadre sécurisant de l'amitié.

Naruto ne voulait pas d'excuses, pas vraiment. Il voulait juste être rassuré. Toute l'histoire avec Hinata prenait une lumière complètement différente maintenant, et Sasuke eu doublement honte de lui-même. Il aurait dû voir tout cela plus tôt. Il aurait dû voir la véritable raison du pourquoi Naruto l'avait pourchassé si longtemps, si difficilement, pendant de nombreuses années. Imaginer le niveau de crainte avec lequel Naruto devait vivre, Sasuke sentit son cœur subir un spasme inhabituel de pitié et de protectivité.

Cependant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné une chance ou une raison d'aller aussi loin que ce que tu as traversé pour moi, dit-il maintenant. Mais je dirai ceci : si tu penses que je vais te laisser t'éloigner de moi, tu te trompes lourdement, je ne te laisserais aller nulle part. Je ne vais nulle part. Tu pars, et je serais là, épiant chacun de tes mouvements, connard. Je m'en fous de savoir si tu me fais confiance ou non, mais tu ne peux pas simplement me ramener et ensuite me laisser. Tu ne te barres pas parce que tu es énervé après moi de toute façon, mais à cause de ta lâcheté. Tu es bien trop poule mouillée pour dire ce qui doit être dit.

Voyant que la tête de mule de Naruto était de retour, Sasuke continua d'un ton plus calme. Il fit un pas de plus vers lui.

\- J'ai compris, Naruto. Chaque personne à qui tu tenais t'a lâché. Est partie. Morte. Je t'ai déjà dit de je ne sais plus combien de façons, même en dehors des nuits passées, que tu étais important à mes yeux. Mais tu ne vas pas le croire, ni même me croire, sans que je ne dise le reste, non ? D'accord. Je peux le faire, idiot, alors écoute-moi bien. Sasuke franchit la distance entre eux et rapprocha le visage de Naruto de lui en une poignée de main dans ses cheveux. Je t'aime. Voilà, content ? Je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Je t'aime. Je _suis amoureux _de toi, et rien de ce que tu diras où fera ne changera quoique ce soit. Tu peux me faire chier jusqu'à ce que je te tue dans ton sommeil, mais malgré ça tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, et je ne partirai nulle part. Maintenant, montre-moi que tu as compris.

Naruto, actuellement en train de mourir d'un incendie instantané d'émotions, étouffa ses mots et hocha la tête. Il essaya de rapprocher leurs visages pour un baiser, mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à le dire si tu n'es pas prêt.

Mais il attendit.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Sasuke le tira vers lui par les cheveux et l'embrassa pour cacher sa déception. La bougie tomba au sol et s'éteignit.

\- Mmm, donne-m'en un autre.

Sasuke essaya de faire plus que ça, mais Naruto l'arrêta, le tenant dans le noir. Il poussa Sasule vers lui, et le souleva, perdu dans ses émotions chaotiques. Les semaines pendant leur séparation aiguisèrent leur besoin jusqu'à ce que ça frôle l'insupportable. Naruto jeta Sasuke sur son épaule, et bondit vers les escaliers en montant les marches à quatre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la chambre principale. Il marcha vers le lit et déposa Sasuke dessus.

* * *

Pendant quelques instant, il n'y eut que les bruits étouffés de leurs baisers alors qu'ils essayaient de retirer le pantalon de Sasuke. Ils grognèrent en se touchant, baignant dans des moments chauds, jusqu'à ce que Naruto plaque Sasuke sous lui et dit :

\- J'aimerai le faire d'une autre façon ce soir.

Il pressa plusieurs baisers sur les yeux de Sasuke.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire en levrette ? Sasuke se figea sur le menton de Naruto, qu'il suça brièvement.

Naruto laissa un suçon sur la mâchoire de Sasuke.

\- Non, je veux dire le style 'moi au-dessus'.

\- Cowboy ? Sasuke pinça son nez.

\- Non, je veux, tu sais... te baiser et puis merde.

Sasuke se dressa sur ses coudes, délogeant Naruto.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Quoi ?

Sasuke ne crut pas l'air innocent sur le visage de Naruto le moindre instant.

\- Non.

\- Si, contra Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas passif.

Naruto comprit immédiatement le terme.

\- Et alors ? Tu peux faire une exception.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je ? Ce que nous faisions fonctionne assez bien. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû te dire que je t'aime et être passif en une seule nuit. Tu me dois des choses en retour.

Naruto s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de Sasuke et posa son menton dans une main. Il suivit le tracé du motif sur la couverture d'un seul doigt.

\- Je suppose que cela signifie que je suis meilleur que toi, commenta-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Il trouva très intéressant que Naruto ait eu tellement besoin de ses mots, et pourtant il se tenait de les ignorer. Toutes les cicatrices que Naruto a endurées à cause de son isolation grandissante ont effectivement dû être profondes, pensa Sasuke.

\- Eh bien, dit Naruto d'une voix traînante. Tu dis toujours que tout ce que je peux faire, tu peux le faire dix fois mieux. Si tu ne peux pas être passif comme je le suis, alors je pense que je suis meilleur. Tu peux donner mais pas prendre. C'est triste.

Il bâilla, comme si la discussion était terminée, et posa sa tête sur ses bras.

Sasuke l'examina. Le cul bronzé de Naruto paraissait blanc au clair de lune. Il le fixa.

\- Nous parlons simplement de cette fois-ci, pas vrai ?

Naruto s'était immédiatement assis.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, je comprends. Personne n'est aussi fort que moi et ne peut prendre…

\- Arrête d'essayer d'utiliser la psychologie sur moi. Tu crains à ça. Je suis sérieux. Tu veux juste faire ça une fois ? Ai-je bien compris ?

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ce ne soit qu'une seule fois ? Avec le nombre de fois où tu m'as baisé je devrais obtenir…

\- Tout le monde n'aime pas ça dans l'autre sens.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu l'as seulement fait dans un sens avec moi. Vu la façon avec laquelle Sasuke évita son regard, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Attends ... Je _suis_ le seul gars avec qui tu as été, non ?

Le visage de Sasuke devint blanc, mais il n'avait rien à cacher.

\- Il y avait un garçon. Orochimaru l'avait payé pour me servir. Il étudia le froncement de sourcil de Naruto, se demandant si ça allait se mettre entre eux alors qu'ils venaient juste de se mettre ensemble.

-Il ne voulait rien dire pour moi. C'était juste un corps chaud.

Imaginer Sasuke toucher quelqu'un d'autre comme il l'avait touché donna un sentiment de nausée à Naruto. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Oh. C'était différent alors. Tu as été passif pour lui ?

\- Non, admit Sasuke, mais je sais que je n'aimerai pas ça.

Naruto se tut, regardant vers le bas pendant quelques instants. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Alors c'est comme si tu étais vierge aussi. Ce cul est à _moi_. Je le réclame ici et maintenant. Etant donné que Sasuke continuait à le dévisager, il ajouta : Allez, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux autant le faire ?

Maintenant, Naruto rougit timidement.

\- Parce que. C'est un sentiment incroyable quand tu me fais ça. Je veux juste te le faire sentir de la même façon. Pour te montrer à quel point... je veux te satisfaire, finit-il dans l'embarras.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Sasuke attendait. « _Il est trop con pour dire qu'il m'aime »._ Il n'y avait pas réellement de réponse à donner à ça. Sans répartie, il resta juste bouche bée devant Naruto.

\- Je veux dire, nous partageons tout de nous, pas vrai ? Plus de drames ? Insista Naruto. Alors pourquoi ne pas partager ça aussi avec moi ?

Sasuke esquiva.

\- Donc... Tu n'es pas contrarié à propos de l'autre gars ?

\- Quel autre garçon ?

« Il joue au con quand quelque chose fait mal », comprit Sasuke dans un éclair d'intuition.

\- Et ce n'est que cette fois-ci ?

\- Si ça doit être le cas, je prendrai tout ce que je pourrais obtenir.

\- Très bien. A une condition.

\- Dis-le. Naruto bondit plus près dans sa joie de gagner.

\- Si je 'partage' ça avec toi, je recevrai quelque chose en retour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un anulingus.

Naruto fit travailler son cerveau, mais ne put pas faire correspondre un acte au mot. Ce devait être quelque chose de nouveau, alors.

\- Très bien. Donc nous avons un accord ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure un moment.

\- Ouais, ok. C'est d'accord.

Naruto se mit immédiatement sur lui, lui appuyant le dos contre les oreillers.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté, murmura-t-il. Il laissa sa queue engorgée reposer contre la cuisse de Sasuke. Je meurs d'envie de te montrer que tu n'es pas, en réalité, _le plus grand_ des hommes.

* * *

A suivre...

Toujours aussi satisfaisant, hein?  
Encore merci à Jen-Uchi et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	12. Chapitre 12

Beaucoup de scènes chaudes certes mais pas sans sentiments. Et ça n'a pas l'air de vous laisser indifférents^^  
Vous avez bien raison ;)  
Du coup voilà encore un chapitre, bonne lecture!

**Traducteur:** Ishtar Nana

* * *

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse faire remarquer qu'il était de plus petite taille, Naruto le surpris à nouveau en reculant. Il regarda Naruto s'allonger près de lui, passa un bras sous sa tête et l'observa. En fait, l'observation lui allait il doutait que Naruto soit meilleur que lui en dominant qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'il baisait Naruto dans la cabane. Surtout que l'observation lui donnait l'occasion d'analyser Naruto…qui redevenait sérieux. Des choses intéressantes sortaient de la bouche de Naruto lorsqu'il ne faisait pas l'imbécile, et Sasuke voulu soudainement entendre tout ce qui en sortirait.

Il se demanda simplement dans quelle mesure il faisait semblant. Il y avait définitivement une stupidité naturelle, mais pas autant qu'il laissait les gens le croire. Sasuke se souvint à quel point Naruto paraissait idiot autour des filles et se demanda à quel point les rejets pouvaient blesser. Probablement beaucoup. Mais qu'importe que toute cette merde soit vraie, on pouvait compter sur Naruto pour gérer ses affaires et c'était le véritable Naruto au travail. Le Naruto sérieux. Tout en regardant Naruto qui le fixait, il se remémora toutes les fois où l'intelligence ne semblait pas l'étouffer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Naruto ne dit toujours rien.

« _A quoi pense-t-il ? »_

* * *

Les pensées de Naruto étaient plutôt compliquées, du moins pour lui. Il avait un peu paniqué quand Sasuke lui avait dit ces mots. Il avait agi bêtement et ne les lui avait pas dit en retour. Il avait amené Sasuke ici et agissait tel qu'il l'avait toujours fait, mais ça n'était pas ce qu'il _ressentait_. Il ne savait pas comment faire ni même identifier ce qu'il ressentait -c'était si embrouillé- mais il essaya. Il voulait dominer Sasuke, c'était vrai, mais avant il voulait clarifier son esprit. Il voulait un nouveau départ avec Sasuke sans que leurs emmerdes habituelles ne leur barrent la route. Alors il réfléchit. Et il fixait quand il réfléchissait.

_« Je suppose que je suis dans un gouffre maintenant ». _Ça n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne le pensait. Il pensa qu'il y avait en bas un tas de choses qui l'avaleraient tout entier. Au lieu de cela, il y avait Sasuke. Sasuke et son amour envers lui. Et lui avec son propre amour pour Sasuke. Ca avait le pouvoir de l'avaler, s'il le laissait, mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait.

Ce qui l'amena à la chose suivante : à un certain point, il allait devoir abandonner et accepter le fait qu'il était totalement engloutit, pas de retour en arrière, il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Sasuke. Il savait cela. Il ne pouvait mentir et observer ce beau visage sans comprendre d'un niveau complètement intellectuel qu'il aimait Sasuke depuis ses douze ans. A ce moment-là il l'ignorait. Il ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce que Sasuke quitte le village, mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que même s'il le _savait_, il ne s'y serait pas _soumis_. Il prit un moment pour essayer et comprendre comment il aurait pu être au courant de cet amour, l'accepter et ne pas y céder. Il ne pouvait comprendre. C'était trop pour lui.

Mais il comprenait _pourquoi_ il n'abandonnerait pas et c'est pourquoi il resta silencieux et pensif durant quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait de son plein gré, consciemment, s'ouvrir à la douleur que Sasuke pouvait lui infliger. Il supposait que s'il le faisait, _s'il_ le faisait, être dans le gouffre serait aussi terrifiant qu'il l'imaginait. _Alors_ il serait perdu. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il ne voulait pas finir par souffrir si quelque chose n'allait pas entre Sasuke et lui. Et maintenant il savait qu'il était un lâche, comme l'avait dit Sasuke. Il préférait y penser comme de l'instinct de survie.

Se sentait-il mal ? Oui, supposait-il. Il se sentait coupable de n'être capable de dire à Sasuke ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Et il était mortifié. Mortifié au-delà des mots, par Sasuke qui l'aimait, par le serment de Sasuke de ne jamais le quitter. Et si ce serment était comme la promesse de venger son frère, alors Naruto était coincé avec Sasuke pour le restant de ses jours. Savoir cela et la promesse de tant de dévotion de la part de celui qui était au centre de son existence était suffisante pour le soutenir à travers ses peurs. De lui donner la force de se laisser aller et d'abandonner…à temps. Il avait besoin de temps, besoin de voir comment Sasuke et lui feraient face une fois de retour au village. Mais c'était maintenant. Ce soir. Et un petit quelque chose devait être expliqué.

\- Sasuke ?

Les yeux noirs étaient alertes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que la prochaine personne qui me dirait qu'elle m'aimait ne me rendrait pas silencieux, mais…

Sasuke l'arrêta.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Crois-moi. Je comprends.

Naruto ferma ses yeux un moment, puis regarda à nouveau Sasuke.

\- Eh bien… voici ma réponse. Dominer, je veux dire. Pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse vraiment te répondre.

\- Compris.

Il vit que Sasuke avait compris. Il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni condescendance dans ces yeux sombres. Juste… de l'acceptation. De la compréhension. Naruto détourna le regard, puis descendit du lit quand il vit qu'il ne pourrait se contrôler. Il quitta la pièce disant qu'il revenait avec des bougies.

-oOo-

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il essuya violement ses larmes. « _Tu ne peux pas continuer d'être un pleurnicheur avec lui. Prends tes couilles à deux mains et vas-y. Putain. »_

Pourquoi Sasuke était-il aussi génial ? Naruto y pensa alors qu'il cherchait des bougies dans le cellier. Sasuke était le plus gros connard de l'histoire des connards, pas de doutes, mais c'étaient ses meilleurs instants, les plus précieux Naruto mit fin à ses pensées. Pourquoi aimait-il Sasuke ? Comme indiqué, ce type était un con.

_« Mais parfois non. » _Il y avait plus sur Sasuke que ce qu'il n'en savait. Plus qu'il ne pourrait en apprendre en une vie. C'était embarrassant de découvrir à quel point il était impatient d'en apprendre plus sur Sasuke. Mais il était _vraiment _décontenancé à chaque fois que Sasuke était gentil avec lui. Il ne savait comment réagir (d'où tout le bazar avec la déclaration de Sasuke), et il reconnaissait que c'était une arme dans l'arsenal de Sasuke. Une arme ayant la capacité de détruire complètement toutes ses résistances, à une totale soumission à ses sentiments.

Il ignorait comment il allait surmonter ça, il ne savait vraiment pas. Mais c'était pour plus tard. Maintenant, il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

Sasuke regarda Naruto se glisser dans la pièce avec un regard désolé dans ses yeux bleus.

\- J'en ai trouvé des grosses, dit Naruto. A toi l'honneur ?

Il lui tendit plusieurs bougies.

Une fois allumées et distribuées dans toute la pièce, Naruto s'avança au pied du lit et s'y tint debout. Sasuke nota la profondeur que donnait la lumière des bougies aux cheveux crasseux de Naruto, toujours aussi blonds. Il les regardait encore quand Naruto s'approcha et s'installa à nouveau à ses côtés.

Ils passèrent du temps à s'observer.

La nuit où Naruto avait dit qu'il avait besoin de Sasuke, qu'il voulait que Sasuke soit brutal avec lui, il y avait eu une barrière entre eux de non-dits. Là aussi il y avait eu une barrière, mais les choses avaient déjà été dites. Cette barrière était quelque chose de plus grand : le reste de leur vie et comment ils procèderaient à partir de ce moment-là. Ils préféraient penser que ça serait un pas en arrière et prétendre que cet arrangement n'était pas jusqu'à la mort, ou qu'il ne pourrait y avoir rien de moins que l'engagement total de l'un envers l'autre.

-oOo-

Naruto souhaita avoir autant d'assurance que Sasuke paraissait avoir. Il s'installa pour le toucher.

Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke allongé de la sorte. Ça lui donnait la chance d'explorer toutes les belles parties de son corps à loisir, et il profita de l'opportunité. Il tendit un doigt et caressa d'abord un sourcil noir, soyeux, puis l'autre. Il fit courir le bout de son doigt sur les fins sourcils, puis descendit vers le nez droit et parfait. Il suivit le contour des lèvres de Sasuke, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point elles étaient larges, éclatantes et parfaitement formées. Il se baissa et embrassa doucement le coin de ces lèvres.

Les cheveux étaient quelque chose qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à admirer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rêvé éveiller des cheveux de Sakura, jamais. Mais les cheveux de Sasuke attirèrent sa main et il passa ses doigts dedans, même s'ils étaient sales. Ils étaient un peu plus épais que les siens, mais incroyablement denses. Il l'effleura en commençant par les sourcils de Sasuke puis descendit, examinant cette étendue blanche, avant de laisser sa main jouer avec le lobe de l'oreille de Sasuke.

Délibérément, sans se presser, il fit tourna la mâchoire de Sasuke afin qu'ils soient face à face. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient calmes et rassurants. Ils brillaient dans la lumière des bougies. Quand Naruto lui sourit, Sasuke lui sourit en retour. Naruto se baissa et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient chaudes. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais il vint à l'esprit de Naruto que les baisers de Sasuke avaient un goût de sécurité. Comme des promesses tenues et des peurs maintenues à distance. Il _était à sa place _dans les baisers de Sasuke. Il était chez lui avec eux. Vraiment chez lui. Ces pensées complexes parcoururent la surface de son esprit durant une demie seconde avant que ses émotions déchainées ne se lèvent et l'avalent. Il ne pensa plus.

Il sentit. Il sentit la façon dont Sasuke se tourna vers lui et colla son corps contre le sien. Il sentit la façon dont les mains de Sasuke, déjà chaudes devinrent brûlantes et montaient et descendaient le long de ses bras. Il sentit les vibrations dans la poitrine de Sasuke lorsqu'il y laissa des baisers, et un doux gémissement quand il enfonça ses dents et le mordit.

Il se sentit reconnaissant quand le corps de Sasuke s'amollit alors qu'il massait ses membres il sentit un rire monter en lui en découvrant que Sasuke aimait qu'on lui lèche les pieds. Il fut surpris d'entendre la requête de Sasuke d'avoir les cheveux tirés en arrière. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke tirait toujours d'un coup sec sur les sien. Apparemment ce phénomène faisait une fixation sur les cheveux tirés.

Il y avait plus. Il sentit une sorte d'excitation sauvage et primaire en glissant le pénis de Sasuke dans sa bouche. Le goût était musqué et légèrement salé. La douceur veloutée du bout de Sasuke était divine contre sa langue. Il sentait la large veine sur l'appendice palpiter dans sa bouche. Il sentit Sasuke gonfler et gonfler alors qu'il suçait fort et rapidement, grossir jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans la gorge de Naruto dans un cri qu'il étouffa contre son avant-bras. Naruto sentit son excitation grimper, le laissant essoufflé, avec l'arrière-goût du sperme de Sasuke. Pas étonnant que Sasuke aime ça ça n'était pas tant le goût par rapport à l'intensité de l'intimité de l'acte.

Sasuke était en sueur après ça. Naruto essuya l'humidité de la peau de Sasuke tandis qu'il remontait le long des abdominaux tremblants et de la poitrine se soulevant avec effort. Il sentit le cœur de Sasuke galoper contre le sien quand il s'étendit de tout son long sur lui. Il sentit la respiration chaude et irrégulière contre son visage alors qu'il raccourcissait la distance entre leur bouches.

Il se sentit presque gêné du nombre de baisers qu'il donna à Sasuke cette nuit. Probablement une centaine. Il avait commencé lentement, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il laissa sa langue jouer avec Sasuke, la plongeant profondément dans la chaude embrasure de sa bouche avant de lentement la retirer, encore et encore, dans un baiser passionné qui imitait ce qu'il ferait plus tard avec le reste de son corps. Sasuke se tortillait sous lui, l'enlaçant plus près. Naruto s'écarta uniquement pour parcourir le reste du corps de Sasuke avec la même adoration. Des baisers partout de doux baisers contre l'arrière des épaules de Sasuke, sur la nuque, sur la délicate peau à l'intérieur de ses coudes. Il embrassa le creux des genoux de Sasuke, il embrassa ses hanches, la peau sous son nombril. Il embrassa ses paumes, son torse, ses yeux, son nez, et bien sûr, sa bouche. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur Sasuke et les entraina dans de longs et lents baisers. De durs et gourmands baisers. Doux baisers. Baisers mouillés. Profonds baisers. Des baisers sans fin.

Et quand Sasuke se tourna et reposa sa tête sur son avant-bras, Naruto se sentit puissant. Il prit son érection palpitante et la mit contre l'entrée de Sasuke, et il sentit la puissance de son amour et le désir pulsant fortement en lui. Quand il fit glisser sa longueur dans l'étroitesse du corps de Sasuke, il se sentit proche du septième ciel qu'il voulait atteindre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta un moment. La chaleur et la friction du cul de Sasuke était si intense que Naruto laissa reposer son front entre les épaules de Sasuke pendant quelques secondes. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière. Cela lui plut de voir que Sasuke semblait également en peine, il avait les lèvres écorchées, une main tenant la tête de lit, l'autre baissée et serrant le bord du matelas. Après un moment immobile, Naruto se hissa et soutint son poids sur ses mains.

Il pouvait dire que Sasuke avait mal, autant que l'étroitesse de Sasuke lui faisait mal, mais Sasuke ne se plaignit pas. Naruto fit souvent une pause, leur donnant du temps pour s'ajuster. Il était plus fin que Sasuke, presque plus long. Il transpirait lourdement à l'exquise qualité du plaisir. Aussi longtemps que les préliminaires duraient, à peu près une heure, Sasuke et lui étaient tous deux submergés de plaisir, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient unis cela semblait avoir doublé, puis triplé, le long de leurs nerfs, alors que les choses devinrent enfin assez lubrifiées pour permettre de doux mouvements. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre les dents de Sasuke. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, Sasuke se retourna sur le dos, et Naruto le pénétra à nouveau, cette fois il put s'y enfoncer complètement. Sasuke se raidit en haletant, puis se détendit autour de Naruto. Naruto, maintenant plus habitué à la sensation, accéléra le rythme instinctivement. Rien de fou, mais ses hanches firent des allers-retours sans hésitation.

-oOo-

Pour un temps, un temps considérable, il y eut seulement le faible grincement du lit et leurs respirations. La lèvre inférieure de Sasuke fut à nouveau attrapée entre ses dents et les sourcils de Naruto étaient froncés de concentration. Les genoux de Sasuke étaient fléchis et écartés, et Naruto continua de se soutenir sur ses bras.

Puis la nature reprit ses droits. Le plaisir, opérant une progressive et insistante ébullition en eux, commença à grimper. Cela amena Naruto à bouger plus vite et plus fort, et Sasuke à se cambrer à chaque coup qui se rapprochait de la délivrance. Ils se retinrent tous les deux, mais pour différentes raisons. Sasuke sentait, de manière insensée, que venir serait admettre la chose naissante découverte cette nuit, mais il ne voyait comment l'éviter. Les yeux vitreux, il regarda Naruto.

\- Tu vas me baiser toute la nuit, ou q-quoi ? haleta-t-il.

Naruto tout aussi essoufflé, sourit.

\- Puisque c'est l'affaire d'une fois, je devrais en profiter.

Puis en voyant les joues de Sasuke devenir bien rouges, et la sueur couler contre ses temps, il demanda :

\- Eh… c'est bon Sasuke ?

Sasuke refusa de répondre. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux et descendit sur les sourcils de Naruto, caressant son dos, et redressa la tête de Naruto. Son autre main agrippait fortement l'épaule de Naruto.

\- J'ai seulement demandé parce que tu paraissais aimer ça, ajouta Naruto, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais dominer à nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

Il donna délibérément un coup supplémentaire.

Un cri étranglé fut la réponse de Sasuke à ce gros coup. Il resserra sa poigne dans les cheveux de Naruto, les dents fermement serrées entre elles.

\- Dis-moi que je ne dominerais plus, souffla Naruto, gardant son rythme brutal. Dis-le.

\- Grrzputain…tugzzh…

Sasuke dut fermer les yeux sous l'impact des représailles de Naruto.

Naruto se baissa près du visage de Sasuke.

\- Si tu ne le dis pas dans les trois prochaine secondes, je présume que je peux te dominer quand je le voudrais. Trois…

Son propre orgasme était dangereusement proche de l'explosion. Il augmenta à nouveau le rythme, pulvérisant presque le cou de Sasuke.

\- Je le pense vraiment, Sasuke.

\- Ah…uhn…bordel…m-merde, la gorge de Sasuke se serra. Putain, doucement !

\- Je ferais doucement quand tu me diras que je ne pourrai plus te dominer. Deux.

\- Conn…ard…

Il cracha ça avec un regard que Naruto classa comme étant à moitié meurtrier et moitié fou de plaisir.

\- Tu aimes ça, dit Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Il donna un puissant coup, éclatant presque le crâne de Sasuke contre la tête de lit.

\- Tu le sais. _Un coup_. Je le sais. _Un coup_. Et ça signifie que tu seras en-dessous quand je le voudrais. Temps écoulé.

Et avec ça, Naruto donna un coup en avant une dernière fois, la tête renversée, la bouche ouverte tandis qu'il se laissa enfin jouir. Il remplit complètement Sasuke, les semaines sans sexe rendant son orgasme long et intense. Son corps entièrement bloqué contre celui de Sasuke, encore et encore. Quelque part hors de son esprit embrumé, il était conscient que Sasuke lâchait un jet chaud contre son ventre, les giclées ressemblant aux siennes, les jambes de Sasuke autour de sa taille, serrant assez pour faire craquer ses côtes. Puis il sentit Sasuke accrochant une forte poigne sur sa nuque, le faisant se baisser d'un coup sec.

Finalement, après s'être effondré et un dernier soupir, tout était doux, sombre oubli et sommeil.

* * *

Tsunade avait demandé à Shizune d'ajuster le chauffage afin qu'il soit plus près de son bureau. Le temps était froid la plupart des matins comme maintenant, avec du givre couvrant le sol et obligeant les gens à se dépêcher de faire leurs courses dans les rues. Konoha était loin d'être totalement reconstruite mais cela venait. Cela venait vraiment, pensa-t-elle en sirotant son café. Ses yeux se posaient sur chaque occupant de la pièce. Ils faisaient partie des meubles de son bureau ces derniers temps.

L'Alliance des shinobi n'était plus, mais il y avait des bruits qui courraient à propos d'une possible union de tous les plus grands pays sous le commandement d'une seule personne. Ces bruits étaient au mieux des tentatives. Tsunade sentait qu'ils étaient bien loin d'une telle union, comme tous les autres kage. En tout cas cette possibilité les gardait tous à Konoha, ostensiblement pour observer un tel développement.

La vraie raison, bien sûr, était que la rumeur que Naruto rentrait avec Sasuke s'était répandue. Le Raikage avait réussi à unir les trois autres kage et insistait pour être présent quand Uchiha Sasuke serait ramené, et assister, même participer à son jugement et à sa sentence. En sous-nombre, Tsunade ne put rien faire pour empêcher cela, mais en tant que civile de Konoha, le verdict serait rendu et délivré par elle. Elle s'était assuré que ce fait était clair et incontesté par ses pairs. Ils avaient accepté à contre cœur, mais refusèrent de quitter son bureau lorsqu'elle y était et au moins l'un d'eux l'escortait dans ses déplacements. Elle savait très bien que c'était dans l'espoir que quelqu'un soit présent au cas où Naruto envoyait des informations supplémentaires ils voulaient savoir précisément quand il arriverait.

Si les lettres de Naruto étaient une indication, le garçon avait grandi. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les neuf mois d'absence, mais peu importe ce que c'était, elle pouvait certifier que le Naruto qui était partit ne serait pas celui qui reviendrait. Au-dessus de tout le reste, elle sentait dans le ton de ses lettres, un nouveau et plus puissant attachement envers Sasuke. Et elle savait que cela amènerait des problèmes si elle ne s'en occupait pas correctement. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de savoir à quel point il était devenu fort pendant son absence, mais elle ne voulait pas que les choses tournent à la bagarre entre le village arrêtant Sasuke et Naruto refusant de le livrer. Provoqué, Naruto se révèlerait trop puissant pour se soumettre sans de sérieuses pertes… et si Sasuke supportait Naruto, comme les lettres semblaient indiquer, ils devraient se battre avec eux deux et ça… ça n'était pas un scénario envisageable. Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

\- Tsunade-sama, si vous avez besoin d'un nouveau chauffage…murmura Shizune en la voyant frissonner.

Tsunade fit un signe de la main, mais poussa son mug à l'autre bout du bureau pour qu'elle le remplisse. Imperturbable, elle versa une bonne rasade de _saké_ dans le liquide sombre. Shizune rougit de honte à son comportement, mais Tsunade croisa effrontément les autres yeux dans la pièce et les brava, disant quelque chose à propos de l'heure.

Onoki grogna, mais tendit son propre mug pour en avoir également.

Tsunade se replongea dans ses pensées. Naruto avait dit qu'il ramenait Sasuke en paix. Elle devait y croire et le croire. La situation pouvait devenir très délicate, mais c'est pour cela qu'elle était là, elle avait envoyé une réponse à sa dernière correspondance, celle demandant que des ramens soient prêt l'attendant. Elle sourit à repensant à sa réponse.

_Naruto,_

_Comme tu le sais, le village se remet encore sur ses pieds. Les ramens auront surement du mal à arriver, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Donc pour que ça soit chaud et prêt à être mangé quand tu arrives, s'il-te-plait envoie un crapaud pour me prévenir quand tu seras à un jour de marche de Konoha. Le mieux serait de connaitre l'heure exacte de ton arrivée. Je m'assurerai d'avoir des ramens qui t'attendent._

_Le Cinquième._

Elle n'avait pas encore de réponse, mais elle n'avait envoyé la lettre que quatre jour auparavant. Ses invités savaient qu'elle l'avait envoyé et attendaient une réponse, tout comme elle.

Dehors, il commençait à neiger.

* * *

Ce fut leurs frissons qui les réveillèrent. Ils avaient la fine couverture de lit, recouverte par leur propre édredon, fermement enveloppés autour d'eux, et le vent hurlait pas les brèches des fenêtres et de la porte en bas. Sasuke sortit de sous les couvertures, peu surprit de sentir Wapiti sous la couverture avec lui et calé dans l'espace derrière ses genoux fléchis. L'animal tremblait violement.

\- Oh…mon dieu.

Le bonjour de Naruto fut cassé pas ses claquement de dents.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? il faisait aussi froid hier ?

Naruto replongea sous les couvertures et grogna alors que les mains de Sasuke chauffaient à une température qui les maintint au chaud en quelques minutes. Ils se réchauffèrent sous les degrés et Wapiti se détendit contre ses cuisses.

\- Wheew, soupira Naruto. _Beaucoup mieux_.

Ils regardèrent des flocons isolés tomber derrière la fenêtre, écoutèrent leur estomac gargouiller, et pensèrent à la nuit dernière. Ils étaient contents de s'en rappeler, positionnés en cuillère, affamés, jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'aller dans la remise prenne le dessus sur leur confort. Sasuke regarda sa respiration devenir blanche dans l'air et grimaça.

\- On a besoin de vêtements.

Ils ne pouvaient continuer avec uniquement leur pantalons en lambeaux, pas avec ce temps.

La personne qui vivait là était un homme de petite taille. Ses pantalons étaient trop petits pour eux deux et les chemises serrées, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ils n'envisagèrent pas les vêtements féminins. Les deux garçons marchaient pieds nus depuis des mois, ayant abandonné leurs sandales, et les chaussures du fermier étaient bien trop petites. Le voyage jusqu'à la remise fut rapide.

-oOo-

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, tandis que Naruto envoyait un clone pour couper du bois, Sasuke fit un raid dans le cellier pour de la nourriture. Il y avait un feu crépitant dans la cheminée pendant ce temps ils étaient assis par terre avec plusieurs boites de sardines, un pot de confiture d'abricot et un nombre incalculable de différentes sortes de crackers. Ils léchèrent les boites et le pot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propres et il ne resta plus une miette de crackers quand ils eurent fini.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, considérant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, le temps refroidit leurs hormones. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, et en l'absence de dispute en cours entre eux, ils étaient alertes et avaient l'esprit clair. Ils s'assirent face au feu et discutèrent de leurs plans.

\- La neige tombe toujours, dit Naruto en jetant un œil sur la fenêtre. Pas sûr d'où on est, mais mamie m'a demandé de lui dire exactement quand on arrivera et d'envoyer une lettre quand on sera à un jour de marche. T'as une idée ?

Sasuke laissa quelques mèches des cheveux de Naruto tomber entre ses doigts, réfléchissant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on est quelque part au Nord-Ouest du pays de la Terre. Si on voyage vers le Sud-est, on devrait atteindre Konoha dans à peu près une semaine. Dix jours, si tu veux éviter les Jounin de la Terre en patrouille et l'ANBU.

A moitié étalé sur les genoux de Sasuke et s'appuyant contre son torse, Naruto acquiesça.

\- Je propose de tenter.

\- Je suis d'accord. Le temps ne pousse pas au sexe à l'extérieur.

\- Et je ne suis pas fan à l'idée que les ANBU nous voient faire.

\- Il y a de ça.

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais. J'ai trouvé un sac à dos dans le cellier et je l'ai rempli d'eau et de nourriture.

\- Ok.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration. Il était peu enclin à partir en ce moment. Il était en sécurité et au chaud dans les bras de Sasuke avec un toit sur la tête et le ventre plein.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hm.

\- Tu sais à quoi cette maison me fait penser ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Konoha. Et là où on vivra.

\- Oh… Pain à détruit le village, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ?

\- Complètement. C'était le Village Caché dans le Trou. Il y avait des tentes et des trucs montés la dernière fois que j'y étais.

\- Mais Tsunade dit qu'ils reconstruisent.

\- Ouais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura de la place pour tout le monde. On sera probablement assignés aux tentes, si tu n'es pas emprisonné.

\- Et si je suis _ emprisonné_ ?

\- J'y serai avec toi.

\- Et si je ne le suis pas ?

\- Alors les tentes, comme je viens de le dire.

\- Les tentes.

\- Euh… peut-être _une_ tente ?

\- Comme dans vivre ensemble.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Comme des colocataires.

\- Non.

\- Amis ?

\- Non…

\- Alors quoi ?

Sasuke souhaitait connaitre la date. Ce jour et la veille resteront dans sa mémoire comme les jours les plus intéressants qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimenter avec Naruto. Ça n'était jamais, vraiment, jamais devenu vieux en voyant à quel point Naruto était inconfortable avec les discussions sur l'intimité. En particulier maintenant qu'il le comprenait. C'était paradoxale, la façon dont Naruto aimait tout le monde, et pouvait être amoureux d'une personne. A quel point il avait besoin d'amour, plus que quiconque, et était incapable de l'accepter.

\- Si on n'est pas amis, alors quoi ? insista-t-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait…

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et remarqua que Sasuke ne clignait pas des yeux, le défiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait être ?

\- Que _veux_-tu qu'on soit ?

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas le genre qui ait un copain.

\- Je suppose que ça laisse amants.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Où est-ce que ça mène ?

\- Je me demandais juste comment seront les choses quand on reviendra, c'est tout. Etre ici dans cette maison… c'est comme tu as dit. Comme si on était amants ou copains.

\- C'est un mauvais sentiment ?

Naruto bougea sa main d'avant en arrière.

\- Pas mauvais, pas bon. Bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas si j'aime que les gens me voient comme ton copain. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de ne pas être tout le temps avec toi .

\- Moi non plus.

Naruto engagea une guerre interne avec lui-même, avant d'en venir à une décision.

\- Je suppose que ça ne compte pas ce que les gens pensent, dit-il à voix basse. Parce qu'on le veuille ou non, nous _sommes_ amants, et je ne te perdrais pas de vue une fois qu'on sera au village.

Souriant dans ses cheveux brillants et hirsutes, Sasuke le serra fort.

* * *

Sachant que la prochaine personne à voir était le Hokage, et les autres qui les attendaient, la décision de quitter la maison requerrait de la préparation. La première chose à faire était un bain.

Dans la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit il y avait un miroir sur pieds. Les deux garçons passèrent presque une heure à se regarder dedans, incapables d'associer l'image qu'ils avaient d'eux aux jeunes hommes qui les regardaient. Leurs épaules étaient larges et musclées. Leurs mains étaient larges et dures, leur corps plus musclé et tanné par l'exposition aux éléments. Leurs cheveux en bordel. Longs, emmêlés et sales. La cicatrice de Sasuke était longue, d'un rose profond allant de son épaule jusqu'en dessous du côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, devant et derrière. Il y avait un peu de poils sur leur torse, et les pantalons qu'ils portaient depuis des mois s'arrêtaient juste en-dessous de leurs genoux, attestant de leur poussée de croissance. Ils notèrent que Sasuke dépassait Naruto de quelques centimètres.

Pendant que Naruto remplissait la grande baignoire en bois d'eau pompée à l'extérieur, Sasuke trouva un peigne, une brosse, du démêlant et un coupe ongle dans un tiroir de l'armoire. Il trouva également une serviette râpeuse et du savon dur pendant ce temps Naruto trimbalait la baignoire pleine d'eau dans la maison, il avait aligné ces choses sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu utiliser un seau pour remplir petit à petit la baignoire plutôt que de porter un truc aussi lourd ? demanda Sasuke.

\- C'était plus rapide.

Sasuke l'aida à la mettre à terre sans en renverser. C'était à lui de chauffer l'eau, ce qu'il fit en réchauffant la fine paroi de la baignoire. Une fois que l'eau fut brûlante, ils y entrèrent progressivement, sifflant et grimaçant alors que leur peau devenait rouge. Ils supportèrent la douleur, conscient d'à quel point l'eau était précieuse, et du fait que c'était leur premier bain en peut-être un an. Leur premier vrai bain. De plus la maison était gelée.

Sasuke prit une carafe qu'il avait placée à côté des affaires de toilettes et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Naruto dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de crier alors que l'eau était renversée sur sa tête. Il était malicieusement content de voir Sasuke ravaler ses sanglots de douleur quand sa propre tête fut immergée. Ils ne souffrirent pas longtemps la froideur de la maison tiédit l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vaguement chaude.

Voyant que la baignoire était assez spacieuse, ils n'eurent aucun problème à se laver en même temps. Sasuke fit l'honneur de frotter les cheveux de Naruto avec le savon jusqu'à ce que ça grince et vice-versa. Ils prirent chacun leur tour le peigne tirant sur leurs mèches jusqu'à ce ça soit lisse. Puis ils utilisèrent la brosse. Ils coupèrent les ongles de mains et de pieds de l'autre. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se séchèrent et mirent les vêtements qu'ils avaient mis à portée de main.

C'était peu. Ils avaient pu trouver une chemise et un pantalon chacun. Il n'y avait pas de chaussures à leur taille, ils enveloppèrent leurs pieds avec des lambeaux découpés dans la couverture sans le salon ils n'avaient pas de veste. A la fin de ces préparations, la neige tombait plus qu'avant. Ils la regardèrent moroses de la fenêtre du salon. Ils gèleraient avec ça.

\- Oh ! Je viens d'avoir un super idée ! s'écria Naruto.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse sursauter.

\- On peut voyager par crapaud.

Naruto fit un bruit bizarre en respirant que Sasuke interpréta comme de l'excitation.

\- En fait, on aurait pu le faire quand on était dans la cabane et être à Konoha depuis des _mois_.

\- Mais on n'aurait pas… fait connaissance, lança Sasuke quand il comprit. Et si on me donnait le choix, je choisirais notre manière de voyager plutôt que de voyager dans la bouche d'un crapaud.

\- Ouais, tout le sexe était génial, sourit Naruto. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas de voyager comme ça.

Il montra la fenêtre du pouce.

Sasuke dut acquiescer. La neige s'accumulait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Très bien. Mais ne nous amène pas juste en-dehors des limites de Konoha.

\- Nah. Je nous déposerai à un jour de marche de là-bas. Prêt ?

Sasuke vida leur sac à dos de nourriture, maintenant inutile, et mit Wapiti dans son sac. Naruto vida leurs autres sacs. Leur couverture était enroulée autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'avancèrent dehors.

Le crapaud que Naruto invoqua n'était autre que Gamakichi. Il y eut quelques petites plaisanteries entre Naruto et lui, mais Gamakichi déroula sa langue et autorisa Sasuke et Naruto à monter dessus et dans sa bouche. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient partis.

* * *

Sasuke examina leur nouveau campement et le masqua tandis que Naruto disait au revoir au crapaud. Il était reconnaissant que la couverture les ait protégé d'une grande partie de la bave du crapaud, maintenant la couverture était souillée et inutilisable. Il la jeta, dégouté.

\- Tu crois que des ANBU patrouillent par ici ? demanda Naruto quand Gamakichi disparut.

Ils étaient près de la frontière du pays du Feu.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke haussa les épaules à l'inquiétant sentiment d'être à nouveau dans une terre habitée. Il ne pouvait que sentir le poids invisible des gens et de la société tout autour de lui ces bois étaient domptés, la nature sauvage absente. Même l'odeur était différente.

Le voile que formaient les arbres empêchait la majeure partie de la neige de tomber. Ils firent un feu. La couverture servit à faire une tente rudimentaire près du feu. Les deux garçons s'assirent l'un contre l'autre près des flammes pour leur chaleur. Même avec les mains chaudes de Sasuke, ils étaient frigorifiés jusqu'aux os. Ils avaient trop froid pour manger, puisqu'ils devaient sortir de la chaleur pour attraper le sac à dos. Une fois que Naruto eut envoyé sa lettre à Tsunade, ils ne bougèrent plus. Finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter le vent une seule seconde, ils rampèrent jusqu'au maigre abri de leur tente, où ils pressèrent Wapiti contre leur poitrine, cherchant à garder la chaleur de cette manière. La main de Sasuke aidait.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit Naruto en claquant des dents.

La conversation était la seule chose qui le distrayait de leur misère. Le sexe était hors de question. Il ne se sentait même pas vaguement amoureux avec le temps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fait toute une histoire de moi te dominant alors que tu as aimé ça ?

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment.

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'_aimerais_ ça.

\- Alors tu as aimé ? c'était bon ?

\- En fait…c'était incroyable, admit Sasuke.

Naruto ne sauta pas et ne cria pas autant qu'il l'aura voulu, puisque ça aurait été du gâchis de chaleur humaine, mais il se serra plus contre Sasuke.

\- Ah. Alors je pourrais te dominer à chaque fois que je le voudrai ?

\- Non.

Sasuke sentit ses muscles commencer à se relâcher alors que le vent s'affaiblissait et que la chaleur s'accumulait entre eux.

\- Mais je t'autoriserai avec modération.

\- Ce qui veut dire… ?

\- Si je le demande.

\- On dira que tu _prévois_ de le demander. Alors ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'étais _aussi_ bon.

_Crois-moi, tu l'étais_. Mais Sasuke pensa à la question pendant quelques minutes.

\- Je pense que c'est… ta façon de me toucher.

\- Uhm ?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu avais raison hier en disant que dominer serait ta réponse à ma déclaration. Je sais que tu m'aimes, Naruto. Non, ne bouge pas, il fait trop froid putain. Je suis sérieux. Si je ne le savais avant-hier soir, la façon dont tu as pris ton temps avec moi aurait été une révélation. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps avec les préliminaires. La façon dont tu m'as touché… tout mon corps, même les parties inintéressantes…je pouvais sentir ton amour- arrête de _gigoter_ ! Putain, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point on est proche de geler ?- c'était sur tout ton visage, ta manière de me regarder, de m'embrasser… alors ouais, si tu me domines comme ça, je suis pour. De plus…

Mortifié de lui-même, Naruto rentra la tête dans ses épaules en attendant la suite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le fait de dominer n'est pas un truc psychologique avec toi, comme ça l'est plus ou moins avec moi et probablement avec les autres mecs. Tu ne penses pas à me dominer…bien que ce truc que tu as fait à la fin pourrait correspondre. Tu penses à quel point tu m'aimes et tu me veux. J'aime ça.

\- Oh. Fillette !

\- Oh, je suis une fillette maintenant ? Parce que je n'ai pas honte de dire ce que je ressens pour toi ? Trouillard !

\- Tapette.

\- Mauviette.

Naruto gloussa.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le deal ?

Sasuke pensa à gouter le cul de Naruto et sourit dans l'obscurité.

\- Pas moyen. Tu vas me le payer pour ma soumission d'hier soir. _Et_ ce que tu m'as sorti à la fin.

\- Et quand suis-je supposé me racheter ?

\- Une fois que les choses seront réglées avec le village et je sais d'une manière ou d'une autre si-_ si je meurs_. Si je vais en taule. Il y aura quelque chose à obtenir.

Il y eut un grognement de la part de Naruto, mais étonnamment, il ne demanda pas d'explication pour ce qui est de border. Il y eut un silence, un occasionnel coup de vent, et la sensation de Wapiti tremblant entre eux avant de se détendre. Sasuke jugea Naruto presque endormit par le son de sa respiration. L'idiot pouvait dormir dans n'importe quelle circonstance, Sasuke l'enviait. Son anxiété qu'il avait caché toute la journée le gardait éveillé.

\- Naruto.

\- Mmh ?

Naruto claque ses lèvres. Il s'éveilla assez pour se plaindre.

\- J'étais presque endormi.

\- Je voudrais dire quelque chose.

\- M'kay.

Il bailla bruyamment.

\- Je voudrais dire qu'au cas où demain on m'emmène sur les ordres de Tsunade que… que j'aurais été bon avec toi.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il tourna lentement la tête pour regarder dans la direction d'où venait la voix de Sasuke, qui semblait s'agiter.

\- Je veux dire, je sais que je ne vaux rien, mais… Eh bien, juste au cas où je _ne_ meurs _pas_ demain ou un autre jour dans le futur…et si tu surmontes assez tes peurs pour me croire… avec ton cœur, je veux dire….je voudrais que tu saches que je ne l'aurais pas brisé. J'en aurais pris soin…comme….comme si ce que j'avais de plus … précieux. Parce que tu l'es… et il l'est. Alors-

Naruto se releva, prenant la couverture qui fut entrainée par le vent et s'envola. Wapiti poussa un couinement strident, déguerpissant dans la nuit. Naruto serra les poings et cogna Sasuke avec toute sa force. Sasuke s'écrasa contre un arbre.

Abasourdit et voyant double, Sasuke était vaguement conscient de Naruto se précipitant sur lui et lui hurlant dessus, postillonnant. Il mit un moment à comprendre que Naruto était énervé. Furieux pour être exact. Il leva la tête vers son visage rouge, donnant son sens à sa tirade.

\- …essaye de faire, fais un putain de mouvement ! _Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver, tu m'entends ?_ On te touche et ils sont _morts _! MORTS ! Ils devront passer par moi, et Kyuubi, et-

Naruto était hystérique, les yeux gonflés. Il était momentanément incapable de parler. Quand Sasuke remua, il sembla revenir à lui et tomba sur ses genoux. Il étreignit Sasuke fermement, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

_\- Jamais_. Je ne te quitterai _jamais_ une fois là-bas, alors ne penses pas à des choses comme ça, ok ?

\- Si tu me frappes encore une fois comme ça, je te casse ton putain de bras, dit Sasuke contre l'épaule de Naruto. Connard, j'essayais de te dire quelque chose, et…

Naruto se recula et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Il tenait le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains pour le faire taire.

\- Ne m'effraie pas Sasuke. S'il te plait. Je…je sais c-ce que tu ressens pour moi. Franchement, je sais, mais quand tu dis des choses comme ça, ça me fait tellement peur, que je ne _pense_ plus correctement. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent, alors ne m'embrouille pas comme ça, ok ? Ne le fais pas. S'il te plait.

Sasuke n'avait pas oublié les peurs de Naruto. Perdre l'autre était probablement la pire. Mais quand même.

\- Je ne veux pas de non-dits entre nous. Juste au cas où. Je ne veux pas que les choses se terminent comme elles se sont terminées avec mon frère. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. S'il l'avait dit plus tôt, quand il était encore vivant…si j'avais su à quel point je comptais pour lui…on ne sait pas comment ça se passera une fois au village, et on ne contrôlera rien une fois arrivés.

Naruto se décomposa. Il sentait la pression qu'il avait de dire à Sasuke ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Même maintenant, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Ecoute-moi, dit-il. On n'a pas à le faire. On peut repartir. A cette maison. Ou la cabane si tu veux. On peut obliger mamie à nous rejoindre là-bas et à nous le dire de vive voix. Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce qui te fera te sentir en sécurité.

_« Putain, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, et je ne peux toujours pas le dire ! »_

Sasuke fixa les yeux bleus presque noirs à cause de l'obscurité.

\- Ça n'est pas une question de se sentir en sécurité. Je ne suis pas sans défense. Mais je dois _faire_ comme si je l'étais, sinon je vais bousiller la seule chance que j'ai d'être acquitté. Si je riposte ou résiste, c'est bon. Ils m'enterreront. Je ne me sens pas menacé, c'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance là où on va. Je crois en _toi_. Alors on y va.

Naruto hocha la tête, attirant Sasuke pour un gros câlin.

\- Ok. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi faire mon truc et ne pense pas aux assassins ou quoique ce soit.

Quand il sentit Sasuke acquiescer contre son épaule, il ferma brièvement les yeux, et prit son courage pour murmurer :

\- Et tu as déjà mon cœur, imbécile.

Pas génial. Pas les mots que Sasuke voulait entendre, mais mieux que rien.

Trop glacé pour courir après leur couverture, ils restèrent enlacés près du feu, se balançant d'avant en arrière engourdis, misérablement.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Ishtar Nana et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	13. Chapitre 13

On approche de la fin comme vous pouvez vous en douter mais vous continuez à prendre plaisir à nous lire et ça, c'est génial! Jusqu'au bout les gens!  
C'est partie pour la suite^^

**Traducteur**: Silivrenelya

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Ils restèrent assis au même endroit, gigotant d'avant en arrière sous le froid jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bien au-dessus de l'horizon. Ils avaient à peine dégelé, et Wapiti s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à leurs genoux. Ils attendirent tout de même un petit moment, le temps que le soleil monte et brille sur la neige.

Naruto demanda calmement s'ils devaient essayer de retrouver la couverture. Sasuke lui répondit que non. Puis le brun demanda à son partenaire s'il voulait déjeuner avant de reprendre la route. Celui-ci répondit par l'affirmatif. Les petites choses comme ça, les questions sans intérêt, ajuster leurs vêtements, se coiffer, examiner Wapiti pas moins de cinq fois pour s'assurer qu'il aille vraiment bien, même s'ils voyaient _parfaitement_ qu'il était en bonne santé... Tout cela se réduisait au fait qu'ils étaient, en réalité, complètement effrayés par leur retour au village.

Mais finalement, Naruto se leva et épousseta la neige sur son pantalon. Son regard résolu reflétait celui bien plus sinistre de Sasuke. Ils s'attelèrent à rassembler Wapiti et leur sac de vivres, puis le brun recouvrit de neige les cendres de leur feu.

-oOo-

Le voyage fut éprouvant. Leur nuit blanche, ainsi que la peur des événements futurs les laissèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet. Mais une fois en route, ils avancèrent très rapidement. Ils avaient juste à se convaincre que tout irait bien, après tout. L'air était vif et clair. Ils finirent par se réchauffer sous l'effort, et aucun assassin n'avait surgi de derrière un arbre ou de sous un rocher.

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin du village, ils aperçurent quelques ninjas de l'ANBU à travers les branches, les suivant.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais garda l'allure. _ Mamie ne m'a pas précisé qu'elle nous envoyait une escorte. _

\- Sasuke.

\- Je les vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Bonne question. _Il voulait croire que Mamie lui aurait dit si elle avait envoyé des agents à leur rencontre, mais peut-être était-ce trop évident. Tellement évident pour les autres, mais pour Naruto, il fallait le préciser. Il s'arrêta et descendit au sol, Sasuke juste derrière lui.

Les agents s'échouèrent par groupes de quatre ou cinq. Le blond compta au moins dix équipes complètes, formant un étouffant cercle de corps autour d'eux. Nerveux et conscient de la tension que Sasuke dégageait derrière lui, Naruto s'efforça néanmoins de rester calme et alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

Il se félicita de ne pas trembler en parlant.

\- Si Mamie avait prévu de nous envoyer un char de bienvenue, elle me l'aurait dit.

Ses yeux azurs balayèrent l'ensemble, jaugeant les creux sombres des masques. _ J'aime pas ça. _

\- Uzumaki Naruto, commença l'un d'eux en s'avançant comme le leader. Nous avons pour ordre de vous arrêter, et de vous escorter séparément, vous et Uchiha Sasuke, jusqu'à Konoha. Rendez vos armes.

Naruto activa son mode chakra. Il y eut du mouvement alors que les agents resserraient aussitôt le cercle, se déplaçant pour attraper leurs armes ou former divers sceaux. Encore une fois, la voix du blond ne trembla pas :

\- Mamie m'a donné sa _parole_ que-

\- Le non-respect de ces consignes sera considéré comme de la résistance, et sera sévèrement puni, l'interrompit le leader. Lâchez vos armes. Tout de suite !

Jamais, à aucun moment durant ces neuf derniers mois, Sasuke n'avait assisté à la véritable maturité qu'avait acquise Naruto. Il en fut témoin à ce moment-là. Avant, le blond se serait énervé, aurait crié et foncé dans le tas comme un éléphant en rogne. Si le héros de Konoha fulminait en cet instant, ce que le déserteur suspectait fortement, il ne le montrait pas. À la place, il essaya de raisonner la situation :

\- C'est le Hokage qui vous a envoyés ? demanda le blond.

\- Dernière chance pour vous de lâcher vos armes. Bloquez votre chakra sur le champ, ou nous serons forcés d'agir.

\- Si elle ne vous a pas envoyés..., continua Naruto en élevant la voix pour couvrir les cris du leader, alors je ne vois pas en quoi vos ordres supplantent les miens, qui viennent directement d'elle. _Je_ _continue donc _de ramener Sasuke au village sans plus tarder. Et vous, vous me retardez. Sasuke... On y va.

Il se tourna et attrapa le bras du brun, puis s'éclipsa avec lui en un coup de vent.

* * *

Des branches d'arbres explosèrent au-dessus d'eux, alors que d'autres craquèrent sous les jutsus lancés. Mais les deux jeunes ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

\- J'y crois pas, gronda Sasuke hargneusement. Ils nous attaquent.

\- C'est toi qui pensais que ça allait se passer comme ça, débita Naruto. T'arrête pas de courir.

Il bondit de côté alors qu'un amas de troncs de la taille de plusieurs maisons se fracassa vers lui. Il utilisa un autre bout d'arbre pour se propulser loin de l'anbu arrivant sur sa gauche, Sasuke sur ses talons, Wapiti étroitement coincé sous un bras.

\- Regarde pas en arrière, ajouta le tanné. Je m'occupe de ça.

_Ça _se révéla être le chakra de Naruto, s'étendant et tourbillonnant jusqu'à Sasuke telle une puissante cape flamboyante. Plusieurs bras apparurent d'elle, chaque paire formant un Rasenshuriken. Ceux-ci furent lancés dès que possible, explosant derrière et tout autour d'eux dans leur course, pour que les arbres, la poussière et les anbus sombrent dans leur sillage en une vague de destruction projetant des débris dans toute l'atmosphère.

Cela leur fit gagner du temps, assez en tout cas pour que Naruto s'arrête dans un dérapage et s'accroupisse. Il jeta un regard frénétique aux alentours, s'assurant qu'aucun anbu n'ait réussi à passer.

\- Monte sur mon dos.

\- Quoi-

\- Fais-le, Sasuke ! Si je m'arrête pour me battre, quelqu'un va finir blessé et si j'attaque l'ANBU ça pourrait tout faire merder, même si ce sont eux qui ont commencé. Si on continue de fuir comme ça, tu vas me ralentir, ils vont nous attraper, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pourront nous faire. Je ne sais pas qui les a envoyés, pourquoi ils nous veulent séparément ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à part qu'on doit voir Mamie, _et tout de suite_. Monter sur mon dos est le moyen le plus rapide, alors maintenant _tu grimpes _!

Sasuke monta précipitamment et laissa Naruto lui attraper les cuisses. Il glissa Wapiti entre son estomac et le dos du blond, avant de tout juste arriver à enrouler un de ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, sous le bond que celui-ci fit en s'élevant du sol, galopant à quatre pattes. La cape de chakra était désormais concentrée sur le brun, les bras se liant pour former une barrière de protection en plus. L'albâtre dut plisser les yeux sous les assauts du vent généré par le rythme infernal de Naruto. Ses bras tremblaient déjà sous l'effort de rester accrochés, de peur de tomber. Un cri au loin lui fit jeter un coup d'oeil furtif derrière lui, à travers les rochers volants et la poussière que Naruto laissait sur son passage. Le brun vit les anbus se rapprocher.

\- Ils arrivent.

Naruto accéléra.

* * *

Un nuage de feuilles, d'écorce, et de gazouillements d'oiseaux flottait plus loin au-dessus de la forêt, accompagnés d'un bruit sourd incessant. Tsunade, guettant du haut du tout nouveau mur de Konoha avec les autres Kage, s'abrita les yeux de la main avant de baisser son regard sur l'un des Jounin Hyuuga.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la direction qu'elle fixait.

\- Je scanne, Hokage-sama...

\- Et bien scanne vite. Quoi que ce soit, ça vient par ici, et c'est encore trop tôt pour que ce soit Naruto.

Elle croisa fortement les bras, broyant la note de Naruto dans son poing. Après un moment, elle ré ouvrit la lettre et la relut, chose qu'elle faisait toutes les dix minutes depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue.

_ \- Nous serons là en milieu d'après-midi. Lésine pas sur les ramens. _

Il était midi tapante. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle se tenait là, juste au cas où ils auraient décidé d'arriver plus tôt.

\- Hokage-sama, déclara une nouvelle de la section sensorielle ainsi que l'un des prisonniers de Konoha en probation.

Après avoir froncé les sourcils un moment, Tsunade se rappela de son nom

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Karin ?

\- Je sens un chakra écrasant se diriger droit sur nous. Le chakra de Sasuke est avec lui.

\- Confirmé, annonça le Hyuuga. Naruto et Sasuke arrivent ici à pleine vitesse.

Son froncement s'adoucit immédiatement alors que ses muscles se dénouèrent

\- Ils sont _vraiment _en avance, finalement, soupira-t-elle. Il-

\- Sasuke et Naruto sont poursuivis, continua Karin nerveusement. Par plusieurs individus. Le chakra des poursuivants est en train d'être utilisé, Hokage-sama...

\- _Quoi ?_ Qui ? Naruto m'a assuré qu'ils avaient évité tout contact possible-

Tsunade se stoppa. En-dessous d'elle, juste à l'entrée des portes ouvertes du village, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard qu'Utatane et Mitokado s'échangèrent. Le Jounin Hyuuga choisit ce moment-là pour ajouter que le chakra qu'il pouvait sentir appartenait aux ninjas de l'ANBU.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé ? siffla-t-elle aux deux aînés conseillers.

\- Nous avons fait ce qui était le plus prudent à faire, répondit Utatane avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu as toujours été aveugle lorsqu'il s'agit de cet Uchiha. Tu étais d'accord pour laisser son rapatriement à un Genin, _un_ _seul_ garçon, qui est tout aussi aveugle en ce qui concerne ce déserteur. Sasuke est recherché pour meurtre, entre autres. Envoyer l'ANBU aurait dû être ton premier ordre. Nous avons simplement choisi la manière la plus sûre de le ramener.

Tsunade sauta et atterrit en bas, se penchant dangereusement vers leur visage.

\- Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que vous avez fait ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je lui ai donné ma parole. Ma _parole_, et vous venez juste de lui donner l'impression que j'ai trahi sa confiance, la sienne _et_ celle de Sasuke. Où..., ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix hors des oreilles de la foule, trouvez-vous les tripes pour agir dans mon dos de la sorte ? Nous n'en resterons pas là.

Puis elle se tourna pour demander l'exacte position de Naruto et Sasuke à Karin et le Hyuuga, mais un cri surgit alors. Plusieurs personnes montrèrent quelque chose du doigt. À présent, c'était sûr. Elle pouvait elle-même sentir le chakra.

Au bout du long chemin menant aux portes de Konoha, une tache jaune et brillante apparut. Elle approchait rapidement, alors que plus loin derrière elle une foule d'anbus la poursuivait. Tsunade la détailla, distraitement consciente des autres Kage s'échouant lourdement derrière elle pour former une ligne. Naruto donna une dernière accélération et ainsi évinça les trois anbus qui essayaient désespérément de l'attraper lui, ou Sasuke, ou bien les deux. Elle avança légèrement, les lèvres pincées de fureur, alors qu'un murmure général monta dans la foule. Elle avait donné sa parole à Naruto pour qu'il puisse ramener Sasuke, et elle la tiendrait. Mais aussitôt que la tornade blonde l'atteindrait, elle savait qu'elle le regretterait.

À environ cinquante mètres de la porte, les anbus firent une dernière offensive. Ils avalèrent la distance d'un bond, et Naruto, qui était en train de ralentir maintenant qu'il était près de l'entrée, s'écroula sous eux. La foule retint son souffle, alors que Sakura cria le nom du héros.

Tsunade en avait assez vu.

* * *

Naruto put sentir Sasuke s'arracher de son dos, put sentir la façon dont Sasuke s'accrocha à son cou violemment, comme si sa vie en dépendait, déterminé à ne pas se battre, même maintenant, lui faisant _toujours_ confiance, et puis céder. Il laissa échapper un rugissement, se déchaînant sur son entourage à l'aide de son chakra, hurlant, ne percevant rien d'autre que les ennemis aux alentours. _ Bordel, ils y étaient presque ! _Quelque part, dans l'indicible rage embrumant son esprit, il crut entendre le sifflement d'une épée dégainée. Le souffle de la lame lorsqu'elle vint fendre l'air, les anbus, fut perçu encore et encore alors que lui et Sasuke se tenaient dos à dos. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que lui et son partenaire se laissent complètement emporter et sortent le gros jutsu-

\- Assez !

La voix estompa d'un coup le brouillard pourpre qui l'embrumait, semblant lointaine. Naruto vit Mamie juste là. Elle était furieuse, mais pas contre lui.

\- Ca suffit, Naruto.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Sasuke à ses côtés, accroupi et son épée levée, ses yeux écarlates. Naruto sentit son cœur étouffer : des anbus gisaient tout autour d'eux. Pire, tous les autres Kage se tenaient à côté de Tsunade et, oh bordel, il y avait le Conseil qui s'approchait, et il lui semblait que tous les villageois s'agglutinaient autour d'eux.

Ils avaient merdé.

Le Conseil se fraya un chemin jusqu'au petit groupe, où Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient.

\- Saisissez l'Uchiha, dit Mitokado en brisant le silence.

Les anbus encore valides s'avancèrent.

Naruto prit calmement le poignet de Sasuke avant de le serrer

\- Sasuke ne va nulle part sans moi. Mamie, tu as promis. Tu as promis que si je le ramenais, il serait jugé et je pourrais rester avec lui en attendant. Tu as promis.

\- C'est hors de question ! trancha Mitokado. Ce criminel sera enfermé sous haute-surveillance, tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse répondre de ses actes.

\- Mamie ?

Tsunade craignait de ne pouvoir supporter le regard meurtri que trahissaient les prunelles de Naruto, ou l'espoir craintif dans sa voix. Elle devait réfléchir vite, car il y avait des auditeurs, et une vague de questions monta derrière elle. Elle avait surtout conscience de ses pairs, les autres Kage, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes, relevant tout ce qui était dit ou ne l'était pas. Elle savait qu'elle était jugée. Elle s'avança. Les yeux rivés sur le Conseil, elle parla, autant pour eux que pour tout le monde autour :

\- Il me semble que Naruto ait été le seul à pouvoir ramener Sasuke, et il est indéniablement le citoyen le plus puissant que Konoha n'ait jamais porté. Je suis sûre que personne ici ne contestera son généreux consenti d'être sous haute-surveillance, comme le Conseil semble le demander. Naruto, comme promis, tu resteras avec lui, surtout maintenant que je ne peux plus me fier à mes subordonnés.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour beugler qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de consentir quoi que ce soit, mais Sasuke choisit ce moment-là pour lui broyer une côte. Naruto se résigna.

Les deux aînés du Conseil crièrent aussi au scandale, mais Tsunade se tourna vers les anbus et recouvrit leurs voix

\- Quant à vous, ragea-t-elle. Jamais je n'ai été aussi déshonorée de toute ma vie.

Elle avait un poing sur la hanche, et le poids de son regard fit s'agenouiller les anbus, contrits. Elle fusilla le leader du regard.

\- Et sous quels ordres ? demanda-t-elle en aggravant la voix.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Son ton promettait déjà de terribles conséquences, peu importe la réponse, qu'elle connaissait déjà, puisque c'était évident qu'elle n'était _pas_ la responsable de tout ce foutoir. Elle voulait qu'ils se sentent honteux de l'admettre.

\- J'accepte l'entière responsabilité, Hokage-sama, déclara le leader en plongeant sa tête dans la poussière aux pieds de Tsunade. Le Conseil-

\- -ne commande pas l'ANBU, trancha-t-elle.

Elle lança des éclairs à toutes les têtes baissées, vibrant de colère face à l'insulte qu'elle avait subie devant ses villageois et partenaires.

\- Retirez vos masques.

Le visage du leader se redressa vivement. Les anbus derrière lui se regardèrent avec détresse, murmurant entre eux.

\- Hokage-sama-

Le visage de la chef était sans appel, implacablement raide, alors que sa demande resta en suspens. Elle attendit.

Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais la honte qu'il sentit émaner du groupe d'anbus, agenouillés, le fit rester en alerte, le cœur serré. Comme s'il était en train d'assister à un événement trop horrible pour en parler.

Les masques furent ôtés solennellement, révélant la moitié du visage de leur propriétaire.

\- Votre statut en tant que haut-gradés de Konoha est dès à présent révoqué, déclara Tsunade. Vous vivrez comme de simples citoyens, œuvrant sur les basses besognes. Vous êtes désormais des Renégats. Montrez vos visages à mes compagnons et aux villageois pour qu'ils puissent vous traiter en tant que tels.

Sasuke déglutit. Naruto le questionna du regard.

\- Plus personne ne voudra les embaucher et ils ne peuvent plus recevoir de mission, vu qu'ils ont été destitués de leur rang, expliqua le brun dans un murmure. Mon père me l'avait raconté une fois.

Ils regardèrent les anbus reprendre contenance en se redressant. Certains visages étaient très rouges, sous le poids écrasant du déshonneur, qui semblait les empêcher de se tenir droits.

Les Kage derrière Tsunade les regardèrent gravement et ancrèrent chaque faciès dans leur mémoire. Le Tsuchikage fit un signe approbateur de la tête sous la sévérité de la sentence. Des anbus désobéissants. Grotesque.

La femme chef se détourna d'eux pour avancer vers Naruto et Sasuke. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil, s'attardant un peu plus sur les yeux du déserteur orientés vers elle. Elle le fixa avec insistance jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tournent et redeviennent onyx, puis tendit la main. Sasuke lui donna son épée, la garde en premier, qu'elle passa ensuite à Morino Ibiki derrière elle, qui la prit en silence. Elle se retourna dans un reniflement, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du village.

* * *

Les villageois, qui avaient suivi Tsunade jusqu'à l'extérieur de Konoha, se répartirent en deux colonnes. Naruto fut surpris de voir cette _allée _s'étendre tout du long jusqu'à la porte cinquante mètres plus loin, où des centaines de villageois en plus semblaient attendre. Il s'empressa d'avancer et marcha juste derrière Mamie.

Finalement, son cœur se réchauffa. Ils pensaient avoir complètement merdé et aggravé la situation, mais Mamie avait l'air de tenir parole. Il se demanda ce qui allait arriver au Conseil une fois arrivés au village. Mémé semblait en rogne.

Puis Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu se retrouvèrent à côté d'eux. Sasuke se raidit. Il scruta la façon dont ils lui lançaient de longs regards en biais, et fut incapable de ne pas réagir. Ses pupilles tournèrent en Sharingan, puis permutèrent lentement en Mangekyo.

Les Kage les cernèrent aussitôt. Naruto sentit leur vigilance s'accroître : ce n'était pas un assassinat, mais on en n'était pas loin. En dépit de la présence de Mamie, il activa son mode chakra, enveloppant une nouvelle fois Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ? murmura-t-il doucement. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit-il la gorge serrée.

Ses yeux charbons fixèrent les deux Conseillers s'avancer jusqu'aux portes.

\- Je m'en occupe, ok ? Laisse-moi gérer ça, lui confia le blond.

\- Je sais. Naruto...

\- Ouais ?

\- Me laisse rien faire qui puisse mettre en péril cette opportunité.

\- Ok.

Sasuke était incapable de dire s'il pourrait se contenir face au sang-froid du Conseil.

-oOo-

Tsunade entendit leur échange. Elle avait bien remarqué, comme tout le monde, l'enveloppe de chakra, mais n'en dit rien. En premier lieu, faire confiance à Naruto, et seulement Naruto, qui lui avait ramené Sasuke. Ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une chance de le vérifier, elle n'avait aucune idée des autres complots que le Conseil avait manigancés, et ne s'abaisserait pas à les écarter de Sasuke ou de s'engrener avec eux pour le moment. Ce serait plus sage de laisser le blond continuer sa protection envers le déserteur sans interférer, et sans les informer que c'était elle qui gérait les choses, pas Naruto.

Elle se souvint s'être demandé de quelle nature était leur relation. Elle savait à présent. Elle était certaine que les légers contacts et les regards réconfortants qu'ils s'échangeaient n'étaient pas passés inaperçus dans son entourage. _C'était donc ça. Pas étonnant que Sasuke lui fasse confiance. Inattendu, mais très efficace. Si Naruto l'avait planifié, il faudra que je le félicite_. Elle pensait pourtant que rien n'avait été programmé. Elle avait lu les anciens rapports de Kakashi sur l'Equipe 7. Il était difficile de croire en l'évolution des sentiments de Sasuke en partant d'une telle animosité. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur la proximité que les deux ninjas avaient, ou l'intimité de leurs brefs échanges. Chacun d'eux dégageait la possessivité et l'exclusivité de deux jeunes amants.

Cela pouvait être un problème. Il n'y avait rien de plus lunatique qu'une personne amoureuse. Etant donnée la nature assez obsessionnelle des deux garçons, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là. Et si, par la suite, il y avait _d'autres_ surprises, ils pourraient riposter violemment, vu la très nerveuse vigilance qu'ils avaient maintenant.

« J'emmerde le Conseil. _Bien_ profond. »

Il y eut un silence de plomb lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte. Elle se tint là, consciente de la tension autour d'elle, avant de finalement dire quelque chose :

\- Sasuke, tu es sous ma protection tant que tu es à Konoha, déclara-t-elle sans se retourner. Rien ne pourra t'arriver tant que tu es ici qui n'est pas autorisé par moi seule. En revanche, afin que tout se déroule sans problèmes, je vais avoir besoin de ta confiance.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête apaisant. Après un instant d'hésitation, son Mangekyo disparut.

Tsunade put reprendre sa respiration qu'elle avait retenue.

\- Bien. Mitokado, Utatane, je vous verrai dans mon bureau. _Plus tard ! _aboya-t-elle lorsque les deux aînés protestèrent.

Elle se tourna et vit leurs visages se raidir sous l'affront alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en silence, lançant des regards plein de dégoût envers Sasuke. Elle se plaça devant les anbus déchus et les fixa avec les mêmes yeux. Ils se dispersèrent dans des nuages de fumée. Restaient seulement les Kage, qui reconnaissaient le besoin qu'avait la chef de gérer seule ses citoyens, et les Jounins, demeurant respectueusement muets.

* * *

Ils passaient les portes du village à présent. Naruto se retourna en levant la tête et contempla l'imposant symbole en forme de feuille, se demandant s'il était déjà accroché sur les anciennes portes. _ Je suis rentré. Sasuke est avec moi. Mamie tient sa promesse. Peu importe la suite, nous sommes au moins arrivés jusque-là. _Il fut tout à coup envahi par une immense joie, la peur et la tension qu'il avait ressentis pendant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures s'évaporant complètement. Le procès était loin dans son esprit. Pour le moment, il avait le sentiment que tout allait bien.

Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent en apercevant tous ses camarades de classe, ses amis, et une tonne de personnes qu'il avait plus ou moins connus à travers la foule du village. Ils se tenaient tous au bord du chemin, lui souriant gaiement. Silencieux, mais heureux de le voir. Certains le saluèrent de la main. Hésitant, et pas mal confus, Naruto leur rendit leur salut.

-oOo-

Sasuke se rappela comment respirer. Chose devenue plus simple une fois le Conseil parti, mais quand ils l'avaient fixé avec cette hargne, il avait cru perdre pieds. Il avait été _si proche _des meurtriers de son clan. Il aurait seulement eu à lever la main, et tout aurait été terminé. Fini. Il aurait finalement connu la paix, et aurait obtenu sa vengeance.

Mais Naruto.

S'il avait éliminé le Conseil, le brun pensa qu'au moins une, voire deux personnes auraient été capables de l'atteindre avant que le blond puisse réagir. Il s'en fichait un peu de mourir, mais Naruto serait devenu fou. Et il ne voulait pas ça pour lui. Vivre sans lui. Et, oui bon, d'accord, il admettait qu'il voulait vivre avec le blond plus qu'il ne voulait mourir. Mais bordel, il ne se sentait pas la force d'honorer la promesse faite à Itachi et ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose devait être fait. Le Conseil _devait_ payer. _Laissez-les simplement payer et je deviendrai le meilleur citoyen que le village n'ait jamais connu. S'il vous plaît. _Mais les aînés étaient repartis et ils gigotaient toujours.

Il était de retour à Konoha. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son dégoût. Il garda ses traits neutres, s'accrochant à Wapiti, et marchant deux pas derrière Naruto.

Mais il observa quand même. Les réparations, la bâtisse du Hokage, les tentes couvertes de neige. À chaque fois qu'il avait envisagé son retour, c'était toujours dans un souffle ardant de fierté, le Conseil mort à ses pieds. Pas cette ignoble marche de défaite. Jamais. Mais il garda la tête haute.

Il reconnut quelques visages familiers après les portes, ainsi que quelques filles regardant Naruto en gloussant derrière leurs mains. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elles semblaient toutes porter du orange. Il vit Sakura et Hinata et les étudia plus longtemps. Oui, pensait-il avec jalousie. Il pouvait voir celle aux cheveux roses, l'œil humide d'une profonde affection, alors qu'elle le saluait de la main. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme pour essayer de se retenir d'appeler le blond... Comme si c'était un effort de garder son cri de bienvenue certainement englué de passion pour lui, même si elle avait intérêt à le faire.

Le brun jaugea ses joues rosies par le vent et l'étincelle dans ses yeux émeraude, ignorant totalement le sourire hésitant qu'elle lui offrait. Il devait avoir une discussion avec elle aussi vite que possible. Avec Hinata aussi, quand il vit clairement le regard niaisement adoratif qu'elle avait collé au blond après son passage. Naruto était chasse-gardée et Sasuke avait la ferme intention de s'assurer que ça se sache. Il ne vit pas Karin lorsqu'il la dépassa, ou le regard plein de regrets qu'elle lui lança.

Il vit Kiba, en revanche. Il perçut distinctement l'homme-chien renifler dans sa direction, froncer les sourcils, renifler une nouvelle fois, et s'effondrer contre le bras d'une autre personne dans une crise de rire, silencieuse mais hystérique. Le ninja contre lequel il se tenait portait une veste à capuche et des lunettes noires... Aburame Quelque-chose. Un grand jeune homme (que Sasuke reconnut tardivement comme étant Neji) ne faisait pas attention à l'Aburame ou Kiba, ne fixant pas intensément Naruto, mais bien Sasuke. Celui-ci lui rendit son inspection jusqu'à ce que ses pieds le mènent juste en face d'une autre personne dont il se souvint. La combinaison verte n'avait pas changé. Celui-là (Sasuke se rappela de son nom comme Rock-quelque-chose) lui brandit un pouce victorieux dans un élan de solidarité. Sasuke dévia son regard.

-oOo-

Le reste des visages restaient flous pour Sasuke comme pour Naruto. Tsunade marchait entre les tentes et nouveaux bâtiments. Sa destination était connue de tous, étant donné le chemin qu'elle prenait et les villageois la suivant étaient alignés sur trois ou quatre rangées. Ils tendirent le cou, essayant d'apercevoir le retour du héros et le traître Uchiha. À dire vrai, pas tous les citoyens ne connaissaient l'histoire complète du déserteur. Beaucoup savaient seulement qu'Itachi avait tué son clan, et que Sasuke s'était vengé de ce même clan en tuant Itachi. Il y avait un bon nombre de sourires encourageants sur le passage du brun. Il devait bien supposer que ces personnes n'avaient pas eu vent de ses activités dans l'Akatsuki, ou qu'il projetait d'anéantir Konoha par la suite. Ceux qui étaient au courant le montraient, leur visage nettement plus hostile.

* * *

Apparemment, leur destination était le nouveau bâtiment du Hokage, aussi amélioré. Il y avait des Chuunins postés à l'entrée en bas des escaliers, ainsi qu'un Jounin que Sasuke crut reconnaître de l'époque où le blond l'avait retrouvé à la planque d'Orochimaru. Un utilisateur du Mokuton. Il y avait plus de Jounins à l'intérieur. Naruto et Sasuke furent amenés dans un sous-sol qui s'avéra être un parfait endroit pour des cellules. La trappe les y conduisant était faite dans une étrange pierre, lisse et pâle. Les geôles étaient en fait des protubérances naturelles d'environ dix mètres carré, sans porte ni barreaux. Une équipe de Gardes Jounins Tokubetsu se trouvait assise devant l'un des compartiments, les mains jointes en un sceau inconnu.

Tsunade s'arrêta en face de cette cellule et se retourna vers les deux amants, qui se tenaient côte à côte.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Naruto, mais tu peux enlever ton mode chakra maintenant, dit-elle calmement.

Quelque chose dans sa voix et son expression intima à Naruto de ne pas contester. Il laissa son chakra disparaître.

\- Vous partagerez cette cellule, Sasuke et toi, conformément à ta demande d'aide à le surveiller, déclara-t-elle rapidement en étant consciente qu'aucune demande de ce genre n'avait été faite. Tu seras libéré quand ou si Sasuke est acquitté... ou pas, finit-elle en désignant la "pièce".

Avec seulement la plus faible lueur de reconnaissance pour la façon dont Mamie essayait de sauver les meubles pour le faire rester avec Sasuke, Naruto précéda le plus âgé d'eux deux dans la cellule. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait en fait plus de personnes qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Il vit Gaara et les autres Kage alignés en dehors de la geôle, mais Sakura et Neji étaient également présents, ainsi que Kakashi-sensei et Shizune. Le blond était sur le point de parler quand Mamie les rejoignit dans la cellule.

-oOo-

La priorité absolue de Tsunade avait été de mettre hors de danger Sasuke, aussi vite que possible, loin du Conseil et des yeux trop curieux. Maintenant qu'elle était entourée de personnes, choisies au compte-gouttes par elle-même pour cette tâche spécifique, elle se décontracta. Elle fit un signe de tête à Neji

\- Fouille-les.

Naruto ne dit rien alors que le grand brun se dirigea vers Sasuke et prit le sac de vivres et le fourre-tout servant au transport de Wapiti. Il les passa tous deux au Byakugan, fronça les sourcils, atteint le support de Wapiti, puis manqua de lâcher le lapin lorsqu'il couina et le mordit. Il scruta lentement les deux jeunes de ses yeux limpides, avant de se tourner vers Mamie

\- Ils sont clean.

Le Hokage acquiesça.

\- Shizune, occupe-toi de sa main, lui dit-elle.

Wapiti se libéra hardiment de la poigne de Neji et sautilla jusqu'aux pieds de Sasuke avant de s'y asseoir en tremblant. Son attention revenue à lui, Tsunade s'adressa ensuite au brun

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été grièvement blessé, commença-t-elle en réalisant qu'il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres (et que le blond d'ailleurs). Naruto ne m'a pas donnée plus de détails dans ses lettres. Montre-moi.

Il n'était pas question de désobéir. Gardant à l'esprit qu'elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour tenir sa promesse, et secrètement émerveillé de voir que les choses avaient finalement bien tourné, Sasuke enleva son haut, le laissant tomber le long de son torse.

Il y eut des chuchotements du côté des Kage et de Sakura. Tsunade s'avança immédiatement et se pencha sur son corps pour examiner la cicatrice. Ses mains luisaient et se pressaient contre la peau de l'ébène, se posant un peu partout le long de la ligne rosée. Elle resta un bon moment concentrée, bougeant ses mains à chaque seconde pour mieux évaluer la plaie.

\- Comment..., murmura-t-elle enfin, as-tu pu survivre à ça ? Cette blessure était mortelle.

\- C'est à Naruto qu'il faut le demander, répondit-il. J'ai été inconscient pendant un bon moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a utilisé son mode chakra.

Le brun attendit que la chef retire ses mains. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que les gens le touchent.

\- Je t'écoute, trancha-t-elle en s'adressant à Naruto.

Celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle l'interpella. Il venait tout juste de tomber sur un charriot dans le coin, derrière les Jounins Tokubetsu, qui était chargé d'un tas de bols de ramens fumants. Il pouvait les _humer_, et avait mille fois rêvé de plonger la tête la première dedans en se remplissant la panse. Il arracha ses prunelles de la nourriture avec un effort surhumain, puis raconta l'épisode Madara. Il mentionna les jours et les nuits, les semaines en fait, de rétablissement de Sasuke. Les paralysies. Les fièvres. La démence. Tout.

Pendant son récit, Shizune s'était avancée dans la cellule et avait commencé à examiner le blond, assis sur le petit lit de fortune. Sakura se tenait derrière Mamie et Shizune, les mains jointes. Elle se faufila rapidement, jetant des regards furtifs à Sasuke, mais observant principalement Naruto, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Le blond n'eut pas d'autres questions à la fin de son explication, et décida donc d'engager la conversation avec Sakura

\- Hey, chuchota-t-il au-dessus de la tête de Shizune. Comment va ?

\- Ca va, abruti, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi quand tu as disparu. Comment _toi_ tu vas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. La jeune fille l'informa des dernières nouvelles au village, alors que le blond échangeait un salut de la tête avec Kakashi, qui était toujours dehors dans la salle principale. Après une minute, il fit la même chose avec Neji, qui lui rendit en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais il continua principalement de parler avec Sakura. Elle lui avait manqué.

Aucun des deux ne vit pourtant le regard venimeux que Sasuke leur lançait, sinon ils auraient de suite coupé court à leur échange. Kakashi, lui, le remarqua, et le nota mentalement.

\- Tu as mûri, Naruto. Maintenant t'es, genre, plus sexy, finit-elle en rougissant.

Le regard azur du blond descendit automatiquement sur les hanches et la poitrine de son amie, et il remarqua qu'elles étaient plus développées :

\- On dirait que toi aussi, hein ?, nargua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Sasuke serra les dents.

\- Combien de temps cette exament va-t-il encore durer ? grinça-t-il agacé.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite, répondit Tsunade avec animosité.

En réalité ce fut terminé quelques minutes plus tard. Elle recula et s'entretint avec Shizune, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix.

\- Déshydratation bénigne, déclara Shizune. Légère malnutrition.

\- Pareil pour Sasuke, rétorqua la chef. Quant à la plaie, il y a une petite déviation des côtes, un millimètre tout au plus. Rien d'assez sérieux qui justifierait leur casse et leur remise en place. Une partie de peau cicatrisée à peine visible sur le poumon droit. Tous les autres muscles semblent en bon état. Il y a probablement eu une infection d'enfer, mais je ne vois plus rien maintenant. Sakura.

\- Oui, Maître, s'avança Sakura.

\- Echantillons de sang, d'urine, la routine. Je les veux dans mon bureau d'ici une heure. Neji ?

L'interpellé entra dans la cellule.

\- Prend l'animal, et scelle Sasuke, termina-t-elle.

Neji essaya d'attraper Wapiti, mais Sasuke le jaugea

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord pour le laisser à n'importe qui, marmonna-t-il.

Tout le monde à part Naruto le fixa. La façon dont l'albâtre caressait le lapin, juste entre les oreilles, les laissa incrédules. Uchiha Sasuke, meurtrier, déserteur, et membre de l'Akatsuki, semblait avoir adopté... Une petite bête poilue. Un lapin, rien que ça.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Tsunade fit un signe de tête à un Neji confus, lui indiquant de laisser tomber. Elle s'arrangerait avec la créature plus tard.

\- Je vais devoir sceller ton Tenketsu, expliqua le Hyuuga à Sasuke.

Il n'attendit pas et s'avança vers lui. En moins d'une minute, c'était fini. Le brun se laissa tomber lourdement sur le petit lit de camp à côté de Naruto. Il se sentait désagréablement vidé. Le blond lui caressa paisiblement le bras.

Une fois que Neji quitta la geôle, la Hokage s'adressa à eux deux

\- Le procès est dans trois jours, les charges d'accusations y seront lues. Sasuke, tu auras une occasion d'exposer ton cas. Après quoi, j'en viendrai à une décision. Les Jounins voteront. Des questions ?

\- Non, répondit-il fermement.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien, je vais donc de ce pas m'arranger pour que vous soyez aussi bien installés que possible en attendant. Et ne me faites pas regretter cet élan de gentillesse, prévint-elle. Sakura ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en s'inclinant alors que Tsunade et Shizune partaient.

Les Kage les suivirent. Gaara fit une pause dans les escaliers. Il offrit un mince sourire à Naruto derrière son épaule. Kakashi resta, adossé contre le mur, son air d'éternel ennuyé vissé sur le visage.

* * *

\- Donc euh... On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Naruto à la jeune fille.

Sakura poussa un autre chariot dans leur cellule. Des bouteilles et des fioles y étaient installées, et ce qui semblait être des vêtements pliés.

\- Là je vais prélever les échantillons que Tsunade-sama a demandés, et je vais vous donner ceci.

Elle prit deux piles d'habits, dans lesquelles il y avait un short, _happi_ serré à la ceinture, de larges et longs pantalons, ainsi que des capes de laines identiques. Deux lots de caleçons en flanelle trônaient en haut de chaque pile qu'elle leur envoya dans les bras.

\- Habillez-vous, sourit-elle. Vous avez l'air gelés tous les deux.

C'était le cas de le dire. Tellement gelés qu'ils ne se plaignirent même pas du manque d'intimité. Sakura tourna quand même le dos, préparant les seringues, mais Kakashi et les Jounins ne bougèrent pas d'un orteil.

Rah, les vêtements, quelle merveilleuse invention ! Cela avait beau être un simple attirail de prisonnier, dans les tons gris, les vestes et pantalons restaient chauds et accueillants. Sans parler de leur matière épaisse qui les réchauffa immédiatement. Il y avait aussi de merveilleuses grosses chaussettes _tabi_ qui ravirent leurs pieds esquintés, et leurs parties intimes se crurent au paradis en sentant la flanelle caresser leur peau. Les deux amants ne dirent plus un mot pendant que leur sang se dégelait, et furent priés d'uriner dans de petites coupes en plastique. Sakura étiquetta le tout, enleva ses gants et se désinfecta les mains. Enfin, elle se saisit de deux larges bouteilles contenant une sorte de liquide rose pâle, puis leur tendit

\- Buvez.

Naruto renifla en grimaçant

\- Qu'est-ce-

\- C'est un mélange d'électrolytes et d'antibiotiques, récita-t-elle. Je l'ai concocté moi-même. Tsunade-sama a dit que vous deviez boire ça deux fois par jour pendant une semaine, pour combattre les effets de votre malnutrition.

Sasuke but le sien d'un trait. Naruto eut un haut-le-cœur en sentant le sien, s'étouffant à moitié avec, ce qui amena Sakura à le menacer de lui enfoncer dans la gorge s'il ne le buvait pas. Après cela, elle ramena le chariot de ramens, disposés sur des plateaux chauffant. Elle hésita, au moment de partir avec les échantillons, et jeta un oeil à ses anciens coéquipiers. Naruto en était déjà à la moitié de son deuxième bol, aspirant les nouilles avec un bruit d'enfer, alors que Sasuke venait juste de prendre le sien et le contemplait.

Elle avait tergiversé tout le long de sa présence dans la cellule, si elle devait ou non parler au brun. Elle n'avait pas manqué le regard hostile qu'il lui avait lancé sur le chemin, et se doutait qu'il n'avait pas oublié le fait qu'elle ait tenté de le tuer. Les mots de bienvenue tremblaient à l'orée de ses lèvres, attendant simplement d'être exprimés, poussés par la réalisation qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, avec la réelle possibilité qu'il puisse être acquitté, elle se rendit compte que son amour s'intensifiait à une allure effrayante. C'était comme si les graines de son amourette de jeunesse avaient été plongées dans un profond sommeil. Son retour avait été similaire à un flux incroyable de pluies et de soleil, permettant aux graines de prospérer d'une manière folle, essayant de réduire son bon sens à néant.

Sakura partit sans lui parler, promettant à Naruto qu'elle reviendrait dans la matinée.

-oOo-

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, la question du pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de barreaux aux cellules fut résolue. Les Jounins présents formèrent de longues séries de sceaux à l'aide de leurs mains qui envoyèrent des barres de chakra à la place du vide.

Sasuke les examina de sa position. Il se concentra particulièrement sur le fait que les Jounins avaient tous des lunettes noires, et semblaient porter un brassard spécial, avec le kanji du mot "Ténèbres" dessus. Il se rappela alors son père lui dire, il y a des années, qu'il y avait une branche spéciale, dans l'ANBU, adaptée précisément pour maîtriser les Uchiha. Ils portaient ce brassard, le symbole signifiant leur cécité. Ils étaient aveugles. Ils étaient donc immunisés contre le Genjutsu, mais étaient également vaillamment entraînés pour contrer spécifiquement les Genjutsus. Il sentit une poussée de curiosité monter en lui, alors qu'il se demanda comment il aurait bien pu se débrouiller face à de tels ninjas d'élite.

Puis ses yeux onyx tombèrent sur Kakashi.

Il avait senti sa présence pendant tout ce temps, conscient de ce regard faussement ennuyé vissé sur lui pendant toute la durée de l'examen de Tsunade et les consignes de Sakura. En le regardant, le brun ne ressentit que du mépris. Il avait longtemps considéré Kakashi comme _celui à battre _s'il voulait devenir plus fort. Ayant côtoyé la vraie puissance avec l'Akatsuki et Madara, le brun eut du mal à retenir un ricanement. Si les seules choses qui le contenaient ici étaient un tas d'anbus aveugles et Kakashi, alors-

L'aspiration bruyante (et dégoûtante) à rallonge qu'il perçut derrière lui, lui rappela que Naruto, au moins, lui résisterait. Il n'apprécierait pas vraiment le départ de Sasuke après être arrivés si loin.

-oOo-

Naruto avait conscience du regard de Sasuke sur lui, du fond de leur cellule. Il était conscient de tout, il choisissait juste de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Il avait ses raisons. Premièrement, les ramens. Ils passaient en priorité. Deuxièmement, il avait sa propre petite stratégie qui se concoctait doucement, et cela impliquait le fait d'agir aussi négligemment que d'habitude. Les gens qui vous surestiment ont toujours des mauvaises surprises, et depuis que Mamie a mentionné le procès et le vote, il s'était vite rappelé que Sasuke pourrait être exécuté. Donc, même s'il voulait dire à son amant de ne pas s'en faire pour les barreaux (il pouvait très bien passer à travers s'il le voulait), il continua de manger.

-oOo-

Tandis que Naruto liquidait ogresquement son quinzième bol de ramens, Sasuke resta calme et détailla l'ensemble de leur cellule. Il y avait le lit simple, des toilettes et un lavabo. Rien d'autre. Il posa sa main contre le mur du fond.

\- Cette pierre pompe le chakra. Orochimaru en avait dans ses labos et ses propres cellules. Où est-ce que tu dors ? demanda-t-il à Naruto, qui laissa échapper un rot monstrueux.

Le blond rebondit à l'endroit où il était assis.

\- Ben sur ce lit, non ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un lit. Je suis le prisonnier, donc il est à moi, rétorqua le brun.

Naruto aspira une énième fois une longue rasade de nouilles avant de répondre

\- Si tu m'aimes, tu partageras.

\- Bien essayé. Mais je propose plutôt que tu dormes sur les grosses couvertures, par terre.

\- Mais il caille par terre !

* * *

À l'étage, dans son bureau, Tsunade avait sa propre dispute avec le Conseil, pendant que les Kage attendaient patiemment derrière la porte pour s'entretenir avec elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir juste dans l'idée de le laisser ici-bas avec uniquement Naruto ! cria Utatane. Sasuke _doit _être sous contrôle-

\- Et il l'est, trancha Tsunade. Il y a des gardes en bas, il y en a à l'extérieur du sous-sol, et partout dans ce bâtiment, les Kage sont là, _au même titre _que moi-même. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille rajouter d'autres précautions, donc dites-moi une chose. De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Ils semblèrent s'étouffer dans leur incrédulité, les yeux écarquillés. Mitokado reprit

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce que ceci ! Vous avez reçu le rapport sur ce qu'il a fait à Danzo, ainsi que ses intentions, clairement entendues par de nombreuses personnes, d'anéantir Konoha ! Il a ouvertement exposé son souhait de voir ce village détruit ! Comment pouvez-vous rester assise là et refuser de faire sérieusement face à la menace qu'il représente ? Ses yeux _doivent_ être retirés, et-

Tsunade se redressa doucement, mouvement qui fit taire Mitokado, et fit se tendre Shizune.

\- Je suis _calme_, comme vous dîtes, siffla-t-elle, car Sasuke a _choisi_ de venir, de son propre gré. Il a accepté d'être jugé, à condition de pouvoir lui aussi exposer son cas. Je lui ai donné mon accord. Il a sûrement de bonnes raisons pour ses actes, et je saurai ces raisons.

Mais ce n'est pas le but de cet entretien. Sasuke n'est plus discutable. Non, vous allez _bien_ m'écouter, alors fermez la, tous les deux ! Je peux seulement supposer que vous ayez donné des ordres à ce groupe d'anbus pendant mon coma. Ecoutez-moi bien. Si je découvre une seule autre perfidie, même un tout petit _soupçon_ de duplicité de votre part, je vous poursuivrai en justice. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne, finit-elle furieuse. Je m'assurerai que votre sort soit _cher payé_.

Lorsqu'ils furent congédiés, quelques instants plus tard, Shizune se précipita vers elle

\- Tsunade-sama...?

\- Fais-les entrer ! aboya-t-elle.

Ce n'étaient pas les Kage, qui continuaient d'attendre patiemment, que l'assistante fit entrer. C'étaient Ibiki et Anko.

\- Je veux un dossier complet sur Mitokado et Utatane, ainsi que sur l'ANBU, déclara-t-elle. Vous me faites vos rapports à moi, et à moi seule. Toute découverte que vous ferez sera pour mon propre compte uniquement. Ai-je été claire ?

\- Parfaitement, Hokage-sama, répondirent-ils à l'unisson en s'inclinant.

\- Et trouvez-moi un Inuzuka. Je les veux la queue prête en toute circonstance.

Après leur départ, et seulement après une longue rasade de sake qu'elle cachait dans son tiroir, Tsunade put faire signe à Shizune de faire entrer les Kage. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils auraient tous une liste des crimes de Sasuke à lui remettre, et demanderaient des procès distincts pour chaque pays. Elle avait l'intention de ne faire qu'un procès, et un seul, mais qui combinerait les plaintes de tout le monde.

_Pas de repos pour mes vieux os._

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Silivrenelya et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	14. Chapitre 14

A la bourre pour changer... Pour la peine je ne dis rien, à part Merci à tous ;)  
Bonne lecture de cet avant-dernier chapitre!

**Traducteur:** Ninou07000

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que Kakashi eu brièvement disparu en leur apportant le dîner et un peu de liquide rose, Sasuke et Naruto levèrent les yeux quand une femme arriva et s'identifia aux Jounins de garde. Ils libérèrent les barreaux assez longtemps pour la faire entrer dans leur cellule. Elle se tenait debout, les regardant de haut.

\- Je suis Inuzuka Hana, vétérinaire. J'ai été envoyé par La Cinquième pour m'occuper d'un lapin. Où est-il? Mais ses yeux avaient aperçu furtivement l'ensemble des oreilles brunes en dessous des bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke remarqua son kit d'équipement et la petite cage qu'elle tenait.

\- Je veux qu'il reste ici

\- Hokage-sama a donné d'autres ordres.

Sasuke regarda Naruto.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

En voyant le doute sur leurs visages, Hana parla à Naruto.

\- Je crois que vous connaissez mon frère, Kiba.

\- Oh ! L'expression de Naruto s'effaça immédiatement. Shoulda, (riingo-chu : je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas été traduit :/ ) dit-il en premier lieu, j'ai oublié que Kiba avait même une sœur. Sas'ke, - Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke- je pense que c'est bon.

Sasuke à contrecœur bougea le bras de telle sorte que Hana fut en mesure d'atteindre et d'emmener Wapiti. Le lapin commença immédiatement à couiner. Elle retira de son gilet une poignée de persil frais croustillant ce qui le calma, la grignotant en un rien de temps. Elle le posa sur le sol et se mit à l'interroger.

\- Une sorte de symbiose s'est établie avec cet animal, annonça Hana quelque temps plus tard. Elle écarta les yeux de Wapiti en grand afin de les scruter. Imprudent pour cette espèce.

Sasuke ne dit rien.

\- Il est un peu sous-alimenté, et surmené, mais il devrait aller mieux avec une semaine de soins appropriés.

Elle poussa habilement Wapiti dans la cage et la referma.

\- Il vous sera rendu après le procès.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent Wapiti être emporté en silence, il leur manquait déjà.

-oOo-

Kakashi avait dû mentionner l'absence de couchages quand il alla chercher leur dîner, car peu de temps après que Hana fut partie, deux Chuunin charriaient un second petit lit et le serrèrent dans leur cellule à côté du premier. Naruto, qui semblait se remettre rapidement de l'absence de Wapiti , se mit à rire et engagea la conversation avec Kakashi, qui avait été tranquille pendant tout ce temps.

Sasuke allongé sur son lit, écoutait son ancien sensei raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après que Naruto soit capturé par l'Akatsuki. En l'entendant, Sasuke se rappela lorsque Madara avait apporté Bee et Naruto . A quel point il avait été choqué et ensuite comment il avait dû leur permettre de tuer Naruto de nouveau, sans en avoir envie . Il sentit ses souvenirs se mélanger avec d'autres impliquant Naruto. Leurs nuits torrides, les disputes qu'ils avaient eues, leur premier baiser, là, dans la cabane. La voix de Naruto bourdonnant encore et encore. Parfois, la voix de Kakashi s'entrecoupait avec elle, chaque voix se superposant l'une sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne sache plus laquelle appartenait à qui. Il pouvait entendre le rire de Naruto à la fois dans ses souvenirs et maintenant, voir son sourire sauvage, sentir son contact chaud, si nécessiteux et affolé quelquefois. La lumière du soleil dansant sur les cheveux de Naruto ... Naruto, peau nue, tachetée par des ombres sous le sapin ... le goût de Naruto...

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, endormi sur son lit. Ils avaient convenu à l'avance que, une fois dans le village, Naruto monterait la garde. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'avoir trois jours et nuits sans sommeil, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi du tout la nuit précédente, mais Naruto pensait qu'il pouvait gérer. Il se dirigea vers Sasuke et mis une couverture sur lui.

* * *

Voyant que leurs seuls visiteurs étaient Neji, Sakura et Kakashi , la nouveauté d'être de retour fut rapidement estompée par l'ennui . Si toucher l'autre était hors de question, Sasuke et Naruto faisaient face à leur façon: Naruto devenait de plus en plus silencieux, alors qu' il luttait pour rester éveillé; Sasuke demandait des livres et passait son temps à la lecture, ou bien répétait tranquillement ce qu'il allait dire au procès. Kakashi était généralement présent, appuyé contre le mur avec son propre livre cachant son visage. Sakura faisait ses visites dans un silence complet maintenant, ne se souciant pas plus d'essayer de cajoler Naruto afin d'obtenir un peu de sommeil. Elle apportait de la nourriture et le liquide rose, vérifiait que tout allait bien, et partait. Neji fermait le tenketsu en premier sur Sasuke tous les matins.

Le jour du procès se leva comme un autre pour eux. On leur offrit le petit déjeuner, fit boire le même liquide rose pisseux , comme Naruto aimait l'appeler dans le dos de Sakura, puis on les laissa livrés à eux-mêmes. La seule chose qui était différente, c'était que Sasuke n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit dernière, afin que lui et Naruto puisse papoter de ci de là, en essayant de calmer leurs nerfs à bloc.

C'était Morino Ibiki et Yamanaka Inoichi qui vinrent les chercher, avec Tsunade. Elle se tenait là, les bras croisés, alors qu'Ibiki enchaînait les poignets de Sasuke dans son dos. Elle fit signe au Jounin de côté et se dirigea vers Sasuke.

-Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir sceller temporairement ta vue pendant toute la durée du procès. Elle tendit la main et saisit doucement les côtés de sa tête, appuyant ses pouces sur ses paupières.

\- Attends, quoi ? Naruto poussa un cri. Que veux-tu dire par sceller ses yeux ? Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?

Quand elle retira ses mains, les iris de Sasuke étaient d'un blanc laiteux.

\- Je pense que c'est pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser mon Doujutsu, expliqua Sasuke. Il avait soupçonné que quelque chose comme ça pourrait se produire, mais n'avait rien dit à Naruto. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur.

\- Quoi, tu es aveugle ? La vieille, ce n'est pas juste !

Sasuke ne pouvait dire que les jours d'insomnie avaient joué contre Naruto, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de le perdre.

-Naruto, c'est bon. Je vais bien.

-Mais ...

Naruto ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas aller plus loin, Sasuke n'en était pas sûr. Puis il sentit proche de son corps celui solide de Naruto, emplissant son nez de son odeur. Il pouvait sentir la respiration près de son visage, et pendant un moment il pensa que Naruto allait l'embrasser là juste devant tout le monde. Mais à la place, ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille et il entendit un murmure.

\- Je vais être aussi proche que possible de toi pendant toute la durée du procès. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Peu importe la façon dont ce procès avancera, je ne laisserai rien passer.

Un flot d'amour brutal envahi Sasuke à ce moment-là. Il pouvait très bien imaginer Naruto libérer Kyuubi d'une façon grandiose et mettre en place, avec lui dans son sillage, une fantastique évasion contre un groupe de ninja et les plus fort Kage. Il sourit.

-oOo-

Naruto gardait ses yeux ouverts. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulé était effectivement passée inaperçue aux yeux de Sasuke, étant dans l'incapacité de voir. Il se sentait alerte et nerveux alors que lui et Sasuke étaient menés à l'extérieur, où un vent frais et la lumière du soleil montrait le milieu de matinée. Les stalactites accrochées aux portes fondaient, et la neige était enlevée de moitié à la pelle. C'est tout ce qu'il vit, comme il était juste derrière Sasuke, et qu'il était dirigé par Ibiki.

Ils furent emmenés dans le nouveau bâtiment du conseil. A l'intérieur, Naruto eut une brève impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens -en regardant les visages, la plupart appartenaient à ses amis- avant qu'il ne soit conduit dans la salle d'audience. Il vit un long jury surélevé avec une rangée de gens derrière lui qui étaient assis à l'autre bout, en face de la salle. Il pouvait voir la décision du Jounin d'aller vers ces sièges, avec une chaise vide au milieu, et une autre vide près de la fin. A droite du jury, il y avait une chaise avec des menottes attachées aux bras et aux jambes. Cette chaise était à angle droit du jury. À travers la pièce et à la gauche du jury il y avait un petit jury, un peu plus relevé, avec trois chaises. Naruto vit le daimyo du Pays du Feu et les deux membres du conseil assis là.

Naruto pris note des issues, l'une derrière lui et une autre derrière le jury où se tenait le Jounin. Il vit également que le plafond avait une grande verrière en forme de dôme. Pensant que la lucarne serait son meilleur parti s'ils devaient s'échapper, il continua à étudier son environnement.

Le reste de la salle était occupée par des rangées et des rangées de bancs qui étaient actuellement au complet. La première ligne occupée par les Kage. Le reste étaient surtout des Jounin , avec un peu de Chuunin vers l'arrière. Après qu'Ibiki eut mis Sasuke dans ce fauteuil, menotté et fixé ses bras et ses jambes, il prit place sur un des bancs et fit assoir Naruto à côté de lui. Inoichi prit sa place dans la chaise vide près de la grande extrémité du jury, alors que Tsunade prit sa place au milieu. Dès qu'elle le fit, les chuchotements dans la salle cessèrent.

L'un des Jounin du jury se leva. C'était le père de Shikamaru, Naruto le reconnu . Il se racla la gorge.

\- Nous sommes appelés ce cinquième jour de Décembre à témoigner et porter un jugement sur les crimes de Sasuke Uchiha, nunkenin de Konoha. Tous ici ont juré sur l'honneur de leur village et noms de famille de donner un jugement équitable.

Shikaku fit une pause assez longue pour ramasser un parchemin qui était posé devant lui sur la longue table. Il le déroula .

\- J'ai ici une liste des crimes de Sasuke Uchiha, dépouillés par les cinq Kage des Cinq Nations Lacs. Et il se mit à lire.

Naruto fut surpris d'apprendre que le Raikage avait attribué la mort de l'oncle Bee à Sasuke. Il commença à se remettre sur ses pieds pour protester, mais Ibiki posa une main sur son épaule et le pressa vers le bas.

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute, cria Naruto dans un murmure fort.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, dit Ibiki, regardant Shikaku. On voulait savoir si , comme il t'a sauvé, il aurait pu sauver Killerbee.

Lorsque la lecture fut finie, Shikaku laissa le parchemin et reprit sa place.

Tsunade fut celle qui remit en question Sasuke, et Naruto était heureux de le constater. Elle commença dès le début.

\- Il ya quatre ans tu as quitté ce village sans permission et tu t'es toi-même aligné avec le criminel connu appelé Orochimaru, commença t'elle d'une voix forte. Quelle raison donnes tu ?

Naruto savait, que Sasuke répondrait a ce qui était demandé. Il avait dit que c'était sa meilleure chance de réellement se faire entendre. Sasuke déclara aujourd'hui qu'il avait voulu obtenir le pouvoir de vaincre son frère, et qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de le faire dans le village. Il avait l'air calme et confiant, et sa voix était forte. Naruto était fier de la façon dont Sasuke se contrôlait en dépit du fait qu'il était aveugle et enchaîné.

Les questions continuèrent. A chaque fois, Sasuke y répondit sans interruption. Pendant des heures, les seules voix qui s'y firent entendre furent celles de la vieille et Sasuke. Il était fatigué, néanmoins Naruto accordait une attention stricte aux réactions de la Jounin chaque fois que Sasuke achevait une réponse. Elles étaient impassibles, pour la plupart. Puis Naruto regarda a côté et vit le conseil. Ils semblaient contenus, presque satisfaits, et Naruto se demanda si Sasuke s'enfonçait avec ses réponses franches. Avant qu'ils aient quitté cette ferme, Sasuke avait dit à Naruto que le succès du jugement ne serait pas basé sur ses réponses aux questions, que, s'il était honnête, on le condamnerai. Il serait jugé sur une question particulière qui n'était pas encore venue, ils ne la poseraient pas jusqu'à la fin. Naruto attendait avec impatience cette dernière question.

Tsunade en venait à la question de Killerbee.

\- Beaucoup d'entre nous ici ont été surpris lorsque tu as changé d'avis et sauvé Naruto de l'Akatsuki. Si tu étais en mesure de le faire, pourquoi n'as tu pas également sauvé Killerbee ?

Sasuke avait soupçonné que cette question viendrait avant même qu'il ait entendu la liste de ses crimes. Il n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Tout ce qu'il avait était la vérité.

\- Je ne nie pas que sauver Naruto et non Killerbee semble injuste, et je n'ai pas de raison. Je peux seulement dire que lorsque Killerbee a été scellé, je n'avais pas encore pris la décision de quitter l'Akatsuki. Je n'avais même pas pris cette décision lors du scellement de Naruto.

\- Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade.

Ici, Sasuke hésita. Naruto savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question très privée, quelque chose qui, jusqu'à présent, seuls lui et Sasuke savaient. Mais Sasuke dit la vérité ici aussi.

\- Naruto était mon coéquipier. Il est le seul dans ma vie qui n'ait jamais renoncé à moi, qui ait toujours cru en moi, peu importe jusqu'où je suis allé dans ma quête pour le pouvoir, ou comment j'y suis arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir .

Les premiers murmures qui se faisaient entendre des Jounin depuis le début du procès éclatèrent à travers la pièce. Tsunade étudia un moment Sasuke, avant d'appeler le silence. Les questions continuèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement elles virent au dernier crime sur le parchemin.

\- Tu as tué Danzo Shimura, dit-elle doucement. C'est le plus grand de tes crimes, et qui, quels que soient tes raisons, ne peut rester impuni. Pourtant, quelle raison as-tu à donner ?

C'était la dernière question, que Sasuke disait être la plus importante. Naruto était aussi surpris que n'importe qui, quand Mitokado se leva brusquement de sa place dans la pièce.

\- Vous avez déjà dit qu'il serait puni pour Danzo, peu importe la raison, rappela le vieil homme à la vieille. Qu'il y ait une fin à ce procès et sa condamnation soit désormais du passé ( ?).

Tsunade garda son sang-froid avec effort et patience autant qu'elle pouvait le rassembler.

\- Sasuke sera entendu sur tous les points. Je ne tolérerai aucune autre explosion . Elle se remit à écouter Sasuke. Ta réponse, Sasuke.

Mitokado se rassis avec un regard noir, mais Naruto vit son inquiétude et regarda Utatane . Il dut cacher son sourire. « Sasuke, tu avais tellement raison ! »

Sasuke était prudent. Comme par le passé, il répondit a la question qui lui était posée, sans donner de raison supplémentaire ou approfondie. Il savait que ses réponses étaient les plus directes, de plus il savait que Tsunade en poserait d'autres avant les bonnes .

\- J'ai tué Danzo parce qu'il faisait partie du complot visant à assassiner ma famille et tout le clan Uchiha, dit-il d'une voix nette.

Les murmures étaient beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Les Jounin dans toute la pièce s'entre regardaient, chuchotant à l'autre, de même que les quatre Kages. Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour les membres du conseil qui blanchissaient là où ils étaient assis.

Tsunade rappela à plusieurs reprises le silence. Quand elle l' eut, elle se pencha sur ses avant-bras, le visage pourpre.

\- Explique-toi, Sasuke. Quel complot ? Il est bien connu et documenté que ton frère, Itachi Uchiha, a tué le clan Uchiha. Tu l'as toi-même déclaré au tribunal, tous ont entendu que la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté le village était pour obtenir le pouvoir de tuer ton frère afin de venger ton clan. Tu ne faisais pas mention d'un complot.

\- Parce que cela n'était pas la question que vous aviez posé, répondit Sasuke. Et au moment où je parlais, je ne savais rien du complot.

\- Quel complot, demanda à nouveau Tsunade. Et comment Danzo serait impliqué dans tout cela ?

\- Je dois protester contre cela, intervint Utatane . Toute parcelle d'information sensible dont il parle ne doit être diffusée devant les membres de cette cour. Nous-, mais Tsunade leva la main et le coupa.

\- Ma famille et d'autres du clan Uchiha préparaient un coup d'État contre le village, dit Sasuke dans le silence puis poursuivit. Itachi était un espion du village, il ne voulait pas d'une autre guerre. Il savait que si les Uchiha réussissaient, il y aurait une guerre... alors il a trahi le clan pour le Troisième Hokage et le conseil. Lorsqu'Itachi parla du coup d'État imminent, le troisième voulu résoudre le problème pacifiquement. Il essaya, mais le conseil et Danzo ordonnèrent à mon frère de tuer le clan.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir, mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le choc sur le visage de Tsunade. Il espérait qu'elle saurait lui donner l'occasion de parler du reste, qu'il ne serait pas condamné en raison de ce qu'il venait de révéler.

Très lentement, Tsunade tourna la tête pour regarder où les membres du conseil étaient. Elle était au courant que toutes les autres têtes dans la salle faisait la même chose, tout comme elle était consciente de la façon donc les deux membres les plus âgés se tenaient rigides dans leur siège. Tout à coup, beaucoup de choses commencèrent à avoir un sens. Une fureur commença à brûler lentement en elle, mais elle maîtrisa sa voix quand elle dit :

\- Quand j'ai pris mes fonctions, je suis naturellement entré en possession de tous les fichiers de mon prédécesseur. Nulle part dans ces fichiers il n'y avait mention d'une guerre contre le clan Uchiha provenant du conseil.

Mitokado saisi le sujet.

\- Alors, comment pouvez-vous prouver que ce que le garçon dit est vrai ? Il est coupable ! Il ne dit cela que pour diminuer sa culpabilité et atténuer sa peine.

Les yeux de Tsunade s'attardèrent sur lui, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé tes informations ? Quelles preuves as-tu ?

Sasuke se redressa un peu plus droit : on lui donnait cette chance aussi.

\- Madara me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu conspiration contre le clan Uchiha pour lui tourner le dos quand il avait voulu prendre la relève, et qu'il voulait détruire Konoha, le village qu'il avait aidé a construire. Itachi fit un marché avec lui. Itachi a dit que si Madara épargnait Konoha, il allait l'aider à se venger du clan. Ils en avaient convenu ainsi. Et Itachi a tué le clan.

\- Mais il t'a épargné, souligna Tsunade. Afin de te tuer plus tard, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oui, répondit Sasuke. Mais il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il voulait me faire devenir plus fort. Il voulait me faire enlever la tache qu'il avait laissé sur le nom Uchiha en le tuant, et aussi d'être prêt si jamais je combattait Madara.

\- Pourtant, si l'ordre était de tuer tout le clan, il ne serait pas passé inaperçu qu'il t'ait laissé en vie, rétorqua Tsunade. Comment expliques-tu que le conseil ait vraiment donné un tel ordre ?

Sasuke pensa que c'était peut-être possible d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto. Tsunade lui avait donné la chance de mettre ce dernier clou dans le cercueil du conseil.

\- Parce que, dit-il à voix basse mais arriva néanmoins dans chaque oreille. Itachi pria le troisième pour assurer ma sécurité. Il menaça Danzo et le conseil, en disant qu'il irait tout révéler sur leurs activités si jamais quelque chose m'arrivait. Il a également dit qu'il allait révéler les secrets de Konoha aux nations ennemies si je n'étais pas conservé en lieu sûr. Le troisième a accepté, en partie parce qu'il avait été incapable de sauver le reste des Uchiha.

Tsunade s'assit enfin, pensante. Elle pouvait voir le regard inquiet sur le visage des autres Kage, et entendre les murmures choqués autour d'elle. Enfin, elle se tourna vers le conseil. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il y eu un silence immédiat et attentif.

\- Si ce que Sasuke dit ici se révèle être vrai, beaucoup devront en répondre, dit-elle. L'ordre d'assassiner un clan tout entier n'aurait jamais du être donné. Il n'aurait même jamais du y avoir cette possibilité.

\- Si ce qu'il dit peut être prouvé – ce qui est impossible _, cela ne peut pas avoir de conséquences sur la question si tard ! sublima Mitokado. Cela ne peut pas avoir une quelconque influence sur les actes de cette instance. D'ailleurs, vous parlez d'options ? Auriez-vous laissé ce clan maudit renverser le village alors ? La sécurité d'un village est un conseil de première priorité. Ce garçon, Sasuke, il a sauvagement menacé de s'en prendre au village, de même que tous les Uchiha qui n'aient jamais vécu. C'était _juste, _de massacrer son clan !

C'était dangereusement proche de l'aveu. Utatane fit se rasseoir Mitokado en tirant sur sa robe.

Une fois de plus, Tsunade pivota pour faire face à Sasuke.

\- Moi, aussi bien que tout le monde ici avec un minimum de bon sens, savons qu'en venant ici tu as prouvé que tes desseins contre le village n'existaient plus, dit-elle. Cependant, pour ceux d'entre nous à qui le bon sens fait défaut, je dois te demander : as-tu des plans pour agir contre ce village maintenant, ou dans l'avenir ?

Sasuke leva le menton.

\- Non, je fais confiance a mon village pour voir que justice est faite.

\- Il ment ! dit Mitokado de sa chaise. Utatane le fit taire.

\- Qu'il mente ou non, il est surveillé. Concernant les autres choses dont vous avez parlé, je ne suis pas d'accord, dit froidement Tsunade. Sur tous les plans. Tout d'abord, l'assassinat du clan Uchiha a un rapport direct avec ces procédures à tel point qu'ils sont à l'origine de toute cette affaire. Tuer le clan, et pire encore, le faire faire par Itachi, l'a conduit à négocier avec Madara, l'a conduit à utiliser son frère, et, finalement, à la quête de Sasuke pour la justice. Oui, j'appelle ceci de la justice, plutôt que de la vengeance, parce qu'_il_ ... _a_ ... _raison_. Ce qui est arrivé à son clan, si c'est arrivé comme il le dit, est mal.

\- Deuxièmement, les options. Aurais-je laissé le village être renversé ? Non. Mais je ne pense pas non plus donner un ordre qui aurait de telles conséquences. Je ne vais pas dire du mal du troisième ou de ses méthodes, mais pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Un possible coup d'une telle ampleur, par un clan si puissant, aurait dû être soumis à tous les Kage, un peu comme quand le sommet a été réuni pour traiter du sort de Sasuke et de l'Akatsuki. Au lieu de cela, vous avez donné l'ordre de tous les assassiner. Et vous étiez trop lâche pour vous même exécuter l'ordre, et vous avez faire faire à Itachi, un enfant de 13 ans, capitaine ANBU, mais rien de moins qu'un enfant, votre sale boulot. Mon Dieu, c'était un_ enfant_.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas prouver tout cela, dit Mitokado, raide. Nous ne sommes pas en procès. En fait, Utatane et moi partons, tout cela est scandaleux.

D'un regard de Tsunade, Ibiki et Anko firent soudainement rester le vieux conseil là où ils étaient assis.

-Je crois pouvoir dire que vous aimeriez avoir la chance de voir que cela ne peut pas être prouvé, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser détruire les possibles preuves. Vous resterez à ce procès jusqu'à ce qu'un verdict soit rendu, dit-elle . Elle se tourna vers le Jounin assis à table avec elle. Inoichi, Shikaku, recherchez toutes les preuves relatives à l'affaire qui nous concerne dans leurs appartements. A bien y réfléchir, apportez-moi tout ce que vous trouverez qui se rapporte à ce village durant cette période.

Les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps et partirent. Naruto assis, les yeux écarquillés, divisait son regard entre Sasuke, qui était resté assis patiemment tout au long de cette affaire, et de la vieille, qui était en train de devenir son héros. Il savait très bien qu'il aimait la vieille en ce moment.

\- La séance est levée, annonça soudainement Tsunade. Tous les crimes énumérés ont été abordés par nos soins, et Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous allons maintenant voter pour décider de son châtiment, en prenant en compte les circonstances atténuantes qui peuvent influer sur cette décision.

Elle se leva, et ce fut le signal pour tout le monde de le faire. Naruto vit deux Jounin déverrouiller les menottes de Sasuke.

* * *

Il y avait de la nourriture qui les attendait dans leur cellule. Kakashi était là aussi. Il avait expliqué que jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise, Sasuke devrait rester aveugle. Naruto mis des baguettes et un bol de poisson et de riz dans les mains de Sasuke, avant de s'asseoir pour manger lui-même.

\- Je trouve que tu étais vraiment bien, dit Naruto louchant sur une bouchée. Et la vieille, elle était géniale hein ?

\- Elle m'a donné beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais espéré, convint Sasuke. Il eut quelque peine a guider les baguettes du bol à sa bouche, mais il réussi à manger quand même. On dirait que tu avais raison, c'est une personne juste.

Naruto rayonnait. Kakashi se racla la gorge, avant de monter la garde à la place de la Jounin et vint à proximité de la cellule.

\- Sasuke. Si ce que tu dis est vrai sur le conseil, Tsunade devra probablement prendre des mesures contre eux, mais ça ne contribue pas directement à ton cas. Pas contre la menace d'exécution.

Sa voix était douce, mais concernée.

Sasuke n'avait pas encore parlé directement à Kakashi depuis son retour. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune sorte de rapport avec son ancien sensei.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Il y avait encore sa demande, qu'il espérait avoir la chance de faire si les choses tournaient mal. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Kakashi, cependant. Seul Naruto le savait. Et si les choses ne tournaient pas mal, eh bien il y avait toujours Naruto. Dieu merci, Naruto.

Kakashi se déplaça pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Sasuke senti sa présence comme une intrusion, que son ancien professeur soit curieux. Naruto, cependant, savait que c' était la manière de Kakashi de manifester son soutien, et d'offrir sa propre protection. Il sourit à Kakashi, qui eut un petit sourire en retour.

-oOo-

La bonne humeur de Naruto ne dura pas. Comme les heures passaient sans qu'il n'y ait de décision, il devint de plus en plus conscient de la possibilité que Sasuke soit condamné à mort. Il avait encore du mal à croire que mamie Tsunade s'était donné tout ce mal pour mettre en place un procès et que Sasuke soit tué, mais aujourd'hui, il avait découvert que la décision ne dépendait pas uniquement d'elle. Et la façon dont les crimes de Sasuke avaient été exprimé, la façon dont Sasuke avait répondu, il devait en conclure que Kakashi avait raison mais pour tout ce bordel avec le conseil, Sasuke était coupable, peu importe qu'il ait eu des raisons pour faire ce qu'il avait fait. Et si sa requête n'avait aucune chance d'être exprimée, ou pire, si elle était rejetée, Naruto pensait qu'il pourrait vraiment penser à leur fuite.

Ce serait difficile. En dehors du fait de s'échapper de ce qui devait être actuellement l'endroit le plus lourdement gardé dans les Cinq-Nations, il serait lui-même marqué comme nunkenin. Lui et Sasuke ne seraient jamais en mesure de revenir. Il y aurait un prix sur leurs deux têtes, et que ce serait leur vie ... pour toujours.

Il avait beau aimer Sasuke, lui être férocement dévoué et vouloir voir son statut de citoyen rétabli, Naruto ne savait pas s'il pouvait payer un tel prix. Il avait un devoir sur Sasuke en tant qu'ami et amant, mais n'est-ce pas aussi son devoir d'obéir aux lois de son village ? En tant que citoyen de Konoha, en tant que personne qui espère devenir Hokage un jour, et comme quelqu'un à qui la vieille avait montré à maintes reprises qu'elle croyait en lui, ne serait-ce pas la pire de toutes les trahisons que de suivre Sasuke ? Tout comme Sasuke n'avait pas eu le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait à cause de ses sentiments, Naruto n'avait pas le droit de trahir tout ce qu'il croyait, et tous ceux qui croyaient en lui, à cause de ses sentiments.

Mais il ne pouvait abandonner Sasuke.

Comme la nuit avançait, lui et Sasuke s'assirent, immobiles et silencieux, rongés par le doute.

-oOo-

Le lendemain se passa sans un mot. Tout comme le jour suivant, et celui d'après. Naruto céda et dormi comme un mort pendant des jours.

* * *

C'était une semaine avant qu'Ibiki ne descende avec Inoichi les chercher à nouveau, pendant que Sakura faisait ses visites avec une expression de plus en plus crispée et le tempérament impatient. Elle jeta finalement le verre de merde rose au visage de Naruto quand il se plaignit que la semaine durant laquelle il devait boire ça était finie.

-oOo-

La salle d'audience était aussi comblée qu'avant, des spectateurs et Jounin avec des visages aussi graves. Naruto revérifia les sorties, calculant la distance jusqu'à la chaise de Sasuke, la force des menottes, et le Jounin immédiatement dans son voisinage, les chances de mettre en place un premier combat. Le Kage serait un problème, mais il ferait tout son possible, sans attendre.

\- Les Jounin ont pris une décision, commenca Tsunade .Tout d'abord, je voudrais répondre à la question qui fut soulevée par rapport à Sasuke Uchiha, en ce qui concerne le conseil et ses actions contre le clan Uchiha. La preuve a effectivement été trouvée, possédée par Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu, les éléments de preuve relatifs à un certain nombre de missions top secrètes, y compris l'ordre donné à Uchiha Itachi et l'exécution du clan Uchiha. Qu'il agissait manifestement dans les meilleurs intérêts du village n'excuse pas cet ordre. C'était un acte violent, à égalité avec certains des pires actes de l'Akatsuki. Peu importe que l'acte lui-même a été donné des années auparavant ; les répercussions de cet ordre se font encore sentir aujourd'hui sinon nous ne serions pas réunis ici. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à les ignorer. Nous devons faire comprendre que nous ne tolérons pas les assassinats de masse, ou juste assassiner, tout simplement parce que c'est la solution la plus simple disponible. Par conséquent il a été décidé, par moi-même, mes collègues Kage, et le Daimyo que Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu seront relevé de leur citoyenneté de Konoha. Ils doivent être exilés, et ne seront accueilli par aucune nation représentée ici, et leurs noms seront marqués de façon permanente dans des dossiers de Konoha. de même pour leurs enfants, et enfants de leurs enfants, ainsi que pour tous ceux aillant un lien parenté soit par sang ou alliance. Cette phrase se tient aussi longtemps que Konoha existe, et à perpétuité.

Naruto se retourna, ainsi que tout le monde, regardant les deux personnes âgées qui avait été autrefois le conseil traînes hors de la salle. Ils crièrent, hurlèrent, pleurèrent même dans le cas de Utatane, mais Mamie était intransigeante et les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. Il se retourna assez rapidement afin de voir la réaction de Sasuke, et arriva à temps pour apercevoir le petit sourire sur ses lèvres, avant que la vielle n'attire de nouveau son attention.

\- Comme indiqué précédemment, nous ne tolérons pas les individus qui prennent la décision de tuer par eux-mêmes, dit calmement Tsunade. Les Kages sont les seuls à avoir le pouvoir de donner l'ordre de qui peut ou ne peut pas entraîner la mort, ou de commander aux ANBU de prendre une vie. Les Kages sont les élus, et donc de confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Il n'est pas toujours permis de commettre un meurtre de son propre gré, peu importe les raisons. Tout comme de décider de vie ou de mort, et à aucun moment au cours de sa défense Sasuke n'a indiqué que ce fut le cas. L'adhésion à cette règle est ce qui sépare un ninja criminels de classe S et les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade s'assit et joignit les mains, les regardant pendant un long moment. Quand elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Sasuke, Naruto put voir l'éclat de ses larmes. Il sentit son estomac se tordre par la crainte, et son rythme cardiaque tripler.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, peux-tu te lever s'il te plaît ? demanda t'elle. Sa voix n'était pas assez stable.

Sasuke se leva.

« Moment de vérité », pensa frénétiquement Naruto. Ils vont le tuer, je le sais. Dois-je l'aider ou rester ? Comment puis-je ne pas l'aider ?

\- Il est de mon profond regret de t'informer que tu es reconnu coupable. Tes crimes, bien que justifiés dans ton esprit, ne sont pas justifiés par les lois dans lesquelles nous vivons. En tant que tel, tu es condamné à l'exécution ...

Je lui ai donné ma parole, je m'enfuirais avec lui si les choses allaient mal. J'ai juré. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, mais je me suis juré de devenir Hokage aussi. Le village entier croit en moi maintenant, la vieille aussi. Comment puis-je tourner le dos à tout le monde ? Après avoir attendu aussi longtemps qu'ils me reconnaissent ?

\- ... a réaliser demain soir, au coucher du soleil, par injection létale de chakra dans tes organes vitaux ...

Sasuke. Sasuke, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Je te choisis. Imperceptiblement, Naruto déplaça son poids tout en restant assis, se préparant à se lancer.

\- Ainsi se termine ce procès, termina d'une voix rauque Tsunade. Elle détourna les yeux de Sasuke, comme si sa vue lui faisait du mal. Quand elle fut plus calme, elle se tourna vers lui. As-tu des dernières demandes ?

La requête ! Pensa triomphalement Naruto, se sentant défaillir de soulagement. J'avais oublié ça ! Oh, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît faites que ça marche !

\- J'en ai une, dit Sasuke. Il hésita un instant, et tout le monde pouvait le voir prendre une profonde respiration. Je demande à échanger ma vie pour un autre.

Ses paroles envoyèrent une onde de choc et de dégoût dans la salle. Échanger sa vie ? Quelle sorte de demande lâche et déshonorante était-ce ?

Tsunade exigea le silence.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu veux dire avoir un autre coupable à ta place ?

Sasuke n'avait pas été invité à siéger de nouveau, et ainsi se tenait droit et haut avec ses chaînes quand il répondit.

\- Oui.

Il y avait des cris maintenant de lâche et d'autres malédictions, mais Tsunade leva la main, et la salle redevint silencieuse. Le cœur de Naruto battait dans ses oreilles, et il sentait qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

\- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer, commanda Tsunade.

Sasuke obéit .

\- Je souhaiterais qu'en échange de ma vie, une autre vie, plus précieuse prenne ma place. J'aimerais acheter ma liberté en faisant appel à cette personne moi-même.

Tsunade se frotta les lèvres avec un doigt. Tout autour d'elle, la cour attendaient avec impatience d'entendre ses mots sur cette demande récusable.

-Jounin ? dit-elle enfin. Vos avis.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ce qu'il propose n'est pas entièrement inédit, déclara Shikaku au bout d'une minute. Il est déjà arrivé dans le passé qu'une personne offre des informations sur d'autres afin de réduire leur peine.

\- Mais c'était avant que le verdict soit prononcé, ajouta Hiashi. Non, après qu'une décision soit prise, et non pour diminuer la peine de mort.

\- La peine de mort existe pour mettre fin à des criminels qui, autrement, continuerait d'être une menace pour la société, déclara Inoichi. Il n'a pas été établi de façon concluante que Sasuke soit toujours une menace.

\- Malgré cela, sa peine a été décidée, dit Tsunade. Contre ma volonté, je pourrais ajouter.

Jusqu'à présent, leur conversation se déroulait à voix basse, avec seulement ceux du jury auditoire. Alors qu' elle avait obtenu un silence à sa dernière déclaration, elle haussa les sourcils sur eux.

Inuzuka Tsume secoua sa tête touffue.

\- Nous avons dû en venir à cette décision, les actions de Sasuke ne pouvait pas être récompensé par un pardon ou sinon tout nunkenin à travers le monde exigerait la même chose de leur pays d'ailleurs, c'était une juste décision. Malgré qu'elle laisse un mauvais goût dans la bouche, étant donné les raisons du garçon, mais tout de même.

\- Mais il nous présente une alternative, insista Tsunade. Suis-je la seule à l'avoir pris en considération, ou personne n'a remarqué Naruto ? Ce garçon va déchirer ce village afin d'empêcher la mort de Sasuke, et malgré les précautions que j'ai mis en place, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons le contenir. Non, pas s'il devient fou.

Il y eut des murmures mixtes tout autour jusqu'à ce que Shibi Aburame parle de sa voix calme.

\- Je dis simplement que nous aurions du nous attendre à ce qu'il ait pensé annuler sa peine. Sa demande ne fonctionnera que si c'était quelqu'un que personne d'autre n'était en mesure d'apporter. Si la personne se révèle être d'une valeur suffisante, on peut faire une exception ... avec conditions.

\- Une excellente suggestion, dit Tsunade hochant la tête.

Elle éleva la voix en parlant à Sasuke une fois de plus.

\- Qui est cette personne dont la vie échangerai la tienne ?

\- Uchiha Madara, dit Sasuke rapidement.

Au milieu des exclamations soudaines et des expressions de surprise, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était brillant au-delà même c'était une brillante stratégie, si Sasuke avait cet as dans sa manche depuis tout ce temps. Personne sain d'esprit ne pouvait refuser la possibilité d'avoir en sa possession Madara et Sasuke était particulièrement qualifié pour le faire. Il avait connaissance du repaire de Madara, de ses plans, et était en possession de l'éternel Mangekyo, le même que celui de Madara.

Le poids sur son cœur d'avoir à le tuer, un poids, elle savait qu'elle aurait porté jusque dans sa tombe, était soudain plus léger. Elle se sentait indécemment agitée alors qu'elle avait besoin d'apparaître sereine. Peut-être, juste peut-être, ce jour finirait bien.

\- Silence ! Aboya-t-elle à la cour. Sasuke, c'est une suggestion audacieuse. On doit se demander si tu es capable de faire une telle chose ; Madara a échappé aux captures de même qu'au plus fort Jounin depuis des décennies. Il n'est pas un homme ordinaire.

\- Je sais qui il est, dit Sasuke. Et je vous donne ma parole que je peux l'amener ... avec de l'aide.

\- Aide ? dit Tsunade les bras croisés.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une équipe.

Naruto pensa qu'il ne tiendrait pas face au suspense quand Mamie et les Jounin se réunirent à nouveau, en chuchotant beaucoup plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Après plusieurs minutes, le Daimyo du Pays du Feu fut appelé dans la discussion, ainsi que les autre Kage. Ils s'entassèrent autour du jury, faisant paraître à Naruto les minutes comme des heures, alors que tout le monde dans la salle engageait une discussion fiévreuse à voix basse. Lorsque le groupe autour du jury se sépara finalement, grand-mère se leva et redressa sa robe HOKAGE d'un geste important. « S'il vous plaît... Dieu, s'il vous plaît », pria Naruto alors qu'il se raidissait comme un ressort.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, annonça-t-elle. Tes conditions sont par la présente acceptées à l'unanimité...

Naruto sauta sur un cri de triomphe, tout à coup aveuglé par les larmes.

\- Cependant, poursuivit-elle au cours du déchaînement de Naruto, il y a des conditions. Elles ne sont pas négociables. Les acceptes tu ?

Sasuke n'avait pas le choix. Sa vie était sur un fil.

\- J'accepte.

\- Très bien. Première condition, déclara Tsunade. Vous disposez d'un an à partir du début de votre mission pour récupérer Madara. S'il y a échec de la mission, que ce soit pour le récupérer dans ce laps de temps ou le récupérer tout court cela signifiera que votre exécution sera réalisée. Deuxième condition : Tu pourras choisir les membres de ton équipe, mais je vais choisir quelqu'un pour superviser la mission elle-même comme chef. Cette personne me rendra compte des activités et tout ce que tu entreprendra. Troisième condition : tu devras passer l'examen Jounin qui se tient ici dans un mois et le réussir avant le début de ta mission. Les termes sont compris ?

\- Si je ramène Madara après l'année expirée, je devrais être exécuté ? Sasuke voulu clarifier.

\- Je crains que oui.

\- Compris. J'accepte les termes, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse passer l'examen Jounin. Je ne suis même pas un Chuunin.

\- Oui, eh bien, dit Tsunade avec un coup d'œil à Naruto. Certaines modifications à l'examen ont été mises en place en prévision, pour qu'un citoyen particulièrement important le passe. Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas avoir la même courtoisie. D'autres questions ?

\- Non

\- Alors, tu es libre de partir, avec une escorte obligatoire présente avec toi tout le temps.

Les personnes à l'extérieur du tribunal devaient avoir écouté à la porte. Ils s'étaient écrasés dans la chambre sur une acclamation de célébration, perturbant complètement le tribunal, et faisant crier Tsunade inutilement. Naruto vit dans la foule que cela était pour la plupart ses amis et camarades de classe, mais les ignora pour le moment courant vers Sasuke, qui était détaché. Mamie était là, mettant ses mains sur les tempes de Sasuke. Il savait à ce moment précis que Sasuke était en mesure de voir à nouveau, parce que ses yeux redevinrent noir .

Sasuke sourit largement.

\- Nous l'avons fait, Naruto. Nous l'avons fait.

Naruto n'avait jamais voulu l'embrasser aussi durement dans sa vie.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le final...

Encore merci à ninou07000 et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	15. Chapitre 15

Et voilà la conclusion de cette histoire! On termine en beauté avec un chapitre bien plus long, pour faire durer le plaisir ;)  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapite pour une info intéressante!

**Traducteurs:** Silivrenelya et Koro-chan

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto, au cœur d'un petit groupe de villageois et de camarades de classe en délire, n'avaient aucune idée de la supposée suite des événements. Sakura se matérialisa devant eux, toute anxiété ou nervosité disparue.

\- Vous pouvez rester avec moi les gars, déclara-t-elle en toute hâte alors que Kiba la poussait et proposait la même chose.

Cependant, Kakashi s'avança et posa une main sur la nuque des deux garçons. Il les conduisit à l'écart de la masse d'honnêtes cris de victoire.

\- Le Hokage souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau, leur dit-il.

-oOo-

Ce fut comme un défilé. Leurs sympathisants les suivirent hors du bâtiment du Conseil, et tout le long jusqu'à l'édifice du Hokage, où ils furent stoppés. Une fois que Kakashi eut réussit à faire passer les jeunes, Shizune leur ouvrit la voie jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Mais Sasuke se stoppa en voyant les autres Kage. Ceux-ci se tenaient à l'extérieur de la pièce. Tous eurent la permission d'entrer, ce qui amena Naruto à se demander comment la Vieille avait pu les devancer.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler, Sasuke se sépara des autres et marcha jusqu'au Raikage, qui le regarda de haut vu son imposante taille. Après un instant d'hésitation, le brun s'inclina bien bas.

\- Je n'ai pas sauvé votre frère, commença-t-il dans cette position. J'aurais pu et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres. S'il voulait commencer à bien se comporter, il fallait un début à tout. Il serra la mâchoire,

\- Je vous présente mes excuses.

Autour de la pièce, des paires d'yeux abasourdis se croisèrent, alors que tout le monde se regardait. Seul le Raikage resta de marbre, ainsi que Sasuke, qui conserva sa position. Après de longues secondes, l'imposant Maître de la Foudre grogna. Sa tête s'inclina dans un signe de reconnaissance, que l'ébène sentit. Il se redressa.

\- Tu n'es pas pardonné, puisque tu as contribué à sa mort, gronda-t-il. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis vieux, et j'ai d'autres responsabilités. Inutile de préciser que tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans mon village. Ou du moins pas tant que ce chien de Madara continuera de se planquer ici-bas.

Sasuke accepta ces paroles dans une autre courbette, puis se tourna vers Tsunade, qui lui offrit un petit signe d'approbation.

\- Je vais aller droit au but, dit-elle vivement. L'équipe que tu as mentionnée. Tu as réfléchi à sa composition ?

\- Oui, acquiesça le brun. Mon ancienne équipe, l'Equipe 7. Je connais leurs compétences, et Naruto est indispensable.

Si la femme fut surprise, elle le cacha bien.

\- Entendu. Kakashi en sera le leader. D'ailleurs, deuxième ordre du jour : Kakashi t'escortera jusqu'à votre départ. Tu ne le verras peut-être pas, mais sache qu'il sera constamment au courant de tes déplacements. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- L'examen des Jounins se déroule fin janvier. Ça vous laisse un peu plus d'un mois pour vous y entraîner. Je vous suggère de vous réhabituer à travailler en groupe pour préparer cette épreuve. Naruto, tu y seras également inscrit. J'attends de vous que vous réussissiez.

\- Pigé, la Vieille.

\- Quant à la capture de Madara, l'un des autres Kage ou moi-même devra confirmer son identité quand vous l'apporterez, avant que vous ne puissiez être complètement acquittés. Mort ou vif, une fois amené ici, ou dans n'importe quel autre pays dont vous êtes le plus proche au moment de sa saisie, il doit être identifié. Suis-je claire ?

\- Oui, répéta Sasuke.

Tsunade prit une feuille de papier sur son bureau.

\- Enfin, j'ai ceci. Une liste des personnes vous offrant l'hospitalité jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez vos propres maisons, ou jusqu'à ce que vous commenciez votre mission. Malheureusement, les logements restent rares, et la priorité va aux familles avec enfants en bas âge ainsi qu'aux personnes âgées.

Elle fit glisser le papier dans leur direction. Sasuke l'attrapa pendant que la Chef continuait :

\- Comme vous n'avez nulle part où aller, je vous conseille de choisir quelqu'un dès maintenant.

Les deux jeunes furent congédiés. Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-oOo-

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment Fédéral, seuls, la nuit traversant les fenêtres, et les Chuunins de garde essayant de ne pas les scruter. Une sensation d'irréel les envahit.

Le blond regarda autour de lui, hésitant :

\- Sasuke... On l'a vraiment fait, pour de vrai ?

L'ébène jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La présence de Kakashi était faible, mais bien réelle. Il se tourna vers Naruto :

\- On dirait bien, oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne dormira pas derrière les barreaux cette nuit. Ou que je suis revenu, tout simplement.

En réalité, il en était toujours pas mal ahuri. Il secoua la feuille de papier :

\- On s'installe chez qui ?

Le fait de devoir rester chez quelqu'un, après avoir été seuls pendant des mois, laissa un goût amer dans la bouche du brun.

Le doré sautilla jusqu'à lui et scruta le papier.

\- Mmmh... Kiba ? Il s'était déjà proposé à la salle.

L'albâtre se souvint de la réaction de l'homme-chien lorsqu'il avait senti leur odeur et grimaça :

\- Non. Je crois qu'il peut sentir le fait qu'on couche ensemble.

\- Et merde !

\- Sakura ? suggéra Sasuke en regardant le nom tout en haut de la liste.

Cela lui donnerait en plus une occasion de mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

Mais Naruto se rappela de la réaction de la rosée face au Boys Love Jutsu de Konohamaru.

\- Surtout pas. C'est une dingue de yaoi en vrai. Et Neji ?

\- Il peut voir à travers les murs. 'Pourrait nous mater à poil. Shino ?

\- Trop chelou. Gros-Sourcils ?

\- Taré. C'est qui ce Sai ?

\- Taré _et _chelou, lui répondit le doré en regardant le dernier nom. Choji...

De la nourriture, pas de comportements tordus ou de perversions, amical. _De la nourriture_.

Les deux amants se regardèrent :

\- Parfait, dirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Ils sortirent du bâtiment Fédéral dans une nuit neigeuse et se sentirent... Libérés. Ils avaient toujours l'examen devant eux, et la mission, mais là tout de suite, avec ce ciel étoilé les enveloppant, et cette neige immaculée environnante, ils se sentirent renaître.

\- FÉLICITATIONS !

Ce cri, provenant de tous leurs amis qui les avaient attendus, les fit penser que ça commençait mal. Naruto regarda autour de lui et les vit, tout le long de la rue. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent à leur hauteur. Le blond eut la même impression qu'à la salle d'audience mais fois dix. Il fut jeté et poussé, alors que des dizaines de villageois d'un coup se matérialisaient de nulle part.

Sasuke fut expédié sur le côté. Il écouta les louanges envers Naruto, sur comment le héros avait fait tourner la guerre en leur faveur, et sur la réussite de sa longue quête pour ramener son coéquipier. En réalité, beaucoup de ces villageois regardaient Sasuke avec des sourires accueillants, offrant muettement leur amitié. Certains même l'approchèrent. Ce fut de cette manière qu'il apprit comment les détails des actions du Conseil contre son clan avaient fuité pendant le procès. Des signes de soutien, ou des courbettes hésitantes lui furent adressés. Le brun pensait n'avoir jamais grandi pour être aussi aimé que Naruto, mais ceci allait bien au-delà de ses attentes. Il rendit les courbettes, à sa propre façon, réservé.

\- Bon avec qui vous restez alors ? demanda Kiba aux deux garçons.

Ses yeux félins firent des allers-retours entre Sasuke et Naruto, d'une manière si complice que cela confirma les dires du brun. Maintenant c'était sûr, Kiba savait ce qui se tramait entre les deux amants, et son sourire féroce n'était pas là pour les contredire.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop dérangeant, commença le blond en regardant Choji, nous avons décidé d'accepter ton offre.

Il leva la feuille de papier. Choji fit un grand sourire et s'avança jusqu'à se positionner derrière ses nouveaux invités. Il leur donna une tape dans le dos, assez forte pour les faire chanceler.

\- Excellent ! Tonna-t-il. Maman sera aux anges, elle adore cuisiner en plus.

Puis il se frotta le ventre avec contentement.

Le groupe de jeunes hommes et femmes n'était, cependant, pas prêt à abandonner son héros de sitôt. Il sembla alors qu'une grande procession se forma et serpenta jusqu'au bout de la rue, Naruto et Sasuke en son centre. Ils arrivèrent devant le nouveau et amélioré Ichiraku Ramen. Le doré en resta bouche bée :

\- Qu'est-ce que... C'est énorme ! glapit-il en fixant le spacieux restaurant.

Iruka se trouva être juste à côté du héros et lui répondit :

\- Oh, et bien... Le propriétaire était l'une des quelques personnes qui pouvaient nous faire à manger après la destruction de Pain. On a tous donné un coup de main pour l'aider à reconstruire sa maison comme l'un des premiers restaurants. Il s'est fait un tas d'argent du coup. Ils vendent bien plus que des ramen maintenant, même si ça reste leur meilleure vente. Allez, c'est moi qui offre.

Inutile de dire que, ce soir-là, le restaurant fit un tabac. Toutes les tables furent prises, et quelques clients étaient même assis par terre.

-oOo-

Quelques heures plus tard, après que tout le monde soit parti au compte-goutte pour retrouver leur propre maison et lit, Choji conduisit Sasuke et Naruto à travers le village jusqu'à sa demeure. Ils marchèrent lentement, trop pleins pour couper par les toits.

\- Chaque clan a eu plus ou moins carte blanche pour reconstruire sa propriété, expliqua l'imposant ninja sur le chemin. On a fini la nôtre quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Mes parents m'ont laissé tout le sous-sol, il y a une salle de bain et tout. J'ai un énorme lit King Size, mais je suppose que vous allez vouloir dormir séparément, non ? Pas de problème, l'un de vous peut rester dans la chambre d'ami.

Naruto lança un regard à Sasuke, qui se racla la gorge et dit :

\- On ne veut pas prendre plus d'espace que nécessaire. On a l'habitude de partager la même couverture. On y était obligé quand on vivait dans la nature. Le sous-sol et le lit simple nous ira.

Chouji les examina :

\- On dirait bien que vous êtes devenus amis.

\- _Meilleurs _amis, ajouta rapidement le blond.

\- Oh, bon ben dans ce cas, bien sûr, sourit l'Akimichi. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il y ait de gêne ou quoi sur le fait de partager la même chambre, mais si vous êtes d'accords avec ça... Bon alors comment c'était de vivre dehors comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez _mangé _?

Naruto lui raconta la chasse, les famines, parfois, pendant quelques jours, les semaines de viande de lapin quand Sasuke était trop malade pour que Naruto le laisse.

\- Je crois que ce soir j'ai mangé mon premier gâteau de l'année, finit-il. Un don du ciel, j'te le dis. Ça et toutes les différentes sortes de ramen que le vieillard n'a pas arrêté de m'offrir.

\- C'est cool ça, des ramen gratuits pour le restant de ta vie, gloussa Choji. 'Spèce d'ordure chanceuse. J'aimerais tellement que le Grill m'offre des brochettes de porc pour le restant de ma vie. Ca y est, on est arrivé. Ah, voilà ma mère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie enceinte murée, aux modestes dimensions, et recouverte de peinture rouge. La pièce maîtresse de l'assortiment d'édifices, à l'intérieur des murs, semblait être une maison à trois étages. Une femme corpulente aux cheveux courts descendit les marches du porche en se dandinant, avant de courir vers eux.

\- Chéri, tu es si en retard ! Pleurnicha-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur, serrant son fils contre elle. Ton père est rentré du procès il y a des heures.

\- Je devais bien fêter ça avec Naruto et Sasuke, non ? protesta Choji. Ils ont accepté notre hospitalité.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant pour regarder ses deux compagnons. Quel _honneur _!

Elle se précipita vers eux et les enveloppa de ses grands bras forts.

Sasuke se sentit étouffé, mais était trop contrarié par cette manière possessive d'être traité pour n'émettre plus qu'un grognement. Il parvint à voir Naruto, rendant l'étreinte avec une tête de bienheureux. _Idiot_.

-oOo-

Le sous-sol s'avéra être assez spacieux. Les murs étaient en lambris, et il y avait un gros tapis touffu rouge, allant d'un mur à l'autre sur le sol. Un paravent séparait le coin de la pièce où se tenait le lit du reste. Il y avait également un poste télé, un mini-frigo, et un long et large sofa. Le plafond était un peu bas, et les cheveux crépus de Choji le frôlaient alors qu'il s'activait à rassembler ses affaires.

\- J'ai déjà déplacé la plupart de mes affaires, au cas où vous accepteriez, déclara-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Laissez-moi juste prendre le reste de ce bazar et je vous laisserai tranquilles.

Il se tenait droit, et les regarda les bras pleins :

\- J'suis vraiment content que vous soyez revenus les gars, ajouta-t-il à demi-voix.

Puis il se tourna et monta les escaliers.

Naruto et Sasuke écoutèrent la porte du sous-sol se fermer, en haut des marches, puis se fixèrent.

Le brun attrapa Naruto alors que celui-ci fondit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, fébriles et aveuglés par leurs cheveux et les hauts qu'ils essayaient d'enlever, alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le large lit bas. Le blond entraîna rapidement l'ébène sur le dos, mais la position fut bien vite inversée, Sasuke se retrouvant au-dessus, son genou pressé avec insistance entre les cuisses du doré. Les mains du héros furent retenues près de sa tête, alors que le brun plongea dans son cou. Naruto grinça des dents, luttant pour se libérer, tordant, tournant, et finalement arrivant à défaire l'une de ses mains pour baisser le devant du pantalon de Sasuke-

La porte grinçante du sous-sol s'ouvrit :

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose avant que j'aille me coucher ? leur cria Choji d'en haut.

\- Merde, chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke s'enleva de lui, avant que le blond crie sa réponse :

\- Nan c'est bon ! Merci mon pote !

Il entendit la porte se fermer. Aussitôt que les pas de Choji se turent, il se remit sur le brun.

\- On devrait peut-être pas, déclara le déserteur. Y a pas de serrure sur cette porte, et je ne sais pas si je me sens assez à l'aise pour faire ça aussi près d'autres personnes.

Il finit de parler alors même qu'il détourna son visage du doré qui lui lécha le cou.

\- Quoi... Alors on va s'en priver, même maintenant qu'on est hors de prison ? gémit le blond. Bordel, Sasuke, la mission va vite arriver. On ne va pas pouvoir baiser non plus avec Kakashi ou Sakura dans les parages. C'est notre seule chance là.

L'ébène se redressa d'un coup à la mention de Kakashi :

\- Merde, je l'avais oublié lui. Il me surveille, tu te souviens ? Et il est sûrement en train de nous regarder pendant qu'on parle.

Naruto scruta les alentours dubitativement :

\- Mais d'où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je peux le sentir.

Ils s'affaissèrent de déception, leurs corps hurlant le besoin de liberté, d'être avec l'autre. Ils avaient cruellement besoin de réconfort après le stress du procès. Même quelques câlins seraient mieux que rien, mais le blond devait admettre que Sasuke avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas le faire avec autant d'yeux autour. Après un moment, ils se placèrent le plus confortablement possible et essayèrent de dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto murmura :

\- Dis, Sasuke ?

\- Hn.

\- C'est assez ? Ce que La Vieille a fait au Conseil. C'est terminé pour toi ?

Le brun se tut pendant un long moment. Ce que Tsunade avait fait était en réalité pire que la mort. La honte du Conseil perdurera, pour toujours, de génération en génération alors qu'ils paieront pour leur culpabilité.

-Oui. C'est assez. C'est terminé.

Puis le sommeil les emporta, ils furent alors en paix.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés d'un profond sommeil par Choji, martelant la porte du sous-sol :

\- Ma mère ne vous a pas réveillés pour le petit-déjeuner vu qu'elle se doutait que vous étiez fatigués, cria-t-il du haut des escaliers. Elle voudrait savoir si vous mangez avec nous. Vous êtes levés les gars ?

\- Comme si quelqu'un pouvait dormir avec ça, grogna Sasuke.

Il roula au ralenti vers Naruto, qui, apparemment, pouvait dormir avec le boucan que faisait Choji, et lui donna un coup de pied qui le réveilla pleinement.

\- On sera prêt dans une minute, appela-t-il vers le plafond.

Pour Sasuke, cette mission serait la bienvenue. Il détestait être entouré de tous ces gens et de leur bonne intention qui envahissait leur intimité.

-oOo-

Ce fut un Naruto sonné qui les rejoignit à table, une heure plus tard, où il semblait qu'un repas en dix plats était à moitié prêt. Cela faisait un bail que Sasuke n'avait pas mangé à sa faim. Il écoutait à présent Kakashi qui exposait l'emploi du temps qu'il avait préparé pour l'Equipe 7 :

\- Et vous allez devoir vous trouver autre chose à mettre à part vos habits de prisonniers, finit-il en scrutant leurs vêtements froissés.

Choji, qui était toujours en train de manger avec Naruto, leva la tête et accrocha le regard du blond :

\- Avant que j'oublie. La Société a envoyé une représentante ce matin pendant que vous dormiez. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait déposer quelques affaires pour toi et Sasuke, et voulait savoir quand ça vous arrangerait. Je lui ai dit que je te demanderai. Je crois qu'elle a parlé de vêtements.

Le héros cligna des yeux :

\- La Société ? C'est quoi c'truc ?

Toute la pièce se tut. Choji, ses parents, et Kakashi se tournèrent pour fixer Naruto, qui regardait Sasuke pour voir qu'il n'avait lui non plus aucune idée de ce qu'était La Société.

\- Bien sûr, commença Kakashi avec gêne après quelques secondes. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'avoir vent de leur existence. Oh mais c'est qu'il est tard, je dois... M'occuper d'un truc.

Il s'évapora un instant plus tard.

Chouza déclara qu'il avait du travail ailleurs, et la mère de Choji s'occupa de faire la vaisselle. Naruto immobilisa son camarade d'un regard azur alors que l'imposant adolescent tentait de se lever.

\- C'est quoi La Société ?

Choji se rassit lourdement.

\- Écoute, c'est pas mes affaires. Personne ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter quand elles ont formé ce truc, et elles ont le soutien d'un paquet de monde. Des gens qui font peur, comme Sakura et... Ça nous paraissait mieux de les laisser faire, vu que c'était assez inoffensif. Au départ.

Sasuke le détailla, notant ses gigotements.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- La Société, marmonna le ninja, est une abréviation de "La Société Uniquement Composée de Filles pour l'Election d'Uzumaki Naruto le Splendide, le Merveilleux, le Brave, le Sexy, le Prude et le Grandiose Au Siège du Sixième Hokage, et pour l'Amélioration de Sa Vie Dans N'importe Quel Sens Par Les Filles Qui Aiment, Adorent, Vénèrent, et Chérissent Sa Parfaite Personne." Elles ont dû raccourcir par La Société quand elles ont vu que le nom pouvait pas rentrer sur leur porte, je pense.

Un sourire confus et incrédule se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres du blond. Il apparut puis repartit, puis réapparut, seulement pour faiblir une nouvelle fois alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent. La confusion l'emporta :

\- La... _Quoi _? Il y a vraiment des filles qui pensent que... Je suis sexy ?

\- Pas "des filles", rétorqua Choji (il semblait plus détendu maintenant qu'il était sûr que Naruto n'allait pas faire une attaque). Aux dernières nouvelles, pratiquement toutes les filles du village, Genin ou plus jeunes, sont dans ce club. On parle de centaines de membres. Elles s'habillent toutes comme toi, alors elles sont faciles à repérer. Ça s'est formé après la guerre, quand tout le monde a su comment tu avais tourné le truc en notre faveur et tout. T'es vraiment pas fâché ?

Sasuke se rappela avoir vu un tas de filles portant du orange quand ils sont entrés dans le village.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde paraît si gêné d'en parler ? demanda le brun.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, on aime tous Naruto, ok ? Commença l'Akimichi en gigotant sur sa chaise. Mais ces filles sont flippantes. Elles harcèlent les gens pour leur demander une contribution à leur cause, ou elles recrutent auprès des villageois, ou inventent des trucs qui... Enfin. Elles nous taxent régulièrement de la nourriture. Personne peut rien dire, sinon... C'est la merde. En plus, le Hokage a dit qu'elle les laisserait sous les ordres de Naruto, nous on suit juste les ordres, en quelque sorte. Sinon on essaie de les ignorer et de ne pas être en travers de leur chemin. Mais, maintenant que tu es revenu, elles vont sûrement être un million de fois pire.

\- Ça a l'air cool ! Mon propre petit fanclub, hein Sasuke ? Qui aurait cru ?

_Qui, en effet, _Sasuke pensa au pire. Comme si Sakura et Hinata ne suffisaient pas, il fallait qu'il y ait toute une épidémie de cruches convoitant ce qui était à lui.

-oOo-

Plus tard, ils rejoignirent Kakashi et Sakura quelque part au Nord du village, sur un emplacement fraîchement aménagé pour leur entraînement. La rosée trottina, cape en l'air, et étreignit Naruto.

\- Ola, doucement, gloussa le blond. Tu m'as vu hier soir.

La ninja lui donna une tape amicale, avant de redresser les épaules et de s'avancer vers Sasuke. Elle lui tendit la main, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, les joues rougissantes :

\- Tsunade m'a dit que tu avais choisi ton ancienne équipe pour la mission. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va enfin être à nouveau tous ensemble ! Je suppose que tu m'as donc pardonnée pour avoir voulu te tuer ? sourit-elle gentiment à travers ses rougissements.

Naruto les fixa l'un après l'autre, plusieurs fois, et sentit quelque chose de désagréablement familier s'installer dans ses entrailles.

En réalité, le brun avait oublié cette tentative. Sakura était tellement inférieure à son propre niveau de combat qu'elle représentait à peine une menace. Tout ce dont il se rappelait de ce temps-là, c'était le fait que quelqu'un était en travers de son chemin, et qu'il l'outrepasserait coûte que coûte. Au lieu d'aborder la question, ou de prendre la main qu'elle lui offrait, il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- J'ai choisi l'ancienne équipe parce qu'on a besoin d'un traqueur et d'un medic-nin. Kakashi et toi répondez à ces critères.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et du gris, faisant fi du regard blessé sur le visage rougi.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Vu que les compétences de Sakura _étaient _médicinales, Kakashi les informa qu'elle ne participerait que très peu. Seulement assez pour qu'elle soit prête à passer l'examen Jounin, pour lequel elle pensait déjà être préparée de toute façon. Aujourd'hui, elle participait juste pour se familiariser avec tout nouveau Jutsu que les garçons auraient mis en place.

-oOo-

Ce fut de longues et exténuantes heures, durant lesquelles Sasuke dut admettre, malgré lui, son respect pour son ancien Sensei, dû à la véritable force du professeur que le brun n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Kakashi était bougrement malicieux, à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance, et un sadisme impensable dans ses attaques. L'ébène était également compétent dans ce domaine, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été aussi faible mentalement depuis des lustres.

Naruto était infatigable, tout simplement. Se retrouver en équipe semblait avoir donné à ses inépuisables stocks d'énergie un bon remontant. Et maintenant qu'il s'était reposé et nourri, il était prêt à continuer, bien après que Kakashi ait cessé l'entraînement cette nuit-là. Le professeur leur dit de se retrouver chaque matin à neuf heures, sauf indication contraire donnée la veille.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes tous les trois, les bras ballants, essoufflés par les dernières séries de mouvements qu'il leur avait faites faire. Des nuages vaporeux sortaient de leur bouche, par cette nuit d'hiver. Sasuke se frotta entre les yeux pour faire disparaître la légère douleur : il avait dû activer son Sharingan de nombreuses fois. Naruto fixa le t-shirt trempé de sueur du brun, et Sakura les regarda tous les deux alternativement.

\- Hey, t'as entendu parler de cette histoire de Société, avec un tas de filles et tout ? demanda soudain le blond.

\- La Société ! s'exclama Sakura en s'illuminant. Bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler. Qui ne connait pas ? T'y as déjà été ?

\- Pas encore, répondit le doré. Alors tu approuves ce qu'elles font ?

\- Bien sûr que j'approuve. C'est juste une question de temps avant d'avoir la reconnaissance que tu mérites, continua-t-elle en commençant à marcher et leur faisant signe de la suivre. Venez, je vous y emmène avant de retrouver Tsunade-sama.

\- Naruto ala reconnaissance et la gratitude de tout le village, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Sasuke. Il n'a pas besoin de l'obsession d'une bande de filles... ou de _quiconque_.

\- Elles sont inoffensives, rétorqua la rosée. Vous allez les adorer quand vous les verrez, attendez juste un peu.

Le brun, suivant Sakura et Naruto de près alors qu'elle les emmenait progressivement vers le Sud, serra les dents :

\- Il est tard. Elles ne sont pas censées être chez elles à cette heure-là ?

L'ébène se passerait bien de repousser un tas de filles hystériques de son amant.

\- Le QG de La Société _est _leur "chez elles", répondit Sakura.

* * *

Elle finit par les amener à l'extrême Sud des murs de Konoha, où un emplacement de terre crasseux accueillait des bennes à ordures, quelques rats, pas mal de chats errants... Et une très large tente délabrée, qui semblait prête à s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent. Gribouillées à la peinture orange sur la porte battante, de nombreuses tentatives pour faire entrer le nom complet du club s'étalaient, toutes barrées. Tout en bas de ce ramassis de mots, on pouvait simplement lire : La Société.

De la lumière filtrait à travers le tissu de la tente. Sakura toqua sans tarder.

\- Qui ? demande une voix aigüe.

\- Sakura. Et devine qui j'amène ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers les garçons et leur faisant un clin d'œil. Elles vont être dingues en vous voyant.

Une petite tête, rappelant vaguement quelque chose à Naruto, scruta les alentours de la porte puis disparut dans un cri perçant. Il y eut des chuchotements agités, un tourbillon d'activité soudaine dans la tente, et enfin le battant fut arraché pour laisser une chaude lumière envahir Sasuke, Naruto, et Sakura.

Le blond reconnut la fille, se tenant à la tête d'une petite armée de silhouettes vêtues d'orange, comme étant Moegi, et réalisa que c'était elle qui les avait aperçus un instant plus tôt.

\- Hey ! Salua-t-il.

Tandis que Moegi lui lançait une réponse enthousiaste, Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke et annonça son départ. Elle les laissa se faire conduire à l'intérieur par un groupe de filles silencieuses et abasourdies.

-oOo-

Les deux amants firent une pause, détaillant pour la première fois les membres de La Société. Les filles n'étaient vêtues que d'orange... Elles portaient des variantes du fameux survêtement de Naruto. Certaines portaient des pantalons, mais la plupart avait des jupes orange. Pas mal avaient leurs cheveux coiffés comme ceux de Naruto, soit naturellement hirsutes, soit tenus par du gel. De grosses lunettes de plongée se tenaient sur chaque tête. Et, en se penchant pour mieux voir, Naruto put apercevoir des petites moustaches, dessinées à l'encre sur beaucoup de joues. Seulement Moegi était habillée normalement.

\- Donc, euh... commença le blond en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à tous les yeux braqués sur lui, le rendant nerveux par leur imperturbabilité. C'est quoi... Non, euh... _Qui_. C'est qui le chef ici ?

\- On peut dire que c'est moi, répondit Moegi en levant la main. Je suis aussi la fondatrice et coordinatrice des événements, même si on a des volontaires qui ne sont pas membres. Ils nous donnent un coup de main.

Deux chaises pliantes un peu bancales se matérialisèrent derrière les deux ninjas, sur lesquelles ils furent doucement mais fermement assis. Leurs mains furent bientôt pleines alors qu'une des filles fit deux cookies. Le blond prit les deux, mais Sasuke déclina les siens.

\- Merci. Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda le héros.

\- Oh, un tas de trucs ! répondit Moegi en prenant un écritoire à pince dans un recoin de la tente, sur un bureau que le blond n'avait pas remarqué.

Il était difficile de voir quelque chose entre les montagnes de palettes, les lits superposés de fortune, et les hamacs accrochés aux murs. Elle revint et montra l'écritoire à Naruto :

\- Notre nom résume à peu près tout, mais, tu vois ? Cette semaine, on négocie pour que le jour de ton retour au village avec Sasuke soit déclaré comme jour férié national. On a envoyé des pétitions au Hokage, mais on n'a pas encore eu de réponse.

Le doré parcourut la liste :

\- Mais là ça dit que vous négociez déjà pour que mon anniversaire soit un jour férié national.

\- Non, on fait tout pour que ce jour-là soit un jour férié mondial, corrigea-t-elle. D'ailleurs, joyeux dix-sept ans en retard ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains avec le reste des filles, les rendant presque sourds avec ces applaudissements improvisés.

Fronçant les sourcils devant quelques autres requêtes sur la liste, Naruto leva les yeux pour les remercier. Il vit à temps une petite fille avec les marques des Inuzuka s'agiter, et amener un panier pour animaux :

\- On a récupéré votre fils, à toi et Sasuke, dit-elle en toute hâte, lâchant le panier sur les genoux du blond.

Le brun vit Wapiti à l'intérieur, mais fixa intensément la fille qui l'avait amené.

\- Notre _quoi _? demanda-t-il.

\- Votre fils ! répéta-t-elle joyeusement. Je l'ai eu par Tatie Hana, qui travaille à l'hôpital des animaux. Elle a dit qu'elle était trop occupée pour l'amener elle-même. Je lui ai dit que je le ferai.

Son large sourire montra que ses deux dents de devant manquaient à l'appel.

Naruto attendit la moindre explication pour l'éclairer, mais rien ne vint.

\- Wapiti ici présent-

\- Wapiti, répétèrent les filles en chœur comme pour le garder bien en mémoire.

\- -n'est pas notre fils, finit le blond après un arrêt. C'est notre animal de compagnie.

Moegi, en tant que gourou ou n'importe quoi d'autre, le prit pour elle et corrigea gentiment le héros,

\- Oh non. Nous comprenons que c'est un secret, et que ça doit le rester, mais l'amour étincelant et interdit que Sasuke et toi partagez est connu de nous toutes. Tout comme nous savons que Wapiti ici présent est le fruit symbolique de cet amour, le fils que vous ne pouvez pas avoir de vos propres corps.

Puis elle pointa du doigt un endroit de la tente se trouvant directement au-dessus de la tête de Naruto.

Le blond était trop médusé et horrifié pour regarder, mais Sasuke se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer. Il se mit debout, le visage écarlate, et fixa le mur derrière eux, juste au-dessus de la porte battante.

Accrochée dans un cadre en bois, s'étalait une peinture de lui et son amant, nus, et en pleine étreinte torride. Les yeux le brûlant, à quelques secondes de faire un meurtre, Sasuke tenta de voir ce qui était le pire : le fait que le sexe de Naruto soit immortalisé comme un hommage à la virilité qu'aucun homme ne puisse posséder, ou que lui, Sasuke, semble y prendre un plaisir fou. Peut-être que le pire était Wapiti, entouré d'un halo de lumière, et juché sur leurs corps enlacés. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que lui et le blond semblaient porter des couronnes de roses, leurs visages sublimés de cils ridiculement longs, de joues roses et de lèvres bien rouges.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et scruta les filles.

\- C'est quoi ce _putain _de bordel ! explosa-t-il violemment. Qui vous a dit pour nous ?! Et puis même, qui peut le savoir _tout court _?

Bon dieu, certaines de ces filles ne semblaient même pas avoir plus de cinq ans, et elles avaient une telle peinture accrochée juste là, à la vue de toutes ! « Mais c'est complètement hors-sujet ça, » ragea le brun intérieurement.

La fille Inuzuka intervint fièrement :

\- Je l'ai su de Tatie Hana, qui l'a appris de son frère Kiba. Bien sûr c'est pas ma vraie tante, juste ma troisième cousine, mais Tonton Kiba lui a dit qu'il pouvait sentir que Naruto et toi, vous avez été en rut comme des bêtes là-bas dans la forêt ou peu importe où vous étiez. Il a dit que la puanteur du territoire marqué était partout sur vous. Et puis quand on est allé chez Choji aujourd'hui, pour voir si on pouvait laisser des affaires pour vous, y compris votre fils, il nous a dit que vous viviez au sous-sol. Ensemble.

Naruto se demanda si la petite savait ce que voulait dire "en rut comme des bêtes". Il ferma les yeux, ses joues le brûlant. Peut-être était-il en train de rêver.

Le déserteur pensa que s'il ne sortait pas d'ici tout de suite, il finirait par toutes les tuer. Les filles le regardèrent partir avec fracas, le panier de Wapiti se balançant dans son poing, puis haussèrent les épaules en chœur. Elles se tournèrent vers Naruto, qui se redressa lentement.

Le blond se tourna et vit la peinture. Il manqua de vomir, tellement il était mortifié.

\- Qui d'autre a pu voir ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Personne à part Sasuke et toi je pense, répondit Moegi pensive. C'est Maya l'artiste parmi nous. Elle l'a fini tout juste hier, après que Kimi ici présente nous ait ramené Wapiti de chez sa tante et nous ait raconté. Personne n'est passé nous voir depuis.

Naruto aperçut Maya. Elle était l'une des plus âgées. Elle devait avoir l'âge du blond, avec un charme sensuel qui parlait pour elle. Acquiesçant, il monta sur la chaise bancale et décrocha le dessin.

\- Je suis désolé, mais vous avez raison sur nous deux, c'est un secret et ça doit le rester. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir quelque chose comme ça qui traîne dans les parages. En plus... C'est, euh... Vraiment très inapproprié de regarder ça pour certaines d'entre vous.

D'un seul mouvement, les visages des filles s'affaissèrent.

Le ninja creusa dans son esprit à la recherche d'un mot positif à dire avant de se barrer d'ici. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde restait à l'écart de La Société. Il détailla l'intérieur de la tente, pensif.

\- Ecoutez les filles, commença-t-il lentement. Ça me touche vraiment que La Société existe, déjà, mais maintenant... euh, je pense que vous devriez me laisser diriger. Si ça vous va..? Je sais que vous n'acceptez pas les gars pour je-ne-sais quelle raison-

\- Bien sûr que tu peux nous diriger ! s'exclama Moegi.

Elle sautait et applaudissait en même temps que ses coéquipières, et le blond eut peur que la pauvre tente s'effondre.

\- On espérait que tu reprennes les rênes pour nous ! continua-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Super, sourit le blond de soulagement avant de prendre l'écritoire. Parce que pour être honnête, ces idées là...

Il faillit leur dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, mais les regards plein d'espoir sur leurs visages fut assez pour le faire changer d'avis :

\- On va juste dire que le village n'est pas prêt pour ce niveau de "grandioserie". On va devoir commencer doucement. Vous savez, des petites choses, puis gravir les échelons progressivement.

Les filles rayonnèrent de fierté à la pensée qu'il trouvait leurs idées géniales, et acquiescèrent à la connaissance supérieure du héros.

\- On fait quoi alors ? demanda Moegi, avide de savoir.

\- Voyons voir. Tu peux être mon bras droit, si tu veux. Je vais devoir pas mal m'appuyer sur toi, en fait.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, sourit-elle.

Naruto y passa encore une heure, les questionnant longuement sur les activités de La Société. Au moment de partir, les chemins étaient déserts. En cherchant la maison de Choji, il se perdit dans ce labyrinthe de nouvelles rues, et ne put retrouver sa route qu'en demandant à une patrouille de Chuunins.

* * *

Choji le laissa entrer. Quand le blond descendit au sous-sol, il trouva Sasuke debout et faisant les cent pas. Ses mouvements étaient raides, tendus, traduisant une indicible rage. Le doré s'approcha d'un air las, et leva la peinture que Moegi lui avait gentiment laissé enrouler dans un vieux papier :

\- Brûle-le, s'il te plaît.

Le brun le fit en une fraction de seconde, jetant l'œuvre dans la cabine de douche et la réduisant en cendres. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, il regarda Naruto poser une grande boîte au pied du lit.

\- Alors ? aboya furieusement Sasuke.

\- Alors quoi ?

-Te fous pas de moi bordel ! cria-t-il. Tu vas faire quoi à propos de ce putain d'endroit et de ces filles ?

Le blond s'assit lentement sur le lit et s'appuya sur ses mains.

\- Probablement essayer de leur faire comprendre que, mettre un copyright à mon nom sur la couleur orange, et faire de la couleur de mes yeux la couleur nationale du Pays du Feu, ça sert à rien et c'est absurde, répondit-il en saisissant l'écritoire sur la boîte. Elles veulent carrément raser l'édifice du Hokage et le remplacer par juste ma tête. Tu te rends compte ? Et là elles veulent que le _naruto _soit nommé nourriture favorite dans le Pays du Feu, et-

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'elles veulent, cracha Sasuke. Je veux savoir quand est-ce que tu vas faire dissoudre ce club et éparpiller ces conasses aux quatre coins du globe, ou à n'importe quel _putain _d'endroit d'où elles viennent.

\- Ok premièrement, les traiter de conasses c'est un peu dur, tu ne penses pas ? Deuxièmement, elles n'ont nulle part où aller. Elles sont orphelines. Certaines l'étaient avant la guerre, comme Moegi, mais certaines ont perdu leurs parents _pendant _la guerre. Une guerre à moitié menée à cause de moi, j'ai pas besoin de te rafraîchir la mémoire. La plupart n'est même pas de Konoha. Et il y en a même qui ont fait tout ce chemin depuis Suna. La Société leur donne une raison et un sens pour s'unir, et Moegi fait du très bon travail. Elles ont simplement besoin de _faire _quelque chose qui en _valle la peine_, c'est tout.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur l'écritoire, triturant l'un des bords. Puis continua :

\- Je sais pas... Là y a une liste des volontaires, je peux peut-être les contacter pour des conseils. Sakura, Hinata et Ino sont en haut de la liste-

Sasuke serrait les dents tellement fort que sa mâchoire devint douloureuse. Il s'avança, prit l'écritoire et le projeta contre le mur voisin, l'éclatant en deux.

\- J'en ai assez, crissa-t-il sous la surprise de Naruto. Toi et moi, on va régler certaines choses, ici et maintenant.

Le blond essaya de se lever, mais l'ébène le repoussa sur le lit.

\- Bordel, Sasuke-

\- Pour commencer, on va avoir une petite discussion avec Hinata et Sakura. Toi tu prends Hinata. Et tu lui dis bien en face qu'elle doit oublier ses sentiments pour toi. Bon sang, j'arrive juste à l'imaginer en train d'entraîner ces filles dans leur obsession pour toi. Je m'occuperai de Sakura. Ensuite, tu vas songer à un moyen rapide et efficace de gérer cette Société, ou je le ferai moi-même. Il est hors de question que j'accepte de les voir s'incruster dans nos vies, brandissant des posters de nous, ou faisant je-ne-sais quelle merde autour de nous. Et à aucun _moment_, tu ne penseras à participer à leur délire, d'aucune manière, tu m'entends ? Cet endroit est un putain de lieu de culte. Fais en sorte que ses portes soient fermées à la même heure la semaine prochaine. Je me fous de là où elles finissent.

Sasuke attendit un quelconque accord du blond.

\- Ouais... Je vais pas faire ça, se surprit Naruto à répondre. Ça part d'une bonne intention, les filles ont juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, comme je l'ai dit. Je vais pas leur bousiller le moral et leur dire d'aller se faire foutre juste parce que quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Arrête, elles savent pour nous, tu peux pas penser qu'une d'entre elles me voudrait ou... Ou autre. Je les gèrerai, mais pas comme tu l'as dit. Oh, et je ne vais rien dire à Hinata, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Ne relance même pas le sujet. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Sakura est toujours à fond sur toi. T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

Puis, notant la manière dont Sasuke semblait s'étrangler avec sa langue, il ajouta :

\- Et puis _qu'est-ce _qui t'arrives là ? On dirait que tu veux te battre. Regarde ce qu'elles nous ont donné.

Le déserteur observa les affaires que Naruto sortait une par une de la boîte, essayant de le distraire. La plupart était des vêtements. Le doré lui tendit une lourde tunique blanche, avec dans le dos le symbole de son clan, parfaitement brodé entre les deux omoplates. Il oublia effectivement un peu de sa colère lorsqu'il toucha le tissu de qualité. Il devait admettre que l'habit était très bien fini. Il y avait un nouveau survêtement orange pour Naruto, davantage de t-shirts et de pantalons pour Sasuke, et des chaussures pour eux deux. Les deux amants nageaient constamment dans les larges vêtements de Choji. Ces affaires étaient donc une alternative chaudement bienvenue.

Sasuke aurait tellement aimé mettre le doigt sur la source de sa mauvaise humeur. Il devrait être fou de joie que le procès soit fini et qu'il ait plus ou moins gagné sa liberté, mais tout ce qui semblait lui traverser l'esprit était le nombre de gens qui réclamaient sans cesse le temps de Naruto. Partout où ils allaient, ils étaient arrêtés par des villageois voulant souhaiter un bon retour au héros, et même jusqu'à l'entraînement, Sakura avait bavardé avec le blond tout le long de leurs exercices, et maintenant cette Société... Non. Juste non.

Quant à Hinata... Il l'avait vue aujourd'hui. Toujours en retrait, épiant Naruto de loin, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le village. Elle était là, rêvassant après le blond comme un quelconque chiot abandonné, qui aurait bien besoin d'un bon coup de pied. Il _détestait _être revenu et _savait _qu'il détesterait, mais son amant semblait parfaitement être à sa place ici.

En plus, il avait sérieusement besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Il n'avait jamais été autant en manque de toute sa vie.

* * *

Les jours passèrent assez vite. Naruto prit contact avec La Vieille le lendemain de sa découverte sur La Société. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir un peu de lest pour prendre en charge les opérations. Tsunade lui exprima une telle sincère gratitude pour lui ôter cette nuisance de ses affaires qu'elle l'embrassa presque. Le ninja lui tendit un nouvel écritoire, qui exposait ses propres plans pour La Société. La Hokage y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis lit plus attentivement avant de lever son regard, examinant le blond.

\- Ce sont de bonnes idées, déclara-t-elle. Je suis impressionnée. Tu as ma permission pour tout. J'attendrai tes rapports sur leur déroulement, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr.

-oOo-

Les entraînements continuèrent comme d'habitude, Sakura se pointant quand elle pouvait s'éclipser de l'hôpital. Parfois il y avait d'autres personnes sur le terrain. Naruto découvrit que, à l'exception de Neji, tous ses camarades de classe passaient l'examen. Une fois qu'il le sut, cela devint simplement une question de coordination, histoire de s'entraîner en même temps que tout le monde une bonne partie de l'après-midi, une fois la session avec Sasuke et Kakashi terminée.

Beaucoup étaient avides de défier le déserteur, qui, buté comme il l'était, se faisait un plaisir de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était divertissant. Parfois les gens faisaient des paris pour voir combien de temps ils tenaient face à Sasuke. Jusqu'à présent, seuls Naruto et Kakashi tenaient le coup, et pour le professeur, c'était uniquement à force de se montrer plus rusé que le brun.

Quelques fois, le doré se surprenait à éviter Hinata. Il se sentait gêné autour d'elle, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Elle le combattait avec sérieux, cherchant honnêtement à devenir plus forte, mais ne montrait jamais (en tous cas à Naruto) qu'elle se souvenait de sa déclaration. Elle était toujours aussi timide, mais elle restait Hinata.

Une fois Neji se montra. Il déclara vouloir défier Sasuke. Aussitôt dit, tout le monde stoppa ses activités pour former un large cercle autour des deux ninjas d'élite. Le noble regarda en face de lui, où le déserteur se tenait les bras croisés, et étira un fin rictus froid. Sasuke le lui rendit de son air hautain. Notant l'animosité inattendue entre les deux ninjas, les autres augmentèrent précipitamment leurs paris.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Neji donna la chair de poule au corbeau. Il l'avait senti à chaque fois que le Hyuuga était sur le point de fermer son Tenketsu, et maintenant là, pendant que le noble le fixait sans ciller.

Trente minutes plus tard, les paris s'étaient furieusement équilibrés, tant le dénouement du combat semblait incertain. Sasuke n'aurait pas cru que l'affrontement durerait autant. Peu réussissaient à tenir contre les innombrables jutsu qu'il avait sous sa manche, mais Neji se battait avec une telle fureur qu'il les neutralisait tous. Il était du genre corps-à-corps, alors, naturellement, le corbeau contre-attaquait avec des techniques à distance. C'était le seul moyen de rester à l'écart de ses mains mortelles... Mais le combat s'éternisait. Neji semblait capable de tenir encore et encore. Il harcelait Sasuke, le traquant presque, comme si le combat était personnel. Les deux bruns étaient maintenant engagés dans une prise indestructible. « Putain mais c'est quoi son problème ? »pensa rageusement Sasuke.

Juste avant de se libérer de l'emprise de Neji, il eut sa réponse. Le noble s'approcha et siffla à son oreille :

\- Si jamais tu refais souffrir Naruto en partant, ou par n'importe quel moyen, je te le ferai payer. Souviens t'en, Uchiha.

Il fut tellement stupéfait par cette menace, que Neji put dégager sa main du dos de Sasuke et le projeter haut dans les airs, d'où il retomba telle une charge dénuée d'os, incapable de respirer.

Une seconde passa, où les regards se firent choqués. Puis ceux ayant parié sur Neji devinrent fous en voyant leur victoire. Sakura et Naruto se précipitèrent vers Sasuke et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, mais le brun ignora leur inquiétude. Il fixait l'endroit où le Hyuuga se tenait, au milieu du cercle de ses supporters, lui rendant son regard. Le corbeau ne sut dire si cet avertissement provenait de la propre amitié de Neji envers Naruto, de sa préoccupation pour le béguin de sa cousine, ou si le noble voulait lui-même Naruto. Qu'importe la raison, c'en fut trop. Sasuke s'élança vers le Hyuuga qui l'avait vu venir, écartant rapidement ses supporters.

* * *

Tsunade traversa le couloir de l'hôpital et ouvrit tellement violemment la porte de la salle d'observation, que le mur en fut frappé. Neji et Sasuke étaient assis sur deux lits séparés, en sang et mutinés. Elle les scruta.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Entraînement ou tentative de meurtre ?_ Et bien ?_

Ils baissèrent la tête.

Tsunade se passa la langue sur les dents. Elle ne fut pas douce en les examinant. Neji tressaillit.

\- Clavicule cassée, commotion cérébrale et deux côtes fracturées, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers Sasuke, qui devait se soutenir sur ses mains pour rester bien droit.

\- Et toi, bien sûr, tu t'es battu avec la majorité de ton Tenketsu scellé, s'indigna-t-elle. Pas une once de bon sens, ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous resterez ici toute la nuit. Je vous conseille de résoudre votre petit désaccord avant mon retour demain matin.

Elle finit de les bander et partit. Neji fixait un mur, pendant que Sasuke fixait l'autre. Aucun ne tenta la moindre parole.

Naruto vint les voir ce soir-là. Il essaya de parler à son amant, mais fut ignoré. Se doutant qu'il ne voulait pas parler en face de Neji, le blond le laissa finalement tranquille. Il commença à bavarder avec Neji, qui semblait ravi de le voir. Mais le regard haineux et trahi dans les yeux du corbeau le fit chanceler. Puis Hinata et les autres se montrèrent, et Sasuke leur tourna rageusement le dos pour faire face au mur.

Naruto fronça les sourcils au dos de son amant, se demandant pourquoi le brun semblait tout le temps en colère ces temps-ci. « Je ne le reconnais plus. »

* * *

Un matin, pendant les vacances de Noël, les amis de Naruto lui firent la surprise d'arriver en masse chez Choji, déclarant avoir un cadeau pour le blond. Riant et débordant de vivacité, ils le tirèrent de son petit-déjeuner. L'Akimichi regarda derrière lui alors qu'il était en train de les suivre hors de la maison, à la vue de Sasuke, toujours assis à la table, picorant sa nourriture.

\- Tu viens pas ? demanda Choji.

Le corbeau s'excusa et disparut au sous-sol.

-oOo-

Naruto fut traîné sur la moitié du village, dans la neige, les yeux bandés par la main d'Ino. Il essaya sans grande résolution de se dégager plusieurs fois, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux dans le tapis neigeux, gloussant bêtement à chaque tentative. Ils étaient tous fébriles : ils avaient eu une semaine de repos pour les vacances, et se sentaient rajeunis et en pleine forme. Le héros adorait le fait d'être revenu et d'avoir ses amis auprès de lui. Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué dans la forêt.

La surprise s'avéra être une superbe petite maison sans étage, dans un tout nouveau quartier de demeures similaires.

\- C'était l'une des requêtes de La Société envers Tsunade-sama. Elles ont réussi à avoir son accord, frétilla Sakura en montrant le panneau de la rue à la fin des lotissements. Rue Uzumaki. T'es au numéro 1, c'est pas trop classe ça ? finit-elle en l'étreignant.

Naruto fut à la fois choqué et touché. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois la maison des yeux, la bouche ouverte.

\- Elle est à moi ? souffla-t-il. Sérieusement ?

\- Cette rangée de maisons et celle d'au-dessus ont été finies il y a tout juste deux jours, déclara Kiba. On a réussi à s'en faire donner une par le Hokage. On l'a peinte, et on a mis quelques trucs dedans et tout, mais yep ! Toute à toi. J'parie que tu vas avoir un colloc' avec toi là-dedans, hein ? Un certain Uchiha ? lui intima-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Naruto s'avança, inspectant le petit porche, avant d'entrer et de voir le salon, accueillant et confortable. Il y avait une petite salle à manger/véranda à l'opposé, le hall d'entrée entre les deux. Il continua d'arpenter ce couloir, notant le parquet poli et l'odeur de peinture fraîche, jusqu'à arriver devant une salle de bains, une cuisine claire et spacieuse, et une chambre située vers l'arrière. Il y vit un large lit, mais il n'y avait sinon aucun autre meuble, à part un canapé dans le salon. Derrière la cuisine, s'étalait un petit jardin entouré d'un mur, un arbre se tenant dans le coin. Celui-ci était actuellement dénué de feuilles, mais il pouvait dire que, une fois épanoui au printemps, il pourrait faire de l'ombre à toute la maison. Il se retourna et vit ses amis attendant à la porte de la cuisine, curieux de sa réaction.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla-t-il. Mon ancienne maison aurait pu tenir juste dans le salon. C'est... C'est trop.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de la refuser, déclara Shino. Ce serait impoli, surtout après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné.

Naruto hoqueta nerveusement de rire :

\- Bien sûr que je l'accepte... Je sais juste pas comment vous remercier.

\- Oh, nous on en a une petite idée, traîna Kiba en se tournant pour leur faire face. Soirée chez Naruto quoi ! _Ce soir _! Ramenez de la bouffe !

Le blond, débordant d'amour pour ses proches, cria alors de joie avec eux.

* * *

\- Une maison ? s'enquit Sasuke quand Naruto lui raconta en revenant. Pour toi ? Grande comment ?

\- T'y vivras aussi, répondit le doré en emballant les affaires que La Société n'arrêtait pas de leur envoyer.

Wapiti avait maintenant une grande lapinière, comme sa propre petite tanière, et chacun d'eux avait trois tenues différentes, ainsi qu'un superbe fourreau en cuir pour Sasuke quand il récupèrerait son épée.

\- C'est pas parce que c'est ma maison que tu n'y es pas le bienvenu. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour vivre ensemble une fois revenus, non ?

\- Rien ne semble aller comme je le croyais, maintenant qu'on est revenu, lâcha le brun en se laissant tomber dans le grand fauteuil Papasan à l'opposé du lit.

Naruto posa leur boîte d'affaires et déclara :

\- Alors on va finalement pouvoir parler de ce qui te ronge ?

Le blond s'assit également, au pied du lit face à Sasuke.

\- Je suis surpris que tu aies remarqué. Je ne te vois presque plus ces temps-ci.

C'était vrai, le doré avait _vraiment _été occupé. Mais comme tout le monde, même le brun. Le village avait besoin de chaque paire de mains libre, et, en plus, ils continuaient de s'entraîner tous les jours.

\- Ben, je suis là maintenant. Parle-moi.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Sasuke se demanda s'il devait lui répondre. Les deux amants étaient devenus des experts, en un rien de temps, pour ignorer la distance grandissante qui les séparait. Seulement, Naruto lui manquait terriblement, et il se sentait tellement malheureux. Peut-être qu'il était _vraiment _temps de parler.

\- Je n'aime pas être ici, répondit l'ébène. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester une fois la mission terminée.

Cela, Naruto le savait. Ce qu'il ne _savait pas _était la partie "ne pas rester".

\- Je vois. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux t'éloigner de moi, ou- ?

\- _Non_. J'ignore ce que ça veut dire, coupa le brun en agitant une main en l'air. J'ignore ce que tout veut dire. Pour la première de ma vie, je ne sais vraiment rien.

Le doré soupira de soulagement et tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il avait espéré que Sasuke passe simplement au-dessus de tout ça, qu'importe ce qui allait mal, ou au moins tout lui avouer, mais les choses semblaient juste empirer. Son amant ne cessait de se renfermer et d'être lunatique au fil des jours, jusqu'à ce que le blond se rende compte qu'il était redevenu exactement comme avant sa désertion. Et ce n'était pas bon. Surtout depuis que lui-même était heureux d'être revenu. Il avait vécu quelque chose de merveilleux dans la forêt, mais il avait aussi été en manque de la compagnie d'autres personnes. Être de retour était génial... Et cela le fit se sentir encore plus coupable de son bonheur. Il avait commencé à laisser Sasuke tout seul, comme tout le monde l'avait fait une fois qu'ils eurent vu combien il était susceptible, et il s'en était senti encore plus mal. Ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner.

Pendant les neuf mois où ils avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes, ils avaient eu quelques différends, mais avaient toujours réussi à trouver un arrangement. Ils avaient été incroyablement proches, et pourtant, ils étaient tellement loin, maintenant, de cette intimité, que Naruto avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés à se dire certaines choses. Le sexe était vite devenu un lointain souvenir. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la chaleur de Sasuke, ou le goût du brun, et ceci l'effrayait terriblement. Il était arrivé au village en sachant qu'il deviendrait fou si jamais il était séparé de son amant, pourtant, il trouvait maintenant qu'être à ses côtés semblait douloureux et gênant. Et l'ébène n'arrangeait rien, au contraire : il le repoussait.

Le doré craignait intimement de perdre Sasuke. Il avait été capable d'enterrer cette peur pendant le travail et les entraînements, mais la nuit, le lit était si froid, même s'ils y étaient tous les deux, et les silences grandissants entre eux étaient encore plus glacials.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, le supplia-t-il à présent. S'il te plaît. Je n'arrive plus à supporter notre situation.

L'albâtre tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche, fixant ses genoux.

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si Naruto avait laissé tomber le sujet. Ils continueraient à ignorer le problème comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Mais en voyant l'air si abattu du brun, le doré sentit d'un coup cet amour désespéré qu'il avait ressenti pour Sasuke dans la forêt. Il avait été étouffé, contenu par son retour au village, et tout le submergea à ce moment-là, trop mis de côté par le comportement si différent de son amant. Cet amour s'éveilla vivement en lui, serrant sa gorge, le faisant se glisser hors du lit. Il s'avança vers le brun et, doucement, il frôla ses cheveux ébène, ses épaules, avant de monter sur le grand fauteuil à ses côtés, et de se mettre à cheval sur ses genoux. Ses mains tannées restèrent sur ses cuisses un moment : il était pleinement conscient du fait que Sasuke ne le touchait pas, ils ne s'étaient pas effleurer depuis des semaines, en essayant de cacher leur relation. Mais il plaça ensuite ses mains dans le cou de son amant, et posa délicatement ses pouces sur le visage du corbeau pour l'orienter vers ses yeux, et que le contact se fasse.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, répéta-t-il.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il ne croyait pas avoir déjà vu Sasuke pleurer, vraiment pleurer, quand il n'y avait aucune raison valable. Il avait pleuré lorsqu'Itachi était là, et peut-être une fois la nuit où le blond lui avait demandé d'y aller plus brutalement. Mais ça ? Cette affluence de larmes, alors que le brun déviait son regard vers la gauche de Naruto, seulement pour les voir lentement rouler sur ses joues ? Le doré émit un hoquet de stupeur, à présent terrifié. Il se jeta au cou de son amant et le serra fort, l'étouffant.

\- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Je m'en fous de combien c'est grave, on arrangera tout ! dit-il précipitamment, les lèvres engourdies.

Tout son corps était froid.

Sasuke sentit le tanné frissonner contre lui. Avoir ces bras forts autour de lui, et sentir la force affolée du corps de Naruto contre lui empira la situation. Cela lui rappela tout ce qui devrait être et n'était juste pas, et le fit pousser gentiment le blond de ses genoux. Pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait pas supporter, tout simplement, de toucher son amant alors que les choses étaient si différentes. Le doré s'agenouilla à ses pieds et leva son regard vers lui, avec de grands yeux apeurés, lui demandant une nouvelle fois ce qu'il y avait.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le brun avec honnêteté. Rien. Tout. J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et c'était la vérité. Le Conseil avait payé, même si ce n'était pas par la mort brutale qu'il aurait préférée. Il était de retour au village, comme le voulait son frère, et libre. Mais il était si malheureux. Il était assis là, ignorant ses larmes comme si elles n'existaient pas, et Naruto, comme si son esprit rassemblait méticuleusement chaque morceau de son désespoir en un semblant d'image, une qu'il pouvait maintenant nommer :

\- Quand j'étais encore au village, commença-t-il lentement en continuant de regarder au loin, bien avant de déserter... Tu étais seul. Tu n'avais... _rien_. Aucun respect, aucun ami... Tu n'avais même pas de talent. Tu étais tout seul, tout le temps.

La voix de Sasuke, éraillée par les larmes, et le fait que ces mêmes larmes continuaient de s'échapper sans avoir l'attention du brun, subjuguèrent Naruto bien plus que ne le faisaient les mots, mais il écouta.

\- Moi aussi, j'étais seul, continua l'ébène dans cette voix lente. Solitaire, mais j'étais bien comme ça. Puis, dans la forêt, on s'est retrouvé tout seul, tout le temps... Encore. Enfin toujours. On était toujours tout seul, mais on pouvait...

La main du brun tiqua sur son genou, se balançant irrégulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le mot qu'il cherchait. Il continua :

\- On pouvait se compléter l'un l'autre. Non, pas "compléter". Combler. On pouvait combler les besoins de chacun. Comme si on était né pour faire ça, comme si c'était la raison absolue de notre existence. Dans la forêt, à chaque fois qu'on se touchait, j'avais l'impression que l'unique raison pour laquelle on avait été si seul aussi longtemps, c'était pour qu'on se retrouve ensemble au final. Et je pensais qu'une fois de retour, ce serait encore mieux. On serait toujours tout seul, mais ensemble. Je n'aurais pas eu la vengeance que je voulais, et... ça m'irait. Je pourrais enfin tout avoir. Un foyer, toi... Ma vie. ... À la place, on est revenu ici et c'est comme si tout _tournait _juste _autour _de toi. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler de toi, constamment. La Société...

Sasuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, soit car il perdait le fil de ses pensées, soit car il était tout simplement incapable de continuer sur cette voie. Il resta silencieux un long moment, ses larmes taries à présent. Il continuait de fixer un point à la gauche de Naruto, et celui-ci restait assis là, souffrant intimement et attendant la suite. Lorsque celle-ci vint, la pièce était tellement calme qu'il était sûr de pouvoir entendre les propres battements de son cœur.

\- J'ai tourné le dos à tout, déclara le brun.

Il laissa flotter cette phrase dans l'air une minute, à la recherche d'autres mots, avant de continuer.

\- J'ai laissé tomber ma vendetta contre Le Conseil, et j'ai abandonné ma vengeance pour Itachi. C'est peut-être pas grand-chose pour certains, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais. Tout. J'ai laissé tomber parce que c'était la toute dernière volonté de mon frère. Et je te voulais. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'abandonne si je voulais être avec toi. Les deux ne pouvaient pas coexister, alors je... J'ai laissé partir ma vengeance. Je me suis laissé ramener ici, où le fait d'avoir complètement changé d'avis n'a pas l'air d'émouvoir grand monde. Sauver ta vie, me laisser traîner en justice, accepter de rapporter Madara... Tout ça pour rien. Que dalle. Je ne suis rien, juste le traître que Naruto a ramené, que personne ne semble apprécier, et qui n'apprécie personne à part le seul être que _tout le monde _semble aimer et vénérer comme s'il était le Grand Sage incarné. Je suis en train de te perdre, de me perdre, je... Je perds tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien à quoi je peux me raccrocher, et que je suis juste... Trimballé au gré du vent. Juste un _rien _errant.

Sasuke déglutit plusieurs fois à la fin de son discours.

Naruto comprit l'essentiel de ce que son amant avait dit. Cependant, il ignorait comment s'occuper d'un si lourd problème. Complètement. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer, comment l'aborder ou le simplifier pour qu'il puisse essayer de relativiser, en quelques sortes, pour eux deux. Le pire, c'était que la majorité de ce qu'avait dit le brun était vraie.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, marmonna le blond. 'Fin, toute cette obsession pour moi m'a aussi surpris, ne pense pas le contraire. Et même si c'est cool la plupart du temps, ça me fait quand même pas mal peur. Je ne m'en réjouis pas autant que tu ne sembles le penser. J'essaie juste de faire avec et d'avancer. J'aime avoir la reconnaissance des villageois et tout, mais ça a pris bien plus d'ampleur que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur eux, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas leur faire voir tout ce que tu as abandonné, ou t'aimer, ou... Ou quoi.

Le doré se rapprocha instantanément et s'éleva sur ses genoux pour être en vue de Sasuke, alors qu'il continua :

\- Mais voilà ce que je _peux _faire. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas en train de me perdre. Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je suis là et je le resterai toujours. Ok ? Tu me combles vraiment, avec tous les autres trucs que tu as dits. Tu m'as, et maintenant on a un foyer. On peut toujours avoir tout ce dont tu as rêvé. Alors viens avec moi ce soir. S'il te plaît. D'accord ?

L'ébène le regarda jusqu'à ce que Naruto se lève et finisse de rassembler leurs affaires. Mais lorsque Choji arriva et aida le blond à tout emporter jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, Sasuke demeurait toujours sur le fauteuil Papasan. Fixant le bout de papier sur lequel son amant avait griffonné les indications pour se rendre chez lui.

* * *

Choji essaya d'ignorer le fait que le visage de Naruto semblait être très rouge ou encore le fait, suspect, qu'il reniflait de temps en temps. Il tenait en équilibre dans la paume d'une main ses affaires et celles de Sasuke tandis que Naruto portait Wapiti dans son panier et tenait sa cage de l'autre main.

\- Est-ce que Sasuke emménage avec toi ? Demanda-t-il après un moment. Je demande ça seulement parce que tu as ses affaires ici avec les tiennes.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Oh ? Donc... Il reste toujours avec moi alors ? Ce n'est pas un problème, évidemment, il est plus que bienvenu...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke prévoit de faire.

Naruto essaya de montrer que le sujet était clos en marchant un peu plus vite. Choji garda la même allure.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Naruto soupira. Parfois, la forêt lui manquait autant qu'elle semblait manquer à Sasuke.

* * *

\- Doooonc...

Sasuke sursauta violemment, très surpris par la soudaine apparition de Kakashi près de son coude. Il lui lança un regard noir, respirant difficilement alors que son cœur reprenait son rythme normal.

Kakashi baissa vers lui son unique œil, qui ne semblait pas du tout ennuyé à ce moment-là. Du fait de cette proximité, Sasuke voyait l'intelligence et le pragmatisme rigoureux qui se cachait derrière cette paupière affaissée. Il se demanda si Kakashi n'avait jamais été réellement ennuyé ou décontracté comme il semblait le montrer. Il y avait quelque chose de clairement menaçant dans la manière dont il le fixait, comme s'il en savait plus que Sasuke lui-même et qu'il lui serait toujours supérieur, ce qui, pour Kakashi, le rendait éternellement insignifiant.

« Je le déteste, » réalisa Sasuke.

S'il avait été capable de comprendre que Kakashi le mettait mal à l'aise simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais traité comme quelqu'un de spécial – il l'avait toujours traité comme une personne ordinaire, en fait, Sasuke ne l'aurait pas cru. Aussi conscient qu'il était habituellement de son propre tempérament il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi à quel point il était vaniteux.

Kakashi, lui, le savait pourtant. La vanité avait toujours tellement fait partie intégrante de Sasuke qu'elle se manifestait rarement, voire jamais, elle-même. Quand elle le faisait, c'était sous la forme qu'il voyait maintenant : une fierté blessée de n'être plus considéré comme quelqu'un de spécial, d'être rabaissé au niveau d'une personne ordinaire avec des problèmes ordinaires. Avant, lorsqu'il avait vécu au village, Sasuke avait été leprodige, le héros tragique du clan Uchiha et le garçon que toutes les filles voulaient. Une fois parti, il avait été la principale cible des chasseurs de prime, l'obsession de Naruto, Orochimaru l'avait convoité et glorifié et Madara l'avait finalement prisé. On ne pourrait absolument pas considérer ces derniers faits comme quelque chose d'avantageux ou de glamour, pas en ce qui concerne les périodes avec Orochimaru et Madara, mais elles alimentaient tout de même cette vanité secrète qui se cachait en Sasuke.

Il n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé puisque Sasuke n'était plus avec Naruto, mais quoi que ce fût, ce devait être quelque chose de capital. Sasuke avait subi une transformation complète. Presque complète. C'est vrai, la transformation était uniquement visible lorsque l'ébène était près de Naruto et puis uniquement pour quelqu'un qui regardait, ce qui était évidemment le cas de Kakashi. Près du jinchuriki, Sasuke était humble, là où, avant, il avait été orgueilleux. Il était affectueux, là où il avait été froid. Il était tendre, ouvert et communicatif, là où il avait été apathique et renfermé. Le Jounin ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblaient les deux jeunes hommes lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle à leur vie sexuelle. Ils avaient probablement mis plusieurs fois le feu à la forêt ; le sensei pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu une passion aussi profonde entre deux personnes, ou entre deux âmes aussi évidemment amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

Mais c'était en train de changer et il n'aimait pas voir ses élèves souffrir. Il pouvait jouer le conseiller, décida-t-il. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. De plus, il avait Sasuke à sa charge. Il était responsable du garçon, en particulier maintenant, et il avait clairement besoin d'un peu d'aide.

\- Tu sembles perdu, dit Kakashi d'une voix traînante.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et grogna.

\- Perdu en ce qui concerne ta vie, clarifia le Jounin. Elle n'a plus de sens.

\- J'savais que tu serais quelque part en train d'observer, marmonna Sasuke.

\- En fait, je ne t'observe pas constamment, comme tu sembles le penser. Je suis au courant de ta présence tout le temps mais je ne te fixe pas ou je n'écoute pas tout ce que tu dis... Au cas où cette pensée t'aurait empêché de faire certaines activités.

« Ce qui signifie que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit quand Naruto et moi voulions coucher ensemble lors de notre première nuit dans cette chambre... Ce qui signifie que, _oui_, tu observes et écoutes. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Moi ? Oh, rien. C'est toi, tu sais.

Sasuke commença à tourner sa tête pour le regarder puis il décida que non. Il ne voulait pas encourager cette visite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton échec à trouver ta place ici. Le problème n'est pas les villageois ou Naruto. C'est toi.

\- Merci. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Kakashi envisagea de s'attaquer à ça. Plus tard. Il aurait la chance d'apprendre à Sasuke toutes sortes de leçons de bonnes manières et de respect une fois qu'ils seraient en mission. Pour le moment, il s'appuya contre le mur et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il repoussa également sa tête contre le mur, fixant maintenant le plafond bas.

\- Par exemple, tu devrais considérer le fait que les choses ne sont absolument pas les mêmes que lorsque tu as quitté le village. Il est peu probable que les amis de Naruto te prennent dans leurs bras comme ils l'ont fait avec lui puisqu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Ils ne t'ont jamais vraiment connu. Tu y as veillé en gardant tout pour toi pendant que tu vivais ici. Et pourtant, ils ont tout laissé tomber pour essayer de te ramener lorsque tu étais chez Orochimaru. Ils ont essayé et sont presque morts dans la tentative. Certains s'en souviennent très bien. Je sais que Neji tient particulièrement Naruto en haute estime, c'est pourquoi il l'a suivi. C'est celui qui a été le plus gravement blessé, tu sais. Il a presque failli mourir.

Ils ne savent de toi que ce qu'ils ont entendu... ou ce que Naruto leur a montré. Ils l'ont tous vu saigner et se battre pendant des années pour tenter de te ramener. Il a sauvé le village dans le processus, l'a protégé, a gagné la haute estime du Hokage et pourtant, il n'a jamais perdu son objectif de vue : t'atteindre. Personne ne doutait qu'il le ferait. Et maintenant qu'il l'a fait, qu'est-ce qu'il ramène avec lui ? Pas quelqu'un qu'ils voient comme digne des efforts que Naruto a fourni, je te le dis. Ils voient le même garçon lunatique qui n'aurait rien voulu avoir à faire avec eux, comme c'était le cas avant que tu ne partes.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. C'était comme ça qu'ils le voyaient ?

\- Ils savent que tu as fait des choses mauvaises mais, maintenant, ils savent aussi pourquoi tu les as faites. Quelques-uns d'entre eux t'_ont_ tendu la main en espérant que tu sortirais enfin de ta coquille. Le jour de ton verdict, je pensais que j'avais finalement été témoin de l'homme que tu étais devenu lorsque je t'ai vu prendre l'initiative et t'excuser auprès du Raikage. Je n'étais pas le seul. Le Hokage, et tout le monde dans son bureau ce soir-là en fait, était profondément impressionné. Je pensais que tu l'avais vraiment fait à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ses excuses au Raikage le blessaient aujourd'hui. Il _avait_ pensé que ça pouvait marcher, se rappela Sasuke. Il n'avait même pas tenu le coup deux semaines.

\- Ce sont les paroles que tu as dites à Naruto ce soir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors tu dois commencer à envisager le fait que personne ne te doit rien. Tu n'as le droit à rien et tu es en réalité chanceux d'être en vie et en liberté. Si tu veux du respect et de la reconnaissance, alors sors d'ici et gagne-les. Arrête de regarder ce que Naruto a gagné et ce à quoi il _a_ droit et arrête de penser que le moyen de supporter quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas est de le faire disparaître au fond de toi. Ce n'est plus une option, pas maintenant que Naruto et toi êtes si proches. Ça le blesse quand tu le fais, je peux te le promettre. Etant donné la manière dont les villageois l'estiment, blesser Naruto pourrait être une mauvaise idée. Pour l'instant, seul Neji a fait savoir qu'il avait vu que tu blessais Naruto. Mais une fois que tous sauront à quel point tu as de l'influence sur lui, ils n'attendront pas plus longtemps pour lui montrer leur soutien. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de les laisser dicter tes actions mais arrête de penser à toi tout le temps. Il y a d'autres personnes dans le monde. Le jour où tu commenceras à les prendre en considération, ils te traiteront probablement bien mieux et tu seras beaucoup plus heureux.

L'Uchiha pensa qu'il se tairait et partirait enfin, mais non. Kakashi continua à parler après une minute ou deux de silence et c'est ce qu'il dit à ce moment-là qui attira vraiment son attention.

\- Les liens, tu sais... ils peuvent être étranges, expliqua-t-il en réfléchissant. Un instant, tu penses que rien ne peut vous séparer, le suivant, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était passé et que vous vous retrouviez dans des camps opposés sur un champ de bataille. Je ne suis pas un expert mais si ce que tu as avec Naruto est assez fort pour surmonter son incroyable crainte en matière d'amour, alors je dirais que c'est assez fort pour que tu endures le fait d'être ici dans le village. Tu as juste besoin de trouver la manière dont fonctionnent ces nouvelles dynamiques. Adapte. Ajuste. Tu ne dois pas juste abandonner et laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. Juste parce que l'environnement a changé, ça ne veut pas dire que ton amour a changé aussi. Ne le laisse pas se perdre dans tout ce qui, à la surface, te paraît insensé. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, là-bas dans la forêt, peu importe quel moment de tangence vous a permis d'ouvrir les yeux... c'est quelque chose auquel tu dois t'accrocher à tout prix, Sasuke. Peu de personnes arrivent à obtenir ce que vous avez.

Voilà. Il était parti. Sasuke regarda l'endroit où il s'était tenu. « Bon débarras. »

* * *

Neji fut le premier à arriver. Il attendait sous le porche avec deux sacs de course lorsque Naruto et Chôji s'approchèrent. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison, Naruto tenait maladroitement ses clés alors qu'il les utilisait pour la première fois. Dans la cuisine, Chôji ouvrit les placards, montrant ainsi la vaisselle que Naruto n'avait pas vue avant. Il commença à ranger les chips et les boissons que Neji avait apportées tandis que ce dernier installait la cage du lapin dans le salon et que le doré ouvrait la porte pour les prochains arrivants.

Il s'avéra que ce fut le reste du groupe qui arriva ensemble. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur en babillant bruyamment et en laissant entrer le vent froid. Ils portaient des cadeaux de pendaison de crémaillère et, dans le cas de Kiba, une caisse entière de _saké_.

Naruto garda la porte ouverte après que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, fixant les deux côtés de la rue. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait écrit correctement l'adresse, puis se demanda si Sasuke s'était perdu. Finalement, quand la neige recommença à tomber, tourbillonnant sur le pas de la porte, à ses pieds, il rentra lentement et ferma la porte dans un douxcliquetis.

* * *

Kakashi se tint debout, à l'extérieur de la maison de Chôji, pendant bien vingt minutes. Quand son élève n'eut toujours pas bougé de sa chaise, il secoua faiblement la tête. « Bon, j'ai essayé. »

* * *

Tout le monde, excepté Naruto, se tenait debout dans le salon depuis plusieurs longues minutes, mal à l'aise. Ils échangeaient des regards embarrassés de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que Kiba brise finalement le silence avec colère.

\- Voler ce saké était une perte d'énergie. Cette fête est _morte_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda doucement Hinata.

\- N'imagine pas qu'on _puisse_ faire quelque chose, dit Sakura en grimaçant. Il m'a dit de le laisser seul.

\- Mais il est en train de _pleurer_ là, dans le hall, Sakura-san.

Lee était presque au bord des larmes lui-même, complètement désespéré.

\- Ne pense-t-il pas qu'on peut l'entendre, même s'il essaie de le faire en silence ? Continua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je parierai n'importe quoi que c'est à cause de Sasuke, répondit sombrement Chôji.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui immédiatement.

\- Crache le morceau, ordonna Neji.

Chôji obéit rapidement.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je les entends parfois se disputer. Ce soir, je pense que Sasuke était censé venir ici avec Naruto et habiter avec lui. J'ai entendu quelque chose à ce propos mais Sasuke n'est pas venu, donc...

Les yeux de Tenten s'étrécirent.

\- Pourquoi cela ferait-il pleurer Naruto que Sasuke ne vive pas ici ?

L'homme-chien ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps ce qu'il savait. Il appela tout le monde pour qu'ils se réunissent avant de murmurer :

\- Parce que lui et Sasuke sont intimes maintenant, voilà pourquoi.

\- Intimes comment ? Voulut savoir Shikamaru.

\- Intimes au point de coucher ensemble, répondit-il.

Des regards douteux apparurent sur tous les visages autour de l'Inuzuka.

\- Tu mens, répliqua catégoriquement le porteur du Byakugan. Il peut avoir tellement mieux que Sasuke. Cet Uchiha est un putain d'ingrat.

\- Et je l'aurais su si quelque chose de ce genre s'était passé dans mon lit, ajouta Chôji, la mine inquiète.

\- Ils ne semblaient certainement pas être aussi proches quand on s'entraînait, murmura Sakura. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ pas aussi proche, Kiba.

Mais elle aussi fronçait les sourcils maintenant.

\- Les gars, je vous le dis, Sasuke et Naruto sont genre... amoureux. Je peux vous le dire. Au début, j'ai juste senti l'odeur du sexe sur eux et tout mais, après, quand je me suis approché, j'ai pu remarquer d'autres choses. Ils sont... Je ne sais absolument pas comment expliquer comment mon clan fait. C'est comme s'ils étaient en phase d'une certaine manière, comme nous le sommes avec nos chiens ninjas. Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre eux, c'est _sérieux_. Je le pense. Et ils baisent définitivement ensemble.

Kiba prononça cette tirade avec des accents dramatiques inhabituels mais seulement quelques-uns d'entre eux semblaient convaincus. Ils écoutaient les sons torturés et la respiration bruyante qu'émettaient les pleurs de Naruto et sentirent leurs cœurs se briser un peu face à sa situation. Peu importe que leur ami soit amoureux ou non, il souffrait en ce moment même.

\- Allons lui parler, suggéra Ino.

\- Moi je dis qu'il faut qu'on trouve Sasuke, riposta Neji.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait partir ? Sakura regarda le petit comité autour d'elle. Il n'a jamais été du genre à laisser les gens le voir quand il est comme ça, d'où le fait qu'il se cache maintenant dans le hall.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lee. Est-ce que Sasuke-kun...

\- Chut. Vous avez entendu ça les gars ?

Tenten leva une main pour les faire taire. Le son se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Celui de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte d'entrée. Le petit comité se sépara en entendant Naruto renifler tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Après cela, ils n'entendirent rien. Ils s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement vers le hall comme une foule silencieuse et curieuse.

-oOo-

Sasuke se tenait sur le seuil, attendant que Naruto le laisse entrer mais le blond le regardait juste fixement. Il pouvait voir qu'il avait pleuré.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Naruto se mit sur le côté et ferma la porte une fois que Sasuke fut entré. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

Le brun fixait son dos en se demandant qui l'avait fait pleurer. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'autres personnes dans la maison et quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que tous se penchaient à l'embrasure de la porte du salon pour regarder. Donc _quelqu'un_ devait avoir dit _quelque chose_.

\- Naruto ? Ça va ?

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et se maudit pour n'être pas venu avec lui dès le début.

Sans prévenir et apparemment peu soucieux du fait qu'ils avaient un public, l'Uzumaki se tourna et se jeta sur Sasuke en agrippant sa tête et en l'embrassant violemment.

Le brun réagit immédiatement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ce simple geste. Ses bras vinrent enlacer Naruto, le portèrent et le pressèrent contre son corps ferme. Le doré poussa un faible gémissement qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des cheveux de son amant qui s'avança vers la porte pour y adosser leur poids.

Naruto s'écarta lorsque son dos heurta violemment le bois de la porte. Il appuya son front contre celui de son partenaire, haletant, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise dans les cheveux noirs.

\- Je pensais que c'était fini, que tu ne viendrais pas. Que c'était terminé entre nous et que tu me quittais…

\- J'ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais...

\- Dis-le moi encore...

\- Jamais je ne te quitterai, jamais.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Sasuke.

\- Je t'aime. Je déteste être ici, mais ça, ça n'a pas changé. J'ai dû ouvrir les yeux là-dessus, je suppose.

Puis, comme Naruto était silencieux, il ajouta :

\- Je t'_aime_. Je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi. Sasuke, je...

Le blond releva la tête pour voir le visage de l'Uchiha et un mouvement plus loin dans le hall attira son attention. Il vit ses amis les fixer tous les deux, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et la bouche ouverte.

\- Euh...

Sasuke le remit sur ses pieds et se retourna. Plus besoin de se cacher maintenant. Il prit la main de Naruto et se dirigea vers le salon là où les observateurs avaient été obligés de reculer. Il continua de marcher jusqu'au centre de la pièce, la main de son amant toujours dans la sienne.

Au début, le blond ne put les regarder dans les yeux. Mais seulement au début. La main de l'ébène serrait la sienne et cela l'aida beaucoup. Après une minute, il fut capable de relever le menton et de prononcer d'une voix raisonnablement ferme :

\- Je suis, euh... Sasuke et moi, on est ensemble.

Sakura fut la première à réagir. En voyant Sasuke embrasser Naruto, en l'entendant dire d'une voix émue à quel point il l'aimait, son engouement puéril pour lui était mort, d'une petite mort rapide et indolore. Et ça allait bien, réalisa-t-elle. Elle allait bien. Ça n'avait pas été de l'amour, après tout, ce n'était absolument rien de comparable avec ce dont elle venait d'être témoin. Elle avança lentement, avec hésitation et d'une main, elle serra son crétin préféré contre elle.

\- Ben, _bien sûr_, que vous êtes ensemble. Tu as caché ça tout ce temps ? C'est bon, baka. Quelques personnes sont gays ici, tu sais.

Elle lui jeta le cadeau qu'elle avait tenu dans son autre main.

\- Je t'ai apporté une trousse de premiers secours. Toutes les maisons devraient en avoir une.

Ils tenaient toujours leurs cadeaux, remarqua leur hôte. Ils s'approchèrent un par un et le donnèrent mais cela ne dissipa pas leurs comportements gauches. Ils se tenaient là et leurs yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre les deux coéquipiers. Le baiser dont ils avaient été témoin était clairement présent dans leurs esprits.

\- Je dis : que la fête commence ! Hurla brusquement Kiba.

Il se tourna vers la bouteille de saké. Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

\- Avant que tu ne le fasses, je veux dire quelque chose.

Ils furent surpris qu'il s'adresse à eux, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sasuke était surtout du genre à tout garder pour lui. Ils avaient appris à accepter que tout ce que Naruto voyait en Sasuke n'était vu _que_ par lui. Ils lui jetaient maintenant des regards mitigés et curieux.

\- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont allés à ma poursuite quand j'ai quitté le village. Je ne vous l'avais pas demandé, ne voulais pas être ramené et je ne l'aurais pas apprécié si vous aviez réussi. Mais vous avez risqué vos vies parce que vous pensiez que j'étais en danger et parce que vous croyez en Naruto. Ce que j'apprécie, _vraiment_. J'apprécie tout soutien qu'il reçoit, tout ce qui l'a empêché de douter de moi. Il m'a sauvé. Ce n'est... pas facile pour moi, d'être ici ou... bon, rien ne l'est. Je n'ai jamais été sociable comme Naruto.

Il dut s'arrêter là. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et ne voulait pas dire de mauvaises choses comme le fait qu'il haïssait les fonctions sociales comme celle-ci. Il était debout, mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que le maître-chien marche d'un pas nonchalant vers lui et lui tende une bouteille de saké.

\- Tout est ok, mec, ricana-t-il. On le gère comme on le gère, chacun à notre façon, ne ? J'peux pas dire que j'aurais été différent si j'avais traversé la même merde que toi. Allez bois !

Le porteur du sharingan examina la bouteille dans sa main.

\- Je suis mineur.

\- Première nouvelle, génie, on l'est tous, répondit Kiba en crachant.

Il était déjà à la moitié de sa première bouteille.

\- D'où la base du "sake appeal", ajouta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais bu avant, dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. On pourrait s'attirer une tonne de problèmes en faisant ça.

\- Aucun doute là-dessus, s'éclaffa l'Inuzuka. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu que ma mère soit hors de la ville pour le voler. Ça ne posera pas de problème si j'ai la gueule de bois pendant quelques jours : elle n'est pas là pour me flairer. Oh, et j'ai jamais bu avant non plus, et alors ? Vis un peu, mec, on l'a mérité !

Cela sembla mettre le problème de côté. Ils haussèrent les épaules et échangèrent des coups d'oeil nerveux puis ils avalèrent une grande rasade de leur bouteille respective comme Kiba l'avait fait.

* * *

Ayant 18 ans, Neji était le plus âgé ici. Il n'était pas plus expérimenté que les autres en ce qui concernait l'alcool mais il but avec les autres sans une once d'hésitation. Il était interdit que Lee boive de l'alcool mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Ils étaient tous mineurs, se sentaient privilégiés d'avoir été témoin de ce moment intime entre les deux jeunes hommes. Et ils étaient véritablement rayonnant de l'avoir été de l'effort chétif qu'avait fait le brun pour s'excuser.

-oOo-

_Une heure plus tard..._

Il y avait une cacophonie générale de cris, de rires d'adolescents et de musique qui beuglait via le transistor de Tenten. De la nourriture et des boissons non alcoolisées renversées encombraient le salon.

Kiba tituba vers Sasuke qui avait le visage rouge et les yeux troubles et lança un bras autour de son cou juste au moment où Lee se vanta qu'il allait se battre sérieusement contre Neji. Le fou en combinaison verte avait besoin qu'on le retienne, ce que fit Naruto assez facilement. Il était immobilisé sous les fesses du blond maintenant, tandis que ce dernier et Sakura faisaient un bras de fer déchaîné. L'Uchiha s'effondrait sur un côté de son amant, en tentant héroïquement de nier les effets de l'alcool pour essayer de paraître alerte.

\- C'est comme ça, marmonna l'homme-chien. On veut tous savoir qui est au-dessus.

Les autres occupants de la pièce démolie les regardèrent avec intérêt. Le son de la radio fut prestement baissé.

\- Au-dessus ?

Sasuke essayait de se concentrer sur les trois têtes dansantes que Kiba semblait avoir.

\- Yep... C'est Naruto, pas vrai ? Il est au-dessus tout le temps ?

\- Ah. C'est drôle. Naruto n'est... n'est pas au-dessus, finit par répondre l'ébène.

\- Puuuutain, fils _Uchiha_ ! Hoqueta Kiba. Être au-dessus du Kyuubi ! Respect, mec, respect !

Naruto avait tout entendu.

\- J'ai été une fois au-dessus. Sasuke a adoré.

Des sifflements se firent entendre dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se relève. Il fixait Naruto, un oeil avait le Sharingan, l'autre était normal.

\- Une fois. Et j'ai dit que tu ne le referais pas à moins que j'en dépende. _Le_ _Demande_.

\- Je te ferai me supplier pour ça, promit-il. Tu verras.

Neji regarda Naruto avec spéculation, passablement ivre et complètement fatigué.

\- Non seulement tu choisis la personne qui te mérite le moins mais en plus, tu le laisses être au-dessus ?

L'Uzumaki n'était pas si bourré que ça à cause du saké, alors que tout l'amusement et les fous rires qui avaient suivi lui étaient dus, ainsi, il était raisonnablement lucide. Il battit Sakura pour la troisième fois en une manche avant de péter sur le dos de Lee. Ce dernier brailla d'indignation et jura qu'il se vengerait.

\- Et selon toi, qui est-ce qui me mérite ? Gloussa-t-il

Il laissa se prolonger un autre pet. Le cousin d'Hinata devait admettre que regarder Lee en train de remuer les jambes futilement sous Naruto était plutôt drôle.

\- Beaucoup de gens, dit-il.

\- Toi ?

Il relâcha finalement Lee qui sembla s'être soudainement endormi. Il vint vers Neji et s'assit à côté de lui sur la causeuse. Son ami le regarda durant un long moment.

\- Ah. Ah. Juste quelqu'un qui t'aime.

\- Sasuke m'aime.

\- Il te blesse aussi.

Le doré regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où Sasuke avait accepté le défi de Tenten pour voir qui pourrait lancer un kunaï avec le plus de précision dans leur état d'ivresse. Il pensa à la manière dont il continuait d'attendre qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis celui qui ne mérite pas Sasuke. Laisse-lui du temps, il a traversé beaucoup de choses.

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Il est celui que je veux, Neji.

\- Peut-être penses-tu qu'il était le seul disponible ?

\- Non... Je l'ai toujours voulu.

\- Et quelqu'un, quelque part, t'a toujours voulu.

Puis il se leva mais le jinchuriki avait vu le coup d'œil qu'il avait lancé de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où Hinata tétait toujours avec précaution sa première bouteille de _saké_.

* * *

\- Incroyable.

Aussi coupés du monde qu'ils l'étaient, le son de la voix de l'Hokage n'était néanmoins _pas_ quelque chose qu'ils étaient habitués à entendre ; le groupe d'adolescents avec la gueule de bois se réveilla instantanément, la nervosité cliquetait, en alerte, pour voir Tsunade, Shizune et Kakashi qui les surplombaient. La blonde avait les bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas l'air content.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'aucun de vous ne s'est signalé ce matin, les parents étaient inquiets et dans tous leurs états et où est-ce que je vous trouve ? Evanouis à cause de l'alcool. La consommation d'alcool par les mineurs, les informa-t-elle d'un ton terrible, est un délit répréhensible.

-oOo-

Concernant leur nuit de festivités, la sentence prononcée fut trois semaines de travail forcé avec l'équipe de construction de Konoha. L'utilisation du chakra était interdite. Le travail était si pénible et éreintant que tous, Sasuke inclus, se rapprochèrent grâce à leur haine mutuelle de ce qu'ils voyaient comme une punition injuste. Trois semaines pour une seule nuit de beuverie ?

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Tsunade confisqua les clés de la maison de Naruto.

\- Tu n'es manifestement pas prêt pour avoir la responsabilité d'une maison, lui avait-elle dit. Tu n'y as été qu'une seule nuit et le salon est déjà détruit. Je pense que Sasuke et toi devriez rester avec La Société.

Ça avait marché. Cela avait scellé une amitié durable et forte entre Sasuke et le reste de ses coéquipiers ; ils s'élevèrent tous ensemble contre cette offense, frappés d'horreur par tant de cruauté, mais la chef était ferme.

Naruto avait appelé Yamato-sensei dès qu'il avait reçu la permission de la vieille et lui avait fait bâtir un large immeuble de quatre étages pour remplacer la tente dans laquelle avaient vécu les filles de La Société. Il y avait cinq chambres par étage, deux lits superposés par chambre, ce qui donnait à l'endroit la capacité d'accueillir une centaine de filles à n'importe quel moment. De plus, il fit rédiger à la vieille une liste de tous les marchands du village qui avaient besoin d'aide, puis il envoyait les filles qui selon lui s'avéreraient leur être utile. Les employés prirent beaucoup d'entre elles de manière permanente comme apprenties et les logèrent. Par conséquent, rester avec La Société n'était pas aussi pénible que cela l'aurait été avant les changements qu'avait faits le doré mais c'était toujours un sort qu'il pensait ridiculeusement injuste.

\- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester encore chez Chôji ? Avait-il demandé.

\- Parce que vous avez besoin d'apprendre à être un peu responsable.

Et on laissa de côté ce problème.

Au moins, la partie qui concernait la construction serait finie dans trois semaines. Leur hébergemement dans les quartiers de La Société durerait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour leur mission.

\- Je n'avais même pas bu tant que ça, avait râlé le disciple de Jiraya alors qu'il quittait son bureau.

* * *

L'examen Jounin les avait tous pris par surprise durant leur misère. D'ici là, il ne leur restait que quelques jours pour faire les constructions et Naruto avait convaincu Moegi d'ouvrir une branche de La Société aux garçons. Konohamaru et Udon dirigeaient cela avec beaucoup de succès ; il y avait encore plus d'orphelins que d'orphelines.

\- Bah, je sais que je suis prêt, affirma Lee en soufflant tandis qu'il portait un tronc d'arbre sur son dos. La pratique devrait être la partie la plus dure. J'ai étudié la partie écrite jusqu'à en loucher.

Sasuke et Naruto s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Il y a une partie écrite ? Demanda l'Uchiha.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Sakura.

Elle fit une pause pour balancer plusieurs fois son marteau sur un bloc de roche, créant ainsi du gravier. Elle aurait pu faire cela en un seul coup de poing mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son chakra.

\- Vous avez besoin de lire environ sept livres. Quoi, personne ne vous l'a dit ?

Naruto parut paniqué.

\- Non ! Et la vieille nous a précisément dit qu'elle voulait qu'on passe l'examen, donc comment ça se fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas mentionné ? Ou Kakashi-sensei ?

Neji, qui était en train de fouetter ensemble de jeunes arbres pour construire un échafaudage, grogna.

\- Tu es censé comprendre par toi-même en quoi consiste l'examen Jounin, autrement, comment serais-tu qualifié pour le rang ? Tu n'es plus un Genin qui a besoin qu'on lui dise ce qu'on attend de lui à l'examen Chunnin. Tu dois aussi trouver par toi-même où se déroule l'examen.

\- Merde, dit Sasuke. L'examen est dans quatre jours, on n'a même pas les livres.

\- Vous pouvez avoir les miens, offrit le Huuyga. J'en ai trois, je pense. Hinata m'a emprunté _Les 100 Jutsu utiles_.

\- Et j'ai le reste, dit Sakura. Je les ai pratiquement tous mémorisés. On peut les apporter ce soir à La Société. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour étudier ?

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras dans un profond geste de gratitude.

\- Ce serait génial. Tu es ma sauveuse, Sakura.

\- Je peux me libérer quelques heures aussi, si tu veux, offrit Neji. Pas besoin de me faire un câlin.

* * *

Les derniers ressentiments persistants de Sasuke envers le comportement de Neji et la bizarrerie entre lui et le reste du groupe furent enterrés une bonne fois pour toute durant les quatre nuits blanches qu'ils passèrent tous à étudier, jusqu'à en être malade, dans l'énorme salle de jeux de La Société.

Ce fut pour Naruto un moment très difficile car il n'avait jamais lu plus d'une seule page dans sa vie. Au milieu des exclamations dégoûtées de Sakura, qui s'étonnait qu'il ait pu atteindre un âge si avancé et être si arriéré, et des séances en tête à tête entre Neji et Sasuke, qui progressait rapidement, Hinata était la seule capable d'expliquer des choses au blond de manière à ce qu'il puisse les comprendre. L'Uchiha survola les sept gros livres et revint dessus pour consolider les informations tandis que Neji et la médic-nin le poussèrent toujours à aller plus loin. Sasuke s'épanouissait dans ce genre de méthodes, cela lui allait très bien.

En comparaison, Naruto paraissait stupide, étant bloqué au second livre tel qu'il était, ne pouvant aller plus vite au vu de ses capacités. La Huuyga était patiente, plus patiente que n'importe qui d'autre avec lui. Lee était un bon moyen de pratiquer le taijutsu et Kiba, Tenten, Chôji et Shino étaient des excellents partenaires d'entraînement, mais c'était Hinata qui s'asseyait et lui lisait de longs passages les uns après les autres, prenait le temps de résumer ou de développer les points que l'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas, de s'attarder sur les points dont l'Uzumaki avait besoin, ou encore, revenait en arrière et relisait un passage qu'il avait oublié.

-oOo-

Finalement, arriva le moment de l'examen, qui se passerait dans trois heures. Sasuke disparut pour prendre autant de repos qu'il le pouvait et remercia tout le monde pour leur aide. Un par un, ils s'en allèrent aussi. La salle de jeux se vida jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Hinata et Naruto. La jeune fille tendit le bras pour attraper le troisième livre et l'ouvrit.

Le blond la regarda étouffer un bâillement tandis qu'elle commençait à lui lire les premières pages des _Fondamentaux en stratégie _et laissa échapper ces mots :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pardon ?

Elle le regarda, une expression polie peinte sur le visage. Elle était si gentille, si indulgente face à son incapacité à reconnaitre sa confession, pensa-t-il. Et cette nuit-là, à la fête, il avait pensé longuement aux mots de Neji.

\- Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, la meilleure que j'aie jamais connue, dit-il avec générosité.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Oh... Naruto-kun... Je ne le suis pas.

\- Si tu l'es. Cela rend encore plus horrible ce que j'ai fait mais... Hinata, tu sais que tu es importante pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle savait ce qui était en train d'arriver. Elle serra plus étroitement le livre, les yeux baissés, le corps tendu dans une position de défense.

\- Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Tu étais la deuxième personne à me reconnaître et la seule personne à penser que je valais quelque chose, bien avant que je ne le montre. J'_ai_ des sentiments pour toi... juste pas comme cela. Mais c'est plus que de l'amitié. Enfin, plus que ce que je ressens envers mes autres amis. Tu étais prête à mourir pour moi, et peu importe, je suis là pour toi. Toujours. Donc, merci.

« Pourquoi devait-il dire ça ? » Pensa Hinata alors qu'elle refermait doucement le livre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu continuer à l'ignorer et lui permettre ainsi de sauver la face ? Le village entier avait été témoin de la honte de sa confession. Bien qu'il ne lui eût pas retourné sa déclaration, il s'était transformé en Kyuubi et elle avait pu se consoler dans l'illusion que ce geste était en soi sa réponse, la preuve de ses sentiments. Elle s'était sentie mourir à petit feu en le voyant embrasser Sasuke et contrairement à Sakura, la mort n'avait pas été rapide ou indolore. Mais tout allait toujours bien. Tant que rien n'était dit, elle pouvait garder la tête haute. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais ; tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était pouvoir s'accrocher à ses petits rêves et illusions, les garder saufs dans son cœur blessé où ils ne faisaient de mal à personne et, souvent, ils étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer à faire face à l'animosité délibérée et menaçante de Sasuke envers elle.

Mais maintenant, l'homme qu'elle aimait faisait ressortir sa honte au grand jour et la tenait face à la dure lumière de la réalité. Il lui ôtait son rêve secret dans lequel il était possible qu'il l'aime et elle se sentait très mal.

\- Je pense que tu es aussi prêt que tu peux l'être, tout compte fait, dit-elle doucement.

Elle posa le livre à côté et se leva calmement.

Naruto la regarda partir et savait qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Il détestait la blesser encore plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà fait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu garder sa grande bouche fermée ?

Il tendit le bras pour attraper le troisième livre et l'ouvrit avec colère.

* * *

L'examen Jounin se déroula sur trois jours. Personne n'échoua parmi les neuf recrues bien que Naruto couinât après l'épreuve écrite, l'ayant échappé belle. Après cela, Sasuke et Naruto titubèrent pour rentrer à La Société et s'écroulèrent sur la surface horizontale la plus proche, profondément exténués. Il n'y eut pas de fête.

* * *

Après les avoir félicités pour leur nouveau grade de Jounin, dans son bureau, une semaine plus tard, Tsunade demanda cependant à Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke de rester. Le reste de leurs amis leur dirent qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard.

\- Cela concerne la mission, commença la Hokage.

Kakashi apparut dans un "pop" sonore derrière son bureau, comme s'il avait attendu ces mots, et elle continua.

\- Vous commencerez demain matin et vous partirez à l'aube. Sasuke, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais esquissé un itinéraire des lieux où tu avais l'intention de commencer à chercher ?

\- Oui.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ?

L'ébène réfléchit pendant un moment.

\- Mon épée.

\- Tu l'auras demain matin. Très bien. C'est le 1er février demain. Je veux Madara mort ou vif le 1er février prochain, ou bien tu le payeras de ta vie. Je détesterais devoir mettre cela en application mais ce sont les termes du contrat que tu as acceptés.

\- Compris, répondit-il.

Tsunade estima l'assurance dans ses yeux noirs et fit un petit hochement de tête.

\- Oui, bon. Je vous souhaite le succès et pas seulement pour épargner ta vie. Rompez. Dormez bien cette nuit. Oh, Naruto...

Elle tendit le bras vers un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un trousseau de clef.

\- Les clés de chez moi, dit le blondinet en les attrapant. On peut y retourner ?

\- Je pense qu'il est seulement juste que tu dormes sous ton propre toit avant que tu y ailles.

-oOo-

Kakashi était avec eux, à l'extérieur du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Les garçons et lui regardèrent Sakura s'enfuir, elle disait qu'elle avait une tonne de choses à préparer avant demain matin. Puis, il se tourna vers ses deux élèves et leur jeta un regard ennuyé.

\- C'est un grand jour demain, déclara-t-il. Ça me donne envie de me reposer autant que possible ce soir. Je pense que je dormirai à poings fermés.

Il lança vers Sasuke un regard appuyé avant de disparaître.

\- Il sera probablement quand même en retard, gloussa Naruto.

L'Uchiha fut silencieux sur le chemin de la maison, plongé dans ses pensées. Ça ne dérangea pas le blond. Sasuke et lui n'étaient toujours pas aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été dans la forêt mais cela allait bien mieux qu'avant. Maintenant, c'était vraiment comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Des amis qui couchent ensemble, rectifia l'Uzumaki avec un sourire. Parfois, ils parvenaient à se retrouver seuls et ils s'embrassaient. C'était toujours à la hâte, un peu plus qu'un bécot mais c'était toujours ça.

Ce n'était plus comme avant.

* * *

Moegi et quelques filles eurent la gentillesse d'apporter les affaires des garçons dans la maison de Naruto. Après avoir dit à Moegi qu'elle serait responsable de La Société quand il serait parti, le doré les remercia et ferma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Sasuke leva le bras et la verrouilla pour faire bonne mesure. Ils se tenaient debout dans le hall en se regardant.

\- Nous sommes devenus Chunnin, dit l'Uzumaki, des traces de choc dans la voix.

\- Oui.

\- Nous sommes devenus _Jounin_.

\- Oui.

\- La mission commence demain.

Sasuke refusa de faire un commentaire cette fois-ci. Apparemment, son coéquipier était d'humeur à déclarer des faits évidents ce soir.

\- Et nous avons vraiment notre espace personnel pour la première fois depuis notre retour au village, il y a presque deux mois. Mon Dieu, Sasuke, est-ce que tout ça est réel ? Pince-moi pour que je sache que c'est réel.

\- En fait, dit le brun alors qu'il s'avançait vers Naruto qui s'appuyait contre la porte d'entrée. J'avais quelque chose d'autre en tête.

Le regard rêveur de Naruto se fit plus perçant. Son sourire faiblit un peu.

\- Oh ?

\- Ouais.

\- Hum.

En voyant la manière dont l'Uzumaki baissa les yeux en les dirigeant sur le côté, Sasuke pensa que son cœur se briserait en deux, vu le mal qu'il lui avait fait ces dernières semaines.

\- Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hn ?

Naruto haussa une épaule.

\- Je suppose que tu pensais que nous l'avions perdu, continua l'Uchiha.

Il garda les yeux posés sur la tête baissée du blond.

\- Que l'intimité que nous avions dans la forêt avait disparu pour de bon.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent brièvement les siens puis se détournèrent. Prudents. Si prudents désormais, alors qu'auparavant ils avaient été des puits ouverts, remplis d'amour et de bonheur_._

Le porteur du sharingan eut la nausée en voyant tous les dégâts qu'il avait causés mais fit tout de même un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de Naruto.

\- Écoute, c'est ma faute. Je le sais. Je suis arrivé ici et le simple fait d'être de retour m'a fait péter les plombs. J'ai laissé les choses s'envenimer entre nous, je... je t'ai repoussé.

\- Ouais... Ben... Tu sais, je ne vais pas forcer les choses. Je veux dire, si c'est comme ça que tu le sens...

Puis, un souvenir de leur première nuit dans cette ferme revint au brun. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il le quitterait le premier plutôt que de le voir s'éloigner. Il lui avait dit à quel point il était terrifié d'être abandonné et blessé. Et lui, Sasuke, était venu ici et avait fait exactement ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ne ferait pas. Après avoir dit au blond qu'il l'aimait et jurait qu'il n'allait nulle part, il avait laissé le premier test de leur relation se heurter à des difficultés jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent presque à se déchirer.

Il dut plisser ses lèvres pour garder la bouche fermée et déglutit à plusieurs reprises.

\- Naruto. Naruto, s'il te plaît ?

Le Jinchûriki le regarda.

\- Je suis désolé, ok ?

La voix de Sasuke devint faible au moment où son contrôle commença à lui échapper

\- Kakashi m'a dit certaines choses qui m'ont ouvert les yeux. En gros, que nos vies sont ce que nous faisons d'elles. Que s'il arrive un truc merdique qu'on n'aime pas, alors c'est qu'on lui a _permis _d'arriver. J'ai permis qu'il nous arrive plein de merdes, je pense, parce que je les avais prévues.

Il avait pensé que, le soir de la fête, ils avaient fait les choses correctement, lorsque Naruto l'avait supplié de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour réaliser qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami cette nuit-là. Qu'il avait complètement rejeté la personne extrêmement passionnée qu'il avait été dans la forêt et qu'il était devenu cette personne trop amicale, toujours souriante et extravertie qui l'avait embrassé, et qui avait ri avec lui et qui avait résisté aux blagues gays bizarres de leurs amis, avec lui... Qu'il était en train de jouer le Naruto Idiot. Le brun ne savait pas si quelque chose s'était brisé en Naruto cette nuit-là ou si ses sentiments avaient vraiment réellement changé. Il savait seulement que le blond était en train de jouer l'idiot avec lui et qu'il ne le faisait que lorsque quelque chose le blessait.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment réparer cela.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, reprit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je le sais. Je sais à quel point j'ai merdé. Si tu me dis que c'est fini entre nous, je... « vais en mourir putain. » Je le respecterai. Si tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'on reste amis, je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir mais je... putain, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

C'était maintenant le Naruto sérieux qui le regardait, réalisa d'un coup Sasuke, choqué. Les mains dans les poches, les pieds croisés, la tête penchée sur le côté, ces yeux bleus le fixaient avec sérieux, et, effectivement, ils étaient un océan de douleur.

\- Il me semble que tu dis ça maintenant, alors qu'on est seuls. Mais on ne sera pas toujours seuls, Sasuke. Notre vie se passera dans le village maintenant. Ou, une fois qu'on sera revenu.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle d'être exclu.

\- Ouais... et je suis dé-

\- C'est bizarre, le coupa son vis-à-vis qui regardait maintenant, non vers lui, mais vers la salle de séjour qui était toujours complètement détruite. Je pensais que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que les gens apprennent pour toi et moi. Il s'avère que ce n'était pas si terrible. Les gens doivent s'inquiéter de choses beaucoup plus importantes que se demander qui couche avec qui.

Aussi intéressant que c'était, cela ne répondait pas à la question de Sasuke.

\- Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'on soit amants maintenant ou si j'ai tout fichu en l'air, dis-le moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais mais je le ferai si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il attendit et rencontra le regard de son coéquipier. Il attendit et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Naruto ne lui répondrait pas.

Sasuke baissa la tête puis bougea pour le contourner.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Surpris, le brun recula pour voir son visage et le regarda pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux. Les yeux bleus étaient _trop_ sérieux. Précautionneusement, Sasuke se pencha vers lui et embrassa légèrement ces lèvres qui étaient closes et douces.

\- Mmmh... embrasse-moi encore.

Un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

* * *

Malgré cela, ils étaient tous les deux conscients que beaucoup de choses entre eux _avaient _été perdues. S'il était possible ou non de les retrouver, cela restait à voir. Sasuke pencha puis recula sa tête plusieurs fois, pressant rapidement, cherchant, donnant de légers baisers à la bouche de Naruto. Son visage était relevé, les yeux à demi clos. Il leva sa main pour effleurer du bout des doigts le bras de Sasuke, une fois puis deux.

Le blond attrapa lentement Sasuke pour le rapprocher tandis que celui-ci faisait un pas vers lui, et cette fois-ci, leurs lèvres restèrent liées. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent lentement tandis qu'elles se redécouvraient prudemment. Un soupir échappa à Naruto, disparaissant dans la bouche de son amant alors qu'il aspirait ce souffle. Puis les angles durs de leurs corps semblèrent s'adoucir et se fondre les uns dans les autres. Leurs bras commencèrent à s'emmêler tandis qu'ils erraient sur le corps de l'autre et que leurs mains partaient à la découverte, au-dessus des vêtements.

Noir. A la recherche... à la recherche de cette peau dont on se souvient, de cette chaleur perdue. Le baiser s'approfondit progressivement. Les mains s'installèrent sur les torses, s'y arrêtèrent, avant de remonter lentement et de prendre avec elles les tuniques et les vestes. Elles tirèrent les vêtements vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent au-dessus leurs têtes. Elles redescendirent en frôlant les bras tandis que leurs bouches se cherchaient une nouvelle fois. Il ne se passa rien d'autre tout d'abord, seules les bouches se touchaient, les têtes tranquillement penchées. Puis, comme de furtifs voleurs dans la nuit, les mains se levèrent une nouvelle fois en se posant brièvement aux endroits sur lesquels elles tombaient.

L'Uchiha plia ses genoux et saisit lentement les fesses de Naruto qu'il souleva. Le blond releva ses jambes et les enroula autour de la taille de son amant, supportant ainsi son propre poids. Pendant ce temps, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser, la pression et l'urgence augmentaient régulièrement. Ils se déplacèrent ; Sasuke marcha, les bras du blond enroulés autour de ses cheveux en bataille. L'Uchiha sentit l'excitation croissante de Naruto contre son estomac tandis qu'il atteignait la chambre. Il s'arrêta là car il ne voulait pas déposer son fardeau.

Leur respiration s'intensifia. Le baiser changea. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'air, que ça devenait douloureux et ce fut soudainement la chose la plus importante au monde. Les mains de Naruto étaient étroitement serrées dans les boucles brunes, s'y accrochant, tandis que les bras de Sasuke enlaçaient brutalement sa taille.

-oOo-

Ils ne souvenaient pas d'être tombés sur le lit. Ils ne le réalisèrent que lorsque Sasuke se trouva installé entre les cuisses de Naruto tout en bloquant ses mains près sa tête, sur l'oreiller. Le doré tira pour se défaire de l'étau, se tordit pour se dégager, et ils s'embrassaient toujours. Parfois, leurs bouches se séparaient tandis que le brun mordillait sa gorge, ses joues, embrassait ses yeux, embrassant tout ce que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre sur ce visage.

Respiration difficile, haletante. Sanglots.

\- Lâche-moi !

L'Uchiha relâcha ses mains et Naruto inversa leur position.

Là, sur le lit, une redécouverte dure et frénétique se déroulait au milieu des baisers. Ils se libérèrent de leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce que le brun serre son amant dans ses bras. Celui-ci était nu, transpirait et il s'accrocha à lui en retour.

\- Chuut. Chut.

Naruto se calma lentement, tremblant violemment. Il enfouit son visage contre le cou de Sasuke, l'y cacha.

Les mains calleuses du porteur de sharingan caressaient de haut en bas son dos. Elles l'apaisèrent. Calmèrent ses tremblements. Naruto releva son visage.

Le baiser était mieux cette fois ; le blond le désirait. Sasuke le lui rendit en s'excusant encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire roule finalement sur le dos, l'emportant avec lui. Abandon. Indulgence. Il accueillit Sasuke dans ses bras avec légèreté et la lueur dans ses yeux s'était adoucie. Le brun laissa un petit baiser reconnaissant dans le creux de sa gorge forte et hâlée. Encore un.

-oOo-

Naruto se laissa pousser sur le ventre et s'abandonna pour sentir cette bouche chaude tracer une ligne paradisiaque le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Parfois, ses dents aiguisées le mordaient et il tressautait, se cambrant un peu dans un gloussement sourd. Cette bouche continuait seulement à descendre de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains moites de Sasuke de chaque côté de ses fesses. Il sentit soudainement une respiration chaude sur son anus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, en alerte. Il se redressa sur un avant-bras en se contorsionnant pour regarder derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il.

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais embrassé ici. Il s'arrêta et le regarda.

\- Il semble que tu devais me payer avant qu'on parte demain, répondit-il d'une voix toute aussi basse.

\- Quo... ?

\- Pour être au-dessus.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu as oublié ?

Ouais, en fait, il avait oublié. Il déglutit.

\- Donc l'anulingus veut juste dire que tu embrasses mon cul ?

Il pensait que ça serait complètement différent.

\- Détends-toi juste. Tu verras.

Ce sourire était trop sexy pour qu'il y résiste. Naruto se tourna et posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras en remuant son cul avec insolence. Sasuke avait peut-être embrassé ses fesses une fois ou deux auparavant, ou l'avait mordu là. La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, au fond de la cabane, il se rappelait que son amant lui avait léché une fesse. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait d'être embrassé sur l'anus, et il en rit presque. Il n'y avait que Sasuke pour penser à embrasser un endroit pareil, sérieux.

Un peu plus tard, Naruto explosa dans ses mains en hurlant son plaisir soudain et intense.

\- _Sasuke_ ! Tu... Oh, putaiiiiiiiiiin...

Il retomba sur l'oreiller en grognant ce dernier mot. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la couverture, la tordant entre ses poings.

L'Uchiha fut obligé de sourire largement. C'était _ça_ qu'il avait voulu, le réduire entièrement à une masse frémissante et criante de plaisir intense. Il s'arrêta de lécher et ferma sa bouche au-dessus de ce pli de chair qui pulsait. Il suça durement, repoussant vers le lit le dos de Naruto lorsqu'il s'était relevé en jurant. Il vit Naruto mettre la couverture dans sa bouche et la mordre en grognant. Il continua de sucer. Parfois, il secouait la tête doucement d'avant en arrière titillant la peau qu'il mangeait, et le blond donnait de faibles coups de pieds. Puis, il tendait le bras vers l'arrière et enfonçait sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke, tirant sa tête vers lui dans une supplique épuisée qui signifiait "encore".

Naruto frappa le lit avec son poing et mordit la couverture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déchire, lorsqu'il sentit cette langue entrer en lui. Sasuke était réellement en train de le baiser comme ça, pensa-t-il, incrédule. « Oh putain de bordel de merde, il est en train de me tuer... ». Le plaisir s'enroula abruptement, brûlant et lourd, autour de ses testicules, nouant son ventre et le faisant se tendre. Il pressa son visage contre l'oreiller et lui donnait des coups, les dents serrées. « Pas encore, oh pas encore ».

\- Sasuke, je vais...

Le brun s'écarta et le retourna à temps pour enfoncer la queue de Naruto au fond de sa gorge au moment où celui-ci venait en criant bruyamment. Il avala goulûment en suçant brutalement jusqu'à ce que le blond le repousse avec une plainte de douleur. Sasuke roula rapidement pour se reculer, et cette fois-ci, il recouvrit son corps du sien et entra en lui avec violence et rapidité.

-oOo-

Ils s'arrêtèrent. S'arrêtèrent de bouger, de respirer. Ils restèrent juste comme cela un moment, perdus dans la sensation de l'autre. Les souvenirs de la forêt les submergeaient et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, cette chose qu'ils avaient perdue quand ils étaient revenus au village. Ils commencèrent à bouger doucement en soupirant de soulagement et de joie, avec la passion montante, grimpante et affamée qu'ils avaient pensée partie pour toujours. Elle n'était jamais partie. Elle avait juste attendu qu'ils reviennent l'un vers l'autre.

Ils s'aimèrent un long moment dans le noir.

Dans la chaleur du moment, lorsque les mouvements, les sentiments, les cœurs et les esprits atteignirent les plus chauds et hauts sommets, Naruto saisit le visage de Sasuke, qui était près du sien, et dit clairement :

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'ai...

Le corps entier du brun s'alluma comme une explosion. Il pensa que son cœur allait juste s'arrêter, il convulsait si fort… Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de son amant, s'imprégnant de ces mots dont il avait tellement besoin, et pourtant, Naruto continuait à les répéter, comme s'il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

\- Je sais, murmura Sasuke. Je sais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se tenait debout là, avec Wapiti dans le dos. Alors que Tsunade lui tendait solennellement son épée aux portes du village et lui demandait s'il pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait ramener Madara, Sasuke regarda derrière lui, là où se trouvait le reste de son équipe. Il ne vit que Naruto. Naruto qui lui donna à ce moment-là l'un de ses sourires éclatants et insouciants. Naruto qui l'aimait.

« Je peux faire n'importe quoi, pensa-t-il. Aussi longtemps que je l'ai lui. »

* * *

FIN

Encore merci à Silivrenelya, Koro-chan et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre final!  
MERCI aussi à vous, chers lecteurs de nous avoir été encore une fois fidèles. C'est toujours aussi gratifiant de voir notre travail apprécié, alors merci!

En ce qui concerne la suite, je reviens le premier mercredi de Mai pour commencer la publication de notre fic Naruto suivante, Irresistible. A bientot ;)


End file.
